Darth Saturn The Dark Harvest
by clef-san
Summary: Der junge Jedi Jacen gelangt auf ihm unbekanntem Weg auf die Erde und wird in die Kämpfe der Senshi verwickelt. Und während die Senshi noch überlegen, wie sie ihm helfen können, gerät Sailor Saturn unter den Einfluß eines Dunklen Jedi...
1. Prolog

Anmerkungen  
  
Diese Story ist eine Sailor Moon-Fanfic , die Elemente aus Star Wars enthält (z.B.: Jacen ist ein Kind von Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo), und in der gelegentlich auch Charas anderer Serien als Randfiguren vorkommen werden.  
  
Da mir die englischen Namen der Attacken der Sailor Senshi deutlich besser gefallen als die deutsche Übersetzung, werde ich die englischen Namen für Attacken bzw. Verwandlungssprüche verwenden.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Prolog  
  
Verwirrt blickte der junge Mann sich um. Sein Gehirn bemühte sich, die einströmenden Informationen über seine Umgebung mit der nahen Vergangenheit zu verbinden. Erfolglos.  
  
Er stellte fest, daß er sich in einem Park befand, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Park war voll mit wunderschönen Bäumen, die weisse und blaßrosafarbene Blüten trugen. Zudem war es angenehm warm. Die Sonne schien, und ein leichter Wind wehte ihm Strähnen seiner nußbraunen Haare ins Gesicht.  
  
Die Leute, die sich durch den Park bewegten, schienen ihn mit seltsamen Blicken zu mustern und seine Nähe zu meiden.  
  
°Das liegt sicher an meiner Kleidung.° vermutete er.  
  
Er sah junge Frauen in kurzen Röcken oder engen, figurbetonenden Hosen aus blauem Stoff, gepaart mit bunten kurzärmeligen Oberteilen. Eine Gruppe junger Mädchen, die vielleicht in seinem Alter sein mochten, ging an ihm vorbei. Sie warfen ihm ebenfalls diesen seltsamen Blick zu und fingen dann an zu kichern. Diese Mädchen schienen uniformiert zu sein, denn sie trugen alle knielange blaue Röcke, weisse Blusen mit seltsam geschnittenem Kragen und rote Halstücher.  
  
Er sah auch Männer im Park, die, fast unabhängig vom Alter, in ziemlich formeller Kleidung unterwegs waren. Er selbst mußte da mit seinem braunen Kapuzenumhang aus grobgewebtem Stoff und der weissen Tunika, die er darunter trug, natürlich auffallen. Mit unsicheren Schritten bewegte er sich zu einer nahen Bank und begann, über sich und seine Lage nachzudenken.  
  
°Denk nach, Jacen. Was ist das letzte, woran du dich vor diesem Park erinnerst ?°  
  
Schmerz. Blaues Licht. Ein Kampf. Viele Tote. Eine gewaltige Explosion.  
  
Bilder stürmten auf ihn ein, so als wenn er durch ein gewaltiges Kaleidoskop schauen würde. Trotzdem brachte ihn das nicht weiter.  
  
Jacen setzte sich nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des versuchten Blicks in seine Vergangenheit - die ihm nur stärker werdende Kopfschmerzen einbrachten - auf das warme Gras und nahm eine entspannte Meditationshaltung ein.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten ging es ihm besser.  
  
°Nun gut. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit für den Moment ruhen und beschäftigen uns mit der Gegenwart.°  
  
Jacen öffnete seine Augen wieder und ließ seinen Blick umherstreifen. Der Park wurde von mehreren kleinen Gebäuden gesäumt, von denen das höchste vielleicht ein paar dutzend Stockwerke hoch sein mochte. Auf einer Seite des Parks entdeckte er das stählerne Gerippe eines Turms, der auf vier Füssen stand und abwechselnd in rot und weiss gestrichen war.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu jenem Turm. Selbst wenn er dort nichts herausfinden würde, so würde der Turm ihm doch eine gute Aussicht über die ihm fremde Umgebung bieten.  
  
Noch bevor er den Turm erreichte, machte Jacen zwei wichtige Entdeckungen. Er konnte die Schriftzeichen, die die Leute hier benutzten, nicht lesen. Und er konnte ihre Sprache nicht verstehen.  
  
Letzteres war kein so großes Problem, dachte er. Im Umfeld der Neuen Republik gab es tausende von Welten, die alle ihre eigenen Sprachen hatten. Um mit diesem Problem fertigzuwerden gab es schließlich Basic. Es gab praktisch keine Welt in der Galaxis, auf der Basic nicht zumindest rudimentär verstanden wurde.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Turm stoppte er kurz neben einer Gruppe von Leuten, die sich angeregt unterhielten, und tippte einem jungen Mann aus der Gruppe kurz auf die Schulter.  
  
{Guten Tag. Können sie mir sagen, auf welchem Planeten ich mich befinde, und wie ich zum nächsten Raumhafen komme ?}  
  
Die gesamte Gruppe starrte Jacen verständnislos an. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, gab ihm der Mann eine Antwort.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe ihre Sprache nicht. Sprechen sie vielleicht Englisch oder Japanisch ?"  
  
Jacen schaute nun ebenfalls dumm aus der Wäsche.  
  
{Tut mir leid, aber ich spreche den einheimischen Dialekt nicht.}  
  
Der junge Mann schaute wieder verständnislos. Dann gab er Jacen durch Zeichen zu verstehen, daß er ihn nicht verstand. Dieser wiederum zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.  
  
Ein Dutzend weitere Leute fragte er. Ein Dutzend Mal war das Ergebnis dasselbe. So langsam kam in dem jungen Mann der Verdacht auf, daß auf dieser Welt tatsächlich niemand Basic sprach.  
  
Als er schließlich auf einer Aussichtsplattform des Turms stand, erkannte er, daß er sich inmitten einer Großstadt befand, die sich rund um eine Bucht erstreckte. Er entdeckte drei Gruppen uniformierter Teenager, deren Uniformen sich alle ein wenig in Farbe und Schnitt voneinander unterschieden, und die alle den herrlichen Ausblick zu geniessen schienen.  
  
In der Nähe eines Fernrohrs kam es zu einem kurzen Tumult. Jacen hatte gesehen, daß man kleine Metallscheiben benötigte, um die Sichtsysteme des Fernrohrs zu aktivieren, und als er bemerkte, daß die Aktivierung nur für eine bestimmte Zeit erhalten blieb, dämmerte ihm, daß es sich bei den Metallscheiben um Geld handeln mußte. Für ein jüngeres Mädchen aus einer der uniformierten Gruppen war die Zeit offenbar abgelaufen, und nun war es traurig. Interessiert beobachtete der junge Mann, wie sich von den anderen beiden Gruppen je ein Mädchen zu dem traurigen Mädchen gesellte, und ihm eine Münze anbot. Die drei unterhielten sich kurz miteinander. Dann gab es plötzlich einen grellen Lichtblitz...und die Mädchen waren verschwunden.  
  
Verstört schaute Jacen sich um. Von den drei Mädchen war keine Spur zu finden, und niemand aus den drei Uniformträger-Gruppen schien etwas davon bemerkt zu haben.  
  
°Ich habe etwas seltsames gespürt. Kurz bevor der Blitz erschien. Aber ich verschwinde hier lieber, bevor mir dasselbe passiert.°  
  
Jacen verließ den Turm wieder und holte einen Konzentratriegel aus seiner Gürteltasche. Was er von dort oben aus gesehen hatte, schien ihm für eine so große Stadt ungewöhnlich zu sein. Er hatte in einem Umkreis von vielen Kilometern keinen Raumhafen entdecken können, und der gesamte Verkehr der Stadt bewegte sich auf dem Boden, obwohl es die Verkehrslage sicher entspannt hätte, wenn die Leute auch Luftgleiter verwenden würden.  
  
Stundenlang wanderte er danach durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach einem Platz, an dem er bleiben konnte. Schließlich, lange nachdem es dunkel geworden war, bog er in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, schlüpfte von dort unbemerkt in einen Hinterhof und lehnte sich dort in eine Ecke. Im Sitzen und an eine Wand gelehnt zu schlafen war zwar nicht das Bequemste, aber es war immerhin möglich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erholte er sich von der nächtlichen Folter durch Anwendung einer Meditationstechnik. Nach einem weiteren Konzentratriegel machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Park, wo er einen kleinen Zierbrunnen fand, an dem er seinen Durst stillen und sein Gesicht waschen konnte.  
  
Danach setzte er sich wieder auf eine Bank, wo er für mehrere Stunden einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst austrug. Sollte er seine Kräfte auf diese Weise einsetzen oder sollte er es nicht ? Am Ende kam er zu dem Schluß, daß er keine andere Wahl hatte, und so schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte seinen Geist auf die Leute, mit denen sich der Park langsam wieder zu füllen begann. Es war gar nicht schwer, in den Geist einer Person einzudringen, die nicht gelernt hatte, sich gegen so etwas zu schützen. Es war auch leicht möglich, auf diese Weise die Kontrolle über eine Person zu übernehmen, und sie Dinge tun zu lassen, die sie nicht tun wollte, aber dieser Aspekt der Anwendung führte den Anwender sehr nah an die verbotenen Gefilde der Dunklen Seite heran. Ebenso wie das Lesen der geheimsten Gedanken einer Person. Ein Jedi sollte die Privatsphäre anderer respektieren.  
  
Aber in diesem Fall war das zu Jacens Bedauern nicht möglich. Er drang in die Köpfe der Leute in seiner Nähe ein und nahm soviele Informationen auf wie er konnte. Höflicherweise beschränkte er sich dabei jedoch auf Dinge, die die Einheimischen in den Bereich Allgemeinwissen eingeordnet hätten.  
  
Bis zum frühen Abend beherrschte er die Grundzüge der einheimischen Sprache - zumindest theoretisch, so daß er zumindest die Leute verstehen konnte. Er wußte, daß er sich in einer Stadt namens Tokyo in einem Land namens Japan auf einem Planeten namens Erde befand.  
  
Er wußte nun außerdem, daß die Bewohner dieser Welt kein Wissen über die interstellare Raumfahrt besaßen, und daß die Neue Republik, seine Heimat, hier völlig unbekannt war.  
  
Er wußte, daß er allein war.  
  
==============================  
  
In der Zwischenzeit saß eine junge Frau in einem Shinto-Schrein im Stadtbezirk Juuban und beschäftigte sich mit einem Feuerorakel.  
  
Konzentriert starrte Rei Hino in die Flammen, und langsam entstanden Bilder im flackernden Licht.  
  
Noch waren die Bilder verschwommen. Eines war jedoch klar. Die Welt war in Aufruhr. Tod und Zerstörung, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit begannen sich auszubreiten. Rei konzentrierte sich, um konkretere Bilder zu sehen. Irgendeinen Hinweis auf die Ursache all dieses Leids. Aber vergeblich.  
  
Das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, daß eine böse Macht ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Wie so oft zuvor.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer, geboren aus tiefer Sorge, beendete sie ihre Sitzung vor den Flammen und griff nach ihrem Kommunikator. Es wurde Zeit, die anderen Senshi zusammenzurufen... 


	2. Teil 1

°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Dart Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 1  
  
Nacheinander trafen Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino und Minako Aino zusammen mit dem Kater Artemis beim Hikawa-Schrein ein. Es war ein schöner warmer Aprilabend, und dementsprechend gut waren die drei Mädchen gelaunt.  
  
Rei erwartete ihre Gäste bereits am Eingang des Tempels und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf.  
  
"Ist Usagi etwa schon wieder zu spät ?"  
  
Minako grinste breit.  
  
"Was erwartest du, Rei ? Unsere glorreiche Anführerin kommt doch immer zu spät."  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du Eiskrem im Haus haben." schlug Ami vor. "Als Belohnung, wenn sie pünktlich kommt."  
  
"Aber dann würde sie immer pünktlich kommen." wandte Rei ein, während sie ihre Freundinnen ins Innere des Gebäudes führte. "Und soviel Eis kann ich mir nicht leisten."  
  
"Eigentlich sollte Luna dafür sorgen, daß Usagi pünktlich ist." fand Minako. "Mein vierfüssiger Berater schafft das ja auch." ergänzte sie mit einem grimmigen Blick zu ihrem Kater.  
  
"Ich fürchte, mit dieser Aufgabe ist ein Berater allein überfordert." versuchte Artemis die andere Katze des Teams zu verteidigen.  
  
Während sie auf Usagis Ankunft warteten, verteilte Makoto ein paar selbstgemachte Leckereien und unterhielt sich mit Minako und Rei über eines ihrer Lieblingsthemen: Welches waren die süßesten Jungs der Juuban Senior Highschool ?  
  
Ami beteiligte sich nicht an solchem Tratsch. Sie holte ein Buch über moderne Quantenphysik heraus und machte es sich in einer Ecke des Raums gemütlich.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam schließlich schnaufend und keuchend Usagi Tsukino beim Tempel an.  
  
"Hallo...miteinander..." Keuch. Keuch. "Ich...ich bin doch hoffentlich..." Schnauf. "...nicht zu spät ?" Das Mädchen mit den zwei langen blonden Zöpfen schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
  
"Ach was." meinte Rei trocken. "Wir anderen haben uns nur gedacht, daß wir uns ruhig schon ´ne halbe Stunde früher treffen können, ohne dir was davon zu sagen."  
  
Usagi machte große Augen.  
  
"Echt ? Und warum ?"  
  
Makoto und Minako kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während Ami nur leise seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. Manchmal war Usagi einfach nicht zu helfen.  
  
"Na damit wir in Ruhe über dich lästern können." erwiderte Rei, wobei sie jedes Wort betonte.  
  
Das war ein Fehler, und Rei bemerkte es sofort. Usagis Unterlippe begann zu zittern und ihre Tränendrüsen bekamen gerade den Befehl, alle Schleusen so weit wie möglich zu öffnen.  
  
"Buähhhh ! Du bist immer soooo gemein zu mir, Rei !"  
  
Rei seufzte und rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
  
"Krieg dich wieder ein. Das war nur ein Scherz, du Dummkopf. Wir haben hier auf dich gewartet und echt nichts Schlimmes über dich gesagt." erklärte die junge Shinto-Priesterin ihrer leicht erregbaren Anführerin.  
  
°So eine Heulsuse. Ich hoffe, bis sie in Kristall-Tokyo regiert, hat sie das im Griff. Weitere Tausend Jahre ertrage ich das nämlich nicht.°  
  
Nachdem ihr die anderen Mädchen versichert hatten, daß Rei die Wahrheit sagte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.  
  
"Und warum hast du uns herbestellt, Rei ?"  
  
"Ich habe heute ein Feuerorakel durchgeführt." erklärte Rei. "Und dabei hatte ich eine Zukunftsvision von Tod, Zerstörung, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit."  
  
Jetzt waren alle ganz Ohr.  
  
"Weisst du etwas über die Ursache ?" fragte Luna, die schwarzfellige Beraterin der zukünftigen Königin Serenity, besorgt.  
  
Rei schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Hinweise auf einen konkreten Feind erhalten. Ich weiss aber, daß es eine böse Macht ist."  
  
"Na wunderbar." brummte Makoto. "Gerade haben wir Mistress 9 und diesen Pharao 90 besiegt, da taucht neuer Ärger auf."  
  
"Es könnte schlimmer sein." warf Ami ein.  
  
Alle schauten sie an, als wenn sie verrückt geworden wäre.  
  
"Naja...wenn dieser neue Gegner aufgetaucht wäre, als wir noch mit einem anderen Gegner beschäftigt waren..."  
  
"Genau." stimmte Minako zu. "Und gib´s doch zu, Makoto: Wenn wir niemanden haben, den wir von der Eroberung oder Zerstörung der Welt abhalten können, dann wird dir sehr schnell langweilig."  
  
Die braunhaarige Kampfsportlerin zeigte ihrer blondmähnigen Freundin ein breites Raubtiergrinsen. "Da hast du schon Recht. Aber immer wenn es Ärger gibt, müssen Unschuldige leiden, und das geht mir gewaltig gegen den Strich."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal Setsuna fragen, ob sie etwas weiss ?" schlug Usagi vor.  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee." meinte Rei. Auch die Anderen waren begeistert. "Aber ich wette mit dir um ein großes Bananensplit, daß die große allwissende Setsuna uns keine Antworten geben wird, mit denen wir wirklich was anfangen können."  
  
Usagi kannte sehr wohl Setsunas Angewohnheit, in unverständlichen Rätseln zu sprechen, und sich im Notfall damit herauszureden, daß sie bestimmte Informationen nicht enthüllen durfte. So war die Wächterin des Tors der Zeit nunmal. Aber Usagi sah auch die Möglichkeit, ein kostenloses Eis einzuheimsen - auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering war.  
  
Wenn es um Eis ging, dachte Usagi ausschließlich mit ihrem Magen. Ihre Zustimmung zu Reis Wette war deshalb auch eine reine Reflexhandlung. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus.  
  
==============================  
  
In einem fünfzigstöckigen Geschäftshaus am Westrand Tokyos betrat eine junge Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren, gekleidet in einen modischen, dunkelblauen Geschäftsanzug, eine Liftkapsel.  
  
Anstatt jedoch ein Stockwerk auf der Tastatur auszuwählen, legte sie ihre rechte Handfläche auf eine unscheinbare Metallplatte neben dem Tastenfeld.  
  
"Theta-grün. Omega-rot. Sigma-blau."  
  
Der Sicherheitscomputer überprüfte Handabdruck, Stimmmuster und Codesequenz. Als feststand, daß alle Drei zueinander passten, setzte der Lift sich in Bewegung und die Frau nahm ihre Hand erleichtert von der Metallplatte.  
  
Hätte sie die Hand zu früh weggenommen, oder hätte eines der drei Sicherheitsmuster nicht gestimmt, wären die Konsequenzen für ihr Wohlbefinden verheerend gewesen. So jedoch fuhr der Lift in die zwanzigste Tiefetage, eine Ebene, die wie die anderen unterirdischen Etagen nicht auf irgendwelchen Bauplänen auftauchte.  
  
Als sie aus dem Lift trat, betrat sie einen Korridor, dessen Boden, Decke und Wände mit dunkelgrauen Metallplatten verkleidet war. Grelle Leuchtflächen unter der Decke leuchteten den gesamten Korridor lückenlos aus.  
  
Unter der Decke hingen mehrere kleine Geschütztürme aus denen bedrohlich die Läufe großkalibriger Waffen ragten, und links neben dem Lift befand sich eine kleine Loge, in der ein Wachmann hinter Panzerglas saß und jeden Besucher einer visuellen Überprüfung unterzog.  
  
Die Frau würdigte den Wächter keines Blickes, sondern bewegte sich selbstbewußt durch das Labyrinth von Korridoren, das sie vorbei an Quartieren, Werkstätten, Trainingsbereichen und Waffenkammern zu einem weiteren Lift brachte.  
  
Jeder Eindringling, der diesen Lift betreten wollte, würde sich vorher durch eine ganze Ebene voller Sicherheitsleute kämpfen müssen, die den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes taten, als für genau so einen Fall zu trainieren.  
  
Dieser neue Lift konnte fünfzehn weitere Etagen ansteuern, von denen sie die unterste auswählte.  
  
Dort angekommen folgte sie erneut einem langen verwinkelten Korridor voller Fallen, Wachen und Selbtschußanlangen, bis sie vor einem großen Portal stand, welches von vier Männern in dunkelroten Vollkörperrüstungen mit dazu passenden Umhängen bewacht wurde.  
  
Auch diese Wächter wurden von ihr praktisch wie Luft behandelt. Sie war hier, um ihrem Vorgesetzten Bericht zu erstatten. Die Wachen waren unter ihrer Würde.  
  
Fast geräuschlos schwangen die beiden Flügeltüren auf und gewährten Einblick in einen finsteren, domartigen Raum.  
  
Mit hallenden Schritten trat sie ein, und mit einem Gefühl von Endgültigkeit schloß sich das Portal hinter ihr.  
  
Zirkonite wußte, sollte sie ihren neuen Herrn jemals enttäuschen, würde sie diesen Raum wohl nicht mehr lebend verlassen.  
  
Langsam näherte sie sich einer breiten Treppe, die zu einem imposanten Thron aus dunklem Metall hinaufführte, welcher ihr zur Zeit die Rückseite zudrehte.  
  
Als sie drei Viertel der Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatte, schwang der Thron plötzlich herum. Zirkonite stoppte und ließ sich auf ein Knie niedersinken.  
  
Auf dem Thron saß eine Gestalt in einer dunklen Robe, das Gesicht unter einer weiten Kapuze verborgen. Trotzdem konnte sie seinen intensiven Blick regelrecht auf sich ruhen fühlen.  
  
"Erhebe dich, meine Schülerin, und sprich."  
  
Die Stimme war ein Hauch von knisterndem, alten Pergament. Sie klang so unheimlich, als würde sie direkt aus dem Grab kommen. Dennoch konnte man die enorme verborgene Kraft spüren, die in dem Sprecher steckte.  
  
Zirkonite lief jedesmal, wenn sie diese Stimme hörte, ein Schauer über den Rücken. Gehorsam erhob sie sich, hielt jedoch den Kopf respektvoll gesenkt.  
  
"Ich habe mit unseren Partnern in Nordkorea und China gesprochen, und sie dazu bringen können, alles in unserem Sinne in die Wege zu leiten." begann sie. "General Craiden hat mir berichtet, daß unsere geplanten Waffenkontingente aus den geheimen Produktionsanlangen rund um den Globus fast den Sollstand erreicht haben, und von dieser Seite her alles für die nächste Phase der Operation zur Verfügung steht."  
  
Die Gestalt auf dem Thron nickte zufrieden.  
  
"Und die Waffenlieferungen für unsere Partner ?"  
  
"Wir sind dabei einen Lieferungsweg aufzubauen, der sowohl effizient arbeitet, als auch Diskretion garantiert."  
  
"Gut. Falls die Lieferungen entdeckt werden, darf man uns auf keinen Fall damit in Verbindung bringen."  
  
"Das wird nicht geschehen, Meister."  
  
"Besser wäre es sogar, im Notfall die Lieferungen so weit wie möglich zu zerstören."  
  
Der Mann auf dem Thron hob einen bleichen, knochigen Arm und winkte einmal damit. Als Ergebnis dieser Aktion aktivierte sich ein holographisches Display neben dem Thron.  
  
"Was siehst du dort, meine Schülerin ?"  
  
Zirkonite schaute auf das Hologramm. Es zeigte ein Hochhaus, auf das plötzlich ein Hubschrauber stürzte. Dann veränderte sich die Perspektive und zeigte eine Gruppe junger Mädchen, die vor dem Gebäude gegen seltsame Gestalten kämpfte.  
  
"Woher stammen diese Bilder ?"  
  
"General Craiden hat einen eigenen kleinen Geheimdienst in Tokyo etabliert. Die Bilder stammen von einer der kleinen Spionagedrohnen, die er verwendet, um Aktivitäten von Dämonen und ihren Gegnern für spätere Analysen festzuhalten."  
  
"Das sind die Sailor Senshi, Meister." Zirkonites Hände ballten sich vor Wut zu Fäusten, während sie ihren verhassten Feinden dabei zusah, wie sie Horden von Dämonen vernichteten. "Sie sind die Reinkarnationen der Senshi, die vor eintausend Jahren das Mondkönigreich verteidigt haben."  
  
"Es sind dieselben, die deine frühere Herrin besiegt haben, nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Königin Beryl, ja. Es sind dieselben."  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie schon wieder über einen Feind triumphiert." erklärte er. "Von diesem Gebäude dort ging eine unheimlich starke Macht aus, doch vor kurzem, zu der Zeit, als diese Senshi in dem Gebäude kämpften, verspürte ich eine starke Erschütterung der Macht. Und danach war diese finstere Energie verschwunden."  
  
Zirkonite nickte verstehend. Dank der Unterweisungen ihres neuen Meisters konnte sie diese Dinge inzwischen auch spüren.  
  
"Die Senshi haben uns einen großen Gefallen getan." erklärte der Mann bestimmt. "Wären sie gescheitert, hätten wir uns dieses Problems annehmen müssen."  
  
"Obwohl diese Macht auch ein Feind der Senshi war ?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
Ihr Meister lachte leise. "Du mußt verstehen, daß die Feinde unseres Feindes nicht notwendigerweise unsere Freunde sind. Diese Macht war äußerst destruktiv, das weiss ich genau. Wir streben jedoch Kontrolle an. Nicht Zerstörung."  
  
Nach einem weiteren Wink mit der Hand wechselte die Darstellung des Holoprojektors erneut. Diesmal waren Aufnahmen von Sailor Uranus, Neptun und Pluto zu sehen, die in einem großen Saal ihre magischen Attacken auf ein kleines Mädchen richteten, welches von den anderen Senshi offensichtlich beschützt wurde.  
  
"Was hältst du davon ?"  
  
Zirkonite war verwirrt.  
  
"Es sieht aus, als ob die Senshi wegen dieses Kindes gegeneinander kämpfen."  
  
"Und das überrascht dich offensichtlich."  
  
"Ihr müßt verstehen, Meister, daß Sailor Moon die alleinige Anführerin ALLER Senshi ist. Ohne Ausnahme und ohne Diskussion, denn sie ist die Reinkarnation der Mondprinzessin. Es ist völlig undenkbar, daß Senshi sie angreifen würden."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Kind ?"  
  
Ein weiterer Wink brachte den Projektor dazu, das schwarzhaarige Mädchen heranzuzoomen. Zirkonite betrachtete die Aufnahme nachdenklich. Sie nahm sich sehr viel Zeit, bevor sie sprach, denn daß die Senshi wegen eines Kindes gegeneinander kämpfen würden, brachte sie immer noch ein wenig durcheinander.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Meister, aber seht ihr dieses glühende Mal auf der Stirn des Mädchens - kurz bevor die drei Senshi angreifen ?"  
  
"Was ist mit dem Mal ?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke, dieses Mal kennzeichnet das Mädchen als Senshi."  
  
"Und warum sollten sie eine der Ihren vernichten wollen ?" fragte der Meister interessiert.  
  
"Wenn man die Namen der bekannten Senshi zusammennimmt, erkennt man schnell, daß noch eine Person fehlt." erklärte sie. "Und zwar Sailor Saturn, die für ihre zerstörerische Kraft während der Zeit des Mondkönigreiches gefürchtet war. Legenden sagen, daß sie die Macht besitzt, einen ganzen Planeten zu zerstören. Möglicherweise waren diese drei Senshi besorgt und wollten verhindern, daß ein Senshi auf dieser Welt herumläuft, der möglicherweise aus Versehen die Erde vernichtet."  
  
"Sehr schön. Sehr schön." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er nochmal seine Gedanken sammelte. "Informiere General Craiden, daß sein Geheimdienst versuchen soll, dieses Mädchen aufzuspüren."  
  
"Ja, Gebieter." Zirkonite verneigte sich knapp. "Habt ihr auch neue Anweisungen für mich, Meister ?"  
  
"Du möchtest dich an den Senshi rächen, nicht wahr, meine Schülerin ?"  
  
"Das möchte ich." entgegnete sie finster. "Aber nicht ohne eure Erlaubnis." fügte sie respektvoll hinzu.  
  
"Craidens Leute sollen ihre Informationen an dich weitergeben." bestimmte er. "Du wirst die Jagd auf das Mädchen leiten und alle erforderlichen Maßnahmen ergreifen, um den Erfolg sicherzustellen. Achte aber darauf, unsere Geheimhaltung um jeden Preis zu wahren."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
Zirkonite war voller Vorfreude. Nachdem sie monatelang damit beschäftigt gewesen war, andere Menschen in die komplexen Intrigen ihres Meisters einzubinden, hatte sie ein wenig Abwechslung bitter nötig.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Verneigung drehte sie sich um und schritt die Stufen hinab, um den Thronsaal zu verlassen.  
  
"Ach, Zirkonite !" hallte die Stimme ihres Gebieters hinter ihr her. "Fange sie lebend und unverletzt. Und dann bringe Sailor Saturn sofort zu mir." 


	3. Teil 2

°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 2  
  
Am Abend darauf trafen sich die Inneren Senshi in dem geräumigen Appartment, das sich Setsuna mit den beiden anderen Äußeren Senshi Haruka und Michiru sowie deren Adoptivtochter Hotaru teilte, um sich mit ihnen über Reis Vision zu beraten, wie Usagi es vorgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Die fünf jüngeren Mädchen verteilten sich gemütlich auf zwei Ledersofas im großen Wohnzimmer, während Haruka und Michiru sich einen der Sessel teilten. Setsuna nahm im zweiten Sessel Platz. Die zwölfjährige Hotaru kam kurz darauf aus dem Kinderzimmer und ließ sich von der Wächterin der Zeit auf den Schoß nehmen.  
  
Nachdem Rei ihre Vision ausführlich geschildert hatte, waren Haruka und Michiru, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur miteinander beschäftigt gewesen waren, sichtlich besorgt.  
  
Setsuna hingegen bedachte die anderen Senshi mit ihrem typischen gleichmütigen Blick. Auf diese Weise erweckte sie wie so oft den Eindruck, daß man ihr nichts Neues erzählte. Häufig genug war das auch tatsächlich der Fall - einer der Vorteile, wenn man das Tor der Zeit bewachte, war, daß man in die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit schauen konnte.  
  
"Du erwartest jetzt, daß ich dir Informationen gebe, die klarer werden lassen, was du in deiner Vision gesehen hast, nicht wahr, Rei ?"  
  
Rei wog die Kosten eines Bananensplits gegen die potentielle Wichtigkeit derartiger Informationen ab.  
  
"Ja. Das hatten wir gehofft."  
  
Setsuna seufzte leise, lächelte dann aber geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Ich würde euch ja wirklich gerne helfen, Rei, aber ich kann euch kein Wissen überlassen, das nicht für euch bestimmt ist."  
  
"Das ist nicht fair !" protestierte Usagi weinerlich. "Du hast uns früher auch schon mit Informationen weitergeholfen."  
  
"Das ist richtig." gab Setsuna ihr unbeeindruckt Recht. "Aber das geschah, um die korrekte Weiterentwicklung unserer Zeitlinie zu gewährleisten."  
  
"Aber..." Usagi schaute sich mit ein paar Tränen in den Augen um, ob noch Jemand mit Setsuna argumentieren würde. Fehlanzeige. "Aber kannst du nicht eine Ausnahme machen, Setsuna ?" Sie warf der älteren Frau einen bettelnden Blick zu.  
  
"Natürlich könnte ich eine Ausnahme machen."  
  
Usagi und die Anderen hingen erwartungsvoll an Setsunas Lippen, doch sie sprach nicht weiter. Schließlich lächelte sie amüsiert.  
  
"Aber ich werde es nicht tun, denn das Risiko, damit den Zeitstrom zu beschädigen, ist zu groß."  
  
"Das ist ja so gemein !" Usagi heulte Sturzbäche.  
  
Die anderen Senshi rollten genervt mit den Augen.  
  
"Tja." Rei grinste gemein in Usagis Richtung. "Ich freue mich schon auf mein Bananensplit."  
  
Als Usagi das hörte, wurden die Sturzbäche zu reissenden Strömen.  
  
"Alle sind immer so gemein zu mir !"  
  
Als die Inneren Senshi das Treffen schließlich verliessen, hielt Hotaru Ami noch kurz zurück.  
  
"Du solltest in der nächsten Zeit gut auf dich acht geben, Ami-san." sagte sie leise. "Ich hatte in letzter Zeit schlechte Träume, und viele davon betrafen dich."  
  
Ami wollte das kleine Mädchen nach Details fragen, erkannte aber an Hotarus Blick, daß sie ihr nicht mehr verraten würde. Sie unterdrückte ihre Sorgen für einen Moment und lächelte Hotaru aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Klar pass ich auf mich auf, Hotaru-chan. Tu ich doch immer."  
  
==============================  
  
Zirkonite schaute überrascht auf, als es an der Tür ihres Büros klopfte. Eigentlich erwartete sie keinen Besuch.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Ein schwarzuniformierter Mann mittleren Alters trat ein und salutierte vor ihr.  
  
"Major Rensa Turin vom Geheimdienst." stellte er sich vor.  
  
Zirkonite kam sofort zur Sache.  
  
"Was führt sie her, Major ?"  
  
"Ein vorläufiger Bericht über die Suche nach Sailor Saturn."  
  
Er reichte ihr eine schmale Dokumentenmappe, die sie öffnete und kurz überflog.  
  
"Sind sie mit dem Inhalt dieser Dokumente vertraut ?"  
  
"Ja, Ma´am."  
  
"Dann geben sie mir einen Überblick. Ich werde den Bericht später genauer lesen."  
  
"Wir hatten nicht viel Material, mit dem wir die Suche beginnen konnten, aber ausgehend von der Annahme, daß das Mädchen, bevor es zum Senshi wurde, irgendwo als einfache Person gelebt haben muß, haben wir versucht, die Identität des Mädchens zu lüften."  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Wir haben das Bildmaterial von ihr mit allen Datenbanken abgeglichen, die wir erreichen konnten." antwortete er. "Ohne Erfolg. Aber dann hatte einer unserer Spezialisten den Einfall, die Aufzeichnung mit einem Lippenleseprogramm zu analysieren. Dies lieferte uns einen Vornamen: Hotaru."  
  
Zirkonite gab sich äußerlich unbeeindruckt, obwohl sie am liebsten laut gejubelt hätte.  
  
"Es gibt sicherlich hunderte von Hotarus in der Stadt."  
  
"Ja." gab Major Turin ihr Recht. "Aber als wir uns Details über das Gebäude ansahen, auf das der Helikopter gestürzt ist, ergab sich eine Verbindung."  
  
"Welcher Art ?"  
  
"Das Gebäude, die Mugen Schule für Hochbegabte, wurde von einem gewissen Souichi Tomoe geleitet."  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Er hat eine kleine Tochter namens Hotaru. Allerdings sagen die Berichte über den Kampf, bei dem die Mugen Schule vollständig zerstört wurde, daß Doktor Tomoe und seine Tochter dabei ums Leben kamen."  
  
"Sie glauben aber nicht daran." warf Zirkonite mit einem knappen Lächeln ein.  
  
"Nein. Zwei Tage nach dem Kampf gibt es einen Eintrag in den städtischen Archiven, der die Adoption eines Kindes namens Hotaru durch eine gewisse Michiru Kaioh betrifft." antwortete er. "Das kann ein Zufall sein, aber ich habe mir Vergleichsdaten über Adoptionsverfahren angesehen. Normalerweise findet lange vor der eigentlichen Adoption Schriftverkehr zwischen amtlichen Stellen und den potentiellen Adoptiveltern statt. Anträge müssen gestellt, geprüft und bewilligt werden, und so etwas dauert. Hier jedoch wurde das Kind praktisch von Heute auf Morgen adoptiert."  
  
"Interessant." Zirkonite gestattete sich ein breites Raubtiergrinsen. "Ich bin erfreut, daß der Geheimdienst so schnell eine Spur liefern konnte."  
  
"Wir werden bald mehr wissen." bemerkte der Major trocken. "Die Wohnung von Michiru Kaioh wird seit heute mittag von einigen Spionagedrohnen überwacht. Sie können sich aktuelles Bildmaterial jederzeit auf ihren Computer holen, wenn sie wünschen."  
  
Sie wünschte nicht nur. Sie wollte sofort. Nachdem sie bei ihrem Laptop das nötige Zugriffspasswort eingegeben hatte, wechselte sie in die Überwachungsdateien des Geheimdienstes, rief dort das Verzeichnis gerade aktiver Drohnen auf und wählte dann eine der Drohnen aus, die für die Beobachtung dieser Michiru Kaioh abgestellt waren. Wenig später öffnete sich ein Fenster, in dem die Kamerasicht der Drohne gezeigt wurde, zusammen mit einem Steuerungsmenü für die Drohne und die Kamera.  
  
"Sieht aus, als hätte sie gerade Besuch." bemerkte Zirkonite, während sie einen genauen Einblick in das Wohnzimmer bekam. Ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Zöpfen brach gerade in Tränen aus.  
  
"Welche von denen ist Michiru Kaioh ?"  
  
Der Major beugte sich über den Bildschirm und suchte einen Moment. Dann tippte er auf den Hinterkopf einer Person, die in einem Sessel mit dem Rücken zum Fenster saß.  
  
"Das müßte sie sein." meinte er. "Laut unserer Aufzeichnungen ist sie eine ausgezeichnete Musikerin - allerdings ist sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr öffentlich aufgetreten."  
  
"Und der Blondschopf neben ihr ist dann wohl ihr Mann, hm ?"  
  
"Der Bildabgleich identifiziert diese Person als Haruka Tenoh. Professionelle Motorradrennfahrerin, die sich vor kurzem aus dem Sport zurückgezogen hat."  
  
Zirkonite machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.  
  
"Zwei Frauen ?" murmelte sie erstaunt.  
  
"Offenbar bilden die Zwei eine Lebensgemeinschaft." bestätigte er.  
  
"Und da haben wir ja auch Klein-Hotaru." Zirkonite lächelte erfreut und zeigte auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das auf dem Schoß einer anderen Frau saß. "Eindeutig das Mädchen von der Aufnahme des Kampfs zwischen den Senshi."  
  
"Laut der Adoptionsunterlagen sollte diese Hotaru ein Säugling sein." merkte der Major verblüfft an. "Aber das könnte ein etwas dilletantischer Tarnungsversuch sein."  
  
"Sieht so aus, als ob dieses Mädchen eine Menge Geheimnisse zu verbergen hat." bemerkte sie. "Das wird sicher sehr interessant, sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen."  
  
"Wenn dieses Mädchen dort das Mädchen ist, das damals von drei Senshi angegriffen worden ist, dann ist sie also Sailor Saturn."  
  
"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, Major."  
  
"Und wie verschaffen wir uns darüber Gewissheit ?"  
  
Zirkonite dachte nach.  
  
"Die Senshi bekämpfen Dämonen." bemerkte sie. "Wenn wir ihnen ein paar Dämonen vorwerfen, sollten wir feststellen können, ob dieses Mädchen dazugehört, denn sie werden ein paar Drohnen dafür abstellen, das Mädchen rund um die Uhr zu beschatten."  
  
"Was ist mit den Adoptiveltern ? Falls Hotaru Kaioh Sailor Saturn ist, sind sie möglicherweise eingeweiht."  
  
"Überwachen sie sie ebenfalls." entschied Zirkonite. "Wir haben die erforderlichen Ressourcen dafür, also sollten wir sie auch nutzen."  
  
Major Turin nickte eifrig.  
  
"Wann soll die Operation beginnen ?"  
  
"Ich werde heute die notwendigen Vorbereitungen treffen. Morgen Nacht werden ein paar Youma das Stadtzentrum von Juuban besuchen." entgegnete sie. "Und stellen sie sicher, daß der Kampfplatz von genügend Drohnen überwacht wird. Möglicherweise können wir die anderen Senshi nach dem Kampf verfolgen und auch ihre Identitäten aufdecken."  
  
Rensa Turin nickte nochmal, salutierte und verließ den Raum.  
  
Zirkonite machte sich anschließend auf den Weg in den Bereich der unterirdischen Basis, in dem sie ihre magischen Maschinen untergebracht hatte, mit denen sie aus Lebensenergie Youma erschaffen konnte. In fünfhundert Stasiskammern, die mit einem automatischen Versorgungssystem für die in ihnen eingesperrten Menschen ausgestattet waren, vegetierten junge, einstmals kräftige Menschen dahin, die sie als Teil einer Abmachung aus China bekommen hatte. Diese Menschen hatten nun die Ehre, als Energiequelle für Zirkonites technomagische Einrichtungen zu dienen.  
  
"Hmm...ich denke sechs Youma dürften eine genügend große Bedrohung darstellen, um sicherzustellen, daß auch wirklich alle Senshi auftauchen werden." murmelte sie, während sie sich zu den Kontrollvorrichtungen ihrer Apparate begab. 


	4. Teil 3

°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 3  
  
Auf dem Rückweg vom Senshi-Treffen bat Ami Rei darum, sie noch zum Hikawa- Schrein begleiten zu dürfen. Da es keinen Grund gab, dies abzulehnen, und auch weil sie neugierig war, was Ami von ihr wollen könnte, stimmte Rei zu.  
  
Makoto, Minako und Usagi stiegen unterwegs an den Bushaltestellen aus, die ihren Wohnungen am nächsten gelegen waren, während Ami mit Rei zum Tempel weiterfuhr. Dort angekommen machte Rei für beide eine Kanne heißen Tee, die sie zusammen mit ein paar Sandwiches mit in ihr Zimmer nahm, wo Ami auf sie wartete.  
  
"Dann laß mal hören, was du auf dem Herzen hast." meinte die junge Priesterin lächelnd, während sie den Tee eingoß.  
  
Ami lächelte etwas verlegen, weil sie sich ertappt fühlte.  
  
"Also ich wollte die anderen nicht beunruhigen." begann sie. "Insbesondere Usagi nicht, aber Hotaru erwähnte mir gegenüber, daß sie schlechte Träume gehabt hätte, die in irgendeiner Form mit mir zu tun hatten."  
  
Rei schaute sowohl überrascht, als auch besorgt. Sie wußte, daß Hotarus Träume durchaus prophetische Qualitäten haben mochten.  
  
"Warum hast du das nicht sofort vor den Anderen erwähnt ? Vielleicht wäre das ein Argument gewesen, um von Pluto doch ein paar Informationen zu ergattern."  
  
"Tut mir Leid. Aber wie gesagt: Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen. Möglicherweise waren es ja tatsächlich nur Träume."  
  
"Hmm." Rei war von dem Argument nicht sehr überzeugt. "Hat Hotaru irgendwelche Details erwähnt ?"  
  
"Sie sagte nur, ich solle in der nächsten Zeit auf mich aufpassen."  
  
"Dann werde ich es mit einem Feuerorakel versuchen." entschied Rei und erhob sich.  
  
Ami folgte ihr in den dafür vorgesehenen Meditationsraum.  
  
Die Priesterin entzündete das Feuer und ließ sich zur Meditation vor den Flammen nieder. Als sie sich geistig genug gesammelt hatte, begann sie, in Trance in die lodernden Flammen zu schauen und ihren Geist auf Ami zu fokussieren.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich in den Flammen Bilder zu formen begannen. Bilder eines Kampfes zwischen den Senshi und einem nicht exakt erkennbaren, aber definitiv bösen Gegner. Sie sah plötzlich Sailor Merkur in einem Zustand großer Gefahr am Boden liegen. Eine fremde Gestalt stand über ihr, eine grell leuchtende Waffe zum Schlag erhoben. Dann verblasste das Bild schlagartig, und auch die größten Anstrengungen der jungen Priesterin brachten ihr keine weiteren Offenbarungen.  
  
Schließlich beendete sie die Sitzung und warf ihrer Freundin einen sehr besorgten Blick zu.  
  
"Wenn das, was ich gerade gesehen habe, tatsächlich eintrifft, dann hatte Hotaru absolut Recht, Ami." seufzte sie. "Aber da ich Bescheid weiss, werde ich ebenfalls ein Auge auf dich haben."  
  
Ami grinste - auch um ihre eigenen Sorgen zu überspielen.  
  
"Danke, Rei."  
  
==============================  
  
Jacen suchte nach einer angemessenen Beschreibung für seinen Gemütszustand. Die erste, die ihm spontan einfiel, war: Depressiv. Seit drei Tagen lungerte er im Grunde nur rum. Sicher, er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich besser über die Sprache der Einheimischen zu informieren. Aber ihm fehlte jegliche Zukunftsperspektive. Er besaß keine gültigen Papiere, keine gültige Währung, keine Wohnung, und was das Schlimmste war, er hatte keinen Schimmer, was er auf diesem Planeten tun sollte. Welche Verwendung gab es hier für einen ausgebildeten Jedi und Raumschiffspiloten ?  
  
Nachdenklich saß er auf seiner Lieblingsparkbank, als er plötzlich etwas spürte. Überrascht riß er die Augen auf, sprang von der Bank, und drehte sich suchend im Kreis.  
  
°Da war eindeutig eine leichte Verschiebung der Macht.° dachte er aufgeregt. Konnte es sein, daß es außer ihm noch andere Jedi auf diesem Planeten gab ? Falls ja, konnten sie ihm vielleicht erklären, wie er hierher gekommen war. Und wenn sie das wußten, konnten sie ihm vielleicht auch verraten, wie er wieder zurückkam.  
  
Voller Vorfreude machte er sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt...  
  
==============================  
  
Es war früher Abend, einen Tag nach dem Senshi-Treffen, als plötzlich Amis Computer ein schrilles Alarmsignal von sich gab.  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte überrascht zusammen, ließ sein Buch fallen und lief zu seinem Computer, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Geschockt riß sie die Augen auf, als sie die Werte ablaß.  
  
°Das glaub ich ja nicht. Wo kommen die denn her ?°  
  
Reflexartig griff sie nach ihrem Kommunikator und setzte einen Rundruf an alle Senshi ab:  
  
"An Alle ! Ein Portal und mehrere Youma in der Nähe des neuen Einkaufszentrums geortet !"  
  
Mehr Information war nicht nötig. Ami rannte aus dem Haus und suchte sich ein Versteck für ihre Verwandlung. Keine Minute später sprang Sailor Merkur bereits von Dach zu Dach, um ihre geliebte Stadt und die Menschen darin wieder einmal gegen das Böse zu verteidigen.  
  
Dank ihrer magisch verbesserten Stärke und Geschwindigkeit erreichte sie den Ort des Geschehens in weniger als fünfzehn Minuten. Einen Block vor dem Einkaufszentrum sprang sie auf die Straße herunter und schaute sich nach den anderen um.  
  
Von einer Seite kamen gerade Sailor Mars und Sailor Jupiter angerannt. Als sie Merkur entdeckten, änderten sie ihre Laufrichtung, um sich mit ihr zu treffen.  
  
"Irgendwelche Infos über den Feind, Merkur ?"  
  
Sailor Merkur fuhr ihren Visor runter und scannte die Umgebung.  
  
"Ich habe drei Youma und ein Portal auf dem Schirm." erklärte sie.  
  
"Wirklich Youma ?" fragte Jupiter überrascht. "Aber wir haben Beryl und ihre Truppen doch vernichtet."  
  
"Scheinbar haben wir welche übersehen." knurrte Mars grimmig. "Also los, Mädels. Geben wir den drei Biestern was zu tun, bis wir Verstärkung bekommen."  
  
"Was hast du gegen einen guten alten Kampf eins gegen eins ?" fragte Jupiter grinsend.  
  
"Weiss nicht. Hab ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache."  
  
"Merkwürdig oder nicht." meinte Merkur besorgt. "Wir müssen sie davon abhalten die Gebäude zu zerlegen. Außerdem wohnen hier auch unschuldige Menschen."  
  
Mars und Jupiter nickten grimmig und stürzten sich in den Kampf.  
  
Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, sahen sie einen ihrer Feinde, ein halbhumanoides Monstrum, doppelt so groß wie ein Mensch und mit mehreren Tentakeln statt Armen ausgestattet. Das Monstrum erblickte sie im gleichen Moment, griff nach einem Auto, daß am Straßenrand parkte, und warf es nach den Senshi, die dem Angriff mühelos durch einen Sprung auswichen.  
  
Beide Kriegerinnen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit wollten sich gerade revanchieren, als Merkur sie mit einem Schrei vor einem Youma warnte, der aus einer Seitengasse hinter ihnen heraustrat.  
  
Nur durch viel Glück und ihre magisch verbesserten Reflexe entgingen sie den ersten Hieben der mächtigen Tentakel.  
  
"Shabbon Freezing Spray !"  
  
Plötzlich bedeckte dichter, eiskalter Nebel die Straße rund um die zwei bedrohten Senshi. Merkur hatte ihren Freundinnen eine Atempause zur Neugruppierung verschafft.  
  
Außerdem fügte der Nebel den beiden Youma Schaden zu und behinderte ihre Aktionen. Als Mars im Nebel den Schemen eines wehrlosen Youmas entdeckte, nutzte auch sie die Gelegenheit für eine Attacke.  
  
"Burning Mandala !"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure !" stimmte Jupiter ein. "Ich mag meinen Tintenfisch zwar sonst nicht so verbrutzelt, aber in diesem Fall ist gut durch wohl besser."  
  
Mars nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Laß uns seine Kameraden suchen." schlug sie vor. "Dieser hier ist erstmal bedient."  
  
Jupiter war einverstanden.  
  
Zu dumm nur, daß einer der Kameraden sie zuerst fand. Der Youma war in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Kreativität einfach die eingenebelte Straße entlanggestapft, wobei er mit seinen Tentakeln wild um sich schlug. Der Nebel war zwar schmerzhaft für ihn, aber als seine wirbelnden Tentakel schließlich Mars und Jupiter erwischten und quer über die Straße in eine Hauswand katapultierten, zahlte er diesen Schmerz doppelt zurück. Natürlich gab er sich damit nicht zufrieden. Er rannte hinter seinen Opfern her, um ihnen den Rest zu geben.  
  
Merkur sah es entsetzt und hätte auch gern geholfen, aber da landete plötzlich donnernd der dritte Youma vor ihr und drängte sie ab.  
  
"Au ! Mein Kopf !" stöhnte Jupiter, während sie sich mühsam aufrappelte.  
  
"Und meine Rippen !" fügte Mars hinzu.  
  
Beide waren von dem Aufprall noch völlig benebelt, fuhren jedoch wie von einer Nadel gestochen herum, als sie die dumpfen Schritte von etwas Gewaltigem vernahmen.  
  
Unvermittelt tauchte der Youma aus dem Nebel auf und hob seine muskulösen Tentakelarme, die immerhin so dick wie Baumstämme waren, für den nächsten Schlag.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain !"  
  
Aus dem Nichts flog eine Kette gelborange leuchtender Herzen heran und fesselte den Youma.  
  
"Wird auch Zeit !" rief Mars.  
  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich saß gerade in der Badewanne als Merkurs Alarm kam !" rief Venus gutgelaunt zurück.  
  
"Jetzt fehlt nur noch Sailor Moon !" entgegnete Jupiter.  
  
"Die steht im Einkaufszentrum vor dem Eiskremladen !" rief ihr Venus lachend zu.  
  
"WAAAASSS ?" Sailor Mars stand kurz vor einem Anfall.  
  
"Sie verteidigt den Laden gegen einen weiteren Youma."  
  
"Dann laßt uns den hier rösten, und dann Moon helfen." entschied Mars.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure !"  
  
"Burning Mandala !"  
  
Feuer und Blitz vereinigten sich zu einer eindrucksvollen Attacke, die dem Youma fast alle seine Tentakel abriß. Bräunlichen, stinkenden Schleim blutend brach das Wesen zusammen.  
  
Die drei Senshi ignorierten den Youma vorläufig. Ihre Anführerin war trotz ihrer mächtigen magischen Attacken nicht allzu geschickt im Kampf eins gegen eins. In der Regel war es zwar ihre Magie, die die Gegner endgültig ausschaltete, aber sie war dabei meistens auf den Schutz der anderen angewiesen.  
  
°Wo ist eigentlich Merkur ?° Mars stockte kurz in ihrer Vorwärtsbewegung. "Hat eine von euch eine Ahnung, wo Merkur ist ?"  
  
Die zwei anderen Senshi verneinten.  
  
"Vielleicht bekämpft sie den ersten Youma." kam es Jupiter in den Sinn.  
  
"Ich werde nach ihr sehen." entschied Mars. "Möglicherweise braucht sie Hilfe."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, bog sie zur Seite ab und folgte den Spuren der Verwüstung auf der Straße durch den sich langsam auflösenden magischen Nebel.  
  
Jupiter und Venus sollten in der Lage sein, zusammen mit Sailor Moon einen Youma mühelos zu erledigen.  
  
Unbemerkt von ihr traten zwei weitere Youma aus dem Portal, die Zirkonite in Reserve gehalten hatte. Ihr Ziel war ja nicht, die Senshi zu besiegen, sondern den Kampf in die Länge zu ziehen, um sich über Hotaru Kaioh Gewissheit verschaffen zu können.  
  
Daß beide Kreaturen jedoch knapp vor ihr aus einer Seitenstraße kamen, konnte an Sailor Mars nicht unbemerkt vorbeigehen.  
  
Die Youma nutzten Überzahl und Überraschungsmoment, um sie von den Orten, an denen ihre Kameradinnen kämpften, abzudrängen.  
  
Mars hingegen hatte in ihrer Lage nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Sich nur auf´s Ausweichen konzentrierend, versuchte sie, die Wesen in einem Bogen zum Einkaufszentrum zurückzuführen. Die Youma waren jedoch nicht dumm und durchschauten ihren Plan. Eines der Wesen bog unterwegs ab um der Gegnerin den Weg abzuschneiden.  
  
Mars rannte um ihr Leben. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und ihr Herz dröhnte bis in ihren Kopf. Plötzlich, knapp dreißig Meter vor ihr - bei ihrer Geschwindigkeit eine Entfernung, die sie in zwei Sekunden zurücklegen würde - trat ein Youma auf die Straße, die zum Einkaufszentrum zurückführte. Für eine Attacke blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, als sie auch schon die Tentakel auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde der Youma von hinten hell erleuchtet, und Mars hörte Worte, die ihr vor Erleichterung das Herz leichter werden liessen.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
Die Attacken von Sailor Neptun und Uranus rissen gewaltige Löcher in den Leib des Youma. Plötzlich landete ein junges Mädchen neben ihm, das eine für seine Verhältnisse eigentlich überdimensionierte Waffe mit sich trug, die an eine Hellebarde erinnerte. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Jugend handhabte sie die Waffe mit einer Natürlichkeit, die man normalerweise mit Jahrzehnten der Übung verbinden würde. Ein routiniert geführter Streich Sailor Saturns beendete das Leben der Kreatur, die sich daraufhin in widerlichen Schleim auflöste.  
  
"Gerade noch...rechtzeitig." japste Sailor Mars und fiel erschöpft auf die Knie, während Uranus, Neptun und Saturn sich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an ihr vorbeischoben, um den verbliebenen Youma zum Kampf zu stellen.  
  
Dieser war trotz seines Hasses auf die Senshi nicht lebensmüde und wollte fliehen, doch eine weitere Kriegerin mit einem langen, an der Spitze mit einem großen Juwel geschmückten Stab, versperrte ihm den Rückweg.  
  
"Death Scream !"  
  
Sailor Plutos Attacke schmetterte den Youma zu Boden. Noch bevor er sich von diesem Angriff erholen konnte, bereiteten die drei anderen Senshi ihre nächsten Attacken vor.  
  
Unterdessen war Mars jedoch wieder eingefallen, daß sie ja eigentlich nach Sailor Merkur hatte sehen wollen, und so erhob sie sich schwankend und rannte so schnell wie möglich zum Einkaufszentrum zurück.  
  
Unschlüssig stand sie auf der verwüsteten Straße, auf der alles angefangen hatte. Wo sollte sie Merkur suchen ?  
  
°Wenn das hier vorbei ist, soll Merkur in unsere Kommunikatoren ein Ortungsgerät einbauen, damit wir uns gegenseitig wiederfinden können.° beschloß sie.  
  
Rechts führte der Weg ins Einkaufszentrum, aus dem noch immer Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren. Dorthin waren Jupiter und Venus gerannt, und wenn Merkur inzwischen auch dort war, war sie in relativer Sicherheit.  
  
Einer Eingebung folgend wandte Mars sich nach links, bog dann schließlich nach kurzer Zeit nach rechts in eine Seitenstraße ab, und wandte sich nach ein paar hundert Metern wieder nach links.  
  
Kaum war sie um die Ecke gebogen, als ihr der Atem stockte, und sich ihre Augen entsetzt weiteten. Sie schaute auf die Seitenwand eines zwanzig Meter entfernten Lagerhauses, in der ein breites Loch klaffte. Im Innern, auf einem kleinen Schutthügel, lag Sailor Merkur, die sich jedoch nur schwach bewegte.  
  
Und praktisch über ihr stand die Gestalt aus ihrer Vision, eine stabförmige Waffe, die in einem tiefen Violetton leuchtete, in der zum Schlag erhobenen Hand.  
  
"NEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN !!!"  
  
Der Kopf der Gestalt ruckte überrascht herum, aber Sailor Mars wußte, daß sie ihrer Freundin damit bestenfalls ein paar Sekundenbruchteile erkauft hatte. Jetzt gab es nur eins zu tun.  
  
"Burning Mandala !"  
  
Ihr feuriger magischer Angriff würde den Fremden sicher stoppen. Mars sah, wie er eine Verteidigungshaltung in ihre Richtung einnahm. Ein freudloses Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
°Keine Chance, diesen Angriff auf diese Weise abzuwehren. Wer immer du auch sein magst.°  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und ungläubig zugleich, als ihr Angriff plötzlich wenige Meter vor der Gestalt steil nach oben schoß und in die Decke des Lagerhauses schmetterte. Der daraufhin niedergehende Schutt verschloß das Loch in der Gebäudewand und entzog das weitere Geschehen Mars verzweifelten Blicken.  
  
Jetzt konnte nur noch ein Wunder Sailor Merkurs Leben retten. 


	5. Teil 4

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
==========================================  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil4  
  
Als Jacen dem Ort näherkam, von dem aus er die Machterschütterungen gespürt hatte, bemerkte er, daß das, was er da spürte, verschiedene Nuancen hatte. Offensichtlich benutzten an diesem Ort mehrere Individuen die Macht.  
  
°Welchen Grund es wohl für diesen massiven Machteinsatz gibt ?° Nachdenklich wurde er langsamer.  
  
Als ihm jedoch kurz darauf eine Reihe kleinerer Explosionen aus der Gegend, in die er wollte, anzeigte, daß dort möglicherweise ein Kampf tobte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte wieder.  
  
Da es früher Abend war, hätten eigentlich viele Menschen in der Innenstadt unterwegs sein sollen, aber die Gegend schien wie ausgestorben. Auch gut. So zog er wenigstens keine unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Der junge Jedi benutzte die Macht, um mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf ein vierstöckiges Gebäude zu springen. Möglicherweise konnte er von dort aus einen größeren Überblick gewinnen.  
  
Auf der Straße unter ihm tauchte plötzlich eine junge Frau auf, die kniehohe blaue Stiefel, einen blauen Minirock, und eine weisse Bluse mit blauem Kragen trug, die Jacen irgendwie an die Schuluniformen erinnerte, die er früher schon gesehen hatte. Als kurz darauf ein tentakelbewehrtes Wesen um die Ecke stürmte und ganz offensichtlich versuchte, das Mädchen damit zu Brei zu prügeln, hatte er zumindest auf eine Frage eine Antwort.  
  
°Okay. Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, würde ich mich auch aus der Innenstadt verkrümeln, wenn gerade ein Krieg im Gange ist.°  
  
Jacen spürte die Aura von Dunkelheit, die das Wesen umgab, führte sie jedoch auf dessen deutlich zur Schau gestellten Zorn zurück.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion !"  
  
Jacen runzelte zunächst die Stirn. Dann jedoch klappte sein Unterkiefer herunter, als er die magische Attacke beobachten konnte, die ihr Ziel in vollem Lauf erwischte und zu Fall brachte.  
  
Das Mädchen schien den Erfolg der Attacke zu begutachten, aber das hätte es besser gelassen. Das Tentakelwesen sprang brüllend auf und setzte zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an, der es wenige Meter vor dem Mädchen landen ließ. Es hatte den Boden noch nicht berührt, da wirbelte schon ein Tentakel herum und beförderte das Mädchen durch eine Wand in ein großes, flaches Gebäude.  
  
Zufällig lag diese Gebäude direkt neben Jacens Gebäude, so daß er nur auf das tiefergelegene Dach herunterspringen mußte, um das Geschehen weiterverfolgen zu können. Durch das Oberlicht konnte er sehen, wie das Wesen das benommene Mädchen mit einem Tentakel hochhob, und dann damit begann, mit zwei anderen Tentakeln abwechselnd auf den wehrlosen Körper einzuschlagen.  
  
Jacen schüttelte ärgerlich mit dem Kopf. Klar, er wollte sich nicht in etwas einmischen, wovon er nichts verstand. Er kannte sich mit den örtlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht so gut aus, und möglicherweise hatte das Mädchen den berechtigten Zorn von Jemandem auf sich gezogen. Aber er konnte unmöglich zusehen, wie dieser Tentakeltyp das Mädchen totprügelte.  
  
Einen Fußtritt später hatte der junge Jedi ein bequemes Loch im Oberlicht, durch das er auf den Boden des Gebäudes sprang, und knapp ein Dutzend Meter neben dem Tentakelwesen landete.  
  
Dieses hielt verdutzt inne und beobachtete den Neuankömmling irritiert.  
  
"Einen schönen guten Abend." grüßte Jacen höflich. "Ich bin sicher, ihr Zorn auf dieses Mädchen muß sehr groß sein, wenn sie ihren Körper auf diese Weise behandeln, aber finden sie nicht, daß es sinnvoller wäre, nach einer weniger gewaltvollen Lösung für ihre Probleme zu suchen ?"  
  
Für einen Moment war der Youma so verwirrt, daß er fast seinen Auftrag vergessen hätte. Daß ein Mensch sich erdreistete, ihm derart lächerliche Vorschläge zu machen, war eine völlig neuartige Erfahrung für das dämonische Wesen.  
  
Außerdem schien dieser Mensch überhaupt keine Furcht vor ihm zu empfinden. Das war ein Umstand, der schnellstmöglich geändert werden mußte.  
  
Der Youma lachte dröhnend und hob den Tentakel, in dem er die bewußtlose Sailor Merkur hielt.  
  
"Du willst, daß ich sie freigebe ?" fragte er lauernd.  
  
"Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir." antwortete Jacen lächelnd. Das war ja einfacher gegangen, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Der Youma schenkte ihm ein boshaftes Grinsen. Dann schleuderte er den Körper des Mädchens mit voller Wucht von sich.  
  
Der Jedi wurde von dieser Aktion zwar etwas überrascht, aber immerhin schaffte er es, durch den Einsatz der Macht ihren Flug zu bremsen, so daß sie beinahe sanft auf einem Schutthaufen landete, der vor dem Loch lag, durch das das Mädchen das Gebäude zuvor unfreiwillig betreten hatte.  
  
Noch während er sich darauf konzentrierte, dem Mädchen zu helfen, spürte er den Angriff des Youmas. Jacen warf sich zur Seite und entging so der ersten Attacke, die stattdessen den Beton an der Stelle pulverisierte, an der er gestanden hatte.  
  
"Schön. Wie du willst." knurrte er, während er mit einem weiteren Hechtsprung einem Tentakel auswich. Jacens rechte Hand verschwand kurz unter seiner Robe und holte einen Metallzylinder hervor.  
  
Der nächste Angriff des Youma kam. Diesmal drangen Tentakel von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig auf ihn ein.  
  
Jacen blieb keine Wahl. Mit einem Druck seines Daumens auf einen kleinen Knopf an jenem Metallzylinder aktivierte er den Energiekern seiner Waffe. Energie floß durch exakt justierte und geschliffene Fokuskristalle. Mit einem aggressiven Zischen schoß die violett-leuchtende Klinge seines Lichtschwerts aus dem Griff hervor und trennte mit einem schnellen Rückhandschlag einen Tentakel vom Rumpf seines Gegners.  
  
Brauner stinkender Schleim spritzte aus der Wunde, während der Youma mit einem infernalischen Kreischen zurücksprang.  
  
Der Jedi rannte zu dem Mädchen. Möglicherweise brauchte sie ja schnelle Hilfe. Wäre nach den Schlägen, die sie kassiert hatte ja auch kein Wunder. Doch zu Jacens Verwunderung schien ihr Zustand nicht lebensbedrohlich zu sein. Ihr Puls ging regelmäßig, und auch ihre Atmung, wenn auch flach und nicht so regelmäßig, wie es wünschenswert gewesen wäre, war vorhanden.  
  
Das Gebrüll des Youma hatte sich unterdessen von Schmerz zu Wut verwandelt. Blind vor Zorn stürmte er auf diesen Menschen mit der seltsamen Waffe zu.  
  
Jacen bemerkte das natürlich und hob seine Waffe, um sich und das Mädchen gegen diesen Irren zu verteidigen, als plötzlich ein Schrei zu hören war.  
  
Jacens Kopf ruckte herum, und er sah durch das Loch, wie ein anderes Mädchen auf das Lagerhaus zugerannt kam. Er wußte sofort, daß sie zu dem Mädchen gehören mußte, dessen Gesundheit er gerade verteidigte. Ersetzte man das Rot in ihrer Kleidung durch Blau, und die Stöckelschuhe durch Stiefel, wäre die Uniform der zwei Mädchen identisch gewesen.  
  
Offenbar wußte sie um die Gefährlichkeit der Lage, denn in ihren Augen stand pures Entsetzen. Jacen wollte sich schon wieder seinem eigentlichen Problem zuwenden, als das Mädchen draußen plötzlich Zugriff auf die Macht nahm.  
  
"Burning Mandala !" rief sie, und plötzlich schoß ein feuriger Angriff auf Jacen zu, der reflexartig eine Abwehrhaltung einnahm.  
  
°Diese Mädchen scheinen die Macht zu verwenden, um elementare Effekte hervorzurufen.° dachte er fasziniert, während er den Angriff auf sich zukommen sah und sich wunderte, wieso sie ihn angriff, obwohl er ihre Freundin verteidigte. °Aber wenn das so ist, kann ich den Angriff auch mit der Macht abwehren.°  
  
Gesagt, getan. Natürlich konnte er den Feuereffekt nicht einfach rückgängig machen. Aber er konnte der Attacke eine neue Richtung geben. Er lenkte den Angriff nach oben, einfach aus purem Reflex, und verfluchte sich im nächsten Augenblick für diese Dummheit.  
  
Es war ziemlich dumm, eine solche Attacke im Innern eines Gebäudes aufwärts zu lenken. Das war seine Erkenntnis, während er bereits damit beschäftigt war, den niedergehenden Trümmern auszuweichen. Dies war gar nicht so einfach, da er den bewußtlosen Körper eines Mädchens mit sich trug, und es gelang ihm nur durch seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er das boshafte Lachen des Youma.  
  
"Jetzt hast du die Wahl, Mensch. Laß sie fallen, und egal ob du kämpfen oder fliehen willst, ich werde sie töten. Oder trag sie mit dir herum und ich werde euch beide töten."  
  
Regel Nummer Eins in solchen Fällen: Wenn der Bösewicht dir die Wahl zwischen zwei Alternativen läßt, wähle die Dritte. Jacen blickte sich nach einer guten Fluchtmöglichkeit um, und fand diese, als er einen Gullideckel in der Halle erblickte. Er fand es zwar merkwürdig, daß es einen Gullideckel inmitten einer Lagerhalle gab, aber im Moment waren ihm die Gründe dafür herzlich egal.  
  
Er griff mit der Macht hinaus und hob den Deckel an, noch während er darauf zurannte. Dann sprang er auf gut Glück in das Loch und ließ den Deckel hinter sich runterfallen.  
  
Der junge Jedi fiel mitsamt seiner Last mehrere Meter tief, und auch der Einsatz der Macht konnte ihn diesmal nicht vor einem umgeknickten Knöchel bewahren, als er auf dem rutschigen Boden des Abwasserschachts ausrutschte.  
  
Bis zu den Knien stand er im Abwasser. Es stank erbärmlich, und die Sicht war fast nicht vorhanden. Vorsichtig hinkend tastete er an der rauhen Betonwand entlang, bis er eine Richtung gefunden hatte, in der der Schacht weiterführte. Ein stechender Schmerz schoß sein rechtes Bein herauf, als er es belastete, aber Jacen wußte, daß sie hier nicht bleiben konnten. Der Youma war zu groß für die Abwasserkanäle, aber er würde sicher nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, ihnen zu schaden. Also biß er tapfer die Zähne zusammen, legte sich das noch immer bewußtlose Mädchen über die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
==============================  
  
Unterdessen saß Lord Traxius auf seinem Thron und lauschte den Worten einer knieenden, holographischen Gestalt, die auf der flachen, zwei Meter durchmessenden Scheibe eines Holokommsystems erschienen war, das sich in der Nähe seines Throns befand.  
  
Der Mann, dessen Abbild dort kniete, kniete auf einer ähnlichen Scheibe, die sich in einem weit entfernten geheimen Stützpunkt befand.  
  
"Alle Berichte und Analysen deuten daraufhin, daß die Amerikaner in den nächsten Wochen mit ihren Aktionen im Irak fertig sein werden. Die dritte Infanteriedivision hat Bagdad so gut wie erreicht, ohne nennenswert dezimiert zu werden, während der irakische Widerstand zusehends erlahmt. Trotzdem empfängt die Bevölkerung der bereits eingenommenen Städte sie nicht gerade wie Befreier, sondern verhält sich eher zurückhaltend und reserviert."  
  
"Endlich. Darauf warten wir ja nun schon lange genug." erwiderte Traxius erfreut. "Die Entscheidung der Amerikaner zum Angriff war die einzige von uns nicht direkt beeinflußbare Variable in diesem Spiel. Und wie es scheint, zahlt es sich aus, daß wir diesen Narren in der Wüste solange unterstützt haben."  
  
"Die Amerikaner und ihre Verbündeten haben versucht, die Irakis in den ersten Tagen des Krieges in Grund und Boden zu bomben, und verlassen sich immer noch sehr auf Luftschläge im Vorfeld ihres Vorrückens am Boden."  
  
"Wie bei all ihren Militäraktionen in den letzten Jahren." bemerkte Traxius trocken. "Aber das haben sie ja bereits vor langer Zeit vorausgesagt, nicht wahr, General ?"  
  
General Craiden nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Das habe ich, mein Lord. Aber das war nicht schwierig, da es sich um eine etablierte Standardstrategie handelt, die in der Regel den Sieg sichert, wenn man die Luftüberlegenheit hat."  
  
"Das mag wohl sein, General." Traxius kicherte amüsiert unter der Kapuze seiner schwarzen Robe. "Wenn man die Luftüberlegenheit hat."  
  
General Craiden lächelte humorlos.  
  
"Durch ihr unsinniges militärisches Muskelspiel am Persischen Golf gerät der gesamte Militärapparat der Amerikaner aus der Balance." bemerkte er. "Die Notwendigkeit, Truppen dort zu massieren, macht die Schwächung ihrer Präsenz in anderen Regionen notwendig. Außerdem reicht die Zahl ihrer Bodentruppen nicht, um effektiv zu kämpfen, wenn die Luftunterstützung wegfallen sollte."  
  
"Sehr richtig." entgegnete Traxius gutgelaunt. "Und gewisse Aktivitäten, zu denen ich verschiedene Leute in den vergangenen zehn Jahren bewegen konnte, tragen jetzt endlich Früchte, General. Das Ganze gleicht einem komplexen Schachspiel mit mehreren Ebenen, mehreren Mitspielern, teilweise nicht einsehbaren Spielfeldern, und sich von Gebiet zu Gebiet ändernden Regeln. Aber im Moment stehen wir kurz davor, einen bedeutenden Schritt vorwärts zu machen."  
  
"Ich muß gestehen, mein Lord, daß ich an ein paar wenigen Aktionen gezweifelt habe, weil ich dahinter keinen Sinn erkennen konnte." gestand der General ein wenig reumütig. "Aber aus der Distanz betrachtet, ergibt tatsächlich alles einen Sinn."  
  
"Natürlich tut es das, General." erwiderte Traxius großmütig. "Und es dürfte ihnen gezeigt haben, daß sie mir vertrauen können, auch wenn sie mein Handeln nicht begreifen." fügte er hinzu. "So wie die Jagd auf Sailor Saturn, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Der General stockte verunsichert. Wie weit durfte er sich in dieser Sache vorwagen ?  
  
"Dieses Mädchen ist für die Durchführung unserer Pläne nicht nur nicht erforderlich, mein Lord." erklärte er schließlich. "Sie könnte auch für unerwünschte Ablenkung und schädliche Einmischung durch die anderen Senshi sorgen. Es heißt, die Senshi haben bisher mehrmals gegen mächtige Feinde die Oberhand behalten. Feinde, die möglicherweise mehr Macht besessen haben könnten als ihr."  
  
Für einen Moment war es totenstill.  
  
Craiden schluckte nervös, während Traxius ihn schweigend musterte.  
  
"Egal wie gut man ist, es kann immer noch irgendwo jemanden geben, der besser ist - oder dem die Macht im richtigen Moment gewogen ist." orakelte Traxius schließlich. "Diese Lehre habe ich aus dem Schicksal des Imperators gezogen, und ich gedenke nicht, seine Fehler zu wiederholen, General. Falls die Senshi ein Problem werden, so habe ich genügend Möglichkeiten, mich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen, ohne von unserem Hauptplan abgelenkt zu werden. Sailor Saturn jedoch könnte eine Rolle in meinen zukünftigen Plänen spielen."  
  
"Natürlich, mein Lord." demütig senkte der General sein Haupt. "Vergebt mir meine Zweifel, aber es schien mir klüger, diese Punkte anzusprechen, bevor..."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, General." unterbrach ihn Lord Traxius. "Ich verstehe euren Standpunkt ja. Fahrt mit euren Vorbereitungen fort und erstattet mir umgehend Bericht, wenn die Amerikaner die Einkesselung Bagdads abgeschlossen haben."  
  
"Jawohl, mein Lord."  
  
Craidens Hologramm erlosch, doch Traxius starrte noch einige Minuten lang sinnend auf die leere Scheibe des Holokomms  
  
"Kaori-san."  
  
Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten am Rande des Thronsaals, schritt bis zum Fuß der Treppe, die zum Thron führte, und sank dort auf ein Knie nieder.  
  
"Meister ?"  
  
"Suche General Craiden auf." befahl er. "Sag ihm, ich habe dich geschickt, und er soll dir eine Position in seinem Stab geben, so daß du dich mit dem Ablauf der von ihm geleiteten Operation vertraut machen und alles Wissenswerte darüber lernen kannst."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
"Und wenn du bei ihm wieder Zeichen irgendwelcher Zweifel vorfinden solltest, wird es deine Aufgabe sein, diese Zweifel eindeutig und unmißverständlich zu zerstreuen."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
Traxius lächelte, als er die gut versteckte Befriedigung über diesen Auftrag aus ihrer Stimme heraushörte.  
  
"Bring ihn aber nicht um, Kaori-san. Im Moment brauche ich ihn noch lebend."  
  
Amüsiert registrierte er das kurze Aufflackern von Überraschung und auch ein wenig Enttäuschung, bevor sie antwortete.  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Meister."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich mit der geschmeidigen Eleganz einer Raubkatze und schritt aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
Lord Traxius lächelte zufrieden. Kaori gehörte zu seinen ersten Schülern auf dieser Welt. Sie war eines der sechs Kinder gewesen, die er wenige Jahre nach seiner Ankunft begonnen hatte auszubilden. Damals hatte er bei ihr und einer handvoll weiterer Kinder das Potential für den Umgang mit der Macht gespürt. Kaori war damals drei Jahre alt gewesen. Die fünf anderen Kinder, vier Jungen und ein Mädchen, waren im Alter zwischen drei und fünf.  
  
Inzwischen war Kaori achtzehn Jahre alt, und war eine seiner zuverlässigsten Mitarbeiterinnen. Sie hätte auch die Suche nach Sailor Saturn geleitet, wenn nicht seine Schülerin Zirkonite aufgrund ihrer persönlichen Erfahrungen und der erstaunlichen Fähigkeit, aus Lebensenergie diese seltsamen Kampfkreaturen zu formen, die besseren Voraussetzungen für die Jagd mitgebracht hätte.  
  
Aber anders als zu den Zeiten des Imperators zogen bei ihm alle an einem Strang. Seine Untergebenen wußten, daß nur der Gesamterfolg zählte, und daß Erfolge oder Mißerfolge eines Einzelnen immer auf alle zurückfallen würden. Neid, der dazu führen mochte, daß seine ranghohen Untergebenen sich gegenseitig Steine in den Weg legten, oder Eifersucht, waren somit überflüssig.  
  
==============================  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten die glorreichen Sailor Senshi alle sechs Youma besiegt. Der letzte von ihnen war in einer vom Kampf gezeichneten Lagerhalle vernichtet worden, zu der die Senshi durch einen verzweifelten Hilferuf von Sailor Mars gerufen worden waren. Stundenlang durchsuchten sie die Lagerhalle und ihre Umgebung, ohne eine Spur von Sailor Merkur zu finden. Auch Versuche, Merkur über ihren Kommunikator zu erreichen, blieben erfolglos.  
  
Als sie nichts fanden, teilten sie sich in vier Gruppen auf und begannen von der Lagerhalle ausgehend in alle Richtungen erneut mit der Suche. Nachdem Mars ihnen von ihrer Realität gewordenen Vision berichtet hatte, fürchteten die Senshi das Schlimmste für das Schicksal ihrer Freundin und Kampfgefährtin.  
  
Noch während ihres Berichts war Sailor Mars weinend zusammengebrochen. Sie gab sich die Schuld an dem, was Merkur passiert war. Sie hatte die Gefahr in ihrer Vision gesehen, und Merkur versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen, aber im entscheidenden Augenblick war sie nicht dagewesen - hatte sie nicht verhindern können, was unbedingt hätte verhindert werden müssen.  
  
Kurz gesagt: Sie war ein seelisches Wrack.  
  
Da sie in diesem Zustand bei der Suche keine Hilfe gewesen wäre, entschied Sailor Moon, daß sie nach Hause gehen sollte. Nach der Suchaktion würden sich alle beim Hikawa-Schrein treffen und, falls die Vermisste nicht gefunden worden war, das weitere Vorgehen planen.  
  
Sailor Jupiter sollte Mars begleiten, und - wie Moon ihr zu verstehen gab - ein Auge auf sie haben. 


	6. Teil 5

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 5  
  
Jacen wußte nicht, wie lange er durch die Finsternis der Abwasserkanäle geirrt war. Dort, inmitten der Dunkelheit und mit den furchtbaren Schmerzen, die bei jedem Schritt durch sein Bein zuckten, als einziger Gesellschaft - nebst seiner Last in Form eines bewußtlosen Mädchens - hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Finsternis, Gestank und Schmerzen. Und einer immer größer werdenden Erschöpfung.  
  
Irgendwann ertastete er einen höhergelegenen, trockenen Seitenkanal, in dem er den noch immer bewußtlosen Körper ablegen konnte. Danach kroch er ebenfalls in die Betonröhre hinein und ließ sich völlig ausgelaugt neben seinem Schützling nieder. Vorsichtig kontrollierte er nochmal ihren Puls und ihre Atmung. Beides war schwach aber regelmäßig vorhanden.  
  
Dann griff er mit der Macht hinaus, um seine nähere Umgebung zu überprüfen. Es gab eine Menge Präsenz dort unten, aber es handelte sich ausnahmslos um tierische Lebensformen. Langsam schloß der Erschöpfte seine Augen und begann zu meditieren, um seinen Geist von der Erschöpfung zu befreien. Das leise Plätschern des vorbeifliessenden Abwassers wirkte irgendwie beruhigend.  
  
Er wußte nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als ihm eine Veränderung in der Atmung des Mädchens auffiel. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Jedi- Sinne und bemerkte, daß ihr Geist dabei war, sich zu regen. Offensichtlich war sie dabei aufzuwachen.  
  
"Bist du wach ?" Seine matte Stimme hallte ein wenig unheimlich.  
  
"Wo...wo bin ich ?" Verwirrung und Desorientierung waren ihrer Stimme deutlich anzumerken. Nichtsdestotrotz empfand Jacen sie als angenehm.  
  
"Wir sind irgendwo in den Abwasserkanälen unter der Stadt." antwortete er.  
  
"Was ? Aber wie...?"  
  
"Dieser Kerl mit den Tentakelarmen hat dich zusammengeschlagen." erklärte er ihr. "Ich glaube, ein paar deiner Rippen könnten angebrochen sein, aber ich hatte nicht die Zeit, das genauer zu untersuchen, als wir noch in der Lagerhalle waren."  
  
Das Mädchen schwieg nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich daran, daß der Youma mich gepackt hatte. Aber danach weiss ich nichts mehr."  
  
"Dieser - wie hast du ihn genannt ? Youma ? - mochte dich wohl nicht sonderlich, was ?"  
  
"War das so offensichtlich ?"  
  
Jacen lächelte amüsiert.  
  
"Schön, daß du Witze machen kannst. Das bedeutet, daß du nicht zu schwer verletzt sein kannst. Aber was war der Grund für den Kampf ?"  
  
"Die Youma sind böse Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension, die in unsere Dimension kommen, um Menschen Lebensenergie auszusaugen, um diese dann für ihre Zwecke zu verwenden." erklärte Sailor Merkur. "Und wir bekämpfen sie, wenn sie hier auftauchen."  
  
"Wir ?"  
  
"Die Sailor Senshi." antwortete sie. "Ich bin übrigens Sailor Merkur."  
  
"Wie der Planet ?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Mein Name ist Jacen Organa-Solo. Meine Freunde nennen mich Jacen."  
  
"Und wie kommt es, daß wir jetzt hier in der Kanalisation sind, Jacen ?"  
  
"Naja...ich konnte ja schlecht zusehen, wie dieser Youma dich zu Brei prügelt, also habe ich ihn dazu gebracht, damit aufzuhören."  
  
"Das war sehr dumm von dir, dich in einen Kampf mit einem Youma einzumischen, Jacen." entgegnete sie ernst. "Ein Mensch ist einem Youma nicht gewachsen. Nur wir Senshi mit unseren magischen Fähigkeiten können sie besiegen."  
  
Jacen kicherte leise.  
  
"Was findest du daran so komisch ?" fragte sie verärgert.  
  
"Oh, ich dachte nur gerade, daß du diejenige warst, die von dem Youma bewußtlos geprügelt wurde, und nicht ich." erklärte er gelassen. "Möglicherweise hätte ich auch nicht mit dir vor ihm fliehen müssen, wenn nicht eine Kampfgefährtin von dir versucht hätte, mich zu grillen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
Jacen beschrieb ihr die Situation, in der Sailor Mars ihn angegriffen hatte.  
  
"Mars kann Visionen herbeirufen." erklärte Merkur schließlich. "Und sie hatte gestern eine Vision, die genau diese Situation beschrieb, aber wir dachten, die Gefahr für mich würde von dir ausgehen."  
  
"Oh, verstehe. Naja...jedenfalls machte ich den Fehler, ihren Angriff nach oben ins Dach der Lagerhalle abzulenken, und dann..."  
  
"Moment, Moment. Sagtest du gerade, du hättest Mars Angriff...abgelenkt ?"  
  
"Ja. Das sagte ich. Ich bin nicht so wehrlos, wie du vielleicht gedacht hast, Sailor Merkur."  
  
"Darüber würde ich gern mehr erfahren." bat sie.  
  
"Kein Problem, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns so langsam auf den Weg zurück in die Zivilisation machen."  
  
"Stimmt."  
  
Merkur aktivierte ihren Visor, durch den sie ihre Umgebung problemlos erkennen konnte, und krabbelte dann aus dem Seitenkanal zum Hauptkanal zurück. Jacen folgte ihr langsam.  
  
"Sag mal, wieso habe ich den Eindruck, daß du hier unten sehen kannst ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung." gab Merkur zurück. "Vielleicht, weil es so ist ? Kannst du hier unten nicht sehen ?"  
  
"Nein, Merkur. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit blind mit mir herumgetragen. ARGH !"  
  
Merkur wirbelte herum, als sie Jacens Aufschrei hörte, aber das Einzige, was sie sah war, daß er aus irgendeinem Grund umkippte und mit dem Kopf gegen die Betonwand knallte. Bevor er in der stinkenden Brühe gänzlich versinken konnte, war sie schon bei ihm und hatte ihn gepackt.  
  
"Verdammt." murmelte sie. "Sieht so aus, als dürfte ich mich jetzt für´s Tragen bei dir revanchieren, was ?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten, und froh über ihre magisch verbesserte Stärke, legte sie sich den Bewußtlosen auf den Rücken und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächstgelegenen Ausstieg.  
  
==============================  
  
Zirkonite saß in ihrem Büro, einen überaus zufrieden aussehenden Major Rensa Turin vor sich, und nahm seinen Bericht entgegen.  
  
"Das war ein unglaublicher Glückstreffer." erklärte er begeistert. "Unsere Drohnen haben kurz nach dem Youmaalarm gestochen scharfe Aufnahmen von Hotaru Kaiohs Verwandlung in Sailor Saturn machen können."  
  
"Und was ist daran so ein großartiger Glückstreffer, Major ? Es ist doch nur der letzte Beweis für etwas, worüber wir uns ziemlich sicher waren."  
  
"Das stimmt, Ma´am. Aber wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, daß die drei anderen Personen, die mit ihr zusammenleben, ebenfalls Senshi sind."  
  
"Was ?" Zirkonite zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Major Turin reichte ihr eine handtellergroße Laserdisc.  
  
"Hierauf finden sie Zusammenschnitte der wichtigsten Aufnahmen unserer Drohnen vom heutigen Ereignis."  
  
Zirkonite legte die silberne Scheibe in das Lesegerät ihres Laptops und ging die einzelnen Sequenzen durch. Schon nach wenigen Minuten lag ein diabolisches Glitzern in ihren Augen.  
  
"Haruka Tenoh ist also Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaioh ist Sailor Neptun, und Setsuna Meiyoh ist Sailor Pluto. Wer hätte das gedacht ?"  
  
"Es kommt noch besser." warf der Geheimdienstmajor ein.  
  
Zirkonite schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Noch besser ?"  
  
"Die Drohnen über dem Kampfgebiet haben die Senshi soweit wie möglich verfolgt. Eine von ihnen ist in einer Lagerhalle verlorengegangen, und anscheinend wird sie vermisst."  
  
"Vermisst ?"  
  
"Die anderen Senshi schienen von der Lagerhalle ausgehend eine Suchaktion zu starten, und das macht nur Sinn, wenn sie etwas suchen. Da aber keine Youma mehr dort waren, und eine von ihnen unauffindbar für unsere Drohnen war, ist es logisch davon auszugehen, daß sie irgendwie verschwunden ist."  
  
"Kann es sein, daß sie die Drohnen entdeckt hat ?"  
  
Turin schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"In dem Fall hätte sie die anderen sicher versucht zu warnen. Aber zwei Senshi, die sich nicht an der Suche beteiligt haben, haben wir bis zu einem Schrein verfolgt, wo sie ihre Deckidentitäten angenommen haben, also wissen sie nichts von den Drohnen."  
  
Zirkonite scrollte durch den Zusammenschnitt, bis sie die Szene gefunden hatte. "Das wären dann Mars und Jupiter." murmelte sie triumphierend.  
  
Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen hatte sie genau die Art von Information bekommen, nach denen unter Königin Beryl verzweifelt gesucht worden war.  
  
"Finden sie heraus, was es über diese Mädchen herauszufinden gibt, Major. Und stellen sie mir bis morgen vormittag Dossiers über alle identifizierten Senshi zusammen - angefangen mit unserem Primärziel."  
  
Turin lächelte knapp, als er den Befehl bestätigte, und ihr dann eine weitere Laserdisc aushändigte.  
  
"Ausgehend von der Annahme, daß das Mädchen die gesuchte Person sein würde, hatte ich schon ein Dossier von ihr zusammengestellt."  
  
Nachdem Major Turin sie verlassen hatte, um seine neuen Aufgaben zu erledigen, betrat ein junges Mädchen das Büro, setzte sich auf den nun freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden, wobei es Zirkonite gelassen und völlig emotionslos beobachtete.  
  
"Haben wir sie schon gefunden ?" fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Zirkonite nickte, während sie weiter das Dossier von Hotaru studierte.  
  
"Denkst du, du kannst sie herbringen, Midori ?"  
  
Das dreizehnjährige Mädchen warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick aus ihren großen, braunen Augen zu und spielte dabei mit einem ihrer zwei bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichenden blauschwarzen Zöpfe.  
  
"Selbstverständlich kann ich das." antwortete sie grinsend. Dann wurde ihr Blick schlagartig kälter. "Auf die eine oder andere Art."  
  
"Der Meister will sie lebend." entgegnete Zirkonite gepresst. Sie wußte, daß es für das Mädchen auch kein Problem gewesen wäre, Hotaru Kaioh tot abzuliefern. "Und so wie ich ihn verstanden habe, sollen alle Aktionen unterbleiben, die zu einer negativen Voreingenommenheit führen könnten."  
  
"Anders gesagt: Ich soll sie freundlich einladen." bemerkte Midori trocken. "Aber du würdest sie lieber tot sehen, nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Meine Ansichten stehen in diesem Fall nicht zur Debatte." antwortete sie mit sorgfältig neutral gehaltenem Tonfall.  
  
Natürlich entging Midori nicht, daß sie die Frage dadurch keineswegs beantwortet hatte. Zehn Jahre eisernen mentalen Trainings hatten ihren Geist und ihre Sinne für derartige Dinge geschärft.  
  
"Das Dossier ?" Ihr Tonfall war jetzt völlig kühl und geschftsmäßig.  
  
Zirkonite nahm die Disc aus dem Lesegerät und reichte sie dem jüngeren Mädchen. Midori schob die Disc in eine Tasche ihres Hosenanzugs und erhob sich.  
  
"Wenn alles klappt, haben wir morgen um diese Zeit einen Gast." bemerkte sie im Herausgehen. "Besser du läßt schon alles für ihre Unterbringung vorbereiten."  
  
"Gute Jagd." wünschte Zirkonite ihr zum Abschied.  
  
Sie wußte, irgendwann würde ihr Meister die Schonzeit für die Senshi aufheben, und dann gab es noch genug andere Senshi, denen sie die Hölle auf Erden bereiten konnte.  
  
==============================  
  
Als Jacen die Augen aufschlug, verspürte er sofort einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf und im Bein.  
  
°Ich muß ausgerutscht sein und mir den Kopf angeschlagen haben.°  
  
"Na ? Endlich wach ?"  
  
Jacen drehte den Kopf und sah ein Mädchen etwa in seinem Alter. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare, und wunderschöne, blaue Augen. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben einem Bett. Als er sich umschaute, kam er zu dem Schluß, daß dies nicht die typische Einrichtung eines Krankenhauses sein konnte.  
  
"Wo bin ich ?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Ami Mizuno." antwortete das Mädchen freundlich. "Ich habe dich draußen vor dem Haus gefunden. Du warst verletzt, also habe ich dich reingeholt und so gut es ging verarztet."  
  
Er lächelte sie dankbar an.  
  
"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war ich vor kurzem in der Kanalisation." bemerkte er trocken. "Daher schätze ich, daß du wahrscheinlich etwas mehr getan hast, als meinen Kopf zu verbinden, hm ?"  
  
Sie errötete leicht und sah zur Seite.  
  
"Meine Mutter ist Ärztin. Sie hat geholfen, dich zu entkleiden und zu säubern."  
  
"Danke, Sailor Merkur."  
  
Ami wurde ein wenig blaß.  
  
"W-wie bitte ?"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, warum ihr die Macht benutzt, um unerkannt zu bleiben, wenn ihr gegen die Youma kämpft, aber ich bin in der Lage, mehr als das zu sehen, was Menschen normalerweise sehen. Genau wie du."  
  
"Klingt interessant." bemerkte sie mit gespielter Belustigung. "Was hast du denn gesehen, daß dich glauben läßt, ich sei Sailor Merkur, hm ?"  
  
"Jedes Ding, egal ob es ein Stein, eine Pflanze, oder ein Mensch ist, hat eine individuelle Aura."  
  
"Und du kannst diese Aura sehen, und darum bin ich Sailor Merkur ?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich glaube, du hast dir deinen Kopf ein wenig zu fest gestossen."  
  
Jacen lächelte.  
  
"Die Senshi sind stark in der Macht." entgegnete er. "Auch wenn aus einem mir unbekannten Grund deine Aura jetzt schwächer ist, so besteht für mich kein Zweifel daran, daß du Sailor Merkur bist, Ami Mizuno."  
  
"Aber das stimmt nicht. Wirklich."  
  
"Wovor hast du Angst ? Glaubst du, ich würde euer Geheimnis verraten ?"  
  
Ami schwieg.  
  
"Ihr benutzt die Macht, um die Wahrnehmung der Leute zu manipulieren, die euch als Senshi sehen." stellte er fest. "Ich kenne den Grund nicht, aber ich akzeptiere diese Geheimhaltung. Ich würde euch niemals verraten."  
  
Ami seufzte und warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
  
"Aber vielleicht fällt es dir leichter mir zu trauen, wenn ich dir zeige, daß ihr nicht die einzigen Leute seid, die den Umgang mit der Macht beherrschen."  
  
Er schaute sich kurz um, und entdeckte auf Amis Schreibtisch sein Lichtschwert.  
  
"Und was hast du vor ?"  
  
"Schau her."  
  
Er streckte den Arm aus und ließ die Macht fliessen. Im nächsten Moment flog seine Waffe durch die Luft und landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand.  
  
Ami starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht ?"  
  
"Das ist aber eine seltsame Frage für jemanden, der selbst die Macht benutzt."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
"Als du vor der Lagerhalle den Youma angegriffen hast, hast du etwas gerufen."  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion." murmelte sie leise. Ganz offensichtlich hatte es keinen Zweck ihre Identität zu leugnen, und so kam sie vielleicht dahinter, was es mit Jacen auf sich hatte.  
  
"Genau. Und gleichzeitig hast du die Macht manipuliert und damit einen elementaren Effekt verursacht. Genau wie Sailor Mars mit ihrem Feuerangriff."  
  
"Also ich habe bisher immer geglaubt, das sei Magie."  
  
Jacen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Die Macht ist so etwas wie ein Kraftfeld, das alles durchdringt, umgibt und miteinander verbindet." erklärte er. "Sie ist immer anwesend, und es gibt eine Menge Ausprägungen von Talenten, die mit der unbewußten Nutzung der Macht im Zusammenhang stehen. Aber ich hatte angenommen, da ihr die Macht so zielgerichtet anwendet, wüßtet ihr über ihre Ursprünge und Möglichkeiten bescheid."  
  
Ami schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich höre heute zum ersten Mal von der Macht."  
  
Dann zeigte sie auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand.  
  
"Was ist das ?"  
  
"Damit habe ich dich gegen den Youma verteidigt."  
  
Ami runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.  
  
"Hast du nichts besseres gefunden als einen Knüppel ?"  
  
"Beurteilst du immer alles nach dem äußeren Eindruck ?" fragte er grinsend. Dann setzte er sich auf und bedeutete ihr, ein Stück zur Seite zu gehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, daß er - wie Ami gesagt hatte - völlig unbekleidet war, also zog er mit einem Ausdruck der Verlegenheit die Bettdecke etwas höher.  
  
Sie tat ihm den Gefallen beiseite zu gehen und wurde kurz darauf mit dem Anblick eines aktivierten Lichtschwertes belohnt.  
  
Fasziniert starrte Ami auf die leuchtende, summende Klinge. Neugierig streckte sie eine Hand aus, aber Jacen zog die Waffe sofort zurück und schaltete die Klinge ab.  
  
"Wenn du die Klinge berührst, wirst du anschließend eine neue Hand brauchen, Ami." erklärte er sein Verhalten.  
  
Ami wurde blaß.  
  
"Wie...wie funktioniert das ?"  
  
"Der Energiekern im Innern des Griffs lenkt einen Energiestrahl durch einen fokussierenden Kristall. Dadurch wird ein Energiefeld projiziert."  
  
"Wie gut schneidet dieses Ding ?"  
  
"Abgesehen von Cortosis-Erz kann man mit einem Lichtschwert jedes Material schneiden, als wenn man ein heißes Messer durch Butter bewegt." antwortete er bereitwillig. "Stahl, Beton - einfach alles. Nur Cortosis-Erz absorbiert das Energiefeld des Lichtschwerts, und deshalb kann man es damit nicht schneiden. Glücklicherweise ist dieses Erz sehr selten."  
  
"Wer auf diesem Planeten baut so eine Waffe ?" fragte sie ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Niemand schätze ich."  
  
"Niemand ?" Ami musterte ihn verwirrt.  
  
"Ich stamme aus der Neuen Republik. Geboren wurde ich auf einer Welt namens Coruscant. Meine Mutter ist Mitglied der Regierung, und mein Vater ist ein ehemaliger Schmuggler, der jetzt einer der höchstdekorierten Offiziere der Republik-Streitkräfte ist. Zum Jedi ausgebildet wurde ich in der Jedi- Akademie auf dem Planeten Yavin, die mein Onkel Luke leitet. Aber irgendwie bin ich hier gestrandet."  
  
"Klingt nach einer längeren Geschichte, was ?"  
  
Jacen lächelte, obwohl große Traurigkeit in seinen Augen stand.  
  
"Ich vermisse sie alle so sehr, weisst du."  
  
Ami legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
"Irgendwie werden wir dich auch wieder nach Hause schicken können." versprach sie zuversichtlich. "Dabei würde uns helfen, wenn wir wüßten, wie du hergekommen bist."  
  
Jacen nickte und schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick.  
  
"Ich habe mich das auch schon gefragt, Ami."  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich an einen Kampf. An ein grelles, blaues Licht. An viele Tote." erklärte er. "Und dann stand ich plötzlich in einem Park in der Nähe des Tokyo Tower. Das war vor ein paar Tagen. Seitdem habe ich Tag für Tag in diesem Park gesessen und überlegt, wie es weitergehen soll."  
  
"Und wo hast du geschlafen ?"  
  
"In irgendwelchen Hinterhöfen."  
  
Amis Mitleid mit Jacen wuchs.  
  
"Und was hast du gegessen ?"  
  
"Ich hatte noch ein paar Nährkonzentratriegel in meiner Gürteltasche."  
  
Ami verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Und was wolltest du tun, sobald du alle aufgegessen hattest ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung." gestand er. "Ich hab ja weder gültige Währung noch gültige Papiere."  
  
Sie nickte verstehend.  
  
"Dann hast du sicher nichts gegen eine kleine Mahlzeit, oder ?" Ami lächelte und erhob sich.  
  
"Ich wäre sehr dankbar dafür." antwortete er.  
  
"Kommst du mit in die Küche ?"  
  
Er errötete leicht.  
  
"Ähm...Unbekleidet ?"  
  
"Oh. Ich vergaß." Ami errötete vor Verlegenheit. "Deine Kleidung war nach dem Ausflug unter die Stadt völlig ruiniert."  
  
Sie verschwand kurz und kam dann mit einem Bademantel wieder.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, einen Mädchenbademantel zu tragen."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Hauptsache, ich bin nicht nackt."  
  
Ami gab ihm den Bademantel und drehte sich dann um, um zu warten, bis er angezogen war.  
  
"Wie hast du dir eigentlich deine Knöchelverletzung zugezogen ?"  
  
"Nachdem ich Mars Angriff in die Decke gelenkt hatte, mußte ich ziemlich schnell mit dir auf dem Arm den runterfallenden Trümmern ausweichen." erzählte er. "Der Youma war dicht hinter uns und wollte dich töten, als ich einen Kanaldeckel entdeckte. Ich hob ihn mit der Macht an und sprang dann runter, aber in der Röhre war es ziemlich rutschig, und so bin ich ausgerutscht."  
  
"Habe ich das richtig verstanden ?" fragte sie überrascht nach. "Du bist mit mir auf dem Arm in einen Schacht unbekannter Tiefe gesprungen, um zu verhindern, daß der Youma mich umbringt ?"  
  
"Natürlich." antwortete er gleichmütig. "Und weil ich nicht wußte, was der Youma sich so alles einfallen läßt, hab ich dich von dort weggetragen."  
  
Trotz deiner Knöchelverletzung hast du mich vier Stunden lang durch die Kanalisation geschleppt." stellte sie überwältigt fest. "Das muß wahnsinnig weh getan haben."  
  
"Hätte ich dich etwa zurücklasen sollen, damit der Youma dich umbringt ?" fragte Jacen nur. "Der Knöchel heilt wieder, aber wenn du tot bist, bist du tot. Außerdem hättest du an meiner Stelle dasselbe getan."  
  
Jacen folgte ihr in die Küche, wo Ami sich die Zutaten für ein kräftiges Nudelgericht zusammensuchte.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du magst Nudeln."  
  
Jacen zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Das wird mein erstes einheimisches Gericht sein."  
  
Ami lächelte amüsiert.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, sollte ich vielleicht Makoto anrufen...oh nein !"  
  
Ami raufte sich frustriert die Haare. "Ich bin ja so dumm."  
  
"Was ist los, Ami ?"  
  
"Die anderen Senshi. Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen. Ich muß ihnen sofort Bescheid sagen, daß ich in Sicherheit bin."  
  
Jacen nickte ernst.  
  
"Und sag Mars, daß sie sich wegen mir keine Sorgen machen muß."  
  
Ami nickte und ging dann in ihr Zimmer zurück, um ungestört die anderen informieren zu können. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. Sie war diejenige, die immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Wie hatte sie vergessen können, die anderen Senshi zu informieren ?  
  
Wie zu erwarten, waren Jupiter und Moon ein wenig sauer, weil Ami vergessen hatte, sich sofort zu melden. Dann aber überwog die überwältigende Freude darüber, daß sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Als Ami Jacen erwähnte, waren die Inneren Senshi natürlich auf´s Äußerste gespannt. Das logische Ergebnis war, daß die Inneren Senshi sich umgehend für ein Treffen bei Ami ankündigten. 


	7. Teil 6

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 6  
  
"Die anderen Senshi werden gleich vorbeikommen." teilte Ami Jacen mit, der es sich inzwischen in der Küche bequem gemacht hatte.  
  
"Schön. Ich schlage vor, ich warte während eures Treffens in einem anderen Zimmer."  
  
"Warum ?" Ami musterte ihn verwundert. "Mars wird dir schon nichts tun."  
  
Jacen lächelte.  
  
"Das ist mir klar, Ami. Aber du weisst, daß eure Tarnung mir gegenüber nicht funktioniert. Und wenn ich anwesend bin, bedeutet daß, ich werde auch erfahren, wer die anderen Senshi sind." erklärte er. "Und diese Entscheidung sollten sie selbst treffen."  
  
"Ein gutes Argument." stimmte sie zu. "Du kannst in meinem Zimmer warten, und wenn die anderen einverstanden sind, werden wir dir dort Gesellschaft leisten. Andernfalls sehen wir uns nach dem Treffen wieder."  
  
Jacen humpelte in Amis Zimmer zurück und legte sich wieder ins Bett, als er die Türklingel hörte.  
  
Wenig später hörte er schon mehrere ziemlich laute Mädchenstimmen.  
  
"Geht es dir gut, Ami ?"  
  
"Bist du verletzt ?"  
  
"Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte schon du wärst..."  
  
"Buäh ! Ich bin ja so froh, daß du noch lebst, Ami !"  
  
Der junge Jedi lehnte sich schmunzelnd zurück, und wartete ab, was passieren würde. Während der nächsten zehn Minuten drang nur ein leises Stimmengemurmel durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm vor. Dann jedoch:  
  
"ER KANN WAS ?"  
  
Das Brüllen im Chor beherrschten die Senshi offensichtlich gut.  
  
Weitere zehn Minuten erregter Diskussion vergingen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Ami betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Jacen wollte gerade fragen, wie das Treffen gelaufen war, als auch schon die anderen Senshi in den Raum stürmten.  
  
"Es erübrigt sich wohl zu fragen, wie ihr euch entschieden habt." bemerkte er trocken.  
  
"Jacen, das sind Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino und Rei Hino." stellte Ami ihre Freundinnen vor.  
  
Jacen betrachtete die Mädchen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Als er bei Rei angelangt war, hatte er einen kurzen Moment der Erkenntnis.  
  
"Du bist Sailor Mars, stimmts ?"  
  
Rei nickte nur stumm, während die anderen Mädchen auf die eine oder andere Art ihr Erstaunen zeigten.  
  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, daß er es kann." bemerkte Ami amüsiert.  
  
Die Senshi hatten sich inzwischen auf diverse Möbelstücke im Raum verteilt, wobei Ami verblüfft registrierte, daß Rei und Makoto sich am Fußende ihres Bettes niedergelassen hatten. Makoto hatte wohl schon wieder der Jagdinstinkt gepackt, und selbst Rei war nicht gänzlich davon verschont geblieben, wenn sie die Blicke, mit denen die Zwei Jacen bedachten, richtig deutete.  
  
"Weisst du auch, wer ich bin ?" fragte Usagi enthusiastisch.  
  
Jacen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Bis jetzt habe ich nur Merkur und Mars in Aktion gesehen."  
  
"Rei sagt, du hast ihren Angriff abgelenkt." warf Minako ein, während sie versuchte, auf dem Sofa eine möglichst lässige Pose einzunehmen.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht ?"  
  
"Ich habe die Macht benutzt, wie ich schon Ami erklärt habe." antwortete er.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Demonstration ?" bat Makoto ihn neugierig.  
  
"Au ja !" rief Usagi begeistert. "Eine Demonstration !"  
  
Jacen nickte.  
  
"Okay. Warum nicht ?"  
  
Er schaute sich im Raum nach passenden Dingen um, und entschloß sich, mit was einfachem zu beginnen. Er griff mit der Macht hinaus und brachte die Gegenstände auf Amis Schreibtisch zum Schweben.  
  
Rufe der Begeisterung machten die Runde.  
  
Minako und Usagi quietschten vor Schreck, als sich plötzlich das Sofa, auf dem sie saßen, wie von Geisterhand hob. Als sie jedoch erkannten, was passierte, quiekten sie weiterhin, diesmal jedoch aus Vergnügen.  
  
Kurz darauf schlossen sich Rei und Makoto an, als auch das Bett zu schweben begann. Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen.  
  
"Wahnsinn !" Makotos Blick klebte regelrecht an Jacen, um auch ja keine seiner Aktionen zu verpassen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja rausbekommen, wie er das machte. Gleichzeitig suchte sie bereits nach der besten Vorgehensweise, um sich einen neuen Freund zu angeln.  
  
Rei dachte genau zur gleichen Zeit über genau die gleiche Angelegenheit nach. Glücklicherweise hatte sie ja gegenüber Makoto einen Vorteil. Ein Feuerorakel würde ihr sicher Aufschluß über die Lösung des Problems geben.  
  
"Wie es scheint, fehlt jetzt nur noch ein Passagier bei Jacen Airways." stellte er gutgelaunt fest.  
  
Im nächsten Moment verlor die völlig überraschte Ami jegliche Bodenhaftung und begann, getragen von der Macht, durch ihr Zimmer zu schweben.  
  
Als Jacen Leute und Gegenstände nach ein paar Minuten wieder absetzte, waren die Mädchen noch für lange Minuten sprachlos. So sehr hatte sie diese Erfahrung berührt. Ami tastete mit zittrigen Händen und wackeligen Knien nach ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und mußte sich erstmal setzen.  
  
"Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du meine Attacke ablenken konntest." murmelte Rei. "Bei einer derartigen Macht muß man sicher schwerere Geschütze auffahren, um dir zu schaden, was ?"  
  
"Das gerade waren nur ganz simple Manipulationen, Rei." wiegelte er bescheiden ab. "Und ich bin alles andere als unsterblich."  
  
"Mir fällt gerad ein, ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht bei dir für Amis Rettung bedankt, Jacen." rief Usagi.  
  
"Warum solltest du dich dafür bedanken ?" fragte Jacen erstaunt. "Außerdem hätte ich das für jeden Anderen in dieser Lage auch getan."  
  
"Weil Usagi unsere Anführerin ist." erklärte Minako.  
  
"Ja." warf Rei ein. "Manchmal wird sogar ihr klar, was Verantwortung bedeutet. Wenn sie nur nicht so eine Heulsuse wäre."  
  
Usagi warf ein Sofakissen nach ihr. Rei fing es mühelos auf, legte sich quer auf das Bett, und schob sich das Kissen unter den Kopf.  
  
"Danke. Genau das hab ich jetzt gebraucht."  
  
"Rei, du bist ja immer so gemein zu mir !" jammerte Usagi sofort drauflos.  
  
Ami und Minako fingen sofort an, beruhigend auf sie einzureden.  
  
Als Rei Jacens verwirrten Blick bemerkte, grinste sie belustigt.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Jacen. Das geht bei uns immer so zu."  
  
"Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt." entgegnete er immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Rei etwas auf.  
  
"Sag mal, Jacen, wieso hast du eigentlich einen Mädchenbademantel an ?"  
  
"Tja, also...wie soll ich sagen...?"  
  
"Nachdem er mich vier Stunden lang durch die Kanalisation geschleppt hat, waren seine Sachen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen." erklärte Ami an seiner Stelle.  
  
"Ach so." Rei nickte verstehend. Dann stutzte sie. "Moment mal, Ami ! Das bedeutet ja, daß du ihn nackt gesehen hast !"  
  
"Nackt ?" stiess Makoto errötend hervor. Ihr Blick ging in weite Ferne, während sie sich wohl versuchte, die Szene vorzustellen.  
  
Amis Kopf wechselte schlagartig die Farbe nach Tomatenrot, während sie verlegen zu Boden schaute und nach Worten suchte.  
  
"Also Ami !" schnaufte Usagi empört.  
  
Minako hingegen sagte als Einzige nichts. Sie hing halb vom Sofa herunter und kämpfte mit einem Lachanfall.  
  
"Aber ihr tut Ami Unrecht !" rief Jacen, als ihm das Ganze zu bunt wurde. "Ich war bewußtlos und brauchte medizinische Versorgung. Es ist nicht fair, ihr irgendwelche anderen Motive zu unterstellen."  
  
Ami warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.  
  
"Ja klar." entgegnete Rei spöttisch. "Medizinische Versorgung nennt man das also jetzt."  
  
"Genau." meinte Makoto grinsend. "So kann man das natürlich auch sagen."  
  
Jacen schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf, während die sonst so ruhige Ami überlegte, ob sie die Kommentare einfach überhören, oder Rei und Makoto irgendetwas massives über den Schädel ziehen sollte.  
  
==============================  
  
Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages war Hotaru auf dem Heimweg von der Schule. Wie üblich war sie allein unterwegs, denn Freunde hatte sie kaum. Fast schien es, als liefe sie mit einem Schild herum, auf dem stand 'Bitte von mir fernhalten !'. Dennoch fühlte sie sich einsam. Kürzlich hatte sie eine Freundin gehabt. Aber Chibi-Usa befand sich inzwischen wieder in der Zukunft.  
  
Sie war so versunken in ihre melancholischen Tagträume, daß sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, daß sie angesprochen wurde.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru ! Hörst du schwer ?"  
  
Verwundert blieb sie stehen und schaute sich um. Noch nie war sie auf dem Heimweg von jemandem angesprochen worden. Schließlich entdeckte sie eine dunkelblaue Limousine, die langsam am Straßenrand entlangrollte. Durch die getönten Fenster konnte sie nicht ins Innere des Fahrzeugs sehen, aber das hintere Seitenfenster war heruntergekurbelt worden, und ein Mädchen schaute heraus und winkte ihr zu.  
  
Hotaru blieb stehen und wartete. Der Wagen hielt an, als das hintere Fenster auf einer Höhe mit ihr war. Das Mädchen im Innern lächelte sie freundlich an.  
  
"Hast...hast du gerade nach mir gerufen ?" fragte Hotaru mit leiser unsicherer Stimme.  
  
"Heißt denn hier noch jemand Hotaru ?" fragte das Mädchen amüsiert.  
  
"Woher kennst du meinen Namen ?" fragte Hotaru. "Und wer bist du ?"  
  
"Oh, ich kenne noch weitaus mehr als nur deinen Namen. Und mein Name ist Midori." lautete die Antwort. "Hüpf mal kurz rein. Ich möchte dir was zeigen."  
  
Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich steige nicht zu fremden Leuten ins Auto."  
  
Midori nickte verstehend.  
  
"Schon okay. Wir können auch vor allen Leuten über das sprechen, was ich weiss."  
  
Hotaru schaute sie abwartend und zugleich verunsichert an.  
  
"Ich habe etwas herausgefunden, wovon viele Leute nur träumen können." erklärte Midori geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Und warum willst du dieses Geheimnis mit mir teilen ?"  
  
"Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du wissen, daß jemand die Identität eines Sailor Senshi aufgedeckt hat."  
  
Hotaru versuchte ihren Schock zu verbergen.  
  
"Weisst du, Midori, ich interessiere mich nicht so sehr für die Senshi."  
  
"Du willst dann vermutlich keinen Blick auf die Aufnahmen werfen, die ich hier auf meinem Laptop habe, oder ?"  
  
"Aufnahmen ?"  
  
Midori nickte.  
  
"Wirklich gute Aufnahmen. Man kann alles bis ins kleinste Detail erkennen." antwortete sie mit einem wahren Pokerface. Dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte Hotaru im besten Verschwörerton zu: "In der einen Sekunde, in der man dich während der Transformationssequenz nackt sehen kann, will man gar nicht glauben, daß Sailor Saturn identisch ist mit einem Mädchen, daß sich immer so unscheinbar gibt."  
  
"W-wie meinst du das denn ?"  
  
Midori grinste frech.  
  
"Ein wenig krass ausgedrückt: Der Anblick ist der Wunschtraum eines Pädophilen."  
  
Hotaru errötete und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Sie hätte ganz sicher nicht erwartet, daß ein gleichaltriges Mädchen ihr mal Komplimente bezüglich ihres Körpers machen würde - zumindest nicht in ihrem jetzigen Alter.  
  
"Also wenn du die Aufnahmen sehen willst, solltest du vielleicht einsteigen." schlug Midori freundlich aber mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Unterton vor.  
  
Hotaru traf eine Entscheidung. Sie mußte mit Midori zu einer Einigung kommen, die gewährleistete, daß nicht auch noch die anderen Senshi Bekanntschaft mit ihr machen würden.  
  
"Ich werde sie mir ansehen."  
  
"Wunderbar." Midori öffnete die Tür und Hotaru stieg ein. Die Limousine entpuppte sich von Innen als genauso geräumig und luxuriös wie der äußere Eindruck bereits angedeutet hatte. Holzvertäfelung, bequeme Ledersessel, Stereoanlage, Computer, Minibar und Klimaanlage waren nur die offensichtlichen Ausprägungen des Luxus. Nachdem Hotaru eingestiegen war, fuhr Midori die Scheibe hoch und das Fahrzeug setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
"Wohin fahren wir ?" fragte Hotaru sofort.  
  
"Du weisst, daß ich deinen Namen kenne." antwortete Midori grinsend. "Denkst du nicht, daß ich dann auch weiss, wo du wohnst ?"  
  
°Oh, nein ! Jetzt werden wir wohl umziehen müssen.°  
  
Midori schaltete ihren Computer ein und öffnete dann den Kühlschrank.  
  
"Willst du auch was trinken, während wir darauf warten, daß der Rechner hochfährt ? Einen Orangensaft vielleicht ?"  
  
Hotaru nickte mechanisch, während sie damit beschäftigt war, nach einer Lösung für ihr Geheimhaltungsproblem zu suchen.  
  
Midori nahm zwei Gläser und schenkte Saft ein. Dann gab sie eines der Gläser an Hotaru weiter.  
  
"Du fragst dich sicher, wie ich es herausgefunden habe, oder ?"  
  
Hotaru nickte und nippte an ihrem Saft.  
  
"Ich habe ein mobiles Aufnahmegerät getestet, und du bist zufällig gefilmt worden, als du dich verwandelt hast." erklärte Midori. "Pass auf. Ich zeige es dir."  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Laptop um und rief eine Videodatei auf.  
  
Hotaru beugte sich interessiert vor, und konnte wenig später sich selbst bei der Verwandlung in Sailor Saturn zusehen. Von außen betrachtet ein recht eindrucksvolles Bild. Glücklicherweise war sie die Einzige, die zu sehen war, auch wenn ihr das seltsam vorkam. In der letzten Zeit war sie immer in Begleitung ihrer Zieheltern gewesen, wenn sie sich verwandelt hatte. Aber diese tauchten auf den Bildern nicht auf, und Hotaru war ganz sicher nicht so dumm, zu fragen, ob sie auch noch Bilder von anderen Senshi hatte.  
  
Und Midori würde ihr ganz sicher nicht verraten, daß die Originalaufnahmen nachbearbeitet worden waren, um genau diesen Eindruck zu erwecken - nämlich den, daß bis jetzt nur sie allein entlarvt war.  
  
"Tja." Midori klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Einwandfrei erwischt, was ?"  
  
Hotaru nickte resignierend.  
  
"Was hast du damit vor ?" fragte sie und deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Weiss nicht. Vielleicht ans Fernsehen schicken ?"  
  
Hotaru wurde bleich.  
  
Daraufhin lachte Midori nur.  
  
"Keine Angst, Hotaru. War nur ein Witz." Sie zwinkerte ihr belustigt zu. "Los ! Trink was, um den Kloß aus dem Hals zu spülen."  
  
Hotaru kippte den Rest ihres Orangensaftes herunter und stellte das leere Glas dann zur Seite.  
  
"Jetzt mal ernsthaft, Midori." brummte sie. "Diese Information kann mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen, wenn sie in die falschen Hände gerät."  
  
"Was schlägst du also vor ?"  
  
°Ah...endlich nähern wir uns dem Kern ihrer Absichten.°  
  
"Wir sollten eine Einigung treffen, die dafür sorgt, daß mein Geheimnis weiter gewahrt bleibt."  
  
Midori grinste breit.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, das läßt sich einrichten, Hotaru."  
  
Sie hob ihren rechten Arm und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
  
"Noch andere...Termine...heute...?" fragte Hotaru ein wenig belustigt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf hin und her.  
  
"Später habe ich noch ein bis zwei wichtige Termine." antwortete sie. Dann begann sie, von fünf abwärts zu zählen.  
  
Hotaru fragte sich noch, was das sollte, als Midori bei null ankam. Dann gingen bei ihr sämtliche Lichter aus.  
  
Midori überprüfte kurz Hotarus Puls, bevor sie sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln gestattete. Wie immer hatte sie das Betäubungsmittel perfekt dosiert.  
  
Sie schaltete kurz die Gegensprechanlage ein.  
  
"Fahrer. Zurück zum Hauptquartier."  
  
==============================  
  
Michiru stand fröhlich summend in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen zu, als Haruka hereinkam. Das blonde, jungenhaft gekleidete Mädchen hauchte seiner dunkelhaarigen Lebensgefährtin einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Das riecht mal wieder ausgezeichnet."  
  
Michiru lächelte.  
  
"Das Rezept habe ich von Makoto."  
  
"Dann muß es gut sein." Vorfreude lag in Harukas Augen. "Aber sag mal, weisst du, wo unser kleiner Engel gerade steckt ?"  
  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ist sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer ?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Ich war heute erst sehr spät zu Hause. Aber Setsuna war da. Vielleicht weiss sie etwas."  
  
Haruka drehte sich um und ging zu Setsuna, die im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa saß und in der neuesten Ausgabe der Vogue blätterte.  
  
"Hast du Hotaru heute nach der Schule schon gesehen, Setsuna ?"  
  
Die Wächterin der Zeit hob verwundert den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich habe sie das letzte mal heute morgen gesehen. Bevor sie zur Schule gegangen ist." antwortete sie. "Ich dachte, sie wäre in ihrem Zimmer."  
  
"Aber dort ist sie nicht."  
  
Beide warfen sich gegenseitig besorgte Blicke zu.  
  
"Und du weisst auch nicht, wo sie gerade steckt, oder ?"  
  
Angesichts Setsunas Fähigkeit sowohl in die Zukunft als auch in die Vergangenheit sehen zu können, war das eine durchaus berechtigte Frage.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Hm...falls Chibi-Usa aus der Zukunft wieder hier sein sollte, könnte es sein, daß Hotaru bei ihr ist." überlegte Haruka laut. "Aber sie wäre nicht weggegangen, ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen."  
  
Michiru, die die Unterhaltung mit wachsender Sorge verfolgt hatte, ging zum Telefon. Dann suchte sie die Telefonliste von Hotarus Klasse und rief den Klassenlehrer an. Dieser bestätigte ihr, daß ihre Tochter in der Schule gewesen war, und riet ihr, die Polizei einzuschalten, als er hörte, daß Hotaru nach der Schule nicht zu Hause erschienen war. Michiru trottete zu einem Sessel und ließ sich einfach hieinfallen. Die Sorge um Hotaru stand ihr in großen Buchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Was auch immer passiert ist, es muß nach der Schule passiert sein." seufzte sie, kaum fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Verschiedenste Szenarien des möglichen Schicksals ihrer Tochter geisterten durch ihren Kopf und raubten ihr fast den Verstand.  
  
"Du könntest doch das Tor der Zeit benutzen, um nachzusehen, was passiert ist." wandte sich Haruka mit einer Idee an Setsuna.  
  
Anstatt zuzustimmen setzte diese jedoch nur ihr Pokerface auf und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
"Heisst das, du kannst nicht, oder du willst nicht ?" fuhr Haruka sie an.  
  
"Ich darf nicht." antwortete ihr Gegenüber in neutralem Tonfall.  
  
"Was heißt hier 'Ich darf nicht' ? Es geht immerhin um Hotaru !"  
  
"Das ist mir bewußt." Setsunas Tonfall spiegelte keinerlei Emotionen wieder. "Aber das ändert nichts an meiner Antwort."  
  
"Wenn ich nicht genau wüßte, daß es keinen Zweck hat," stiess Haruka zornbebend hervor, "dann würde ich mich jetzt verwandeln, und dich zwingen, uns zu helfen."  
  
Ein Ausdruck schmerzhaften Bedauerns trat nun in Setsunas Augen. Selbst sie konnte trotz jahrhundertelanger Erfahrung ihre wahren Gefühle nicht in jeder Situation völlig verbergen.  
  
"Ich sagte nicht, daß ich nicht bereit wäre zu helfen, Haruka." entgegnete sie ruhig. "Ich sagte nur, daß ich das Tor nicht benutzen darf."  
  
"Und was willst du stattdessen tun ?" fragte Michiru hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Andere Menschen sind auch schon verschwunden und wurden ohne die Hilfe des Tors der Zeit wiedergefunden."  
  
"Du meinst..."  
  
Setsuna nickte Michiru aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Genau. Ich werde die Krankenhäuser anrufen und hier warten. Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch noch nach Hause." erklärte sie. "Und ihr Zwei geht zur Polizei und gebt eine Vermisstenanzeige auf. Und die anderen Senshi werden sicher auch bereit sein, bei der Suche zu helfen."  
  
"Bist du sicher, daß wir sie da mit reinziehen sollen ?" fragte Haruka skeptisch. Sie meinte, jetzt schon Usagis Zetern und Heulen hören zu können.  
  
"Was heißt reinziehen ?" fragte Setsuna zurück. "Sie sind Hotarus Freunde ebenso wie unsere, und sie würden ziemlich wütend werden, wenn sie von der Suche ausgeschlossen würden. Außerdem muß die Prinzessin erfahren, daß eine ihrer Kriegerinnen verschwunden ist."  
  
"Du hast Recht." brummte Haruka widerwillig. Michiru nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Wenn ihr wollt, werde ich Sailor Moon informieren." bot Setsuna an. "Dann braucht sich von euch keiner ihr Gejammere anzuhören."  
  
Trotz ihrer Sorgen konnte Haruka sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich mit Michiru auf den Weg machte. Setsuna hatte sie mal wieder durchschaut.  
  
°Aber wieso darf sie das Tor der Zeit nicht benutzen ? Irgendwas geht doch da wieder vor. Aber was ?° 


	8. Teil 7

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 7  
  
Als Hotaru langsam die Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich in einem dämmrigen Raum mit dunkelgrauen Metallwänden wieder. Sie lag auf einer gepolsterten Liege. Und sie war gefesselt.  
  
"Ah, sehr gut. Du bist wieder wach." begrüßte sie Midoris seidenweiche Stimme.  
  
"Wo bin ich ? Warum bin ich hier ? Und warum bin ich gefesselt ?" Hotaru bemühte sich, keine Angst zu zeigen. Sie machte ihre Sache gut, aber da ihr Gegenüber über Sinne verfügte, die durch eine zehnjährige Ausbildung im Umgang mit der Macht geschärft waren, half ihr das nichts.  
  
"Du fürchtest dich." stellte Midori fest.  
  
Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg jedoch, da sie befürchtete, ihre Stimme könnte sie verraten.  
  
"Doch, du fürchtest dich." wiederholte das Mädchen freundlich. "Aber es besteht kein Grund dazu. Wenn ich dich hätte tot sehen wollen, wärst du es längst, meinst du nicht ?"  
  
Hotaru drehte den Kopf etwas und betrachtete sie, versuchte sie einzuschätzen, und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Midoris Argument hatte etwas für sich. Dennoch war Hotaru keineswegs beruhigt.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich betäubt habe, um dich herzubringen. Ich hätte gern darauf verzichtet, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du freiwillig herkommen würdest."  
  
"Wie hast du mich überhaupt betäubt ? Wir haben doch beide von dem Saft getrunken." fragte Hotaru verwirrt. Erst entführte Midori sie kaltblütig, und dann entschuldigte sie sich dafür. Wo lag da der Sinn ?  
  
"Die Innenwand deines Glases war mit dem Mittel bestrichen." antwortete Midori lächelnd.  
  
"Das war sehr hinterhältig."  
  
"Wärst du denn sonst hergekommen ?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht." entgegnete Hotaru nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich auch nicht." Midori seufzte schwer. "Trotzdem tut es mir leid." fuhr sie fort. "Und gefesselt habe ich dich, damit ich mit dir reden und dir alles erklären kann, bevor du etwas Dummes tun kannst."  
  
"Etwas Dummes ?"  
  
"Ja. Dich beispielsweise in Sailor Saturn verwandeln und hier alles in Schutt und Asche legen." entgegnete Midori mit gespieltem Humor.  
  
Hotaru wollte darauf etwas antworten, als sie plötzlich eine Veränderung in ihrer Umgebung spürte. Ein eisiger Hauch streifte ihre Seele und ließ sie frösteln.  
  
"Midori..." hauchte sie. "Mach mich los. Schnell."  
  
"Warum denn ?" fragte sie verwundert. "Was ist los mit dir ?"  
  
"Ich spüre eine böse Präsenz, die sich uns nähert."  
  
"Böse Präsenz ?"  
  
Hotaru nickte stumm.  
  
"Damit meinst du sicher mich."  
  
Hotaru drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah, wie eine blonde Frau in einem dunkelblauen Geschäftsanzug den Raum betrat.  
  
Plötzlich erkannte sie die Herkunft der Präsenz. Die Art der bösen Energie. Diese Frau stammte aus dem Dunklen Königreich.  
  
Mit einem Ausdruck purer Panik in den Augen fuhr sie zu Midori herum und wollte sie erneut bitten, sie zu befreien, doch das Gefühl des Grauens wurde noch größer, als Midori sich plötzlich vor der Frau verneigte.  
  
"Ich sehe jetzt, daß es weise von Midori war, dich zu fesseln." bemerkte Zirkonite mit einem höflichen Lächeln, das keineswegs ihren tatsächlichen Gemütszustand widergab - geschweige denn ihre wahre Meinung über diesen speziellen Gast. "Andernfalls hättest du wohl schon versucht, mich zu töten, vermute ich."  
  
Hotaru starrte die Frau in einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst an. Sie hätte sich ihr gern zum Kampf gestellt, aber im Augenblick war sie ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als die Frau in die Innentasche ihres Jackets griff und einen schmalen Dolch mit leicht gebogener Klinge hervorholte.  
  
Sie lächelte kalt und strich sanft mit der Spitze der Klinge über Hotarus entblößten linken Unterarm und ihre Handfläche.  
  
Hotaru ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und schloß die Augen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Zirkonite, und wie du ganz richtig bemerkt hast, stamme ich aus dem Dunklen Königreich." hörte sie die Frau sagen. "Früher hätte ich dich mit Freuden getötet. Aber mir wurden die Augen geöffnet und die Fehler unserer Führer und unserer Lebensweise vor Augen geführt. Jetzt bin ich auf einem neuen Weg."  
  
Hotaru hörte, wie Stoff zerschnitten wurde. Dann konnte sie plötzlich ihren linken Arm bewegen. Sie wagte es, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, und wurde Zeuge, wie Zirkonite ihre übrigen Fesseln durchtrennte.  
  
Zirkonite lächelte spöttisch über Hotarus überraschtes Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn wir dich hätten tot sehen wollen, wärst du bereits tot." erklärte sie amüsiert. "Hat dir Midori das nicht gesagt ?"  
  
Hotaru nickte ungläubig. Wie konnte es sein, daß ein Mitglied des Dunklen Königreichs ihr Leben verschonte, in dem vollen Bewußtsein, daß sie zu den Senshi gehörte ?  
  
"Ich gehöre nicht mehr zum Dunlen Königreich." gab Zirkonite ihr die Antwort auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. "Ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen und bin dabei mich zu ändern."  
  
"Aber wie...?"  
  
Zirkonite lächelte warmherzig.  
  
"Ich traf einen sehr weisen Mann, der mein Lehrer wurde." erklärte sie. "Aufgrund meiner Herkunft wird die böse Aura vermutlich nicht von mir weichen, aber laß dich davon nicht beeinflussen. Ich bin nicht dein Feind, Hotaru. Niemand hier ist das."  
  
Hotaru blickte unschlüssig zwischen Midori und Zirkonite hin und her.  
  
"Aber was wollt ihr von mir ?"  
  
"Unser Lehrmeister hat von den Senshi gehört, und er wollte dich gern kennenlernen."  
  
"Wieso mich ?"  
  
"Das mußt du ihn selbst fragen." entgegnete Zirkonite. "Komm. Ich bringe dich zu ihm."  
  
Midori und Zirkonite eskortierten Hotaru zum Thronsaal von Lord Traxius. Am Fuß der Treppe blieben sie stehen. Die Zwei sanken augenblicklich auf ein Knie nieder, eine völlig verwirrte Hotaru zwischen sich stehen lassend.  
  
Der Mann in der dunklen Robe erhob sich von seinem Thron und stieg gemessenen Schrittes die Treppe hinab. Als er unten angekommen war, legte er Hotaru eine Hand auf den Kopf und tätschelte sie so wie es ein Großvater mit seiner Enkelin machen würde.  
  
"Erhebt euch, meine Schüler."  
  
Hotaru erschauerte angesichts der Grabesstimme, mit der der Mann sprach. Sein Gesicht verbarg er unter der weiten Kapuze seiner Robe, aber von der runzeligen Haut auf seiner Hand ausgehend, mußte der Mann schon sehr alt sein.  
  
Prüfend blickte er auf sie hinab.  
  
"Du bist also die legendäre Sailor Saturn." stellte er fest.  
  
Hotaru nickte stumm. Im Moment fühlte sie sich unfähig zu sprechen, denn das Gefühl, der Blick des alten Mannes würde selbst die tiefsten Winkel ihrer Seele ausleuchten, war einfach zu überwältigend.  
  
"Wurdest du auf dem Weg hierher gut behandelt ?"  
  
Die Frage war in einem ruhigen, freundlichen Tonfall gestellt worden, aber Hotaru hatte das Gefühl, daß es für Midori und Zirkonite zu Unannehmlichkeiten führen konnte, wenn sie die Frage mit 'Nein' beantwortete. Und im Grunde war ihr ja auch wirklich nichts Unangenehmes passiert.  
  
"Ja. Midori hat sich sehr um mich bemüht, und auch Zirkonite war sehr...hilfsbereit."  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören." entgegnete er. "Haben die Zwei dir auch gesagt, warum du hier bist ?"  
  
"Sie sagten, das solle ich sie fragen."  
  
Traxius kicherte leise.  
  
"Ich habe die Senshi und auch ihre Feinde sehr genau beobachtet." begann er seine Erklärung.  
  
Hotaru wurde blaß. Hatte er etwa auch die Identitäten der anderen Senshi aufgedeckt ?  
  
"Bis jetzt bist du die erste, deren Identität wir aufgedeckt haben."  
  
Sie seufzte erleichtert.  
  
"Aber wir wissen, daß du mit Abstand die Jüngste bist. Oder liegen wir damit falsch ?"  
  
Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf. Das war keine wirklich kritische Information, also konnte sie sie ruhig preisgeben.  
  
"Und von allen Senshi kannst du den größten Nutzen aus meinem Angebot ziehen."  
  
Hotaru schaute überrascht zu dem alten Mann auf.  
  
"Was für ein Angebot ?"  
  
"Oh, ich vermute, wenn ich es dir einfach nur sagen würde, würdest du ablehnen." antwortete er. "Ich spüre, daß es dir im Augenblick eher darum geht, daß die Identitäten deiner Freunde geschützt bleiben. Aber keine Sorge, Hotaru. Deine Identität wurde nur zufällig aufgedeckt, und auch wenn ich auf die anderen Senshi neugierig war, verspreche ich dir, daß wir ab heute keine Nachforschungen mehr in dieser Richtung anstellen werden."  
  
Hotaru war erleichtert das zu hören.  
  
"Aber sie erwarten doch nicht, daß ich eine Entscheidung treffe, ohne ihr Angebot zu kennen, oder ?"  
  
"Sicher nicht. Aber eine Demonstration ist viel sinnvoller, denke ich."  
  
"Demonstration ?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
"Sehr richtig." schaltete sich Zirkonite ein. "Zu diesem Zweck ist es nötig, daß du dich verwandelst."  
  
Hotaru überlegte nicht lange und holte einen stiftähnlichen Gegenstand hervor. Sie streckte ihn in die Luft und rief:  
  
"Saturn Planet Power ! Make up !"  
  
In einem Wirbel aus Licht hob das Mädchen vom Boden ab, wobei sie durch die Luft wirbelte wie auf einer unsichtbaren Achterbahn. Dabei schälte sich ihre Kleidung vom Körper ab, bis sie nackt war. Anschließend baute sich nach und nach ihre Senshi-"Uniform" auf: weiße Handschuhe, weiße Bluse mit violettem Kragen, ein violetter Minirock und ebenfalls violette Stiefel. Dazu ein goldfarbener Stirnreif mit einem glitzernden Juwel darin.  
  
Und als ob dies nicht schon spektakulär genug wäre, erschien plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine riesige Stangenwaffe mit einer exotisch geformten Doppelklinge an der Spitze. Sailor Saturns gefürchtete und legendäre Silence Glaive.  
  
Am Ende der Verwandlungssequenz landete sie in einer dramatischen Pose wieder am Boden. Die ganze Aktion hatte vielleicht fünf Sekunden gedauert.  
  
"So aus der Nähe ist das ein sehr viel beeindruckenderer Anblick." bemerkte Lord Traxius mit zufriedener Stimme.  
  
Sailor Saturn lächelte und dankte ihm für das Lob.  
  
"Und was nun ?" fragte sie Zirkonite, die genau wie Lord Traxius zurückgetreten war.  
  
Midori trat auf sie zu und blieb fünf Meter vor ihr stehen. Dann verneigte sie sich förmlich.  
  
"Jetzt kämpfen wir." erklärte sie Saturn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.  
  
Saturns Lächeln war schlagartig wie weggewischt.  
  
"Das...das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Midori."  
  
"Und warum nicht ?"  
  
"Du hättest in einem Kampf keine Chance gegen mich."  
  
"Wegen dem Zahnstocher da ?" fragte Midori amüsiert. "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."  
  
Sie löste einen dünnen Metallzylinder von ihrem Gürtel. Mit einem bösartigen Zischen erschien die rotleuchtende Energieklinge ihres Lichtschwertes.  
  
"Was ist das ?" erkundigte Saturn sich neugierig.  
  
"Ein Lichtschwert." antwortete Midori. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, daß deine Waffe beim ersten Kontakt zerstört werden wird."  
  
Um den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte zu demonstrieren, warf sie das Lichtschwert nach einem Stahlträger, der einen Laufgang auf halber Höhe des Raumes abstützte. Krachend fielen Trümmer zu Boden, während das Lichtschwert wie von Geisterhand gelenkt seinen Weg zurück in Midoris Hand fand.  
  
Als Saturn sah, mit welcher Leichtigkeit die Lichtklinge den Stahl durchtrennte, begann sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre Waffe zu machen.  
  
"Ich darf nicht riskieren, daß meine Waffe nur für eine Demonstration zerstört wird."  
  
Midori nickte verstehend.  
  
"Dann verzichte ich auf das Lichtschwert. Aber du brauchst dir trotzdem keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
Saturn war immer noch nicht überzeugt, also zuckte Midori nur mit den Schultern und griff an. Sie verwendete simple Nahkampftechniken. Schläge, Tritte und Stösse. Ihre Gegnerin versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber ihre Waffe war nicht gerade für den direkten Nahkampf geeignet. Sie steckte eine Reihe von Treffern ein, ohne selbst wirklichen Schaden anzurichten.  
  
Schließlich löste sich Midori mit einer Reihe von Rückwärtssalti von ihr und musterte sie verwundert.  
  
"Also wenn du so gegen echte Gegner gekämpft hast, ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie du bis heute überleben konntest."  
  
Saturn rieb sich ihre linke Seite und suchte nach einer Antwort auf Midoris indirekte Frage.  
  
"Ihr Senshi kämpft doch sonst immer mit Magie." warf Zirkonite ein.  
  
"Genau." Midori ging in eine Abwehrhaltung. "Setz deine Magie ein."  
  
Saturn schüttelte den Kopf und sah hilflos zu Traxius.  
  
"Wo ist das Problem ?" fragte er.  
  
"Mein Angriffszauber ist so stark, daß er hier enormen Schaden anrichten würde." erklärte sie. "Die Attacken der anderen Senshi kann man gut gegen einzelne Ziele anwenden, aber meine Attacke zieht eine große Fläche in Mitleidenschaft."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: Deine Kampfmagie ist in den meisten Situationen nutzlos." brachte es Midori auf den Punkt.  
  
"Wenn du ein wirklicher Feind wärst, würde ich die Attacke trotzdem einsetzen." erklärte Saturn bestimmt. "Aber ich kann dich ja kaum zu Demonstrationszwecken umbringen, oder ?"  
  
"Danke für die Rücksichtnahme." Midori lächelte amüsiert.  
  
Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und griff mit der Macht nach Saturns Waffe. Diese keuchte überrascht, als ihre Silence Glaive sich selbständig machte und in Midoris wartender Hand landete.  
  
"Aber wie...?" Vor Überraschung fehlten ihr die Worte.  
  
"Das war Teil eins der Demonstration." erklärte sie. "Und jetzt zum zweiten Teil."  
  
Sie streckte die andere Hand aus, so als wenn sie nach jemandes Kehle greifen wollte. Plötzlich spürte Saturn einen kräftigen Griff am Hals, der ihr die Luft abdrückte. Dann spürte sie, wie eine unsichtbare Hand sie ein Stück vom Boden hob. Erfolglos schnappte sie nach Luft und spürte bereits die nahende Bewußtlosigkeit, als sie heruntergelassen wurde und der Druck verschwand. Mit wackeligen Knien brach sie zusammen und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.  
  
Midori trat zu ihr und reichte ihr eine Hand. Saturn ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich aufhelfen. Dann gab Midori ihr ihre Waffe zurück.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht ?" fragte sie mit immer noch ungläubigem Staunen, während sie sich zurückverwandelte.  
  
"Ich bin stark in der Macht." antwortete Midori stolz. "Dank meinem Meister."  
  
"Du könntest das auch lernen." erklärte Traxius und legte ihr fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie spürte, wie von dort Energie in ihren Körper floß und sie kräftigte.  
  
"Ich ?"  
  
"Ja. Deswegen ließ ich dich herholen."  
  
"Mit diesen Fähigkeiten wäre ich den Senshi eine viel größere Hilfe."  
  
"Zweifellos."bemerkte der alte Mann trocken. "Aber meine Unterweisungen sind an ein paar Bedingungen geknüpft."  
  
"Bedingungen ?"  
  
"Genau wie ihr Senshi legen auch wir Wert auf Geheimhaltung, und das bedeutet, daß niemand hiervon erfahren darf."  
  
"Auch die anderen Senshi nicht ?"  
  
"Sie sind zwar deine Freunde, aber ich kenne sie zu wenig." antwortete Traxius. "Im Augenblick muß es auch vor ihnen ein Geheimnis bleiben. Später mag sich das ändern, aber das wird die Zeit zeigen."  
  
Hotaru nickte betrübt.  
  
"Würdet ihr vielleicht in Betracht ziehen, die Anderen auch zu unterrichten ?"  
  
"Später vielleicht. Ich habe es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, nicht zu viele neue Schüler zur gleichen Zeit aufzunehmen. Gerade der Beginn der Ausbildung ist schwierig und es bedarf intensiver Unterweisungen. Außerdem kann nicht jeder den Umgang mit der Macht lernen, und mein Unterricht ist immer genau auf den Schüler zugeschnitten. Bevor ich nicht einige Dinge über einen möglichen Schüler weiss, kann ich ihn unter keinen Umständen unterrichten."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Aber was soll ich jetzt tun ? Meine Eltern werden sich sicher Sorgen machen."  
  
"Wissen deine Eltern um dein Geheimnis ?"  
  
Hotaru nickte zögerlich.  
  
"Schreib ihnen einen Brief, in dem du ihnen erklärst, daß du Jemanden getroffen hast, der dir einige neue Attacken beibringen wird."  
  
"Sie werden sich trotzdem Sorgen machen, wenn ich ihnen nicht sage, wo ich bin."  
  
"Und wenn du es ihnen sagst, werden sie herkommen." merkte Zirkonite an.  
  
"Dann füge hinzu, daß dieser Unterricht Teil einer Abmachung ist, die die Identitäten der anderen Senshi schützt, und daß du dich regelmäßig melden wirst." schlug Midori vor. "Das sollte sie doch wohl ein wenig beruhigen."  
  
Hotaru machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
  
"Und füge hinzu, daß sie dir selbstverständlich auch schreiben können." ergänzte Traxius freundlich.  
  
Hotaru nickte langsam.  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Sehr gut." Lord Traxius gab sich keine Mühe, seinen Triumph zu verbergen. "Und da du jetzt zu meinen Schülern gehörst, erwarte ich, daß du mir als deinem Lehrer denselben Respekt erweist, den mir auch die anderen Schüler erweisen."  
  
Sie nickte. Respekt gegenüber Lehrern war ein logisches Konzept.  
  
"Was muß ich tun ?"  
  
"Halte dich an Midori. Sie wird dir alles Notwendige erklären." entgegnete Traxius. Dann wandte er sich an Midori. "Sie wird einen Schlafraum mit dir teilen, und du wirst dich zusammen mit Zirkonite um ihre geistige Vorbereitung auf die Ausbildung kümmern. Beantworte ihre Fragen soweit es dir möglich ist und kümmere dich um ihren Briefverkehr mit ihren Eltern. Und nun geht."  
  
"Ja, Meister." entgegneten Midori und Zirkonite gleichzeitig und neigten respektvoll den Kopf, bevor sie gingen.  
  
Hotaru beobachtete Midoris Verhalten und neigte mit kurzer Verzögerung ebenfalls den Kopf.  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
Dann folgte sie Midori aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
Der Sithlord schaute ihr mit zufriedenem Lächeln hinterher. 


	9. Teil 8

Dieses Kapitel hier enthält (leider) nicht so viel Handlung, sondern sehr viel Dialog - aber derartige Kapitel werden die Ausnahme bleiben (versprochen ^_^).  
  
Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 8  
  
Als die Inneren Senshi erfuhren, daß Hotaru verschwunden war, waren sie ebenso besorgt wie ihre Zieheltern und Setsuna. Selbstverständlich beteiligten sich sofort alle Senshi mit Ausnahme von Ami, die ihre Rippenverletzungen von der Youma-Prügelei auskurieren mußte, an der Suche.  
  
Ami machte sich auf andere Weise nützlich. Sie lud eine Karte des Gebiets, in dem Hotarus Wohnung und Schule lagen, in ihren Computer und koordinierte die Suche, indem sie den Senshi Suchmuster und Suchgebiete zuwies.  
  
Gleichzeitig aktivierte sie ein Spezialprogramm, das den Funkverkehr von Krankenwagen, Feuerwehr und Polizei überwachte. Sollten Meldungen über Hotaru - oder jemanden auf den ihre Beschreibung zutraf - auftauchen, würde sie es sofort erfahren.  
  
Eine Sicherheit gab es wenigstens. Sailor Moon konnte spüren, wenn einer der Senshi starb. Sie hatte bis jetzt nichts gespürt, also war Hotaru zumindest am Leben.  
  
Jacen saß auf Amis Bett und blätterte in einem von Amis Büchern. 'Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit' von einem Mann namens Hawking. Er fand es sehr interessant, und Ami fand interessant, daß er offenbar Physik interessant fand.  
  
"So. Ich habe allen ihre Suchgebiete zugeteilt." seufzte sie und drehte sich mit ihrem Stuhl herum.  
  
"Ich hoffe, eurer Kameradin ist nichts zugestossen."  
  
"So wie wir alle." Ami versuchte, unbeschwert und zuversichtlich zu klingen.  
  
"Es ist schon seltsam." fügte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens hinzu. "Da kämpft man gegen Dämonen und böse Hexen, wobei man jederzeit sterben könnte. Irgendwie erscheint mir nach den Dingen, die jede von uns überlebt hat, der Gedanke, Opfer eines gewöhnlichen Verbrechens zu werden so unwirklich."  
  
Jacen nickte verstehend. "Normale Menschen werden das Opfer von Verbrechen - Senshi werden das Opfer übernatürlicher Bösewichte."  
  
"Das bringt es wohl auf den Punkt."  
  
"Bis jetzt gibt es keinen Anhaltspunkt für ein Verbrechen."  
  
"Es gibt aber auch keinen, der gegen eins spricht."  
  
"Das stimmt." gab er ihr Recht. "Aber es bringt nichts, deshalb gleich das ungünstigste Szenario für das Wahrscheinliche zu halten. Diese Gedanken lähmen nur deinen Geist."  
  
Ami grinste schief. "Bist du sicher, daß du kein Prister bist ?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Der Jedi-Glaube wird vielerorts als Religion aufgefasst, also kann man es möglicherweise so sehen, daß ich als ausgebildeter Jedi eine Art Priester bin."  
  
"Und dann liest du naturwissenschaftliche Bücher ?"  
  
"Was ist daran falsch ?" fragte er verständnislos. "Wissen und Glaube sind zwei Dinge, die sich ergänzen. Keine Gegensätze. Und außerdem interessiere ich mich sehr für die Naturwissenschaften. Nur hat mir meine intensive Jedi- Ausbildung nicht die Zeit gelassen, mich so intensiv mit anderen Dingen zu befassen."  
  
"Hast du keine Schule besucht ?"  
  
"Ich hatte Privatlehrer." antwortete er. "Viele Dinge hat mir auch mein Onkel Luke an der Akademie beigebracht. Und natürlich haben wir Schüler uns gegenseitig unterrichtet."  
  
"Eine interessante Methode."  
  
Jacen nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Darf ich dich mal was fragen, Ami ?"  
  
"Klar."  
  
"Wo bekomme ich andere Kleidung her ? Es ist ja bald dunkel und ich muß mir noch einen Schlafplatz suchen."  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, daß ich dich draußen in irgendeinem Hinterhof schlafen lasse, oder ?" fragte Ami überrascht. "Oder hast du was gegen mich, daß du hier wegwillst ?"  
  
"Nein ! Natürlich nicht !" antwortete er mit überraschender Heftigkeit, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. "Ich meine du hast schon so viel für mich getan..."  
  
"Dummkopf." unterbrach sie ihn. "Du hast mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Kleinigkeit." wiegelte er ab. "Dafür erwarte ich keine Dankbarkeit."  
  
"Ich BIN aber verdammt noch mal dankbar !" fuhr sie ihn an. Dann errötete sie und senkte verlegen den Blick. Es war normalerweise gar nicht ihre Art, Leute so anzufahren, und gegenüber einem Gast war das kein gutes Benehmen. "Ich schulde dir was, und ich bitte dich, mir die Chance zu geben, diese Schuld zu begleichen." fügte sie ruhiger hinzu. Jacen seufzte.  
  
"Also gut. Was hast du vor ?"  
  
Ami lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Ich habe mit meiner Mutter telefoniert. Anders als die Familien der anderen Senshi ist meine Mutter eingeweiht in mein kleines Geheimnis."  
  
"Ich wette sie ist ziemlich stolz auf dich."  
  
"Ist sie." bestätigte Ami. "Ich habe ihr dein Problem beschrieben, und sie ist einverstanden, dich bei uns aufzunehmen, bis wir einen Weg finden, dich in deine Heimat zurückzuschicken."  
  
"Wie soll ich das wieder gutmachen ?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Oh, das war ja noch nicht alles." Ami grinste breit. "Du bist mit deinen Eltern viel durch die Welt gereist, doch sind sie bei einem Feuer ums Leben gekommen. Du bist der einzige Überlebende und deine gesamten Papiere sind leider ebenfalls verbrannt. Nun wurdest du in die Obhut deiner einzigen noch lebenden entfernten Verwandten gegeben."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht - glaub ich."  
  
"Morgen werden wir mit dieser Geschichte zur Stadtverwaltung gehen, Jacen, und dort wirst du gültige Papiere erhalten." erklärte ihm Ami. "Und aufgrund deines Alters wirst du zur Schule gehen müssen."  
  
"Schule ?"  
  
"Juuban High School um genau zu sein. Wenn du Glück hast, kommst du sogar mit mir und den anderen Senshi in eine Klasse." Ami freute sich schon darauf. "Sobald wir deine vorläufigen Papiere haben, werden wir dich an der Schule anmelden. Dann machst du einen Aufnahmetest, und schon bist du Schüler."  
  
"Aber wie soll ich diesen Test denn bestehen ?" fragte er skeptisch. "Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, was ihr bisher in der Schule gelernt habt."  
  
"Oh." Amis Freude wich trauriger Erkenntnis. "Daran hatte ich im Eifer des Gefechts gar nicht gedacht." Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Und dir das bis morgen beizubringen ist wohl kaum möglich, oder ?"  
  
"Nicht ganz." entgegnete er vorsichtig.  
  
"Was heißt das ?"  
  
"Es gibt eine Jedi-Technik, mit der man die Gedanken anderer Leute lesen kann." erklärte er. "Damit könnte ich mir das nötige Wissen direkt aus deinem Kopf holen - natürlich nur mit deiner Erlaubnis."  
  
"Du klingst allerdings nicht sehr begeistert." merkte Ami an.  
  
"Es gibt Techniken, die erlaubt sind, und es gibt Techniken, deren Anwendung verboten ist." antwortete er. "Diese Technik liegt haarscharf auf der Grenze."  
  
"Und warum sind manche Techniken verboten ?"  
  
"Ihre Anwendung ist gefährlich."  
  
"Oh, ich denke, das Risiko von Kopfschmerzen gehe ich ein."  
  
"Nicht gefährlich für dich." stellte er bedrückt klar. "Sondern gefährlich für mich."  
  
Ami sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ein Jedi hat sehr große Macht."  
  
"Das habe ich gesehen."  
  
Jacen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was du gesehen hast war nur ein Bruchteil von der Macht, über die ich rede." widersprach er. "Und mit der Macht wächst auch die Verantwortung des Jedi was den Umgang mit dieser Macht betrifft."  
  
"Das verstehe ich."  
  
"Nun verwendet der Jedi die Macht in der Regel jedesmal zu einem ganz bestimmten Zweck, aber NIEMALS zur Erlangung eines persönlichen Vorteils. Manche Techniken jedoch bergen in sich die Gefahr, durch häufige Anwendung diese Trennlinie zu verwischen und die Gedanken des Jedi zu korrumpieren."  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht ganz."  
  
"Ein Beispiel: Wenn ich sehe, wie ein Räuber einen Passanten überfällt, könnte ich die Gedankenmanipulationstechnik einsetzen, um den Räuber an seiner Tat zu hindern und sein Opfer zu retten. Und mit derselben Leichtigkeit könnte ich in eine Bank gehen und den Kassierer dazu bringen, mir eine große Menge Geld auszuzahlen und den Vorgang danach zu vergessen. Oder ich könnte mir in der Schule gute Noten sichern, indem ich die Antworten auf alle Fragen aus dem Kopf des Lehrers lese."  
  
Ami nickte nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt. Du hast Angst vor der Versuchung, deine Fähigkeiten auf unangemessene Art und Weise einzusetzen."  
  
"Ja. Denn das ist der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Dunklen Seite der Macht."  
  
Ami erschauerte. Sie kannte zwar die genaue Bedeutung nicht, aber 'Dunkle Seite der Macht' klang nicht gerade sehr ansprechend.  
  
"Ein Jedi, der nicht aufpasst, kann leicht auf diesen Pfad geraten, und wenn dies erst geschehen ist, ist es fast unmöglich, den Weg zurück zu finden."  
  
"Was geschieht in diesem Fall?"  
  
"Zu Zeiten der Alten Republik wäre er von anderen Jedi gejagt und getötet worden." erklärte Jacen.  
  
Ami stockte der Atem.  
  
"Das ist aber ziemlich extrem."  
  
"Wenn du bedenkst, daß ein einzelner Dunkler Jedi die Macht hat, eine ganze Welt zu unterwerfen, würdest du das anders sehen." entgegnete Jacen ruhig. "Es waren nur zwei Dunkle Jedi nötig, um die gesamte Alte Republik, eine Vereinigung von hunderten von Welten, zu zerschlagen und an ihrer Stelle eine brutale, rassistische Militärdiktatur zu errichten - das Imperium."  
  
"Und dieses...Imperium gibt es nicht mehr ?"  
  
"Nein. Der tapfere Widerstand einiger Weniger, die für Freiheit und Gleichberechtigung aller Spezies kämpften, war nötig, um in jahrelanger Arbeit das Imperium zu vernichten. Meine Eltern und mein Onkel hatten einen gewissen Anteil an diesem Erfolg."  
  
Ami bedeutete ihm interessiert, fortzufahren.  
  
Jacen seufzte ergeben und begann mit seiner Erzählung.  
  
Er begann mit der Festnahme seiner Mutter Leia durch den finsteren Darth Vader über Tatooine. Dann erzählte er, wie sein Onkel Luke Han Solo angeheuert und mit ihm gemeinsam seine Mutter vom ersten Todesstern befreit hatte. Er erzählte der geschockten Ami von der Vernichtung Alderaans durch diese imperiale Superwaffe und davon, wie sein Onkel die Raumstation durch einen simplen Protonentorpedo zerstört hatte. Er berichtete von der Schlacht auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth, der Flucht und späteren Gefangennahme seines Vaters durch den Kopfgeldjäger Bobba Fett, der Befreiungsaktion - wiederum durch Onkel Luke - die das Leben eines Gangsterbosses namens Jabba kostete, und auch von der Vernichtung des zweiten Todessterns, bei der der Imperator den Tod fand.  
  
"Mein Onkel hat am Beispiel Darth Vaders bewiesen, daß es möglich ist, einen Dunklen Jedi wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurückzubringen, und darum versuchen wir, auch anderen Dunklen Jedi eine Chance zu geben sich zu ändern." schloß er seinen Bericht.  
  
Ami stellte erstaunt fest, daß es schon mitten in der Nacht war. Dennoch war sie kein bißchen müde.  
  
"Dieser Vader muß für deinen Onkel eine große Bedeutung gehabt haben, wenn er so sehr daran geglaubt hat, ihn zum Guten bekehren zu können." meinte Ami ergriffen. "Ich meine, Vader hat andere Jedi gejagt und getötet, und er hat mehrfach versucht, ihn zu töten."  
  
Jacen lächelte ein wenig schwermütig.  
  
"Vader war sein Vater."  
  
Ami verlor jegliche Fassung.  
  
"Sein...Vater ?"  
  
"Er war einst ein vielversprechender Jedimeister, doch unglückliche Umstände und Manipulationen brachten ihn vom Weg ab." erklärte Jacen. "Und wie mein Onkel später herausfand, hat Vader nie wirklich versucht, ihn zu töten."  
  
"Nicht ?"  
  
"Nein. Mein Onkel traf Jahre später auf einer Welt namens Dathomir auf eine Gruppe böser Frauen, die stark in der Macht waren, und die es wirklich darauf angelegt haben, ihn mit der Macht zu töten."  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er wesentlich versierter im Umgang mit der Macht als während seiner Zusammentreffen mit Vader, aber trotzdem hätten ihn die Hexen fast getötet. Und Vader war mindestens so fähig wie die Machthexen, woraus sich ergibt, daß mein Onkel keine Chance gehabt hätte, wenn Vader wirklich ernst gemacht hätte."  
  
"Klingt einleuchtend." gab Ami ihm Recht. "Und was geschah nach dem Tod des Imperators?"  
  
"Das Imperium zerfiel in mehrere Territorien, die von lokalen Kriegsherren regiert wurden, die davon träumten, das Imperium wiederherzustellen. Es dauerte noch über zwanzig Jahre, bis der Krieg beendet war."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ami ging zu einem Schrank und holte einen Futon und Bettzeug heraus. Beides breitete sie auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett aus.  
  
"Falls du ins Bett willst." erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.  
  
Er nickte zustimmend. Dann stand er auf, legte den Bademantel ab und verschwand unter der Bettdecke. Ami fielen plötzlich wieder die Bemerkungen ihrer Freundinnen zum Thema 'Jacen im Adamskostüm' ein, und mit leicht geröteten Wangen legte sie sich in ihr Bett. Dann machte sie das Licht aus.  
  
"Jacen ?"  
  
"Ja ?"  
  
"Erzählst du mir davon, wie der Krieg weiterging ?"  
  
"Jetzt ?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Bist du noch nicht müde ?"  
  
"Nein. Und du ?"  
  
"Nein. Aber ich schätze, ich werde auch morgen früh noch nicht fertig sein."  
  
"Erzähl einfach so weit wie möglich."  
  
"Meinetwegen. Aber warum willst du das auf einmal alles wissen ?"  
  
"Ich möchte einfach mehr über die Umstände erfahren, die dich zu dem gemacht haben, der du heute bist."  
  
"Und warum ?"  
  
"Einfach nur so."  
  
"Na schön. Aber dann erzählst du mir morgen Nacht die Geschichte der Senshi, okay ?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Insbesondere deine Geschichte."  
  
"W-wieso...meine Geschichte ?" Amis Stimme verrieten sowohl Überraschung als auch Verwirrung.  
  
"Ich bin einfach neugierig auf die Hintergründe des Mädchens, mit dem ich im Moment zusammenlebe."  
  
"Oh." Mehr brachte das sonst so kluge Mädchen nicht heraus. "Erzählst du nun endlich ?"  
  
"Klar."  
  
Dann begann Jacen zu erzählen, wie es nach dem Tod des Imperators weitergegangen war. Die Kämpfe mit Admiral Thrawn und dem Dunklen Jedi Joruus C´baoth, die Jagd seines Vaters auf den imperialen Kriegsherrn Zsinj und die Vereitelung der vielen komplexen Intrigen und Pläne, mit denen Zsinj es teilweise fast geschafft hatte, die junge Neue Republik in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Oder auch das Abenteuer mit dem Geist des vor langer Zeit gestorbenen Sithlords Exar Kun, der Schüler der Jedi-Akademie zur Dunklen Seite bekehrt und sogar Luke in eine lebensbedrohliche Starre versetzt hatte. Damals hatte Jacen zusammen mit seiner Schwester Jaina den starren Leib ihres Onkels gegen finstere Kreaturen verteidigt. Beide waren sie damals noch kleine Kinder gewesen, und für beide war es das erste Mal gewesen, daß sie Lichtschwerter in Händen gehalten hatten. Dennoch hatten sie es geschafft, das Leben ihres Onkels zu schützen.  
  
Als er schließlich an dem Punkt angelangt war, an dem die verbliebenen imperialen Systeme Friedensverhandlungen angeboten hatten, war es neun Uhr morgens.  
  
Amis Mutter hatte ihre Tochter wegen ihrer Rippenverletzung in der Schule entschuldigt, so daß sie an diesem Tag ruhig länger im Bett bleiben konnte.  
  
Es hatte zwar einer gewissen Willensanstrengung bedurft, wachzubleiben, aber die grandiosen Abenteuer und Geschehnisse, von denen Jacen ihr berichtet hatte, waren den Verzicht auf Schlaf Wert gewesen. Und wenn sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte, war das längst nicht alles gewesen, was er erzählen konnte. Im Laufe des Tages, so hatte er versprochen, würde er ihr noch von seiner Ausbildung und einigen seiner Missionen als Jedi berichten. 


	10. Teil 9

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt "...." = jemand sagt {...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 9  
  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, doch Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun waren immer noch auf der Sucher nach ihrer Tochter. Längst waren die zwei Senshi die einzigen Leute, die noch auf der Straße unterwegs waren, aber falls nötig würden sie ganz Tokyo auf den Kopf stellen, um ihren kleinen Engel zu finden. Im Moment jedoch waren sie damit beschäftigt, entlang ihres normalen Heimwegs jeden Stein einzeln umzudrehen.  
  
Gefunden hatten sie bis jetzt nichts, und mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick wuchs ihre Sorge und Verzweiflung.  
  
Was war Hotaru passiert ? Ging es ihr gut ? Warum war sie verschwunden ?  
  
Diese Fragen und mehr gingen den beiden Senshi durch den Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte Sailor Neptun zwei Gestalten auf ihrem Weg. Deren Körpersprache erweckte fast den Eindruck, als wenn sie auf die Senshi gewartet hätten.  
  
Ein wenig verunsichert wurden die Senshi langsamer. Uranus warf Neptun einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese erwiderte den Blick und zuckte ein wenig nervös mit den Schultern.  
  
"Schauen wir mal nach, was diese Zwei von uns wollen." schlug sie vor.  
  
Wenig später standen die zwei Senshi vor zwei jungen Männern, die in elegante, locker geschnittene schwarze Anzüge gekleidet waren.  
  
"Welche von euch beiden ist Sailor Neptun ?" fragte einer der beiden mit ruhiger Stimme. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen beobachteten sie gelassen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war bar jedweder Emotion.  
  
Sailor Neptun trat vor.  
  
"Ich bin Neptun. Wer seid ihr, und was wollt ihr von mir ?"  
  
Als Antwort trat der andere Mann vor und reichte ihr einen Briefumschlag.  
  
"Was ist das ?" fragte Uranus mißtrauisch, während ihre Partnerin nach dem Umschlag griff, ihn öffnete und den Brief darin las.  
  
"Die Antwort auf eure Suche." entgegnete der erste Mann.  
  
Uranus schien sofort zu begreifen. Mit magisch verbesserter Geschwindigkeit schoß sie vorwärts, um den Mann zu packen, doch ihr Gegner schien irgendwie ihre Bewegung vorausgesehen zu haben, denn er wich dem Angriff durch einen simplen Schritt zur Seite aus. "Wo ist Hotaru ?" fauchte Uranus unterdessen, wütend, daß ihr Angriff sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht ?"  
  
Der junge Mann wich auch dem nächsten Angriff mühelos aus.  
  
"Wir sind nur Boten." antwortete er gelassen. Weder er noch sein Begleiter erweckten den Eindruck, Angriffe der Senshi in irgendeiner Form zu fürchten. "Alle Antworten finden sich in dem Schriftstück."  
  
"Uranus warte !" hielt Neptun sie zurück. Das blonde Mädchen fuhr zu seiner grünhaarigen Begleiterin herum und bemerkte, daß diese sichtlich um ihre Fassung rang.  
  
"Steht in dem Brief, wo Hotaru ist ?"  
  
"Nun...nicht genau..."  
  
"Was heisst das ? Nun sag schon, was los ist !" fuhr Uranus ihr ungeduldig ins Wort.  
  
"Sie schreibt, sie sei von einem sehr weisen Lehrmeister eingeladen worden, der ihr angeboten hat, ihr neue magische Fähigkeiten beizubringen, mit denen sie uns besser helfen kann als mit ihren bisherigen Attacken."  
  
"Du willst doch nicht sagen, daß sie dieses Angebot einfach so angenommen hat, oder ?" fragte Uranus aufgebracht.  
  
"Dieser Lehrmeister möchte offenbar unbedingt einen Senshi unterrichten, und sie war die erste, deren Identität seine Mitarbeiter aufgedeckt haben." antwortete Neptun besorgt. "Wenn sie nicht eingewilligt hätte, hätte er versucht, die Identitäten weiterer Senshi herauszubekommen, aber da sie eingewilligt hat, wird es keine weiteren Nachforschungen mehr geben."  
  
"Sowas Idiotisches !"  
  
"Sie schreibt, daß sie sich gut mit einer gleichaltrigen Schülerin jenes Lehrmeisters versteht, und daß sie sich sehr darauf freut, uns schon bald mit neuen Kräften unterstützen zu können."  
  
"Und warum schreibt sie nicht, wo sie ist ? Oder wer dieser Lehrmeister überhaupt ist ?" fragte Uranus ärgerlich.  
  
"Sie wollen nicht, daß andere von ihren Kräften erfahren." erklärte Neptun. "Deshalb halten sie ihre Identitäten und den Ort des Trainingslagers geheim."  
  
"Damit wir keine Möglichkeit haben, sie zu finden." brummte Uranus.  
  
"Ihr Senshi haltet eure Identitäten doch auch geheim." warf einer der beiden Männer ein. Der Andere holte unterdessen einen Zettel und einen Schlüssel hervor.  
  
"Was ist das ?" fragte Uranus.  
  
"Adresse und Schlüssel eines Schließfachs." lautete die Antwort. "Falls irgendjemand dem Mädchen einen Brief schreiben möchte, kann er dort hinterlegt werden. In ungefähr wöchentlichen Abständen werden wir das Fach kontrollieren, und Antworten des Mädchens dort hinterlegen."  
  
Uranus wollte protestieren, aber Neptun hatte sich damit abgefunden, daß sie auf diese Weise nichts ändern konnten.  
  
"Wie lange wird Hotaru weg sein ?" fragte sie.  
  
"Wir haben nichts mit ihrer Ausbildung zu tun, aber ich denke, daß das Grundlagentraining ein paar Wochen in Anspruch nehmen wird."  
  
"So lange ?" Neptun wollte fast das Herz zerspringen vor Kummer. Wie sollte sie eine so lange Trennung von ihrer Tochter überstehen ?  
  
Einer der Beiden zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Soweit ich gehört habe, ist sie sehr talentiert, also sollte sie schnell vorankommen." versuchte er sie scheinbar aufzumuntern.  
  
Neptun brachte daraufhin auch tatsächlich ein tapferes Lächeln zustande.  
  
"Nun denn. Das war´s dann wohl." meinte er und verabschiedete sich höflich von den Senshi. Sein Begleiter tat es ihm gleich. "Ach und eins noch..."  
  
Die zwei Senshi schauten fragend.  
  
"...wenn es etwas gibt, was wir gar nicht leiden können, dann ist es, wenn uns jemand hinterherrennt, also seid so gut und denkt nicht mal dran, uns zu verfolgen."  
  
Neptun schien bereit zu sein, dem Folge zu leisten - schon wegen Hotaru - aber aus demselben Grund war Uranus mehr als bereit, die Verfolgung der zwei Boten zumindest zu versuchen.  
  
Offenbar sahen die Boten das genauso, denn vor ihrem Abgang benutzten sie die Macht für eine kleine aber effektive Geistesmanipulation, die dazu führte, daß die Senshi zehn Minuten lang einfach so auf der Stelle stehenblieben, bevor sie sich wieder bewegen konnten.  
  
Verblüfft schauten Uranus und Neptun sich um.  
  
"Wo sind die Zwei so schnell hin ? Die standen doch vor einem Augenblick noch hier."  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Uranus, aber das Ganze wird mir langsam unheimlich."  
  
"Laß uns heimgehen und mit Pluto darüber reden."  
  
"Ob sie uns deshalb nicht helfen wollte ? Weil Hotaru diese neuen Kräfte erhalten soll ?"  
  
Uranus schaute ihrer Partnerin besorgt in die Augen.  
  
"Ich hoffe das es so ist, Neptun. Ich hoffe es."  
  
==============================  
  
Hotaru hatte unter Zirkonites Anleitung stundenlang meditiert, um ihren Geist von jeglichen Gedanken zu befreien, die nichts mit der Ausbildung zu tun hatten. Dann hatte Zirkonite sie verlassen. Dafür hatte Midori den Raum, der eigentlich mehr eine düstere Halle mit einem Lichtkreis im Zentrum war, betreten, und hatte sich gegenüber von Hotaru an den Rand des beleuchteten Bereichs gesetzt.  
  
"Warum ist Zirkonite gegangen ?"  
  
"Sie hat noch einige Aufgaben zu erledigen." antwortete Midori bereitwillig. "Wenn du willst, können wir später bei ihr vorbeischauen, aber jetzt sollten wir uns auf das hier konzentrieren."  
  
Hotaru nickte eifrig. Es war zwar schon weit nach Mitternacht, und sie war todmüde, aber sie war entschlossen, das nicht zu zeigen. Außerdem war sie so gespannt auf das Training, daß sie vermutlich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nicht hätte einschlafen können.  
  
"Was muß ich tun ?"  
  
"Um die Macht zu benutzen, ist es wichtig, sich seiner Umgebung bewußt zu sein."  
  
Hotaru begann sich umzuschauen.  
  
"Ich rede nicht von deinen Augen, Hotaru."  
  
"Nicht ?"  
  
"Du hast doch sicher schon von optischen Täuschungen gehört, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Ein Nicken.  
  
"Deine Augen können dich täuschen, also vertraue ihnen nicht."  
  
"Aber wie...?"  
  
"Fühle deine Umgebung."  
  
Midori griff mit der Macht hinaus und beförderte eine Vogelfeder ins Zentrum des Lichtkreises. Dann ließ sie eine Augenbinde zu Hotaru herüberschweben.  
  
Nachdem Hotaru ihre Augen verbunden hatte, gab Midori ihr neue Anweisungen.  
  
"Nun stelle dir die Feder im Geiste vor." sagte sie leise. "Und zwar genau diese Feder, nicht irgendeine. Die Feder ist mit ihrer Umgebung durch die Macht verbunden, genau wie jedes andere Ding oder Lebewesen, und das heisst, sie ist auch mit dir verbunden." Die Stimme des Mädchens hatte jetzt einen beinahe hypnotischen Klang. "Finde diese Verbindung und folge ihr zu der Feder, und dann lasse ein wenig von der Macht in die Feder fließen, um sie in die Luft zu heben."  
  
Hotaru bemühte sich, den Anweisungen zu folgen, während Midori ihr immer neue Tips und Instruktionen gab. Da sie die Macht benutzte, um in Hotarus Geist zu lesen und so zu verfolgen, wie gut sie bei der Umsetzung der Instruktionen tatsächlich vorankam - denn das war immer der schwierige Teil: die Umsetzung eines abstrakten Konzepts in Anweisungen, die der Schüler auch umsetzen konnte - fiel es ihr nicht schwer, das Mädchen in die richtige Richtung zu dirigieren.  
  
Zwei Stunden später war Hotaru von der mentalen Anstrengung schweißnaß, aber die Feder schwebte in der Luft.  
  
"Ich werde dir jetzt das Tuch abnehmen, aber bleib weiter konzentriert."  
  
Midori ging zu ihr herüber und nahm das Tuch ab.  
  
"Und jetzt mach die Augen auf."  
  
Hotaru öffnete die Augen und anschließend staunend ihren Mund, als sie die schwebende Feder sah.  
  
"Du hast es geschafft, die Feder aufwärts zu bewegen." lobte Midori sie. "Jetzt bewege sie auch in andere Richtungen."  
  
"Ich werd´s versuchen." antwortete Hotaru matt.  
  
"Nein." Midori klang jetzt sehr energisch. "Tu es, oder laß es. Wenn es um den Umgang mit der Macht geht, gibt es kein versuchen."  
  
Hotaru nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Feder zu bewegen. Die Macht so zu lenken, wie Midori es ihr erklärt hatte, kam ihr etwas schwierig vor, aber je länger sie die Feder bewegte, desto weniger fühlte sie sich dabei unbeholfen.  
  
Nach einer Weile nickte Midori und lächelte zufrieden. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus.  
  
"Gib mir bitte die Feder, Hotaru."  
  
Das jüngere Mädchen konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegung der Feder und schaffte es tatsächlich, sie direkt auf Midoris Hand landen zu lassen.  
  
"Das war schon sehr gut." lobte sie sie. "Noch eine Übung, und wir sind fertig für heute."  
  
"Und was soll ich tun ?"  
  
Midori war sehr zufrieden damit, daß der Eifer der neuen Schülerin nicht unter ihrer Erschöpfung zu leiden schien. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf auf einer Fernbedienung, die an ihrem Gürtel hing, und ein weiterer Bereich der Halle wurde erleuchtet. Dort lagen ein faustgroßer Kieselstein, ein etwa anderthalb Meter langer T-Stahlträger und ein großer quaderförmiger Betonblock. Mehrere Meter über jedem der drei Gegenstände war eine Markierung angebracht.  
  
"Heb den Stein bis zur Markierung, und dann laß ihn langsam wieder herunter."  
  
Hotaru nickte und konzentrierte sich auf den Kiesel. Es war schwerer, fand sie, aber nach ein paar Minuten schaffte sie es, den Stein bis zur Markierung schweben zu lassen, und ihn dann wieder zu landen.  
  
"Sehr gut." lobte Midori. "Wenn auch ein wenig langsam, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Übung. Jetzt den Stahlträger."  
  
Hotaru konzentierte sich erneut auf ihr Ziel. Diesmal fand sie es extrem schwer, den Träger überhaupt abheben zu lassen, und als sie ihn etwa bis zur Hälfte der geforderten Höhe angehoben hatte, verlor sie die Konzentration, und der Träger landete mit einem gewaltigen Poltern auf der Erde.  
  
"Wo ist dein Problem ?"  
  
"T-tut mir leid." stammelte Hotaru atemlos. "Der Träger...er ist einfach zu schwer für mich."  
  
Midori lächelte scheinbar verständnisvoll. Dann streckte sie die rechte Hand aus, ließ die Macht fliessen und hob alle drei Objekte gleichzeitig. Dann liess sie sie wieder landen und wandte sich an die staunende Hotaru.  
  
"Du mußt verstehen, daß es unerheblich ist, ob du eine Feder, einen Kieselstein oder diesen Betonblock anhebst, Hotaru."  
  
"Aber der Betonblock ist doch viel, viel schwerer."  
  
"Die Masse eines Objekts ist unwichtig. Wenn du es mit der Macht bewegst, ist nur von Bedeutung, daß du glaubst, daß du es bewegen kannst." entgegnete Midori darauf. "Mit reiner Körperkraft könnte ich den Stahlträger auch nicht heben, aber die Macht hat nichts mit Körperkraft zu tun, sondern mit geistiger Stärke. Wenn du bereit bist, das zu akzeptieren, heb den Stahlträger nochmal hoch."  
  
"Und wenn ich das nicht kann ?" Hotarus Stimme war voller Selbstzweifel.  
  
"Ohne den Glauben an deine innere Stärke wirst du auch die schwierigeren Disziplinen nicht meistern können. Was ich dir hier beibringe, mag dir großartig erscheinen, aber vergiß nicht, daß ich das nur tue, damit du für den richtigen Unterricht vorbereitet bist."  
  
Hotaru nickte verstehend. Dann sammelte sie sich und versuchte es erneut. Zu ihrem Erstaunen klappte es tatsächlich, den Träger wie gewünscht zu bewegen, und beflügelt durch diesen Erfolg gelang ihr dasselbe sogar mit dem Betonblock.  
  
"Du solltest aufhören, über dich selbst erstaunt zu sein."  
  
"Warum ?"  
  
"Daß du bei deinen Leistungen Erstaunen empfindest, zeigt, daß du davon überrascht bist, aber solange du nicht schon im Voraus völlig von deinem Erfolg überzeugt bist, wirst du im Umgang mit der Macht immer Probleme haben."  
  
"Aber ich habe es doch geschafft."  
  
"Ohne deine Selbstzweifel könntest du Objekte wesentlich schneller bewegen." entgegnete Midori. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, aber ab morgen wirst du jeden Tag mindestens zwei Stunden damit verbringen, soviele Objekte wie möglich so schnell wie möglich durch die Halle zu bewegen, bis du es im Schlaf beherrscht. Und denk daran: Größe und Gewicht der Objekte sind völlig unwichtig."  
  
"In Ordnung."  
  
"Und jetzt laß uns mal sehen, was Zirkonite so tut. Danach gehen wir duschen, essen was und gehen ins Bett."  
  
Midori führte Hotaru durch ein wahres Labyrinth von hellerleuchteten Korridoren aus dunklem Metall zu Zirkonites Büro.  
  
Dort trafen sie sie an, wie sie auf einem großen Wandschirm Bildsequenzen studierte, die ausnahmslos Leid, Zerstörung und Gewalt zeigten. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken legte sich das Gefühl des Bedrücktseins beinahe greifbar auf Hotarus Gemüt.  
  
"Warum schaust du dir diese Bilder an ?"  
  
Zirkonite blickte zu Hotaru auf und lächelte freudlos.  
  
"Verschwindet denn all das Leid, wenn ich nicht hinsehe ?"  
  
"Nein. Aber es verschwindet auch nicht, wenn du hinsiehst." gab sie zurück.  
  
Zirkonite seufzte tief. "Ich analysiere Berichte aus Krisenregionen." erklärte sie.  
  
"Warum ?"  
  
"Was ist denn das für eine Frage ?"  
  
Hotaru schaute die Frau aus dem Dunklen Königreich verständnislos an. War es möglich, daß diese Bilder ein Ersatz für die Bosheiten waren, mit denen sie sich früher zweifellos beschäftigt hatte ? "Vielleicht, weil dir die Bilder gefallen ?"  
  
Zirkonite musterte sie, als würde sie an Hotarus Verstand zweifeln. Dann rief sie eine neue Bildsequenz auf.  
  
"Sieh genau hin." forderte sie das Mädchen auf. "Was siehst du ?"  
  
"Panzer und Soldaten, die neben einem Haus stehen, das gerade von einer Planierraupe plattgewalzt wird."  
  
"Dieses Haus stand in Ramallah, einer Stadt in der sogenannten palästinensischen Autonomiezone." erklärte Zirkonite. "Und zerstört wurde es von israelischen Soldaten."  
  
Hotaru konnte sich vage an Nachrichten erinnern, die von Problemen in dieser Region berichteten. Da es nichts war, was Japan betraf, waren Medienberichte darüber nicht so ausführlich gewesen.  
  
"Und sie haben das Haus zerstört, weil dort ein Mann wohnte, der sich in einem Bus selbst in die Luft gesprengt hat." fuhr Zirkonite fort. "Als Abschreckung wird nun das Haus zerstört, in dem er gelebt hat. Die anderen Bewohner sind nun natürlich obdachlos, und falls sie sich geweigert haben sollten, das Haus zu verlassen, sind sie wohl unter den Trümmern begraben worden."  
  
Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde Hotaru blaß. Was konnten diese Leute dafür, wenn in ihrem Haus ein Selbstmordattentäter gewohnt hatte ?  
  
Eine neue Bildsequenz zeigte ein paar Jugendliche, die mit Steinen nach Panzern warfen und daraufhin von Soldaten beschossen wurden.  
  
"Die israelischen Soldaten gehen hart gegen jedweden noch so kleinen Widerstand vor." kommentierte sie diese Sequenz. "Natürlich halten sich ihre Truppen an internationale Konventionen und setzen Gummigeschosse gegen Zivilisten ein."  
  
Hotaru schien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein. Die Vorstellung, daß Jugendliche erschossen wurden, weil sie mit Steinen nach Panzern warfen, war ihr einfach zu erschreckend erschienen.  
  
"Dumm ist nur, daß die Israelis unter Gummigeschossen hartgummiummantelte Stahlbolzen verstehen, die auf kurze Entfernung ebenso tödlich sind wie scharfe Munition." warf Zirkonite nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens ein. "Da diese Munition aber der Konvention entspricht, kann niemand dagegen Widerspruch einlegen."  
  
Die junge Senshi schaute sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Wie du siehst, können manche Leute durchaus böse Taten begehen, ohne aus dem Dunklen Königreich oder der Familie des Schwarzen Mondes zu stammen - oder zu einer der anderen klassischen Feindgruppen der Senshi zu gehören."  
  
"Das ist wahr, aber das war schon immer so." entgegnete Hotaru bedrückt.  
  
"Ihr Senshi habt es wirklich leicht." Zirkonite schien nun ein wenig wütend auf die Senshi zu sein.  
  
"Aber was dort passiert, ist nicht unsere Schuld." verteidigte Hotaru sich und die anderen Senshi.  
  
"Natürlich nicht." stimmte Zirkonite ihr zu. "Ihr Senshi sucht euch aus, gegen welche Arten von Bösewichtern ihr kämpfen wollt, und beschränkt euch ansonsten darauf, die nächsten neunhundert Jahre relativer Unsterblichkeit damit zu verbringen, auf euer Kristall-Tokyo und den allgemeinen Weltfrieden zu warten."  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus ?" fragte Hotaru.  
  
"Ich will darauf hinaus, daß ihr euch im Prinzip nur zurücklehnen braucht, weil ihr genau wisst, daß diese friedliche Zukunft irgendwann Realität werden wird." entgegnete Zirkonite bestimmt. "Aber in den nächsten neunhundert Jahren werden noch verdammt viele Leute leiden und unnötig sterben müssen, bis diese Zukunft Gestalt angenommen hat. Nicht nur in Israel. In Diktaturen rund um den Globus werden Menschen umgebracht, nur weil sie nach Ansicht der herrschenden Klasse die falsche Religion oder Hautfarbe haben, oder sonstwas an ihnen angeblich falsch ist. Amerika ist gerade in diesem Augenblick dabei, einen sinnlosen Krieg vorzubereiten, der nur geführt wird, weil der amerikanische Präsident der Auffassung ist, der Irak müsse unbedingt eine neue Regierung haben. Und wenn du willst, kann ich dir noch hunderte weiterer Beispiele sinnloser Bosheit aufzeigen, die überall auf der Erde geschehen."  
  
"Aber...wir können doch nicht gegen die Regierungen kämpfen."  
  
"Wie entscheidet ihr eigentlich, gegen wen ihr kämpft und gegen wen nicht ?" warf Midori plötzlich ein, die sich bisher nicht am Gespräch beteiligt hatte.  
  
"Nun, zunächst einmal schützen wir Tokyo vor bösen Kräften - sei es aus anderen Dimensionen oder aus dem Weltraum - und dann tun wir alles, um dafür zu sorgen, daß die Gründung von Kristall-Tokyo nicht gefährdet wird."  
  
"Und woher wisst ihr so genau, was ihr tun müßt ?"  
  
"Sailor Plutos Aufgabe als Wächterin der Zeit ist es, dafür zu sorgen, daß keine Ereignisse auftreten, die die Zeitlinie, die von heute bis in jene Zukunft führt, gefährden." antwortete Hotaru ernst. "Und falls die Zeitlinie doch in Gefahr gerät, ist es unsere Aufgabe, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."  
  
"Und woher weiss Sailor Pluto so genau Bescheid ?" fragte Midori erstaunt.  
  
"Da sie Zugang zum Tor der Zeit hat, kann sie in die Zukunft und in die Vergangenheit sehen, und sich mit Hilfe des Tors sogar durch die Zeit bewegen."  
  
"Hab ich richtig verstanden ?" Midori schien nur mit Mühe ihre Fassung bewahren zu können. "Ihr Senshi könnt durch die Zeit reisen ?"  
  
Hotaru kicherte bei dieser Vorstellung und winkte dann ab. "Nein, Midori. Pluto kann uns theoretisch ebenfalls durch die Zeit schicken, aber sie ist die Einzige, die wirklich von sich aus reisen kann."  
  
Aus einem für Hotaru nicht erkennbaren Grund schienen sowohl Zirkonite als auch Midori über ihre Antwort erleichtert zu sein.  
  
Schließlich verliessen die Mädchen Zirkonites Büro wieder.  
  
Kaum waren sie draußen, da stellte Zirkonite eine Verbindung zu ihrem Meister her und berichtete ihm von Sailor Plutos ausgefallener Fähigkeit. Dabei schalt sie sich selbst einen Narren. Angesichts ihres Beinamens 'Wächterin der Zeit' war etwas derartiges doch offensichtlich gewesen. Wieso war sie nie von selbst darauf gekommen ? Traxius sagte ihr jedoch, sie solle Ruhe bewahren und seine weiteren Anweisungen abwarten.  
  
==============================  
  
Unterdessen erreichte ein kleines Flugzeug ein abgelegenes Dorf im hohen Norden Chinas. Nachdem der Flieger im Innern eines getarnten Hangarbunkers zum Stehen gekommen war, stieg eine junge, in eine dunkle Robe gehüllte Frau aus und bewegte sich mit eleganten Schritten auf die wartende Gruppe von Uniformierten zu.  
  
"Ich grüsse sie, General Craiden."  
  
Der General neigte respektvoll den Kopf, während seine Untergebenen ein Spalier für die Zwei bildeten.  
  
"Ich muß sagen, ihr Besuch kommt sehr...unerwartet, Kaori-san." bemerkte er beiläufig nach der Begrüßung, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Liftplattform machten.  
  
"Nur unerwartet, oder auch ungelegen, General ?"  
  
"Unerwartet." antwortete er mit großer Entschiedenheit. "Wer hätte damit rechnen sollen, daß Lord Traxius jemanden mit ihren Qualifikationen herschicken würde ?"  
  
"Der Meister wünscht, daß sie mir einen Posten in ihrem Stab geben, der es mir ermöglicht, mir einen Überblick über die Operationsplanung zu verschaffen." teilte sie ihm ohne großes Drumherumgerede mit. Schließlich war sie nicht hergekommen, um Zeit zu verschwenden. "Und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, General. Ich werde mich in die Operationsleitung nicht einmischen." fügte sie hinzu, als sie den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Kommandeurs bemerkte.  
  
°Solange sie ihre Arbeit erledigen, habe ich auch keinen Grund für eine Einmischung.°  
  
General Craiden fing sich recht schnell wieder und lächelte knapp.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, daß sich alles nach Wunsch regeln läßt."  
  
Dann fuhren sie mit dem Lift ins vierundzwanzigste Tiefgeschoß.  
  
"Sind sie mit dem Aufbau dieser Basis vertraut, Kaori-san ?"  
  
"Nicht besonders." antwortete sie, schaute ihn dann jedoch abwartend an.  
  
"Die obersten zehn Etagen sind vollgestopft mit Ausrüstung und Nachschub. Danach kommen zehn Etagen, die vollgestopft sind mit kryogenischen Stasisbehältern. Die fünf Etagen darunter beherbergen das Stützpunktspersonal, die Energieversorgung und die Planungs- und Leitzentrale. Und die letzten fünf Etagen sind mit den Spaarti-Zylindern und der zugehörigen Ausrüstung, wie beispielsweise den Lernmaschinen, gefüllt."  
  
Während Craiden ihr einige Dinge detaillierter beschrieb, mußte sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Vieles von der Technologie, die in dieser Basis zum Einsatz kam, stammte nicht von dieser Welt. Seit sie Meister Traxius diente, hatte sie unglaubliche Dinge gesehen, die für die meisten Menschen auf dieser Welt reinste Science Fiction waren.  
  
"Der Füllungsgrad der Stasiskammern ?"  
  
"Einhundert Prozent." Ein klein wenig Stolz lag in Craidens Stimme. "Insgesamt achthundertfünfzigtausend Einheiten."  
  
"Reicht das für die erste Welle ?" fragte sie überrascht. "Bevölkerung und Armee Chinas sind nicht gerade klein."  
  
"Oh, China ist doch gar nicht unser Primärziel." erwiderte der General erstaunt. "Durch gewisse Arrangements, die Zirkonite getroffen hat, wäre ein Angriff auf China in der Anfangsphase der Operation eher kontraproduktiv. Wir werden die Zeit nutzen, um die dünnbesiedelten Gebiete Sibiriens unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen."  
  
Kaori zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Was nützt uns denn die Kontrolle über ein paar Mose und Flechten?"  
  
"Wenn sie die Planungsunterlagen durchgehen, werden sie feststellen, daß es in Sibirien um mehr geht als Mose und Flechten."  
  
"Wie sie meinen, General. Und der Ausstoß der Klonfabrik ?"  
  
"Im Moment haben wir die Produktion gestoppt, weil die Stasiskammern voll sind, aber sobald die Operation beginnt, werden wir die Produktion wieder aufnehmen, und dann liegt die Produktionsrate bei fünftausend Exemplaren pro Monat." antwortete er. "Gleiches gilt für vier weitere geheime Fabriken an der chinesischen Nord- beziehungsweise Nordwestgrenze. Dort befinden sich allerdings anstelle der Planungskomplexe Fabrikationsanlagen für Nachschubgüter."  
  
Kaori nickte verstehend.  
  
"Stellen sie mir ein Büro zur Verfügung. Außerdem brauche ich vollen Zugang zu allen Planungsunterlagen für die Operationen 'Dark Harvest', 'Blackout' und 'Desert Devastation'."  
  
"Ein Büro steht ihnen in wenigen Minuten zur Verfügung." antwortete der General. "In einer Stunde haben wir auch ein Quartier für sie hergerichtet. Aber ich bitte sie nun, meine Wenigkeit zu entschuldigen, Kaori-san. Die Pflicht ruft."  
  
"Natürlich, General."  
  
"Falls sie etwas benötigen sollten, wenden sie sich an Leutnant Morgan." setzte er, auf einen jungen Stabsoffizier deutend, hinzu, bevor er sich verabschiedete.  
  
Kaori drehte sich zu dem jungen Leutnant um.  
  
°Hmm...kurze blonde Haare, durchtrainierter Körper und allzu dumm schaut er auch nicht aus.°  
  
Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Raubtiergrinsen.  
  
"Nun, Leutnant, sie haben ihren General gehört."  
  
"J-ja, Ma´am. W-was kann ich für sie tun ?"  
  
Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in ihre Augen, als sie seine Angst und Unsicherheit spürte. Offensichtlich genossen Lord Traxius Schüler bereits einen gewissen Ruf.  
  
"Eine Führung durch alle Ebenen der Basis." antwortete sie. "Dann zeigen sie mir mein Büro." Ihre Stimme klang nun überaus freundlich, und sie bemerkte, wie er sich sichtlich beruhigte.  
  
"Ja, Ma´am. Hier entlang bitte." sagte er, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lift. Als sie ins erste Tiefgeschoß fuhren, um einige der Ausrüstungsdepots zu besichtigen, beschloß sie jedoch, ihr kleines Spiel fortzusetzen.  
  
"Und wenn sie mir mein Büro gezeigt haben, führen sie mich zu meinem Quartier, und dann werden wir mal sehen, was sich noch so ergibt."  
  
Der letzte Teil des Satzes hatte auf genau die Art beiläufig geklungen, die junge Männer, die eigentlich vermeiden wollten, in Fettnäpfchen zu treten, in den Wahnsinn treiben mußte. Kaori freute sich diebisch, als sie bemerkte, wie der junge Offizier leicht errötete und dann den Kopf zur Seite drehte.  
  
Eine Liaison mit dem jungen Mann war für sie zwar undenkbar - erstens war sie mit einem Auftrag hier und nicht zum Vergnügen, und zweitens war er für ihre Verhältnisse viel zu unbedeutend - aber sie liebte es, mit anderen Menschen zu spielen, und sie zu manipulieren.  
  
Jetzt galt es aber erstmal, alles Wissenswerte über diese Basis zu lernen und sich dann mit den Plänen für 'Dark Harvest', 'Blackout' und 'Desert Devastation' vertraut zu machen. 


	11. Teil 10

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 10  
  
Ami wurde von der Sonne geweckt, die mitten in ihr Gesicht schien. Da ihr Zimmerfenster Südwestblick hatte, begriff sie sogar im Zustand extremster Müdigkeit, daß es schon mittags sein mußte, und egal wie müde sie war, sie und Jacen mußten aufstehen, da sie heute noch viel zu erledigen hatten.  
  
Sie gähnte herzhaft und wälzte sich dann mit langsamen, zombiehaften Bewegungen aus dem Bett. Mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen, das Gehirn noch immer im Pause-Modus, machte sie ein paar tapsige Schritte vorwärts.  
  
Dann verhakte sich ihr Fuß in etwas, und Ami folgte den schmerzhaften Gesetzen der Schwerkraft.  
  
"Aua, mein Kopf!"  
  
In Jacens schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht öffneten sich die Augen...nur um sich augenblicklich wieder zu schliessen.  
  
Ami hatte in ihrem schlaftrunkenen Zustand glatt 'vergessen', daß Jacen auf einem Futon vor ihrem Bett schlief, und war dann über seinen Kopf gestolpert und hingefallen. Dabei war ihr Nachthemd ein Stück weit nach oben gerutscht.  
  
Als Jacen seine Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte er zwischen ihren Beinen entlang direkt auf Amis Schambereich geschaut. Sicherlich kein unschöner Anblick, aber definitiv nichts, was Jacen sich freiwillig ohne Einverständnis seines Gegenübers ansehen würde.  
  
Um die Situation für sie nicht noch peinlicher zu machen, gab er vor, die Augen gerade erst zu öffnen - nachdem er sich sicher war, daß sie aufgestanden war.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte Ami sich besorgt und senkte schuldbewußt ihren Blick.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, mich jeden Morgen so zu wecken." entgegnete Jacen grinsend.  
  
Ami errötete.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Irgendwie hab ich nicht mehr dran gedacht, daß du hier vor meinem Bett schläfst."  
  
"Schon okay, Ami. Ist ja nichts passiert."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut." entgegnete sie erleichtert. "Ich mach Frühstück, und du ziehst dich in der Zwischenzeit schon mal an. Wir haben heute noch einiges zu tun und leider nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ami in der Küche.  
  
Jacen rappelte sich dann ebenfalls auf und verschwand im Bad. Als er zwanzig Minuten später, eingehüllt in Amis Bademantel, in die Küche kam, hatte Ami bereits ein traditionelles japanisches Frühstück zubereitet.  
  
Der junge Jedi setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und begann zu essen.  
  
"Und?" fragte Ami erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Lecker." stellte er fest und nickte anerkennend.  
  
Ami strahlte. Sonst war es immer Makoto, die für´s Kochen gelobt wurde. Endlich gab es mal jemanden, der sie für etwas anderes als naturwissenschaftliches Wissen lobte.  
  
"Aber sag mal, wenn wir heute aus dem Haus müssen müssen, was soll ich dann anziehen? Meine Sachen hast du doch entsorgt."  
  
"Verdammt!" stiess sie hervor. "Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht." Dann schien sie für einen Moment verblüfft über ihren letzten Satz nachzudenken, und lachte plötzlich laut.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Ami?" erkundigte Jacen sich verwirrt.  
  
Ami beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
  
"Alles okay." Sie nickte dabei bekräftigend, doch einige der Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht, die für´s Lachen benötigt wurden, zuckten verdächtig. "Es ist nur so, daß ich in unserem Team eigentlich diejenige bin, von der erwartet wird, daß sie an alles mögliche denkt."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ganz einfach: Ich weiss nicht mehr, wann es das letzte mal vorgekommen ist, daß ich an irgendetwas nicht gedacht habe, und in den letzten zwei Tagen ist mir das jetzt schon mehrmals passiert." erklärte sie. "Das ist irgendwie unerwartet, und ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, wie meine Freundinnen reagieren würden, wenn sie gehört hätten, wie ich sage, daß ich an etwas nicht gedacht habe."  
  
"Verstehe. Aber wie lösen wir das Problem jetzt? Ich kann ja kaum in deinem Bademantel rausgehen, oder?"  
  
Ami lächelte amüsiert bei der Vorstellung, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.  
  
Während beide weiteraßen dachte sie über eine mögliche Lösung nach.  
  
"Ich hab´s!" rief sie schließlich. "Wird mich zwar was kosten, aber was soll´s?"  
  
"Ami, ich möchte nicht, daß du dich für mich in Unkosten stürzt."  
  
"Keine Sorge." beruhigte Ami ihn. "Ich bessere mir mein Taschengeld auf, indem ich gelegentlich für eine Bekannte elektronische Informationsbeschaffung betreibe. Sie wollte mir auch bei der Sache mit deinen Papieren helfen, aber für einen kleinen Bonus wird sie sicher noch etwas mehr tun."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und verschwand mit dem Telefon in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Der junge Jedi schaute ihr ein wenig verwirrt hinterher, vertraute jedoch darauf, daß Ami wußte was sie tat.  
  
Nachdem er zu Ende gegessen hatte war Ami immer noch nicht zurück, also beschloß er sich nützlich zu machen und begann damit, in der Küche aufzuräumen.  
  
Schließlich kam Ami wieder zurück und lächelte fröhlich.  
  
"Meine Bekannte wird nachher mit ein paar nützlichen Dingen vorbeikommen, und sie wird auch die Antragstellung für deine Papiere übernehmen, so daß wir morgen früh einfach nur mit einem Foto von dir zur Verwaltung müssen. Sie hat ein paar Beziehungen, die die Sache beschleunigen werden." erklärte Ami. "Außerdem haben Uranus und Neptun mir eine Mail wegen Hotaru geschickt. Sie sagen, Hotaru sei zwar noch nicht wieder zu Hause, aber sie sei auch nicht in Gefahr, also sollten wir uns keine Sorgen machen."  
  
"Prima. Und was tun wir solange bis deine Bekannte eintrifft?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Wir könnten was spielen, fernsehen, uns unterhalten...wo mir einfällt, daß du mir noch ein paar deiner Abenteuer erzählen wolltest."  
  
Jacen seufzte leicht.  
  
"Erst bist du an der Reihe." entschied er schließlich.  
  
"Okay. Aber laß uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Da ist es gemütlicher."  
  
Ami nahm zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Apfelsaft mit und machte es sich dann neben Jacen auf dem Sofa bequem.  
  
Dann fing sie an zu erzählen.  
  
Sie berichtete davon, wie sie von Luna und Sailor Moon entdeckt worden war und sich den Senshi im Kampf gegen die Youma des Dunklen Königreichs angeschlossen hatte.  
  
Sie erzählte von den Kämpfen mit den Youma-Generälen, vom Endkampf, der alle Senshi das Leben gekostet hatte, ihrer Reinkarnation und der Reaktivierung ihrer Erinnerungen, als Anne und Eiru aufgetaucht waren. Dann kamen die Kämpfe gegen die Familie des Schwarzen Mondes, sowohl in der Gegenwart als auch in der Zukunft, und schließlich die langen Kämpfe gegen die Deathbusters, Mistress 9 und Master Pharao 90.  
  
"Hier auf der Erde scheint es mehr Bösewichter zu geben, als in der jahrhundetelangen Geschichte der Republik jemals auf allen Mitgliedswelten zusammengenommen aufgetaucht sind." stellte Jacen verblüfft fest. "Die Macht ist ganz offensichtlich mit euch."  
  
"Wer weiss." meinte Ami. "Aber jetzt bist du wieder mit deinen Abenteuern an der Reihe."  
  
Bevor Jacen noch etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Ami öffnete, und ließ ein Mädchen in einem hellgrünen Kleid und weisser, kurzärmeliger Bluse ein.  
  
°Vermutlich Amis Bekannte.°  
  
Jacen musterte sie genauer. Glattes, fast schulterlanges, dunkelbraunes Haar, ein hübsches Gesicht mit braunen, kühl und berechnend blickenden Augen. Ihre ganze Körperhaltung verriet ein enormes Selbstbewußtsein.  
  
Als das Mdchen seinen Aufzug musterte, schwand jedoch die Mauer von Unnahbarkeit um sie herum für einen Moment, und sie grinste amüsiert.  
  
"Ja, Ami-san, so konntet ihr wirklich nicht bei der Meldebehörde auftauchen. Obwohl er in dem Outfit irgendwie niedlich aussieht."  
  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch mit diesem Unsinn an." grummelte Ami. "Kann ich dir ein Glas Apfelsaft anbieten?"  
  
"Gern."  
  
"Oh, Jacen, das ist übrigens Nabiki. Nabiki...Jacen." Nach diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Küche um noch ein Glas zu holen, whrend Nabiki ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus einer Tüte hervorholte.  
  
"Ami behauptet, du wärst nicht von der Erde, Jacen-kun." bemerkte Nabiki dabei beiläufig.  
  
"Das stimmt." antwortete er ruhig.  
  
Nabiki musterte ihn noch einmal knapp.  
  
"Als Gegenleistung für meine Hilfe will ich alles interessante über den Ort wissen, von dem du kommst."  
  
°Selbst wenn da nur Nonsens bei rauskommen sollte, dürfte es wenigstens den Gegenwert eines unterhaltsamen Nachmittags haben.°  
  
"Ähm...jetzt?"  
  
"Im Moment habe ich keine Zeit dafür." antwortete sie. "Aber du könntest es als Text auf Amis Computer schreiben. Dann kann sie mir die Geschichte schicken."  
  
°Und wenn sie gut ist, kann ich sie verkaufen.°  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
Ami kam wieder und servierte ihrem Gast ein Glas Apfelsaft. Dann setzte sie sich wieder hin.  
  
"Als Gegenleistung für meinen Aufwand erwarte ich die nächsten fünf Aufträge kostenlos, Ami-san." bemerkte Nabiki, während sie an ihrem Saft nippte.  
  
"Geht klar."  
  
"Außerdem will ich die Kleidung später wiederhaben. Gewaschen versteht sich."  
  
Ami nickte.  
  
"Und dann bekomme ich noch zweitausend Yen Aufwandsentschädigung."  
  
"Auch kein Problem." entgegnete Ami, griff in ihre Tasche und holte den geforderten Betrag aus ihrer Geldbörse. "Wie sieht es jetzt wegen Jacens Meldepapieren aus?"  
  
"Da. Probier das mal an, Jacen-kun." Nabiki warf Jacen die Kleidung zu, der damit kurz das Zimmer verließ. "Ihr geht morgen früh gegen neun Uhr zu Herrn Koyakabe. Zimmer vierhundertelf. Ich habe die Angelegenheiten mit ihm bereits besprochen. Alles was ihr braucht ist ein Paßbild von Jacen. Noch Fragen?"  
  
Ami verneinte.  
  
Jacen kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein rotes Seidenhemd in chinesischem Stil. Beides passte ihm ziemlich gut. Nur um die Brust herum war ihm das Hemd ein klein wenig zu weit.  
  
"Passt." verkündete er zufrieden.  
  
Nabiki nickte ebenfalls zufrieden.  
  
°Vor Ende der Woche wird Ranma diese Sachen nicht vermissen, also mal wieder ein sicheres Geschäft.°  
  
"Gut. Dann will ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg machen." verkündete Nabiki und verabschiedete sich. "Ach und vergesst nicht: Spätestens Ende der Woche brauche ich die Kleidung zurück. Bring die Sachen zum Tendo-Dojo in Nerima und gib sie entweder mir oder meiner Schwester Kasumi. Niemandem sonst, klar?"  
  
Ami und Jacen nickten, und Nabiki machte sich zufrieden wieder auf den Weg. Für läppische Kleidung und ein bißchen Papierkram hatte sie sich für einige Zeit die kostenlose Arbeit des besten ihr bekannten Hackers gesichert. Was konnte sie mehr von ihrem Tag erwarten?  
  
Kurz danach machten sich Jacen und Ami auf dem Weg zu einem Fotogeschäft, um die Bilder machen zu lassen. Ami überredete ihn schließlich, die Gedankenlesetechnik bei ihr anzuwenden, um sich auf den bevorstehenden Aufnahmetest vorzubereiten, was beide den Rest des Tages beschäftigte. Todmüde fielen beide gegen elf schließlich ins Bett respektive auf den Futon und schliefen binnen weniger Minuten ein.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen standen sie wieder auf und befolgten Nabikis Instruktionen. Herr Koyakabe erwies sich als äußerst kooperativ, und so traf Jacen gerade rechtzeitig zur Lunchpause in der Juuban Highschool ein. Ami brachte ihn ins Sekretariat und half ihm, das Anmeldeverfahren zu überstehen. Danach wurde er in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum gebracht, wo ihn eine Lehrerin bei der Erledigung der Aufnahmeprüfung beaufsichtigte.  
  
==============================  
  
Es war früher Morgen. Lord Traxius saß in seinem Thron, die Ellbogen auf die breiten Armlehnen gestützt, und die Hände vor dem Gesicht übereinandergelegt, und dachte darüber nach, was wegen der Senshi zu unternehmen war.  
  
Insbesondere diese Sailor Pluto mußte nun definitiv als Gefahr eingestuft werden. Eine Gefahr nicht nur für seine Pläne mit der jungen Sailor Saturn, sondern insbesondere als Gefahr für den Gesamtplan.  
  
Da der Hauptplan jedoch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, und er außerdem Sailor Saturn zu unterrichten hatte, mußte er diese Aufgabe delegieren. Aber an wen ? Zirkonite und Midori waren beschäftigt. Gleiches galt für Maurice und Kevin. Taichi und Ken waren sehr gut darin, Pläne auszuführen, aber ihnen fehlte ein wenig die nötige Kreativität für die bevorstehende Aufgabe. Außerdem würde Taichi, so wie sich die Dinge zur Zeit entwickelten, bald im Nahen Osten gebraucht werden.  
  
Blieb also nur eine Person übrig.  
  
Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Druck auf einen Schalter in der rechten Armlehne seines Throns aktivierte er das Kommsystem.  
  
"Ravana, deine Dienste werden benötigt."  
  
Ein kurzer Moment verging. Dann drang eine Stimme aus einem verborgenen Lautsprecher.  
  
"Ich bin unterwegs, mein Lord."  
  
Fünf Minuten später kniete eine junge Frau vor Traxius Thron. Eine ungebändigte Mähne rotblonden Haars reichte fast bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens, und sie war wie ihre Freundin Kaori in eine dunkle Robe gekleidet, an deren Gürtel ihr Lichtschwert baumelte.  
  
"Erheb dich, meine Schülerin."  
  
Die Frau erhob sich mit einer Bewegung, die gleichermaßen Eleganz und Selbstbewußtsein ausstrahlte. Weder ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch ihr Blick verrieten eine Spur einer Emotion. Kluge, blau-graue Augen hefteten sich auf Traxius, während Ravana darauf wartete, daß ihr Meister zu ihr sprach.  
  
"Du hast von den Senshi gehört ?"  
  
Die junge Frau nickte knapp.  
  
"Ich bin mir eures Interesses an diesen Individuen bewußt, mein Lord."  
  
Traxius lächelte knapp.  
  
"Zur Zeit befindet sich Sailor Saturn in unserer Obhut." erklärte er seiner Schülerin, und registrierte befriedigt den Ausdruck des Erstaunens, der für einen kurzen Moment über ihr Gesicht huschte.  
  
Ravana war sehr bemüht, sich über möglichst viel auf dem Laufenden zu halten, was dazu führte, daß sie über fast alle Projekte ihres Meisters zumindest ansatzweise informiert war - was sie zur idealen Person für Notfalloperationen wie diese hier machte.  
  
"Eine Gefangene ?"  
  
"Eine neue Schülerin." korrigierte er mit sanfter Stimme. "Zirkonite und Midori kümmern sich bereits um ihr Basistraining."  
  
"Und was ist nun meine Aufgabe die Senshi betreffend ?"  
  
"Eine von ihnen, Sailor Pluto, verfügt nach Angaben Saturns über die Fähigkeit, durch die Zeit zu reisen und Korrekturen an der Zeitlinie vorzunehmen."  
  
"Das könnte zu einem Problem werden, wenn 'Dark Harvest' beginnt."  
  
Traxius nickte.  
  
"Manche Probleme sollte man vermeiden so gut es geht."  
  
"Ich verstehe." Der Ansatz eines fiesen Lächelns stahl sich in die Mundwinkel der jungen Frau. "Gibt es irgendwelche Nebenbedingungen zu beachten ?"  
  
"Die anderen Senshi werden das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, und du solltest auf jeden Fall verhindern, daß sie eine Verbindung zu uns herstellen können." stellte Traxius fest. "Vergiß nicht, daß immer die Möglichkeit eines Fehlschlags besteht."  
  
Sie nickte knapp.  
  
"Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Meister. Welche Ressourcen stehen mir zur Verfügung ?"  
  
"Was immer du brauchst, meine Schülerin. Diese Sache ist zu wichtig für uns, um nachlässig oder geizig mit Ressourcen zu sein. Zirkonite sollte Informationen über einige der Senshi haben. Aber achte darauf, daß Saturn nichts von deinen Aktivitäten erfährt."  
  
"Selbstverständlich." Ravana zögerte für einen Moment. "Wünscht ihr, daß ich die anderen Senshi beschäftigt halte? Das wird sie daran hindern, die Initiative zu ergreifen, während wir unsere Operationsvorbereitungen abschließen."  
  
Traxius dachte über den Vorschlag nach.  
  
"Sie dürfen nicht erfahren, daß wir ihre Deckidentitäten kennen. Dadurch könnten sie eine Verbindung zu uns herstellen, und meine Pläne bezüglich Sailor Saturn durchkreuzen. Außerdem wünsche ich nach Möglichkeit keine weiteren Opfer."  
  
Der letzte Satz veranlaßte Ravana zu einem überraschten Stirnrunzeln. Seit wann kümmerten ihn zusätzliche Opfer ?  
  
"Wenn wir Sailor Saturn für unsere Sache gewinnen können, gelingt uns das vielleicht auch noch mit weiteren Senshi." erklärte er mit einem leisen Kichern, als er ihre Verwirrung bemerkte.  
  
Ravana lächelte verstehend.  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord."  
  
Traxius entließ sie mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand, und Ravana verließ den Thronsaal nach einer respektvollen Verneigung, um Zirkonite aufzusuchen.  
  
Ravana klopfte kurz an der Tür von Zirkonites Büro und trat dann ein.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ravana." Zirkonite gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
"Guten Morgen." Ravana nickte Zirkonite freundlich zu und grinste dann belustigt. "Du siehst ziemlich erledigt aus, weisst du das ?"  
  
Zirkonite nickte nur und seufzte schwer.  
  
"Hotarus Basistraining hält mich ziemlich auf Trab." erwiderte sie. "Glücklicherweise kann ich die Hälfte der Arbeit Midori überlassen."  
  
"Sonst hättest du genausowenig Zeit zum Ausruhen wie unser Neuzugang, und die Schlafentzugsphasen würden dir ebenso zu schaffen machen wie ihr."  
  
"Du bist doch sicher nicht nur hier, um nach dem Mädchen zu fragen, oder ?"  
  
Ravana schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Der Meister hat mir eine Aufgabe übertragen, bei der ich eventuell deine Hilfe brauche."  
  
Zirkonite hob den Kopf und schaute ihr Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Er sagte, du hättest Informationen über die Senshi."  
  
"Sollst du sie töten ?" In Zirkonites Augen blitzte es wütend. "Das sollte meine Aufgabe sein."  
  
Ravana kicherte amüsiert.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ich soll die Senshi nur ein wenig beschäftigt halten, damit sie unseren Hauptplan nicht stören." beruhigte Ravana sie. "Ich bin sicher, der Meister hätte dir das überlassen, aber du bist im Moment mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betraut."  
  
"Solange du sie nicht tötest, kannst du sie haben."  
  
"Töten werde ich nur Pluto." entgegnete Ravana gelassen. "Wir können nicht zulassen, daß jemand mit ihren Fähigkeiten auf diesem Planeten am Leben bleibt."  
  
Zirkonite wollte sich schon wieder aufregen, aber Ravana kam ihr mit der nächsten Bemerkung zuvor.  
  
"Von dir brauche ich eine handvoll Youma und ein Portal."  
  
"Wozu ?" fragte die Frau aus dem Dunklen Königreich überrascht.  
  
"Soweit ich weiss, kennen wir den Aufenthaltsort von Plutos Deckidentität."  
  
Zirkonite nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Ich werde sie aufsuchen und eliminieren. Dann öffnest du dort ein Portal und schickst deine Youma hindurch, damit es so aussieht, als wenn sie die Frau überrascht und getötet hätten. Anschließend können die Youma in der Gegend rumtoben, bis die übrigen Senshi sie vernichten." erklärte sie. "Auf diese Weise lenken wir den Verdacht von uns."  
  
"Gute Idee." stimmte Zirkonite mit einem befriedigten Grinsen zu. "Was ist schon ungewöhnlich daran, daß ein Senshi durch Pech im Kampf von Youma getötet wird ?"  
  
"Eben."  
  
"Und die anderen Senshi ?"  
  
"Gib mir die Akten über sie, und ich werde mir ein paar Gemeinheiten ausdenken, um ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen."  
  
Zirkonite griff in eine Schublade ihres Schreibtischs und nahm dann eine CD heraus.  
  
"Das sind Dossiers unseres Geheimdienstes über Saturn, Neptun, Pluto, Uranus, Mars und Jupiter. Alles, was wir über ihre Fähigkeiten und ihre Deckidentitäten wissen."  
  
Ravana nahm die CD und bedankte sich.  
  
"Da ich mir deines Interesses an den Senshi bewußt bin, werde ich dich auf dem Laufenden halten. Kann ich bis heute mittag über die Youma verfügen ?"  
  
"Dabei hatte ich dich immer für einen Eigenbrötler gehalten." entfuhr es Zirkonite überrascht. "Aber sicher, kein Problem. Ich kann dir drei Youma zur Verfügung stellen - meine Notfallreserve."  
  
"Sagen wir, ich bevorzuge es, allein zu arbeiten, weil mir dann niemand ins Handwerk pfuscht, und ich mir nur Sorgen über meine eigenen Fehler machen muß, aber ich weiss auch den Wert von Teamwork zu schätzen, wenn ich es für nötig halte." erwiderte der (Rot-)Blondschopf, ohne beleidigt zu sein. "Und du bist nunmal die Einzige hier, die Youma erschaffen kann, also brauche ich deine Hilfe. Und wenn ich dich auf dem Laufenden halte, kannst du deinen Anteil an meinem Plan besser erfüllen. So einfach ist das."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Büro und überließ Zirkonite wieder ihrer eigenen Arbeit.  
  
Als nächstes mußte sie sich auf ihren Besuch bei Sailor Pluto vorbereiten und eine Möglichkeit finden, die anderen Senshi beschäftigt zu halten. So oder so, das würde eine interessante Herausforderung werden.  
  
Gutgelaunt begab sich Ravana in ihr eigenes Büro, um die Daten über ihre Opfer zu studieren. 


	12. Teil 11

Anmerkungen  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 11  
  
Es war der dritte Tag nach dem Verschwinden Hotarus. Jacen hatte inzwischen erfahren, daß er den Aufnahmetest für die Schule bestanden hatte, und in dieselbe Klasse gehen würde wie Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto und Usagi.  
  
Es war noch früh morgens. Fünf Uhr, um genau zu sein, als der junge Jedi erwachte. Amis tiefe, gleichmässige Atemzüge verrieten ihm, daß sie noch schlief. Er war jedoch nicht mehr müde, also erhob er sich fast lautlos, griff nach seinen Sachen und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Er wusch sich, kleidete sich an und war gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, als die Haustür aufging.  
  
Amis Mutter stand völlig übermüdet in der Tür.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Jacen. Warum bist du schon auf ?"  
  
Er lächelte freundlich.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mizuno-san." erwiderte er leise ihren Gruß. "Ich komme mit wenig Schlaf aus, wenn ich eine Jedi-Meditationstechnik verwende. Und ich wollte die morgendliche Ruhe nutzen, um ein wenig nachzudenken."  
  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll und dirigierte ihn in die Küche, wo sie begann, für Beide eine Tasse Tee zuzubereiten.  
  
"Darüber, wie du wieder nach Hause kommst, nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, daß das etwas bringen würde." antwortete er nüchtern. "Ich habe nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, wie ich hergelangt bin, also ist eine solche Überlegung nutzlos."  
  
"Also glaubst du nicht, daß du wieder nach Hause kommen wirst ?"  
  
"Oh, das habe ich nicht gesagt, Mizuno-san. Irgendwie werde ich nach Hause kommen. Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen."  
  
"Worüber dann ?" fragte Amis Mutter. "Oder willst du nicht darüber reden ?"  
  
"Wir Jedi glauben, daß jedes Ding seinen Platz im Universum hat, und daß jedes Ereignis in einen größeren Kontext passt."  
  
"Du redest von Schicksal, oder ?" fragte sie, während sie ihm eine Tasse Tee reichte und sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzte.  
  
"Danke. Ja, das tue ich." erklärte Jacen. "Allerdings nicht im Sinne von Unabänderlichkeit. So etwas wie ein festgelegtes Schicksal gibt es nicht."  
  
"Du klingst da sehr sicher." meinte sie und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee.  
  
"Damals während der Rebellion gegen das Imperium hatte mein Onkel Visionen vom möglichen Tod meiner Mutter und meines Vaters, aber was er gesehen hatte war nur eine mögliche Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, die Wirklichkeit werden konnte, wenn bestimmte Ereignisse eingetreten wären."  
  
"Und das war nicht der Fall, nehme ich an."  
  
Jacen nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Durch Zufall waren die richtigen Leute zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort." entgegnete er grinsend. "Wobei man damit eigentlich den Grund für die spektakulärsten Siege über das Imperium beschreiben könnte. Nach Meinung der Jedi gibt es so etwas wie Zufall oder Glück allerdings nicht. Das ist alles das Wirken der Macht."  
  
"Der Macht ?"  
  
Jacen nickte ernst.  
  
"Mein Onkel Luke ist zur Zeit der mächtigste Jedi, den es gibt. Er wuchs auf einer Feuchtfarm auf einem Wüstenplaneten auf und hatte keine Ahnung von seinen Fähigkeiten. Einer von zwei noch lebenden Jedimeistern lebte seit einer Ewigkeit ebenfalls auf dem gleichen Planeten, nur wenige Stunden von Lukes Heim entfernt. Trotzdem liefen sich die Zwei erst durch eine Verkettung seltsamer Vorkommnisse über den Weg, als es notwendig wurde."  
  
Jacen erzählte ihr in groben Zügen die Geschichte von Lukes Aufbruch von Tatooine bis zur Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns bei Yavin. Dann fragte sie ihn nach seinen eigenen Erlebnissen, und er erzählte bereitwillig von sich selbst. Obwohl die Ärztin müde war, fand sie die Geschichte so spannend, daß ihr kein Wort entging.  
  
"Und deshalb mache ich mir Gedanken darüber, weshalb ich hier gelandet bin." beendete er seine Erzählung. "Ich frage mich, ob es irgendeinen besonderen Grund für meine Anwesenheit auf dieser Welt gibt."  
  
"Morgen, Mum. Morgen, Jacen." murmelte Ami, schlurfte zu ihrer Mutter und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuß auf die Wange.  
  
Erst als Ami die Küche betrat, merkten Jacen und ihre Mutter, wie spät es schon war.  
  
"Morgen, Schatz." begrüßte ihre Mutter sie und umarmte sie liebevoll.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ami." schloß Jacen sich an.  
  
"Seit wann bist du schon auf ?"  
  
"Seit fünf Uhr."  
  
Ami runzelte überrascht die Stirn.  
  
"Und du bist gar nicht müde ?"  
  
"Nein. Dank einer Jedi-Meditationstechnik komme ich mit drei Stunden Ruhe pro Nacht wunderbar aus." versicherte er ihr grinsend.  
  
"Das würde ich auch gern können."  
  
"Ganz sicher." bemerkte ihre Mutter schmunzelnd. "Damit du noch mehr lernen kannst."  
  
Ami errötete leicht.  
  
"Aber ich würde das auch gern können." fügte sie wehmütig hinzu. "Damit ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, Ami-chan."  
  
"Ist schon okay, Mum." sagte Ami sofort. "Du arbeitest jeden Tag so lange, um anderen Leuten zu helfen, also mußt du dich ausruhen, wenn du zu Hause bist. Ich verstehe das."  
  
Ihre Mutter lächelte liebevoll. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.  
  
"Trotzdem habe ich immer das Gefühl dich zu vernachlässigen." murmelte sie.  
  
"Das brauchst du nicht, Mum." versicherte ihre Tochter ihr. "Ich weiss, du liebst mich, und ich liebe dich ebenfalls. Und ich weiss, wenn es wirklich wichtig wird, wirst du für mich da sein. Alles andere ist unwichtig."  
  
Mutter und Tochter umarmten sich, während Jacen beschloß, sich nützlich zu machen. Er deckte den Frühstückstisch.  
  
Abgesehen davon, daß Ami Jacen nochmal einen kurzen Überblick darüber lieferte, was ihn heute an seinem ersten Schultag erwarten würde, verlief das Frühstück ausgesprochen ruhig.  
  
Schließlich packten die Kinder ihre Lunchboxen ein, verabschiedeten sich von Amis Mutter und machten sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Ami trug zwar unter ihrer Schuluniform noch einen Verband, aber die angeknacksten Rippen lieferten ihr nur eine Entschuldigung, um nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen zu müssen. Unterwegs gesellten sich noch Minako und Makoto zu ihnen, die Ami mit Bemerkungen über sie und ihren neuen 'Freund' irritierten. Vor dem Schultor trafen sie schließlich auch auf Rei.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Leute." begrüßte die angehende Shinto-Priesterin Jacen und ihre Freundinnen. Sie schob sich eine Strähne ihres langen, schwarzen Haars aus dem Gesicht und grinste belustigt.  
  
"Also ihr Zwei gebt ein echt schönes Paar ab, Ami."  
  
Ami errötete sofort und funkelte Rei böse an.  
  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, Rei."  
  
"Aber sie hat doch Recht." feixte Minako.  
  
"Oder findest du Jacen etwa nicht süß ?" fügte Makoto grinsend hinzu.  
  
Nun wurde sogar Jacen rot, der bis dahin gar nicht begriffen hatte, daß er mit Amis neuem Freund gemeint gewesen war.  
  
Er beugte sich zu Ami vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus. Einfach ignorieren."  
  
Ami nickte zustimmend, doch sofort rief Minako:  
  
"Guckt mal wie süß ! Zwei verliebte Turteltäubchen !"  
  
Sofort stimmten Rei und Makoto mit ein. Erst die Schulglocke erlöste Ami und Jacen von ihren Qualen.  
  
Die Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Klasse, während Jacen zum Lehrerzimmer ging und sich bei Herrn Matsumoto meldete, dem Klassenlehrer seiner neuen Klasse.  
  
Pünktlich zum Beginn des Unterrichts erschien Matsumoto-sensei mit Jacen im Schlepptau in der Klasse.  
  
"Klasse, ab heute haben wir einen neuen Schüler hier."  
  
Der Lehrer trat zur Seite, und Jacen verbeugte sich und stellte sich vor, wie Ami es ihm erklärt hatte.  
  
"Hallo. Mein Name ist Jacen Mizuno. Ich hoffe, wir werden alle gute Freunde werden." Er richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte freundlich. Mit einiger Sorge registrierte er die intensiven Blicke, die ihm einige Mädchen aus der Klasse zuwarfen. Das Getuschel wegen seines Nachnamens entging ihm natürlich auch nicht. Genausowenig wie die Blicke, die seine neuen Klassenkameraden Ami zuwarfen.  
  
"Ich bin übrigens ein Cousin von Ami." fügte er deshalb hinzu. Wie erwartet entspannte diese Information die Lage für Ami ein wenig.  
  
Matsumoto-sensei wollte ihm gerade einen Platz zuweisen, als plötzlich die Klassentür aufflog, und eine rot angelaufene, keuchende Usagi sich an den Türrahmen klammerte, um nicht vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen.  
  
"Entschuldigung,...mein...Wecker ist...schon wieder..." begann sie kleinlaut, wurde aber vom Lehrer unterbrochen.  
  
"Sparen sie sich den Atem, um sich zu erholen, Tsukino. Die Strafe für verspätetes Erscheinen zum Unterricht dürfte ihnen ja nicht ganz unbekannt sein, also setzen sie sich einfach, und versuchen sie, morgen pünktlicher zu sein."  
  
An dieser Stelle kicherten die meisten Schüler, und Usagi schlich mit hängenden Schultern zu ihrem Platz.  
  
"Mizuno, setzen sie sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Aino und Tsukino." wies der Lehrer ihn an. "Der Punktzahl in ihrem Aufnahmetest nach hege ich die schwache Hoffnung, daß ihre Anwesenheit in ihrer Nähe positive Auswirkungen auf die beiden Damen haben wird."  
  
Wieder kicherte der überwiegende Teil der Klasse.  
  
Minako und Usagi schauten verlegen zu Boden, während Rei, Makoto und Ami verzweifelt so taten, als würden sie von alldem gar nichts mitbekommen.  
  
==============================  
  
Hotaru war völlig erledigt. Seit zwei Tagen trainierte sie den Umgang mit der Macht. Stundenlang ließ sie Dinge durch die Gegend schweben oder arbeitete an entsprechenden Fitnessmaschinen an der Verbesserung ihrer Ausdauer. Und in ihrer fast nicht existierenden Freizeit ruhte sie sich aus, schrieb an ihrem nächsten Brief an ihre Eltern, oder hing mit Midori bei Zirkonite rum - auch wenn die Bilder aus den Krisenregionen, die die Frau ständig anschaute, sie deprimierten. Als sie gefragt hatte, wann denn der Meister mit seinen Unterweisungen beginnen würde, hatte er ihr erklärt, daß Midoris und Zirkonites Training bereits Teil der Ausbildung waren, und daß er diesen Teil den Beiden überlassen hatte, weil es erstens sehr einfache Übungen waren, die nicht zwangsläufig die Aufsicht eines großen Meisters bedurften, und daß er zweitens mit wichtigen Arbeiten beschäftigt war, die ihn im Moment sehr beanspruchten.  
  
"Warum kann ich nicht als Sailor Saturn trainieren ?" hatte sie Midori einmal gefragt.  
  
Daraufhin hatte Midori nur gelächelt und gesagt, sie solle versuchen, als Hotaru stärker zu werden, denn das würde ihre Stärke als Sailor Saturn potenzieren. Außerdem solle sie ihren Körper nicht vernachlässigen, weil es leichter sei, die Macht durch einen gesunden Körper zu lenken als durch einen schwächlichen.  
  
"Im Übrigen wird das körperliche Ausdauertraining dein geistiges Durchhaltevermögen ebenfalls verbessern." hatte Midori erklärt. "Aber der wichtigste Grund, warum du als Hotaru trainieren sollst ist, weil es der Meister so angeordnet hat."  
  
Nun befand sie sich keuchend und schwitzend auf einem Laufband. Zweieinhalb Kilometer hatte sie schon hinter sich, und sie sollte solange weitermachen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte, hatte Zirkonite gesagt. Dies würde zweifellos bald der Fall sein.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit betrat Midori den Raum und stellte sich auch auf ein Laufband. Sie rannte mit kräftigen, rhytmischen Bewegungen, während der integrierte EKG-Monitor nur eine minimale Erhöhung der Herzfrequenz anzeigte.  
  
"Du kannst die Macht aus deiner Umgebung in dir selbst aufnehmen, um deine Kraft und Ausdauer zeitweilig zu erhöhen." erklärte Midori ihr ohne langsamer zu werden oder aus dem Tritt zu kommen. "Auch deine Geschwindigkeit und deine Reflexe kannst du so steigern."  
  
"Und...wie...mach ich...das ?" keuchte Hotaru erschöpft.  
  
"Du weisst, daß die Macht sich in allem befindet, also auch in dir." antwortete Midori. "Und du weisst, wie du die Macht in leblosen Objekten manipulieren kannst. Die Methode, mit der du die Macht in dir selbst manipulierst, ist fast dieselbe. Allerdings ist es für einen Neuling wie dich schwerer, sich auf die Anwendung der Macht zu konzentrieren, wenn du gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes tust. Da das im Kampf aber häufig notwendig sein wird, ist das hier eine gute Anfangsübung dafür."  
  
Midori fuhr fort, Hotaru die feinen Unterschiede zu erklären. Dann versuchte Hotaru Midoris Anweisungen in die Tat umzusetzen. Nach wenigen Anläufen bemerkte sie erfreut, daß ihr das Laufen plötzlich viel leichter fiel. Sie konnte ihr Lauftempo schließlich halten, ohne wie eine alte Dampflok zu schnaufen, und auch ihre Herzfrequenz bewegte sich wieder in gesunde Regionen hinein.  
  
Enthusiastisch steigerte sie ihr Tempo ein wenig und verstärkte gleichzeitig ihren Zugriff auf die Macht, die nun fühlbar durch ihren Körper floß.  
  
"Wenn du die Macht einsetzt, um deine körperlichen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, solltest du dir noch eine Sache merken." beendete Midori zufrieden ihre Unterweisung zu diesem Thema. "Wenn du aufhörst, beende zuerst die körperliche Tätigkeit und erst danach die Manipulation der Macht. Hältst du diese Reihenfolge nicht ein, kann das gefährlich für deinen Körper werden."  
  
Hotaru nickte und lächelte glücklich.  
  
"Das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht." hauchte sie, von ihrer Freude überwältigt.  
  
"Was ?"  
  
"Als Hotaru so herumrennen zu können wie andere Kinder."  
  
"Ich würde sagen, du dürftest jetzt deutlich besser als jedes Kind sein. Vermutlich sogar besser als ein gewöhnlicher Erwachsener." erwiderte Midori kichernd.  
  
Midori ließ Hotaru noch eine Weile laufen, doch als diese keine Anstalten machte, von selbst aufzuhören, stoppte sie sie.  
  
"Du hast jetzt sechzig Kilometer in vier Stunden zurückgelegt." meinte Midori grinsend. "Das reicht für heute, denke ich."  
  
"Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, daß ich so lange gelaufen bin." bemerkte Hotaru staunend.  
  
"Du lernst schnell." lobte Midori sie. "Nun laß uns sehen, wie gut du die Macht einzusetzen vermagst, um deine Reflexe zu verbessern."  
  
Sie führte Hotaru in die Mitte der großen Trainingshalle, die sie bisher für das Training im Bewegen von Objekten benutzt hatten. Überall im Raum lagen Steine, Metallrohre und andere Dinge verstreut. Dann gab sie ihr ihr Lichtschwert.  
  
"Der Knopf dort an der Seite aktiviert die Waffe." erklärte Midori ihr. "Sei aber vorsichtig mit der Klinge. Wenn du dich damit selbst triffst, geht es dir schlecht."  
  
Hotaru, die sich noch sehr gut daran erinnerte, wie gut die Klinge Stahl schneiden konnte, nickte ernst.  
  
"Was soll ich tun ?"  
  
"Ich werde ans Ende der Halle gehen. Dann werde ich die Macht benutzen, um mit einigen Gegenständen, die hier rumliegen, nach dir zu werfen." erklärte Midori. "Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich nicht treffen zu lassen, also weich entweder aus, oder lenk die Objekte ab."  
  
"Mit dem Lichtschwert."  
  
"Oder auf jede andere Art, die dir einfällt. Es gibt keine besonderen Regeln oder Einschränkungen. Wenn du in einen richtigen Kampf verwickelt bist, gibt es schließlich auch keine Regeln, die dir sagen, womit du kämpfen darfst, nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Aber ich soll das wieder als Hotaru tun, richtig ?"  
  
"Exakt." Midori nickte. "Denk dran, daß du die Bewegung der Objekte mit der Macht wahrnehmen kannst. Und die ersten Teile werde ich langsam bewegen, damit du dich daran gewöhnst, die Macht für mehrere Aufgaben gleichzeitig einzusetzen."  
  
Hotaru nickte zustimmend. Ihre Erfahrungen mit Midori und Zirkonite hatten ihr gezeigt, daß sie alles lernen konnte, was die Zwei versuchten ihr beizubringen. Das gab ihr Selbstvertrauen. Und der Glaube an sich selbst war wichtig für die Anwendung der Macht. Das hatte Midori ihr ja selbst gesagt.  
  
"Bist du bereit ?" rief Midori vom anderen Ende der Halle.  
  
Hotarus Hände umfassten den Griff des Lichtschwerts fester. Dann drückte sie auf den Aktivierungsknopf, und mit einem aggressiven Summen tauchte die blutrote Energieklinge auf. Vorsichtig schwang sie die Waffe hin und her, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Da die Klinge kein Gewicht hatte, war die Waffe selbst für ein junges Mädchen wie sie leicht zu handhaben.  
  
"Ich bin bereit." verkündete sie schließlich.  
  
==============================  
  
Als es an der Tür klingelte, war Setsuna gerade in der Küche damit beschäftigt, sich einen Tee zuzubereiten. Sie war schon den ganzen Morgen über beunruhigt gewesen, ohne dafür einen Grund benennen zu können. Eine Tasse Tee würde ihren überreizten Nerven da sicher gut tun.  
  
Setsuna war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie plötzlich von der draußen wartenden Person eine dunkle Ausstrahlung spürte. Die Ausstrahlung war nur sehr schwach, und so vage, daß sie sich unmöglich zuordnen liess. Die Person vor der Tür konnte ein Abgesandter einer finsteren Macht, aber ebensogut ein einfacher Räuber sein.  
  
Diese Ungewissheit war es, die Setsuna zögern liess. Sollte ihr Gegenüber ein einfacher Verbrecher sein, wäre es sicher übertrieben, ihm als Sailor Pluto gegenüberzutreten. Für einen kurzen Moment erwog sie einen Abstecher zum Tor der Zeit, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, aber bevor sie das tun konnte, erhielt sie die benötigte Antwort auf anderem Wege.  
  
Die Person vor der Tür hatte das Zögern ihres Opfers ebenfalls gespürt, und daraus den Schluß gezogen, daß sie sich die Tür selbst würde öffnen müssen, um hereinzukommen. Sie aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und zerstörte damit das Türschloß. Ein kleiner Schubser mit der Macht öffnete daraufhin die Tür, und Ravana sah sich einer ziemlich verblüfften Setsuna Meiyoh gegenüber.  
  
"Guten Tag. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht allzu ungelegen."  
  
Ihr höfliches Lächeln und ihr freundlicher Tonfall passten so gar nicht zur Methode ihres Eindringens. Ebensowenig passten sie zu dem aktivierten Lichtschwert in ihrer rechten Hand.  
  
Setsuna trat irritiert einen Schritt zurück, und ihr ungebetener Gast fasste dies als Einladung auf, einzutreten.  
  
"Sie kommen unerwartet, aber nicht unbedingt ungelegen." entgegnete Setsuna, während sie versuchte, ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu ordnen und Zeit zu gewinnen. "Auch wenn ihre Art Türen zu öffnen etwas irritierend ist."  
  
"Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, sie zu verärgern." erwiderte die rotblonde Frau gelassen. "Aber mein Besuch bei ihnen ist wichtig, und ich hatte das Gefühl, daß sie auf mein Klingeln nicht so wie erwünscht reagieren würden."  
  
"Verstehe." meinte Setsuna mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und führte die Frau ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Setzen sie sich doch. Ich hab gerade Tee gemacht, also wenn sie wollen..."  
  
Als die Frau mit einem Nicken ihr Lichtschwert abschaltete und sich setzte, war Setsuna bereits halb auf dem Weg in die Küche.  
  
°Das verschafft mir die Gelegenheit, mich zu verwandeln, und dann werden wir Zwei mal Klartext reden.°  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich von einer unsichtbaren Hand festgehalten.  
  
"Andererseits möchte ich ihnen keine unnötigen Umstände machen."  
  
Setsuna drehte sich um und sah, daß die Frau ihre linke Hand in ihre Richtung ausgestreckt hatte.  
  
°Sie hat einen Zauber benutzt. Sie ist gefährlich.°  
  
Dann hob Setsuna ihre rechte Hand, in der sie die ganze Zeit über etwas verborgen hatte, was auf den ersten Blick wie ein Füllfederhalter aussah.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power,..."  
  
Sie kam nicht dazu, den Transformationsspruch zu beenden. Eine unsichtbare Kraft riß ihr das magische Artefakt aus der Hand und ließ es zu jener Frau herüberfliegen, die es geschickt mit der linken Hand auffing.  
  
"Aber, aber...wer wird denn gleich so aggressiv werden ?" tadelte sie die geschockte Setsuna kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Was ?...Wie...?"  
  
"Die Macht." antwortete Ravana lapidar, während sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob.  
  
"Die...Macht ?"  
  
"Ganz genau. Aber sag mal, ist es nicht furchtbar umständlich, sich erst verwandeln zu müssen, bevor man Zugriff auf seine Kräfte hat ?" fragte Ravana unschuldig.  
  
Setsuna warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu.  
  
"Ich bin geneigt, dir zuzustimmen."  
  
Ravana lächelte amüsiert und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf Setsunas Transformationsstab.  
  
"Interessant."  
  
"Was ist interessant ?"  
  
"Das Ding sieht fast so aus wie Hotarus."  
  
Setsuna wurde bleich.  
  
"W-was hast du mit ihr gemacht ? Wo ist sie ?"  
  
Ravanas Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter.  
  
"Wo sie ist, ist doch völlig unwichtig. Und was wir mit ihr tun ? Nun, wir bringen ihr bei, die Macht zu nutzen."  
  
"Und warum ?"  
  
"Liegt das nicht auf der Hand ?" fragte Ravana erstaunt. "Das steigert ihren Wert."  
  
Setsuna fühlte sich, als würde eine eisige Hand ihr Herz umklammern, als sich ein Verdacht in ihr zu regen begann.  
  
"Wert ?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Als was ?"  
  
"Als Verbündete natürlich. Als was sonst ?" Sie genoß den seelischen Schmerz ihres Gegenübers, also drehte sie die Klinge gleich noch einmal in der Wunde um. "Und wenn wir sie auf unsere Seite gezogen haben, werden wir mit ihrer Hilfe nach und nach alle anderen Senshi zur Dunklen Seite der Macht bekehren."  
  
"Das...das kann euch unmöglich gelingen." keuchte Setsuna schockiert. "Wir werden das verhindern. Und wir werden auch Hotaru aus euren Klauen befreien."  
  
"So ? Falls das tatsächlich geschehen sollte, wird dieses Ereignis leider ohne deine Gegenwart stattfinden, Sailor Pluto, denn angesichts der bevorstehenden Ereignisse können wir es uns nicht erlauben, Jemanden auf dieser Welt wandeln zu lassen, der die Zeitlinie manipulieren kann."  
  
Wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, sich zu bewegen, hätte Setsuna nun den Kopf hängen lassen.  
  
"Wie habt ihr Hotaru dazu gebracht, euch diese Information zu geben ?" fragte sie niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Wir haben sie einfach nur gefragt." erklärte Ravana grinsend. "Abgesehen von euren Identitäten ist sie sehr freigiebig mit Informationen."  
  
"Ich...verstehe."  
  
Mit einem leichten Ausdruck des Bedauerns trat Ravana näher an Setsuna heran und hob ihr Lichtschwert.  
  
"Ich versichere dir, daß ich das hier nicht aus persönlichen Gründen tue, Sailor Pluto. Dein Tod ist das Ergebnis reiner Sachzwänge, also nimm es bitte nicht persönlich, okay ?"  
  
Diese Kaltschnäuzigkeit verschlug Setsuna glatt die Sprache. Sie konnte noch immer keinen Muskel rühren, obwohl sie während des gesamten Gesprächs versucht hatte, sich zu befreien. Wenn kein Wunder geschah, würde sie hier sterben.  
  
Setsuna warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die näherkommende Klinge des Lichtschwerts.  
  
Dann lächelte sie und schloß die Augen.  
  
Für immer.  
  
? 


	13. Teil 12

Anmerkungen  
  
Fast wäre mir eine wichtige Fähigkeit von Sailor Saturn entgangen, deren Vorhandensein mir im Rahmen des vorgesehenen Plots überhaupt nicht in den Kram passt: Saturn kann genauso wie Sailor Moon Plutos Tod spüren (danke nochmal für den Hinweis, Spidey). Da es nicht meine Art ist, wissentlich Fähigkeiten gegebener Charaktere zu ignorieren, mußte eine andere Erklärung her: Während ihrer Ausbildung unterliegt Saturn/Hotaru einer strengen und intensiven geistigen Kontrolle/Manipulation/Überwachung. Deshalb, und weil das Training ihre geistigen Kapazitäten voll beansprucht, ist ihr Plutos Tod schlicht und einfach entgangen (falls ich irgendwo eine passende Gelegenheit finde, erfolgt hierzu auch die Erklärung innerhalb der Story selbst - dies hier dient nur als Hinweis für die, die sich ansonsten wundern würden, warum sie nicht von selbst von Plutos Tod wußte).  
  
In diesem Kapitel beginnt übrigens Hotarus "Wandel". Sag mir mal bitte jemand, ob ich die Beschreibung ihres "Wegs" halbwegs nachvollziehbar hinbekommen habe. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 12  
  
Usagis Versuch, dem Unterricht zu folgen, war ebenso gutgemeint wie zum Scheitern verurteilt. Was sie auch anstellte, ihr Kopf schien nicht für das Verständnis von Algebra geschaffen zu sein. Und so saß sie trotz ihrer guten Absichten einfach nur da und ließ sich vom Lehrer berieseln. 'Nur nicht auffallen' war die Devise, und ein kurzer Seitenblick bestätigte ihr, daß Minako es genauso zu halten schien. Soweit nichts ungewöhnliches, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf Jacen, und als Expertin auf dem Gebiet des Trotz- Langeweile-Aufmerksamkeit-Heuchelns bemerkte sie, daß auch er mit den Gedanken nicht wirklich beim Unterricht war.  
  
"Und die Antwort kann uns sicher Fräulein Tsukino geben." hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme der Lehrerin.  
  
Usagi wurde rot und erhob sich, um eine Antwort zu geben, die ihr sicher den Unmut der Lehrerin eingebracht hätte, doch in diesem Moment klingelte es zur Lunchpause, und Usagi verspürte nur noch tiefe Erleichterung, daß die Klingel sie gerettet hatte.  
  
Ihre Mitschüler holten bereits ihre Lunchboxen hervor und begannen, die Klasse zu verlassen, als sie sich ebenfalls nach ihrer Tasche bückte, um ihr Mittagessen herauszunehmen.  
  
Plötzlich erschütterten jedoch Gefühle von Schmerz und Verlust ihren Seelenfrieden, und Usagi mußte sich an ihrem Tisch festklammern, um nicht hinzufallen. Ein Gefühl der Leere machte sich in ihr breit, und als sie erkannte, woher dieses Gefühl kam, erbleichte sie. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern, und vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles, als ein paar Tränen zu fliessen begannen.  
  
"Pluto." wisperte sie geschockt.  
  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später nach draußen trottete, und schließlich unter dem Baum ankam, der der inoffizielle Pausentreffpunkt der Mädchen war, konnte jeder sehen, daß mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Rei besorgt.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa doch noch Ärger mit Frau Haruna gekriegt, oder?" erkundigte sich Minako.  
  
Usagi schüttelte den Kopf, während die anderen sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
  
"Ich habe gerade etwas gespürt." flüsterte sie, erneut den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Eine Erschütterung der Macht." murmelte Jacen, wofür er einen seltsamen Blick von Ami erntete, die seine Worte als Einzige gehört hatte.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Makoto.  
  
"Genau. Spann uns nicht auf die Folter." schnaufte Rei ungeduldig.  
  
"Pluto ist tot." wisperte sie. Dann gab sie ihren Tränen nach, während die anderen Senshi sie fassungslos und um Worte ringend ansahen.  
  
Bevor jedoch jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, machte Amis Sailor-Computer mit einem leisen Piepen auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
Ami holte ihn aus ihrer Tasche und klappte ihn auf. Als sie auf das Display blickte, sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.  
  
"Leute, wir haben Ärger." verkündete sie. "Mein Computer hat ein Portal und drei Youma entdeckt."  
  
Diese Mitteilung riß die anderen Senshi fast sofort aus dem Schock, in den sie Usagis Mitteilung versetzt hatte.  
  
"Dann sollten wir sie erledigen, bevor sie zu viel Schaden anrichten können." knurrte Makoto. Später konnte sie noch klären, was mit Pluto geschehen war. Aber drei Youma versprachen eine Möglichkeit sich abzureagieren.  
  
"Ami, zeig uns, wo es lang geht." bestimmte Usagi.  
  
Dann machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg.  
  
Kaum hatten die Mädchen das Schulgelände verlassen, und eine ruhige Ecke gefunden, da verwandelten sie sich auch schon, und rannten mit ihrer nun verbesserten Geschwindigkeit und Sprungkraft über die Dächer Tokyos, bis sie das Wohnhaus erreicht hatten, in dem die Youma tobten.  
  
"Aber in dem Haus wohnen doch..."  
  
"Genau." gab Makoto Minako grimmig Recht. "Und jetzt wissen wir auch, wer für Plutos Tod verantwortlich ist."  
  
"Was stehen wir hier noch rum." fauchte Rei zornbebend. "Diese Youma müssen für ihre Taten bestraft werden."  
  
Usagi nickte grimmig.  
  
"Im Namen des Mondes...für den Mord an Sailor Pluto werde ich euch bestrafen." presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Und zwar nicht zu knapp."  
  
Dann stürmte sie los, dicht gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen.  
  
Gerade als sie das Haus betreten wollten, gesellten sich auch Neptun und Uranus zu ihnen. Die Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Mädchen sprachen Bände. Selbst wenn einer der Youma sich ergeben würde, würde das sein Leben nicht retten können, denn die aufgebrachten Senshi wollten im wörtlichen Sinne Blut sehen - oder welche Flüssigkeiten sich auch immer in einem Youma befinden mochten...  
  
==============================  
  
Für Hotaru war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte sich so bemüht, alles richtig zu machen, aber sie hatte versagt. Und ihr Versagen hatte viele Menschen das Leben gekostet.  
  
Jetzt lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte mit tränennassen Augen an die Decke. Ihr Blick war leer, ein Spiegel ihrer Seele, die heute etwas Wichtiges verloren hatte.  
  
Ihre Unschuld.  
  
Hotaru hätte ihre Augen gern geschlossen. Aber wenn sie das tat, erschienen jedesmal die Bilder des Schreckens auf der Innenseite ihrer Lider.  
  
Flirrende Hitze stand über den Hausdächern am Stadtrand von Hebron. Auf einem dieser flachen Dächer weißgetünchter Häuser stand Hotaru zusammen mit Midori. Beide waren in Kapuzenumhänge gehüllt und schauten sich neugierig um.  
  
"Ich kann kaum glauben, daß ich gerade aus dem Stand auf ein dreistöckiges Haus gesprungen bin." bemerkte Hotaru ausgelassen.  
  
"Wie kommst du mit der Hitze klar?" fragte Midori ohne darauf einzugehen zurück.  
  
"Könnte besser sein." antwortete ihre Mitschülerin deutlich matter als zuvor.  
  
"Dann werde ich dir jetzt erklären, wie du die Macht einsetzen kannst, um auch unter solchen ungünstigen Bedingungen deinem Körper derartige Probleme zu ersparen."  
  
Midori erklärte ihr die Technik, und nach wenigen Minuten machte Hotaru ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht.  
  
"Also eine Klimaanlage könnte keine bessere Arbeit leisten."  
  
Midori nickte zustimmend.  
  
Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnte, erklangen an einem Ende der Straße, an der das Haus lag, Rufe und Schüsse.  
  
Midori und Hotaru warfen sofort einen Blick auf die Szenerie, und erblickten einen Trupp Soldaten, der langsam im Schutz eines Schützenpanzers die Straße entlangkam. Trupp und Panzer waren noch vielleicht zweihundert Meter vom Haus, auf dem die Zwei standen, entfernt und kamen langsam näher.  
  
"Das sieht nach Ärger aus." murmelte Midori grimmig. "Komm, wir müssen hier weg."  
  
Gerade als sie sich umwenden wollte, erblickte Hotaru auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite den reglosen Körper eines Kindes, das etwa in ihrem Alter sein mochte.  
  
"Midori, sieh nur."  
  
"Entweder haben sie gezielt geschossen, oder ein Querschläger hat ihn getroffen." mutmaßte diese. "So oder so, ihn wird schon jemand in ein Krankenhaus bringen."  
  
Als hätte er nur auf Midoris Worte gewartet, tauchte in der Haustür unter ihnen plötzlich ein Mann auf, der beim Anblick des Kindes auf der anderen Straßenseite laut lamentierte. Vermutlich ein Angehöriger des Kindes.  
  
"Siehst du." meinte Midori beruhigend. "Problem gelöst."  
  
Als der Mann jedoch die Straße überqueren wollte, hallte erneut das Feuer automatischer Waffen durch die ansonsten menschenleere Straße und trieb den Mann zurück.  
  
Hotaru sah deutlich, wie ein oder zwei Schüsse nur haarscharf das Kind verfehlten, neben dem inzwischen eine kleine Blutlache zu sehen war.  
  
Zum vielleicht ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie rasende Wut.  
  
"Wieso tun die das?" fragte sie ihre Begleiterin aufgebracht.  
  
"Ich vermute, das sind israelische Soldaten auf einer weiteren Terroristensäuberungsaktion."  
  
"Und was hat das mit dem Kind zu tun?"  
  
"Was schon? Das Kind ist Palästinenser."  
  
Hotaru warf Midori einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
  
"Hast du die Daten schon vergessen, die Zirkonite in ihrem Büro studiert?"  
  
"Du meinst..." Hotaru war fassungslos.  
  
"Ja. Das Schicksal des Kindes kümmert diese Soldaten nicht, weil es ein palästinensisches Kind ist." sprach Midori den unfassbaren Gedanken aus. "Andererseits würde dieses Kind in ein paar Jahren möglicherweise mit Freuden sein Leben wegwerfen, um ein paar Israelis zu töten. Die Soldaten wissen das, und vielleicht erklärt das ja ihre Haltung in dieser Sache."  
  
"Man kann einen Menschen nicht für etwas verurteilen, was er 'möglicherweise' einmal tun könnte." protestierte Hotaru. "Wir müssen diesem Kind helfen, Midori." setzte sie entschlossen hinzu.  
  
Midori nickte knapp.  
  
"Wie du willst."  
  
Die zwei Mädchen sprangen vom Dach und landeten neben dem verwundeten Kind. Diese Aktion brachte die Soldaten so sehr außer Fassung, daß sie vergassen zu feuern. Der Mann nutzte diese Gelegenheit und rannte ebenfalls zu dem Kind, das er unter lautem Wehklagen vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte.  
  
Hotaru hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. An zwei Stellen war die Kleidung des Jungen blutdurchtränkt. Als er umgedreht wurde, öffneten sich flatternd seine Augenlider. Sein glasiger Blick fand den Mann, und eine kleine, blutige Hand hob sich, und wurde sogleich von ihm ergriffen. Der Mann weinte vor Verzweiflung und stammelte Worte in einer Hotaru unbekannten Sprache.  
  
Der Junge röchelte etwas, wobei ihm Blut aus dem Mund lief.  
  
"Wenn du etwas tun willst, tu es schnell." drängte Midori ihre Begleiterin. "Die Soldaten kommen näher."  
  
Hotaru kniete sich auf der anderen Seite neben den Jungen und warf dem Mann einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Dann legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hände auf die Ein- und Austrittswunde und konzentrierte sich auf ihre heilenden Kräfte.  
  
Midori spürte eine leichte Bewegung in der Macht und warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Hotaru. Diese kniete auf dem Boden und ließ durch ihre violett-leuchtenden Hände die heilenden Aspekte der Macht wirken. Der Mann starrte mit offenem Mund auf Hotaru und suchte nach Worten, die er jedoch nicht fand.  
  
Inzwischen waren die Soldaten nur noch achtzig Meter entfernt und hatten ihre Waffen bedrohlich auf die Gruppe gerichtet. Der Anführer der Soldaten rief etwas, was Midori jedoch nicht verstand, dem Sinn nach jedoch als 'Keine Bewegung, oder wir schiessen!' deutete.  
  
°Unter keinen Umständen werde ich unsere Verhaftung zulassen.° dachte sie grimmig.  
  
"Hotaru, hast du´s bald?"  
  
"Noch ein paar Minuten." erwiderte diese abwesend. "Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, war alles umsonst."  
  
"Die paar Minuten haben wir aber nur, wenn ich ein wenig unangenehmer werde." entgegnete Midori ernst. "Andernfalls werden wir gleich wohl verhaftet werden."  
  
"Wenn es nicht anders geht. Aber übertreib es nicht, ja? Keine Toten."  
  
"Ich tu was ich kann."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog Midori ihr Lichtschwert und aktivierte es. Im gleichen Moment eröffneten die Soldaten das Feuer.  
  
Das Mädchen setzte jedoch Lichtschwert und die Macht ein, um die Kugeln entweder abzuwehren oder abzulenken, was der Mann hinter ihr mit ebensogroßer Fassungslosigkeit verfolgte wie Hotarus Heilungsaktion. Als der Mann bemerkte, daß die Wunde des Jungen geheilt war, weinte er vor Glück und stammelte wieder und wieder Worte des Dankes.  
  
Als Hotaru fertig war, hatten die Soldaten sich in vierzig Metern Entfernung zusammen mit ihrem Schützenpanzer verschanzt und deckten die Hausecke konstant mit Feuer ein. Midori wehrte den Beschuß mühelos ab.  
  
"Wir können hier nicht weg." stellte Hotaru plötzlich fest.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Wenn wir auf´s Dach springen...wer beschützt dann den Jungen und den Mann?"  
  
"Sollen wir hier weitermachen, bis denen die Munition ausgeht?" fragte Midori sarkastisch zurück.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, aber...oh verdammt."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wir kriegen Besuch von hinten." erklärte Hotaru. "Zwei Panzer und Soldaten."  
  
"Dann wirst du wohl heute zu einer Praxislektion in der Anwendung der Macht im Kampf kommen, wie es aussieht."  
  
Hotaru nickte ernst, entschlossen, die unschuldigen Leute zu verteidigen, und holte ihr Lichtschwert hervor.  
  
"Als Sailor Saturn wäre ich effektiver."  
  
"Du willst nicht ernsthaft riskieren, daß jemand Aufnahmen davon macht, wie eine der Senshi sich mit israelischen Soldaten fetzt, oder?"  
  
Hotaru ersparte sich eine Antwort und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Abwehr des ankommenden Beschusses.  
  
Der Lärm in der Gasse war inzwischen ohrenbetäubend. Das plötzliche Donnern eines Panzergeschützes machte es auch nicht besser.  
  
Hotaru bewegte den linken Arm in einer ablenkenden Geste, als sie die Macht einsetzte, und das schwere Projektil verfehlte die Gruppe und zerlegte stattdessen ein Auto in kleine Fetzen.  
  
Der Gedanke daran, was dieses Geschoß mit ihr und ihren Schützlingen angestellt hätte, ließ Hotaru innerlich erzittern.  
  
Ein plötzlicher scharfer Stich in ihrem linken Arm lenkte sie von ihrer Angst ab. Blut lief an ihrem Arm hinab. Während sie das Panzergeschoß abgewehrt hatte, war eine der Gewehrkugeln durchgekommen und hatte ihren Arm gestreift.  
  
"Was soll ich bloß tun?" jammerte sie. Der Schmerz begann langsam, ihre Konzentration zu beeinträchtigen. "Irgendwann werden sie uns erwischen."  
  
"Du mußt wählen." erwiderte Midori, ohne in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Sie spürte den Schmerz und die sich langsam ausbreitende Verzweiflung bei ihrer Freundin. Es war Zeit für eine Entscheidung.  
  
"Wählen?" fragte Hotaru verständnislos. Sie hätte darüber nachdenken können, und dann hätte sie vermutlich verstanden, was Midori meinte, aber im Augenblick konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, in ihrer ohnehin schon gefährdeten Konzentration bei der Geschoßabwehr nachzulassen. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu denken, sondern nur zum Handeln.  
  
"Du mußt eine Entscheidung treffen, Hotaru." erklärte Midori. Die mentale Anstrengung zur Aufrechterhaltung ihrer Verteidigung ließ ihre Stimme bissig und gereizt klingen, während sie von einem wahren Kugelgewitter umschwirrt wurde. "Die Soldaten haben eine Entscheidung getroffen, die uns in diese Situation gezwungen hat. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe."  
  
"Du meinst, ich soll...aber das kann ich nicht!"  
  
"Wer eine Wahl trifft, muß mit den Konsequenzen leben, Hotaru." rief Midori ihr ungeduldig ins Gedächtnis. "Diese Leute haben ihre Wahl getroffen. Als Soldaten müssen sie damit rechnen, auf Widerstand zu stossen."  
  
"Aber..." Hotaru war verunsichert. Sie spürte, daß es schwer werden würde, diese Situation zu lösen, ohne daß jemand dabei zu Schaden kam. Ihr größter Wunsch war es, Doktor zu werden. Sie wollte Menschen helfen, sie heilen. Und sie nicht verletzen oder gar töten.  
  
"Wenn ihr Senshi von einem Feind angegriffen wurdet, habt ihr da auch zuerst überlegt, ob ihr euch wehren sollt?"  
  
°Haben wir das? Nein. Wir haben unsere Feinde angegriffen, wo immer sie sich gezeigt haben. - Aber wir haben auch Gnade gezeigt, wenn der Feind aufgegeben hat.°  
  
"Ich hab´s!" rief sie erleichtert.  
  
"Dann tu was!"  
  
Schockiert sah Hotaru, wie einer der Panzer sich erneut feuerbereit machte. Jetzt mußte sie schnell handeln.  
  
°Die Größe spielt keine Rolle, wenn man etwas mit der Macht bewegen will.° rief sie sich erneut ins Gedächtnis.  
  
Dann griff sie mit der Macht hinaus und kippte zuerst den einen und dann den anderen Panzer auf die Seite, als ob es sich um kleine Spielzeuge handeln würde.  
  
Für einen Moment schwiegen die Waffen. Offenbar brauchten die Israelis Zeit, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.  
  
"Was sollte denn das?" fragte Midori verblüfft.  
  
"Abschreckung." antwortete Hotaru schlicht. "Ich will versuchen, sie zur Aufgabe zu bewegen."  
  
Einen Moment später gingen die Israelis von beiden Seiten zum Sturmangriff über.  
  
Hotaru schob den Soldaten auf ihrer Seite mit der Macht einige Autos in den Weg, die am Straßenrand gestanden hatten, aber sie erkannte, daß sie sie so nicht würde aufhalten können.  
  
Sie erzeugte eine Druckwelle mit der Macht, die die Soldaten zu Boden warf. Dann griff sie erneut nach den Panzern und ließ diese genau über dem sich gerade aufrappelnden Infanterietrupp schweben.  
  
Einige Infanteristen starrten geschockt auf die Panzer. Ein paar schienen die Drohung zu verstehen und zogen sich zurück. Die meisten jedoch blieben an Ort und Stelle und schienen jeden Augenblick wieder angreifen zu wollen.  
  
"Geht weg! Verschwindet!" rief Hotaru verzweifelt. "Bitte! Nicht näherkommen!" Sie gestikulierte, den Tränen nahe, mit den Händen, um ihre Forderung zu unterstreichen.  
  
Es war sinnlos.  
  
Midori hatte recht. Sie mußte eine Wahl treffen.  
  
Hotaru schloß ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was gleich passieren würde.  
  
Dann ließ sie die beiden tonnenschweren Kampffahrzeuge auf die Soldaten herabfallen.  
  
Der Aufprallschock brachte die ganze Straße zum Erbeben. Der Trupp auf Midoris Seite bewies trotzdem den hohen Ausbildungsgrad - oder vielleicht nur das hohe Maß an Abstumpfung - der israelischen Armee, indem er einfach weiterstürmte.  
  
Nachdem Hotaru die erwartete Wahl getroffen hatte, sah auch Midori keinen Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten.  
  
Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie ihre linke Hand nach vorn streckte. Zuckende Blitze strömten aus ihren gespreizten Fingern und massakrierten den Trupp in weniger als zwei Sekunden.  
  
Dann setzte sie eine traurige Miene auf und wandte sich zu Hotaru um, die weinend zusammengebrochen war. Liebevoll strich sie ihr durch´s Haar und zog sie hoch. Dann nahm sie sie tröstend in die Arme.  
  
"Warum nur?" presste Hotaru zwischen einzelnen Schluchzern hervor. "Warum haben sie sich nicht zurückgezogen? Sie müssen es doch gewusst haben."  
  
"Das haben sie, Hotaru." entgegnete Midori sanft.  
  
Hotaru schaute ihr verwirrt und auf der Suche nach Antworten in die Augen und begegnete einem zutiefst besorgten Blick.  
  
"Sie haben ihre Wahl getroffen." erklärte sie schlicht. "Und sie haben die Konsequenzen akzeptiert. Komm. Wir verschwinden von hier. Du hast heute genug Einblicke in die Realität des Lebens erhalten."  
  
Über diese Worte Midoris dachte Hotaru während des gesamten Rückflugs in stiller Kontemplation nach, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis. Was sie erlebt hatte, ging einfach über ihr Begriffsvermögen hinaus.  
  
Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie sich sofort in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Im Moment konnte und wollte sie sich mit nichts anderem befassen. Sie hatte heute Menschen getötet, und das mit einer Einfachheit, die sie erschreckte.  
  
Sie mußte an ihre Zeit im Kindergarten und in der Grundschule denken. Schon damals hatten die anderen Kinder sie gemieden, weil sie irgendwie anders war.  
  
Hexe. Monster. Dämonenkind. Das waren nur drei der häufigeren Bezeichnungen, die die Anderen für sie gehabt hatten.  
  
Hotaru war deswegen schon immer in sich gekehrt und unglücklich gewesen. Aber nie hatte sie ihre Andersartigkeit in Frage gestellt, ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten, die die anderen Menschen um sie herum immer so beunruhigt hatten. Bis heute.  
  
Sicher, es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, die Entscheidung zu treffen, die den Tod dieser Menschen bedeutet hatte. Aber die Ausführung der Tat hatte in nichts weiter als einer einfachen Konzentrationsübung und einigen Handbewegungen bestanden.  
  
"Hatten die Anderen Recht? Bin ich ein Monster?" murmelte sie traurig vor sich hin.  
  
"Was für ein Blödsinn."  
  
Hotaru blickte auf und sah Midori an der Tür stehen.  
  
"Du bist kein Monster, Hotaru."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" schniefte Hotaru traurig.  
  
"Du hast getan, was du tun mußtest, um den Jungen und den Mann zu retten." antwortete Midori ernst. "Du hättest dich jederzeit in Sicherheit bringen können, aber du bist dort geblieben. Außerdem hast du getan, was in deiner Macht stand, um die Soldaten zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Daß sie nicht auf dich gehört haben, ist nicht deine Schuld."  
  
"Aber...es war so verdammt einfach." rief Hotaru mit einem Anflug von Hysterie in der Stimme. "Das Töten eines Menschen sollte doch nicht so einfach sein...oder?" schluchzte sie.  
  
"Ach Hotaru."  
  
Midori setzte sich zu ihr auf´s Bett und blickte ihr mitfühlend in die Augen.  
  
"Der Mensch ist ein so zerbrechliches Wesen. Es ist nicht schwer, einen Menschen zu töten, wenn man die Entscheidung dazu getroffen hat. Die Hürde ist nicht die Tat an sich, sondern die Entscheidung, die Tat auszuführen, weisst du?"  
  
Hotaru dachte einen Moment über diese Worte nach und nickte dann zaghaft.  
  
"Und jetzt komm mit zum Meister." forderte Midori sie auf. "Ich habe ihm erzählt, was geschehen ist, und er möchte sofort mit dir reden."  
  
"Meinst du, er wird wütend auf mich sein?" fragte Hotaru erschrocken.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hotaru. Ich glaube, er ist besorgt um dich und will sich vergewissern, daß es dir gut geht."  
  
Einige Minuten später stand sie im Thronsaal neben ihrem Lehrmeister und beschrieb ihm ihre Empfindungen, sowohl während des Zwischenfalls als auch später auf dem Rückflug und in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Lord Traxius unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal. Am Ende nickte er verstehend.  
  
"Genau wie Midori könnte ich dir sagen, daß du keinen Fehler gemacht hast, und dir deshalb nichts vorzuwerfen hast, meine Schülerin." Er musterte sie für einen Moment schweigend bevor er fortfuhr. "Aber das wäre Zeitverschwendung."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du selbst mußt zu der Erkenntnis kommen, daß du keine andere Wahl hattest, wenn du das Leben dieser Leute retten wolltest."  
  
"Aber es ist so schwierig, Meister. Ich...ich habe heute Menschen getötet."  
  
"Du hast früher schon getötet, oder?"  
  
"Aber das waren Youma."  
  
"Aber Youma sind doch auch Lebewesen, oder hat Zirkonite mich da falsch informiert?"  
  
"Doch, aber sie tun böse Dinge." erklärte Hotaru. "Sie stehlen Lebensenergie von Menschen, sie..."  
  
"Dadurch sterben die Leute, nicht wahr?"  
  
Hotaru nickte.  
  
"Macht es denn einen Unterschied, ob ein Mensch durch eine Gewehrkugel oder durch den Verlust seiner Lebensenergie stirbt?" fragte der Meister nachdenklich.  
  
Hotaru runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
  
Lord Traxius lächelte, für sie unsichtbar, zufrieden unter seiner weiten Kapuze. "Du mußt nicht sofort antworten, meine Schülerin. Denk in Ruhe über deine Antwort auf diese Frage nach."  
  
"Danke, Meister. Das ist alles etwas zuviel auf einmal für mich, fürchte ich."  
  
"Ich werde dir immer mit meinem Rat zur Seite stehen, meine Schülerin, denn wisse, manchmal genügt es, die richtigen Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, um den Weg zu größerer Klarheit zu finden."  
  
Hotaru nickte dankbar.  
  
"Ich...als Midori mich zu euch bestellt hat, hatte ich Angst, ihr würdet wütend auf mich sein." sprach sie mit leiser, fast schon furchtsamer Stimme eine ihrer Befürchtungen aus.  
  
"Wie gesagt...ich denke nicht, daß du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Und selbst wenn dem so wäre...als dein Lehrmeister ist es meine Pflicht, dich auf deinem Pfad zu geleiten, nicht, dich für Fehler zu bestrafen."  
  
Hotarus Erleichterung war nun fast schon fühlbar.  
  
"Aber deinen Worten entnehme ich, daß du die gesamte Handlungsweise der Soldaten nicht begreifst."  
  
Hotaru nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Ich finde es unbegreiflich, wie sie ein wehrloses Kind verletzen konnten. Sie haben sogar mit Panzern auf uns geschossen."  
  
"Aber du warst stark in der Macht und hast ihnen widerstanden." warf ihr Lehrmeister lobend ein.  
  
Hotaru zeigte auf die blutige Schramme auf ihrem linken Arm.  
  
"Nicht ganz."  
  
"Warum hast du deine Wunde nicht geheilt?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Ich...trage diese Verletzung als sichtbaren Beweis für das, was mir zugestossen ist." antwortete sie zögerlich. "Sollte ich demnächst den anderen Senshi gegenübertreten, sollen sie sehen können, was dort draußen in der Welt mit Unschuldigen geschehen kann."  
  
"Lobenswert. Solange es dich nicht behindert."  
  
"Das tut es nicht, Meister."  
  
"Gut. Aber sag, du weisst doch sicher, daß zur Zeit an vielen Orten auf der Erde Kriege oder bewaffnete Auseinandersetzungen toben, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, Meister. Aber das war doch schon immer so - zumindest seit dem Untergang des Mondkönigreichs."  
  
"Ach richtig. Deine Vorliebe für Weltgeschichte." bemerkte er verstehend. "Das sollte dir das Verständnis des Problems eigentlich erleichtern."  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Wenn du einen einfachen Menschen in einem beliebigen Land fragst, ob er Krieg will, was wird er wohl sagen?"  
  
"Er wird vermutlich sagen, daß er sich Frieden wünscht."  
  
"Und Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit und Wohlstand. Man könnte die Liste endlos fortsetzen. Wenn aber niemand Krieg will, warum werden dann so viele Kriege geführt?"  
  
Hotaru dachte nach und schüttelte dann ein wenig hilflos den Kopf.  
  
"Kriege werden geführt nicht weil die Bewohner eines Landes es so wollen, sondern weil die Regierungen es so entschieden haben." erklärte er mit großer Bestimmtheit. "Regierungen und Gruppen, die in einem Land gerne an die Macht wollen, oder Gruppen, die aus dem Hintergrund Druck auf Regierungen ausüben, leiden alle unter einer Krankheit namens Geltungssucht, genauso wie die vielen fanatischen Terroristengruppen auf dieser Welt. Und zu den Symptomen dieser Krankheit zählen Gier und Gewalt."  
  
Der Sithlord sah einen Funken des Begreifens in ihren Augen aufglimmen und fuhr fort, um ihn noch weiter anzufachen. "Fragt man in einem Krieg Kämpfer beider Seiten, sind alle davon überzeugt, für eine gerechte Sache zu kämpfen. Und warum? Weil ihre Anführer ihnen genau das eingeredet haben, da sonst keiner kämpfen würde - außer unter Zwang natürlich, wie es gegenwärtig beispielsweise im Kongo geschieht."  
  
"Wie meint ihr das?"  
  
"Nun, die Anführer der Konfliktparteien geben Kindern Waffen in die Hand und zwingen sie, für sie in den Krieg zu ziehen und andere Menschen für sie umzubringen."  
  
"WAS?" Hotaru war völlig fassungslos. "Das...das ist widerwärtig!"  
  
"So ist es." stimmte er ihr zu. "Natürlich könnten die westlichen Industrienationen genügend Druck ausüben, um solche Konflikte drastisch einzudämmen."  
  
"Und warum tun sie es dann nicht?"  
  
"Was denkst du, in welchen Nationen die Waffen und die Munition hergestellt werden, mit denen sich die Menschen in den ärmeren Ländern gegenseitig umbringen?" fragte er in einem fast schon unschuldigen Tonfall. "Und die Profite der Rüstungskonzerne reichen aus, damit auch für die Politiker was übrig bleibt. Außerdem hat es keinen Einfluß auf die Situation in den Industriestaaten, ob sich irgendwo in Afrika die Leute gegenseitig umbringen, und was keinen Einfluß auf die Lage im eigenen Land hat, ist für die Politiker des Landes unwichtig. Hilfsmaßnahme gibt es meistens nur, wenn das Chaos zu groß wird, und weil es gut für das Image einer Nation ist, wenn sie humanitäre Aktionen startet. Du siehst, dabei geht es im Grunde nicht um die Notleidenden, sondern nur um den Effekt der Hilfeleistung auf die eigene Bevölkerung oder wichtige politische Partner."  
  
Der Gedanke trieb Hotaru die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ich bin froh, daß dich das genauso wütend macht wie mich und die anderen Schüler. Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages mit diesem Problem befassen können. Man sollte doch annehmen, daß diese Mißstände beseitigt werden müssen, damit die friedliche Ära, in der eure Prinzessin in Kristall-Tokyo regiert, anbrechen kann, oder?"  
  
Hotaru nickte entschlossen.  
  
"Diese Probleme MÜSSEN beseitigt werden."  
  
Noch während sie überlegte, was sie in dieser Sache unternehmen konnte, betrat einer ihrer älteren Mitschüler den Thronsaal und überbrachte dem Meister eine Nachricht. Er schaute daraufhin kurz zu Hotaru rüber. Diese konnte zwar sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, erkannte aber an der Änderung der Körpersprache, daß er über irgendetwas besorgt war.  
  
Als der Schüler den Saal wieder verließ, wandte er sich Hotaru zu und legte ihr fürsorglich die Hände auf die Schultern.  
  
"Ich fürchte, heute ist nicht dein Tag, meine Schülerin." begann er mit großer Bestürzung in der Stimme. "Ein großes Unglück ist geschehen."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte das Mädchen erschrocken.  
  
Traxius deutete zu den Stufen am Fuß der Treppe, die zu seinem Thron führte.  
  
"Setz dich." verlangte er.  
  
Hotaru gehorchte verwirrt, und ihr Meister aktivierte einen Holoprojektor.  
  
"Wie du ja weisst, verfolgen meine Mitarbeiter die Aktivitäten von Youma und anderen bösen Mächten. Das hier hat sich ereignet, während du mit Midori unterwegs warst, und erst gerade eben fiel einem Mitarbeiter im Archiv auf, daß es sich bei dem Gebäude dort um das Haus handelt, in dem du wohnst."  
  
Hotaru verfolgte zunächst verwirrt, dann jedoch geschockt, die Situation aus dem Blickwinkel einer Überwachungsdrohne. Sie erkannte ihr Haus wieder. In einer der oberen Etagen blitzte plötzlich ein helles Licht auf, und die Kamera zoomte näher heran und mitten in ihre eigene Wohnung hinein. Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen mußte Hotaru mit ansehen, wie der reglose Leib ihrer Tante Setsuna von drei Youma regelrecht in Stücke gerissen wurde. Mitten in der Szene begann sich plötzlich alles um sie herum zu drehen. Würgend sank sie nach vorn und erbrach sich dann auf die Stufen am Fuß des Throns.  
  
Ihr Lehrmeister schaltete die Aufnahme ab.  
  
"Es...tut mir leid, daß ich dir das nicht ersparen konnte. Aber die Drohne hat später Aufnahmen der Senshi in der Nähe des Gebäudes gemacht, nachdem sie diese Youma vernichtet hatten, die bis dahin das ganze Gebäude verwüstet hatten. Anscheinend machen einige deiner Freunde in ihrem Kummer uns für diesen Angriff verantwortlich."  
  
Hotaru hob zitternd ihren Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und tränennass. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Gefühle wenigstens für einen Augenblick unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Eine fast übermenschliche Willensanstrengung.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich, Meister, ich...ich möchte jetzt gern allein sein."  
  
"Natürlich." Traxius entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung. "Wenn du reden willst, komm ruhig wieder her."  
  
Hotaru nickte, tapfer weitere Tränen zurückhaltend. Dann floh sie regelrecht aus dem Thronsaal und zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich schließlich ihren Tränen überließ.  
  
Ihr Meister rümpfte unterdessen ein wenig die Nase und orderte einen Reinigungstrupp in den Thronsaal.  
  
Stundenlang lag sie auf ihrem Bett, weinte und schluchzte bitterlich. Und dann begannen die Gefühle der Trauer langsam Schuldgefühlen zu weichen. Eine Frage war in ihrem Bewußtsein aufgetaucht und nagte seitdem unablässig an ihr.  
  
°Hätte ich sie retten können, wenn ich zu Hause gewesen wäre?°  
  
Nachdem sie diese Frage so lange in ihrem Verstand hin und her geschoben hatte, daß sie schon glaubte, jeden Moment müsse ihr Kopf platzen, begann sie schließlich, über die Antwort nachzugrübeln.  
  
Das Ergebnis war nicht sehr erbauend.  
  
Als Sailor Saturn hätte sie die Youma vernichten können, aber nur, wenn sie dabei das gesamte Gebäude dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hätte. Da das unannehmbar war, hätte sie in der Situation wohl nicht viel ausrichten können. Und ihr Wissen um die Macht war noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, daß sie sich den Einsatz der Macht in einem ernsthaften Kampf zugetraut hätte.  
  
°Wenn ich doch nur stärker wäre. Dann könnte ich verhindern, daß so etwas noch einmal geschieht.°  
  
Augenblicke später erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und wischte sich trotzig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
°Ich WERDE stärker in der Macht werden. Und dann wird es keine solchen Probleme mehr geben.°  
  
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Wut und Entschlossenheit war, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Trainingshalle.  
  
Sie mühte sich mehrere Stunden lang mit den vertrauten Übungen. Dann wurde ihr jedoch bewußt, daß Aktionen wie das machtgestützte Werfen von Steinen einen Youma nur geringfügig beeindrucken würden. Frustriert setzte sie sich in einer Meditationshaltung auf den Boden und begann darüber nachzudenken, was sie besser machen konnte.  
  
Als Midori zwei Stunden später die Halle betrat, riß sie erschrocken die Augen auf und brachte sich mit einem machtunterstützten Sprung in Sicherheit.  
  
"Was war denn das?" rief sie geschockt, nachdem sie gerade so einem Feuerball ausgewichen war.  
  
Erst dann registrierte sie, daß das Innere der Halle aussah, als ob dort ein Panzerbataillon eine Woche lang mit scharfer Munition geübt hätte. Dann erblickte sie inmitten der Verwüstung Hotaru, die gerade auf der ausgestreckten Rechten einen weiteren Feuerball entstehen ließ und damit einen Stahlträger zu Schlacke zerschmolz.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru! Was machst du da?"  
  
Eine erschöpfte und verschwitzte Hotaru schaute auf und erblickte Midori fünfzehn Meter über dem Boden halb hinter einem Stahlträger der Dachkonstruktion verborgen hockend.  
  
"Warum versteckst du dich?" fragte sie matt.  
  
Midori sprang herunter und gesellte sich zu ihrer Mitschülerin. Als sie ihr aus der Nähe in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie das brennende Feuer fanatischen Eifers in ihnen.  
  
"Ich bin gerade einem Feuerball ausgewichen. Du weisst nicht zufällig, wo der herkam, oder?" fragte sie halb bewundernd, halb scherzend.  
  
"Oh." Hotaru schaute betreten zu Boden. "Vergib mir bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung. Aber wie machst du das?"  
  
"Die Feuerbälle?"  
  
Midori nickte.  
  
"Was sonst?"  
  
"Hitze entsteht durch Reibung. Also presse ich einfach eine Hand voll Luftmoleküle zusammen und versetze sie in so schnelle Bewegung, daß sie sich durch die Reibung aufheizen." erklärte sie der staunenden Midori. "Dabei entsteht eine Plasmakugel, und die kann ich werfen."  
  
"Das habe ich gesehen." erwiderte Midori trocken. "Aber wie presst du die Luftmoleküle so leicht zusammen?"  
  
"Na mit der Macht natürlich." antwortete Hotaru ein wenig verwirrt. "Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, wenn ich ein Objekt bewegen will, spielt seine Größe keine Rolle. Du bezogst dich auf sehr große Dinge, aber ich dachte mir, es könnte ja auch für sehr kleine Dinge funktionieren."  
  
"Genial." hauchte Midori bewundernd. "Auf die Idee ist meines Wissens noch niemand gekommen."  
  
"Nicht? Aber ist das nicht naheliegend?"  
  
"Schon, aber wenn du die Macht beherrscht, gibt es viel effektivere Methoden, um Schaden anzurichten."  
  
Zum Beweis streckte Midori eine Hand von sich und demonstrierte Hotaru den Machtblitz.  
  
"Nicht schlecht." fand Hotaru. "Das will ich auch lernen." Ein seltsames Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. Midori überlegte, was es sein könnte, daß diesen Blick verursachte, und kam zu dem Schluß, daß es ein Ausdruck von geradezu fanatischem Verlangen nach mächtigen Kampftechniken war.  
  
"Für reine Kampftechniken brauchst du erst die Erlaubnis des Meisters."  
  
"Verstehe." Hotaru nickte entschlossen. "Ich muß sowieso mit ihm sprechen. Und mit Zirkonite auch."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich brauche ihre Hilfe." erwiderte sie in einem Ton, der klarmachte, daß sie es nicht akzeptieren würde, wenn ihr diese Hilfe verweigert würde. 


	14. Teil 13

Anmerkungen  
  
Mir ist klar, daß die hier gemachten Feststellungen/Darstellungen gesellschaftlicher und politischer Probleme mitunter sehr einseitig oder sehr vereinfachend, mitunter auch übertrieben getroffen sind. Teilweise mögen diese Aussagen auch objektiv falsch sein. Dies spiegelt dann entweder die Meinung einer Figur wieder bzw. soll eine andere Figur auf bestimmte Art und Weise beeinflussen, oder ist darin begründet , daß diese Story Unterhaltungszwecken dient, und keine wissenschaftliche Analyse dieser Probleme darstellt. Gerade in den Gesprächen mit Hotaru werden diese Vereinfachungen von Lord Traxius und seinen Anhängern auch als Propagandamittel benutzt.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 13  
  
"Du willst WAS?" rief Zirkonite ungläubig.  
  
Lord Traxius saß schweigend auf seinem Thron und verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen seinen Schülerinnen interessiert.  
  
Während Hotaru mit Zirkonite sprach, hatte Midori ihn über Hotarus Einfall mit dem Plasmaball unterrichtet. Mit dieser Art von Kreativität hatte er nicht gerechnet, und das beeindruckte ihn. Hotaru hatte das Potential, unglaubliche Macht zu erlangen.  
  
"Ich habe es doch schon erklärt." antwortete Hotaru mit nur einer kleinen Spur von Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme. "Ich MUSS stärker werden, um Youma mit der Macht besiegen zu können, weil ich mit meinen normalen Kräften zuviel Schaden im Umfeld anrichte. Aber in dem Training hier kann ich meine wahren Möglichkeiten nicht richtig einschätzen, geschweige denn entfalten."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ich brauche zumindest EINEN vernünftigen Trainingsgegner, um den ich mir keine Sorgen machen muß, wenn ich ernsthaft kämpfe, und ich weiss, daß du es kannst."  
  
"Sicher weiss ich, wie man Youma erschafft." bestätigte Zirkonite. "Aber daß mich gerade eine der Senshi darum bitten würde..."  
  
"Ich brauche ja auch nur einen einzigen. Niemand sagt, daß du eine ganze Armee erschaffen sollst, so wie es deine früheren Kumpane aus dem Dunklen Königreich immer versucht haben."  
  
"Aber dir ist doch wohl klar, daß ich auch für die Erschaffung EINES Youma Lebensenergie brauchen werde, oder? Und der Youma muß auch ernährt werden. Und wenn er verletzt ist, braucht er auch Lebensenergie."  
  
"Das weiss ich. Und es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, eben WEIL wir Youma und andere energiesaugende Monster immer bekämpft haben. Früher hielt ich alle Youma für böse, aber ich habe nachgedacht und habe erkannt, daß ich mich geirrt habe." erklärte Hotaru mit großem Ernst. "Die Youma sind nur Waffen. Erst die Art wie man sie benutzt ist entweder böse oder gut. Und du könntest ja meine Energie nehmen, um den Youma zu erschaffen. In meiner Senshiform habe ich sehr viel Energie."  
  
"Aber nicht das Äquivalent von fünfhundert Menschen." widersprach Zirkonite. "Es würde dich umbringen, wenn wir dir so viel Energie auf einmal entziehen."  
  
"Dann eben nach und nach."  
  
"Das geht nicht, weil wir keine Speicher für Lebensenergie haben."  
  
Hotaru dachte nach, wurde jedoch immer mißmutiger, weil sie keine Lösung fand.  
  
"Ich könnte natürlich von sehr vielen Leuten Energie abziehen." warf Zirkonite nachdenklich ein. "Bei sagen wir tausend Zielpersonen würde es keine Todesopfer durch den Erschaffungsprozess geben. Die Leute wären nur sehr erschöpft - nichts, was man nicht mit etwas Schlaf und einer guten Mahlzeit wieder hinbekäme."  
  
Hotarus Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf.  
  
"Ich will niemanden verletzen." stellte sie klar. "Aber da hierbei kein bleibender Schaden entsteht, geht das wohl in Ordnung, glaube ich. Oder?" Sie sah den Meister erwartungsvoll an. Nach ein paar langen Minuten gab er ihr schließlich mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Zirkonite erklärte allerdings, daß sie einige Tage Vorbereitungszeit brauchen würde. Andernfalls hätte Hotaru sich eventuell gefragt, warum Zirkonite in Lord Traxius Hauptquartier magische Maschinen für die Erschaffung von Youma herumstehen hatte.  
  
"Komm in einer Stunde wieder her, Hotaru." gab ihr Lehrmeister ihr mit auf den Weg. "Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
Hotaru zog sich mit Midori und Zirkonite zurück.  
  
Wenig später betrat die rotmähnige Ravana mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Thronsaal.  
  
"Der Plan scheint aufzugehen, mein Gebieter."  
  
"In der Tat, meine Schülerin. Besser als erwartet sogar." stimmte er mit seiner hohlen Grabesstimme zu. "Und wie laufen deine Pläne mit den anderen Senshi?"  
  
"Alle zu attackieren würde zu viel Verdacht erregen, Meister. Eine von ihnen ist aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit jedoch eine hervorragende Zielscheibe für eine kleine Intrige, die sie für einige Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen wird."  
  
"Ohne Schaden anzurichten?"  
  
"Jedenfalls keinen physischen Schaden, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."  
  
"Gute Arbeit." bemerkte er zufrieden.  
  
"Danke, Meister. Im Laufe der nächsten vierzig Stunden wird mein Plan in die Tat umgesetzt werden." erklärte Ravana mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. "Das dürfte, so wie ich die Fortschritte der Amerikaner einschätze, gerade passend sein, um die Senshi zu Beginn unserer kleineren Operationen abzulenken."  
  
"Ich warte noch auf Berichte von Craiden und Kaori-san." erklärte Traxius. "Aber ich erwarte keine Schwierigkeiten. Taichi wird morgen in den Mittleren Osten aufbrechen, um seinen Teil der Operation vorzubereiten."  
  
"Was ist mit Hotaru?" fragte Ravana interessiert. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, daß sie schon bald soweit sein wird, unsere Pläne zu unterstützen."  
  
"Ich werde gleich noch mit ihr reden, und dann entscheiden, ob ich sie schon einweihen kann."  
  
"Wird sie ein Kommando bekommen, wie eure anderen Schüler auch?"  
  
Lord Traxius kicherte verhalten.  
  
"Sie versteht nichts von militärischen Dingen. Aber ich werde sie vielleicht losschicken, um entsprechende Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Möglicherweise als Taichis Assistentin." antwortete er. "Und nun geh und führe deine Pläne aus."  
  
Ravana verneigte sich tief und stolzierte dann selbstbewußt aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
==============================  
  
Am folgenden Tag war die Stimmung unter den Senshi mehr als gedrückt. Haruka und Michiru hatten sich von den Anderen abgekapselt und hatten erklärt, sie würden nun alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um Hotaru wiederzufinden. Hilfsangebote der Inneren Senshi schlugen sie augenblicklich aus. Ihrer Meinung nach war es ihre Elternpflicht, sich darum zu kümmern, und sie wünschten keinerlei Einmischung. Widerwillig akzeptierten die anderen Senshi diese Entscheidung.  
  
In der Schule waren alle ungewöhnlich still und ernst. Sogar die lebensfrohe Usagi, die sonst immer jedwede Art von schlechter Stimmung durch einen Witz, aufmunternde Worte, oder einfach nur durch ihre positive Ausstrahlung zu vertreiben vermochte, war im Kerker der Untergangsstimmung gefangen.  
  
Kurz vor Ende der Nachmittagsstunden ertönte eine Lautsprecherdurchsage, die Makoto aufforderte, im Büro des Direktors zu erscheinen.  
  
Jacen und die Senshi wunderten sich zwar, was das bedeuten mochte, aber ihre Gedanken hingen zu sehr am gestrigen Tag, um sich darüber zu viele Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht waren Usagi, Rei, Minako und Makoto für ein Treffen im Hikawa-Schrein verabredet. Jacen und Ami hatten noch was zu erledigen - namentlich die Rückgabe der geliehenen Kleidung an Amis Freundin in Nerima - versprachen aber, später ebenfalls vorbeizukommen.  
  
Als Makoto das Büro des Direktors betrat, traten ihr sofort zwei Männer, ein Älterer und ein Jüngerer, entgegen und hielten ihr Polizeiausweise unter die Nase.  
  
"Makoto Kino?" fragte der Ältere ernst.  
  
"Ja. Was wollen sie von mir?"  
  
"Detective Nakamura. Tokyo Police Departement. Ich muß sie bitten, mich auf´s Revier zu begleiten." verkündete der Ältere mit finsterer Miene.  
  
Makotos Augen verengten sich.  
  
"Wieso?" schnappte sie.  
  
"Uns liegt eine Anzeige gegen sie vor." antwortete der jüngere Polizist.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Zu behaupten, Makoto sei verblüfft gewesen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.  
  
"Sie haben meinen Kollegen schon verstanden." antwortete Nakamura barsch. "Und jetzt kommen sie bitte mit."  
  
"Erst will ich wissen, was man mir vorwirft." verlangte sie aufbrausend.  
  
"Wenn sie das hier diskutieren wollen, meinetwegen. Körperverletzung, Nötigung, Sachbeschdigung, Schutzgelderpressung und darauf begründet der Verdacht auf die Mitgliedschaft in einer illegalen Vereinigung." antwortete Nakamura unbeeindruckt.  
  
"WAS?" Makoto schaffte es gerade so, ein hysterisches Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Soll das ein Witz sein?"  
  
"Sehe ich aus, als würde ich Witze machen?" fragte der Detective kühl. "Und jetzt bewegen sie sich, oder ich werde sie in Handschellen abführen."  
  
"Okay, okay." schnaufte sie. "Das muß eine Verwechslung sein, also warum soll ich nicht mitkommen? Aber irgendwer wird dafür bezahlen, daß ich zu meiner Verabredung zu spät komme."  
  
Die zwei Polizisten führten Makoto zu ihrem Wagen und brachten sie zum Revier.  
  
Ravana und Midori, die das Ganze aus ihrer vor der Schule parkenden Limousine beobachteten, waren sehr zufrieden. Zur Feier ihres Erfolges gönnte Ravana sich ein Glas Champagner.  
  
"Damit wäre Sailor Jupiter für einige Zeit außer Gefecht." bemerkte sie amüsiert.  
  
"Ich habe die Erinnerungen dieses alten Restaurantbesitzers, seiner Frau, zweier Angestellter und des Enkels deinen Anweisungen entsprechend manipuliert." erklärte Midori gelassen. Sie sah das Ganze schlicht als einen Job an, der erledigt werden mußte, und fand Ravanas Feierstimmung etwas überzogen, behielt diese Meinung jedoch für sich. Dies entsprang ihrem Selbstverständnis als Profi in ihrem Geschäft.  
  
"Und du hast den Enkel ziemlich übel zugerichtet." setzte Ravana hinzu.  
  
"Das auch." gab Midori zu, wenn auch in einem Ton, der das als Nebensächlichkeit abtat. "Aber ich hoffe, der Geheimdienst hat gute Arbeit bei den anderen Beweisen geleistet."  
  
"Major Ravins Abteilung ist sehr fähig." meinte Ravana zwischen zwei Schlucken Champagner. "Mit Hilfe von Aufzeichnungen des Mädchens, die eine unserer Drohnen gemacht hat, haben sie ein fiktives Überwachungsband der Videokamera am Restauranteingang erstellt. Darauf ist zu sehen, wie sie das Restaurant betritt und einige Zeit später wieder verläßt. Ihr Bankkonto haben wir ebenfalls ein wenig frisiert.  
  
Zusammen mit dem Persönlichkeitsbild aus ihrer Schulakte werden die Indizien und die Aussagen der manipulierten Zeugen ausreichen, um sie in sehr große Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."  
  
"Was ist, wenn sie nur zu einer Bewährungsstrafe verurteilt wird?"  
  
"Dazu ist der Enkel zu schwer verletzt, und dann kommt ja noch die Schutzgelderpressung hinzu. Außerdem habe ich, nachdem du dich um die Zeugen gekümmert hast, dem Staatsanwalt, der die Sache behandelt, einen Besuch abgestattet."  
  
"Verstehe. Und was tust du, wenn sie nach ihrer Vernehmung bis zum Prozeß wieder rausgelassen wird?"  
  
"Ich habe den Staatsanwalt überzeugt, daß in dieser Situation erhebliche Fluchtgefahr besteht, und daß Untersuchungshaft, da sie ja unter Verdacht steht, zur Yakuza zu gehören, sie vielleicht dazu bringen könnte, als Kronzeugin auszusagen."  
  
"Nett." meinte Midori, während sie sich einen Orangensaft aus dem Bordkühlschrank holte. "Nur kann sie dem Staatsanwalt gar nichts über die Yakuza sagen, weil sie nichts darüber weiss."  
  
"Schade, nicht wahr?" Ravana grinste gemein. "Und je heftiger sie alles abstreitet, desto mehr wird der Staatsanwalt von ihrer Schuld überzeugt sein."  
  
"Und ihr aufbrausendes Temperament läßt sie im Verhör sicher früher oder später einen Fehler machen." fügte Midori zufrieden hinzu. "Schon was für die anderen Senshi geplant?"  
  
"Ich denke, Jupiters Probleme werden auch die anderen beschäftigt halten. Und wenn nicht, dann lasse ich mir was einfallen, um das zu ändern. Weitere Senshi auf´s Korn zu nehmen könnte sich als kontraproduktiv erweisen. Vielleicht argwöhnen sie dann, daß jemand ihre Deckidentitäten kennt, und das könnte zu Komplikationen führen."  
  
Midori schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich frage mich, wie sich das Gespräch zwischen dem Meister und Hotaru entwickelt hat."  
  
"Falls es gut gelaufen ist, wird er sie möglicherweise als Taichis Assistentin einsetzen, damit sie den Umgang mit unseren Truppen lernt."  
  
Midori machte für einen Moment ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.  
  
"Eigentlich sollte ich bei 'Desert Devastation' in dieser Position dienen."  
  
"Ich bin sicher, der Meister wird dir ebenfalls einen verantwortungsvollen Posten zuweisen." beruhigte Ravana ihre Begleiterin. "Sieh mich an. Während die Jungs sich auf den Beginn unserer Offensive vorbereiten, sitze ich hier und spiele mit den Senshi wie die Katze mit der Maus. Oder Kaori. Sie ist als Babysitter für General Craiden abgestellt worden. Diese Jobs mögen nicht wichtig aussehen, aber sie müssen trotzdem erledigt werden."  
  
==============================  
  
"Ihr wolltet noch einmal mit mir sprechen, Meister."  
  
Hotaru kniete am Fuß der Treppe vor dem Thron. Lord Traxius betrachtete sie forschend und kam zu dem Schluß, daß sie wesentlich gefasster wirkte, als zuvor.  
  
°Gut. Sie hat gelernt, ihre Emotionen zu verbergen. Wenn auch noch nicht ausreichend, um damit bei mir erfolgreich zu sein. Sie ist bekümmert, aber ich spüre auch unterdrückte Wut und große Entschlossenheit. Das ist gut.°  
  
"Erheb dich, meine Schülerin, und komm her."  
  
Hotaru gehorchte und stand wenig später neben dem Thron.  
  
"Ich muß dir eine Frage stellen, und ich möchte, daß du über die Antwort sehr genau nachdenkst."  
  
Hotaru nickte, und ihr Lehrmeister begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, daß die Hauptursache für die Konflikte auf dieser Erde in der Geltungssucht und dem gegenseitigen Neid der verschiedenen Regierungen und Machtgruppen besteht. Die Folgen sind Krieg, Leid und Ausbeutung." Er betrachtete Hotaru für einen Moment schweigend. "Dein Traum ist es, später einmal Doktor zu werden, nicht wahr?"  
  
Hotaru nickte.  
  
"Als Doktor mußt du einem Menschen manchmal Schmerz zufügen, oder kleinere Schäden anrichten, um größeres Unheil zu vermeiden. Bei einem Krebsgeschwür zum Beispiel."  
  
Sie nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Neid und Geltungssucht sind auf gewisse Weise Krankheiten, die die Menschheit befallen haben." fuhr er fort. "Organisationen wie die UNO versuchen sich manchmal mit eher kümmerlichem Erfolg daran, die Symptome zu mildern, aber bisher ist noch niemand gegen die Ursachen vorgegangen."  
  
"Die Ursachen?"  
  
"Den Egoismus der einzelnen Machtgruppen auf dieser Welt, ihre Ideale, Wünsche und Ziele über die der Anderen zu stellen, anstatt ein gleichberechtigtes Nebeneinander zu praktizieren." erklärte er mit großem Ernst. "Der Eine gönnt dem Anderen nicht die Luft zum Atmen. Nationen bekriegen sich jahrelang um den Besitz von ein paar Quadratkilometern Wüste, mächtigere Nationen maßen sich an, entscheiden zu dürfen, auf welche Art weniger mächtige Länder regiert werden sollten. Und von den vielen Religions- und Rassenkonflikten will ich gar nicht erst anfangen zu reden. Wie aber stellt man dieses Problem ab?"  
  
Nachdem Traxius eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, erkannte Hotaru, daß er von ihr eine Antwort erwartete.  
  
"Man müßte diese Machtgruppen davon überzeugen, daß sie falsch handeln, und sie dazu bringen, ihr Verhalten zu ändern, und zum Wohl aller zusammenzuarbeiten." überlegte sie.  
  
Ihr Lehrmeister stiess ein schwer definierbares Schnauben aus, das sowohl Belustigung, als auch Unglauben oder Ablehnung bedeuten mochte.  
  
"Für die meisten dieser Gruppen bedeutet die Abkehr von ihrem selbstauferlegten Überlegenheits- und Dominanzanspruch zumindest in psychologischer und ideeller Hinsicht eine Niederlage. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es also, daß dein Vorschlag, so lobenswert er auch sein mag, sich in die Tat umsetzen lassen wird?"  
  
"Nicht sehr hoch." gestand sie niedergeschlagen ein.  
  
"Und das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres." kommentierte er mit mildem Spott. "Wir haben schon festgestellt, daß es nicht die Menschen, sondern die Regierungen - und darunter wollen wir jetzt mal alle größeren Machtgruppen und Anführer von Terroristenbanden verstehen - sind, die die Wurzel allen Übels sind."  
  
"Aber...die Regierungen bestehen doch auch aus Menschen." wandte sie zögernd ein.  
  
"Das ist wahr." gab ihr ihr Lehrmeister Recht. "Aber die Berufung in eine Führungsgruppe scheint die Menschen zu verändern. Der Regierungschef oder Terroristenführer mag derjenige sein, der die Entscheidungen trifft, aber er ist nicht derjenige, der mit den Konsequenzen konfrontiert ist. Er hockt nicht in einem Schützengraben, kriecht durch den Dschungel oder verübt Selbstmordanschläge. Die Führer dieser Welt müssen für ihre Aktionen nie selbst die Konsequenzen tragen. Sie können alles auf andere abwälzen, was ihnen nicht passt, und tun das in der Regel auch."  
  
Hotaru dachte über diese Worte nach. Aus einer bestimmten Perspektive, und wenn man den Führern wirklich jene Geltungssucht und Rücksichtslosigkeit zuschrieb, die ihr Lehrmeister postuliert hatte - und die Beweise dafür waren überaus eindrucksvoll und überzeugend - hatte er absolut Recht. Die Menschen waren nicht schlecht, aber ihre Führer waren es.  
  
"Es gibt da ein einfaches Prinzip, das die Balance zwischen den Rechten und Pflichten eines Individuums fordert." fuhr Traxius nach einer Weile fort. "In den demokratrischen Staaten hat der einfache Bürger das Recht, seine Regierung selbst zu wählen, und dafür die Pflicht, die staatliche Ordnung zu respektieren und gegebenenfalls zu verteidigen. Dummerweise haben die gewählten Führer zwar das Recht, im Rahmen jener Ordnung ohne weitere Einflußnahme von Außen zu regieren, aber nicht die Pflicht, sich an die Versprechen zu halten, die erst zu ihrer Wahl geführt haben. In den meisten Diktaturen hat das Volk die Pflicht, den Befehlen der Obrigkeit absolut Folge zu leisten, hat demgegenüber meistens aber so gut wie keine Rechte. In beiden Fällen ist die Balance gestört, und das traurige Ergebnis ist Chaos."  
  
"Diese Mißverhältnisse zu beseitigen dürfte aber ziemlich unmöglich sein, Meister, da es sich über Jahre oder Jahrzehnte hinweg so entwickelt hat, und diejenigen, die die Macht hätten, etwas zu ändern, gerade diejenigen sind, die von den Mißständen am Meisten profitieren."  
  
"Korrekt." entgegnete der Sithlord, zufrieden damit, daß Hotaru seine Ausführungen offenbar begriff. "Nun zu uns Machtbegabten oder den Senshi."  
  
"Was ist mit uns?"  
  
"Wir haben alle unglaublich große Macht, aber wir sind nicht Teil des Systems. Trotzdem unternehmen die Senshi nichts, um die Mißstände zu beseitigen." erklärte er. "Wer den Anspruch hat, später einmal über die Welt regieren zu wollen, so wie eure Prinzessin es tut oder tun wird, der sollte aber auch das nötige Pflichtgefühl haben, für die Verwirklichung dieser Visionen zu kämpfen, oder?"  
  
"Ihr habt im zweiten Teil eurer Ausführungen nur die Senshi erwähnt, Meister."  
  
"Das ist korrekt."  
  
"Was ist mit euch und euren Schülern? Und inwiefern sollte uns die Tatsache, daß wir Gegenstände mit der Macht bewegen oder Leuten damit Schaden zufügen können, dazu berechtigen, die Regierung eines Landes zu übernehmen?"  
  
"Das allein berechtigt uns zu gar nichts." stimmte er ihr zu. "Aber was du bis jetzt von der Macht gesehen hast, ist nur ein Bruchteil der wirklichen Möglichkeiten. Du kannst die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen, und so ihre Beweggründe feststellen, ihre Geheimnisse herausfinden oder feststellen, ob du belogen oder getäuscht wirst. Du kannst durch Meditation mächtige Visionen erhalten, die dir Einblicke in die Entwicklung der Zukunft gewähren. Und je mehr du die Macht verstehen lernst, desto größer wird deine Weisheit werden, meine Schülerin. Diese Dinge sind es, die den wahren Wert der Macht ausmachen. Die Macht gibt dir die Möglichkeit, eine Situation so weit wie nötig zu kontrollieren. Und diese Kontrolle und die Ordnung die damit einhergeht, haben das Potential, diese unsinnigen, kleinkarierten Streitigkeiten zwischen den vielen Gruppen und Machtfraktionen auf diesem Planeten einzudämmen und ihre Rivalitäten, wo sie sich nicht aus der Welt schaffen lassen, wenigstens in kostruktive Bahnen zu lenken."  
  
"Das klingt ein wenig nach Unterdrückung."  
  
"Wenn ein Patient im Krankenhaus sich nicht zu sehr bewegen darf, um gesund zu werden, und der Arzt ihm deshalb Bettruhe verordnet, ist das dann Unterdrückung?" fragte er in einem Ton milder Zurechtweisung. "Natürlich ist es das, aber es geschieht zum Wohl des Patienten, und weil der Patient das weiß, wird er sich daran halten - auch wenn er gleichzeitig vielleicht darüber schimpfen wird."  
  
"So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet."  
  
"Und nun zu meiner wichtigen Frage: Wenn es gelingen könnte, Krieg und Gewalt ein Ende zu machen, wäre das dann nicht den Preis des Gehorsams gegenüber einer ordnenden Macht wert, deren starke Hand die Menschen an der Selbstzerfleischung hindert, und allen Frieden und Wohlstand bringt?"  
  
Hotaru dachte lange über die Frage nach und kam zu dem Schluß, daß sie für eine endgültige Antwort zu wenig wußte.  
  
"Was ist mit Meinungs- oder Religionsfreiheit?"  
  
"Die Neue Ordnung gesteht allen Menschen diese Dinge zu." antwortete er ruhig. "Aber sie verlangt auch, daß jeder Mensch diese Rechte bedingungslos allen anderen Menschen zugesteht. Jeder Krawallmacher wird streng bestraft. Die Einhaltung der Gesetzte wird streng überwacht werden. Die damit teilweise verbundenen Einschränkungen der Privatsphäre werden durch eine drastische Reduzierung der Kriminalität und Erhöhung der Sicherheit ausgeglichen. Wir werden allerdings ein paar Eingriffe in die Wirtschaft vornehmen müssen, um die ungleiche Verteilung der Güter auf der Welt zu bekämpfen."  
  
"Das klingt ja alles ganz gut, Meister. Aber wie wollt ihr diese Änderungen durchsetzen?"  
  
"Der Plan ist einfach, aber er erfordert ein chirurgisches Maß an Gewalt." antwortete er mit einer Spur von Bedauern in der Stimme. "Genauso wie ein Arzt ein Krebsgeschwür aus dem Körper eines Patienten schneidet, werden wir die Ursache der Probleme aus der menschlichen Zivilisation entfernen."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hotaru den Sinn dieser Worte erfasste.  
  
"Die Regierungen?" rief sie geschockt.  
  
"So ist es, meine Schülerin."  
  
"Aber...wie?"  
  
"Dazu kann ich dir erst mehr sagen, wenn du dich entschließt, unseren gerechten Kampf für Frieden zu unterstützen. Wir planen diese Aktion schon seit sehr vielen Jahren. Daher haben wir einen Nachrichtendienst aufgebaut, der alle bedeutenden Machtgruppen auf der Welt identifizieren sollte. Anfang dieses Jahres sind wir endlich damit fertig geworden, und seitdem planen wir die Details der großen Operation."  
  
"Und ihr wollt sie wirklich alle vernichten?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Jeder bekommt eine Chance, sich unserer Sache anzuschließen und die Neue Ordnung freiwillig zu akzeptieren." widersprach er ihrer Befürchtung. "Es ist nun an der Zeit für all diese Machtgruppen da draußen, ihre Wahl zu treffen. Wer nicht freiwillig akzeptiert, demonstriert damit, daß er nicht am Weltfrieden interessiert ist, und seine egoistischen Ziele über das Wohl der Welt stellt. Diesen Leuten werden wir die Möglichkeit zur Fortführung ihrer Aktivitäten nehmen, indem wir sie entwaffnen, und solange Truppen in ihren Gebieten stationieren, bis die Menschen dort begriffen haben, daß wir ihnen nichts Böses wollen, und daß es sich für sie lohnt, die Neue Ordnung zu akzeptieren und zu unterstützen."  
  
Hotaru kaute nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. Sollte sie den Vorschlag des Meisters akzeptieren? Sollte sie sich an seinen Aktionen beteiligen? Der Plan klang gut, aber er widersprach dem Stil der Senshi. Die Senshi hatten niemals als Erste angegriffen. Aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler gewesen. Sailor Moon selbst hatte schon eingestanden, daß sie nicht perfekt war und Fehler machte. Aber der Plan würde auch ohne sie ausgeführt werden, und wenn er Erfolg hatte, würde die Welt lange vor dem dreißigsten Jahrhundert in Frieden leben. Aber welches Recht hätten die Senshi...welches Recht hätte die Prinzessin dann, die Welt regieren zu wollen, wenn sie keinen Beitrag zur Errichtung dieses Friedens geleistet hatte? Gar keins. Wenn Kristall-Tokyo in der den Senshi bekannten Form Wirklichkeit werden sollte, würden die Senshi die Initiative ergreifen und den Meister unterstützen müssen.  
  
Hotaru straffte sich unwillkürlich. Eine Aura der Entschlossenheit umgab sie plötzlich.  
  
"Ich bin dabei. Ich unterstütze den Plan, Meister."  
  
Lord Traxius neigte zustimmend den Kopf.  
  
"Ein weiser Entschluß, meine Schülerin." Dann aktivierte er das Kommsystem seines Throns und rief Taichi herein, einen seiner Schüler, der den Briefverkehr zwischen Hotaru und ihren Adoptiveltern geregelt hatte.  
  
"Mein Gebieter?" Taichi kniete am Fuße der Throntreppe.  
  
"Erheb dich, und berichte mir von deinen Missionsvorbereitungen."  
  
"Ich habe vor einer Stunde die letzten Statusmeldungen aller an Operation Blackout beteiligten Einheiten erhalten, Meister, und es ist alles bereit, um zu beginnen." berichtete er. "Die Stützpunkte, die für Desert Devastation vorgesehen sind, haben vor vier Tagen mit der Reaktivierung und Bereitmachung der Truppen begonnen und werden innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden bereit sein. Ich wollte in drei Stunden zum Operations-HQ abfliegen und die Truppen vor dem Einsatz inspizieren."  
  
"Gut. Sobald du dort eingetroffen bist, kümmere dich um den Start von Blackout und koordiniere Blackout mit Desert Devastation."  
  
"Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen, Meister. Es wird alles reibungslos verlaufen."  
  
"Ich weiß, Taichi." Er nickte seinem Schüler wohlwollend zu. "Du kennst Hotaru?"  
  
Taichi warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
"Midori und Zirkonite haben mir ein wenig von ihr erzählt. Sie sind sehr von ihrer raschen Auffassungsgabe beeindruckt."  
  
"Sie hat zugestimmt, unsere Pläne zu unterstützen, aber sie hat noch keine Erfahrung im Feld. Daher habe ich beschlossen, sie dir als Assistentin zur Seite zu stellen. Sorge dafür, daß sie für ein Kommando bereit ist, wenn deine Mission in der Wüste abgeschlossen ist."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
"Geh mit ihm, Hotaru, er wird dir alles weitere erklären." gab Traxius ihr mit auf den Weg. "Lerne von ihm und höre auf daß, was er dir sagt."  
  
==============================  
  
Jacen fühlte sich wie durch den Wolf gedreht, als er zusammen mit Ami endlich wieder zu Hause war - oder zumindest an dem Ort, den er vorläufig sein Zuhause nennen würde. Erschöpft liess er sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und massierte sich seufzend die pochenden Schläfen.  
  
Makotos unentschuldigte Abwesenheit beim Treffen im Hikawa-Schrein hatte für reichlich Diskussionsstoff gesorgt. Usagi hatte deshalb frühzeitig verschwinden wollen, mal wieder ein Termin in ihrem Lieblingseiscafe, worunter jedes Eiscafe fiel, daß viel Eiskrem für wenig Geld verkaufte. Rei hatte natürlich ihre Meinung dazu gesagt, von wegen Disziplinlosigkeit, fehlendes Verantwortungsgefühl und so weiter, und natürlich hatte sie ihre Einwände gegen Usagis Abgang auf ihre unnachahmlich diplomatische Art und Weise formuliert.  
  
Natürlich war der Streit bald immer weiter eskaliert, und Ami und Minako waren fast nur damit beschäftigt gewesen, die beiden Streithennen zu beruhigen, so daß an eine sinnvolle Unterhaltung über welches Thema auch immer nicht zu denken gewesen war. Jacen hatte als erster gemerkt, daß es sinnlos war, das Treffen unter diesen Bedingungen fortzusetzen, aber er war hier nur Gast, und so hatte er sich zurückgehalten. Früher oder später würden die Anderen dies ebenfalls einsehen.  
  
°Leider wurde es später.° dachte er ein wenig genervt. °Es ist mir rätselhaft, wie sie einerseits im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite so reibungslos zusammenarbeiten können, und sich gleichzeitig bei jedem Alltagsgespräch in die Haare kriegen.°  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten die Senshi schließlich ein Einsehen gehabt und das Treffen vertagt. Rei hatte beim Abschied angekündigt, über Makotos Verbleib ein Feuerorakel ausführen zu wollen, und die Anderen zu informieren, wenn sich was ergeben sollte. Das hatte Ami und Jacen etwas beruhigt.  
  
"Normalerweise ist es nicht so schlimm wie heute." sprach Ami ihn entschuldigend an, als sie mit zwei Gläsern und einer Kanne Apfelsaft ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich zu ihm setzte. "Aber alle machen sich Sorgen um Makoto, und das macht Rei und Usagi reizbarer als sonst."  
  
"Ich verstehe das." erwiderte Jacen ruhig, und dankte ihr für den kalten Saft. "Aber sie müssen lernen, ihre Ängste besser zu beherrschen. Wenn Makoto tot wäre, wüßte Usagi das inzwischen, und wenn sie in anderen Schwierigkeiten steckt, sollten die Zwei besser überlegen, wie man das rausfinden kann, um ihr zu helfen, anstatt Zeit mit unnützen Streitereien über Usagis Essgewohnheiten zu verschwenden."  
  
"Du hast ja Recht." stimmte Ami zu. "Aber die Zwei sind ziemlich impulsiv, auch wenn Rei es vermutlich nie zugeben würde, daß sie in vielerlei Hinsicht Usagi ziemlich ähnlich ist."  
  
"Wie gesagt...ich verstehe das. Es ist nur nicht sehr konstruktiv." seufzte der junge Jedi. "Wenn sie den Streit woanders ausgetragen hätten, hätten wenigstens du und Minako Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken gehabt."  
  
"Hm." Ami sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verlegenheit an. "Weisst du, Minako und ich sind wohl schon so daran gewöhnt, die Streitereien der Zwei zu schlichten, daß ich gar nicht auf diese Idee gekommen bin."  
  
"Naja." Jacen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Und vielleicht hängt ihr Verschwinden ja damit zusammen, daß sie zum Direktor gerufen wurde. Dann erfahren wir morgen in der Schule sicher mehr."  
  
"Und wenn nicht, dann versuchen wir, ihren Weg von der Schule aus zu rekonstruieren." fügte Ami enthusiastisch hinzu. Sie war froh, nun einen Plan zu haben.  
  
"Siehst du." meinte Jacen grinsend. "Schon hast du bessere Laune."  
  
Ami lächelte, erfreut aber auch etwas verlegen darüber, daß dieser Umstand für ihn eine Bedeutung hatte.  
  
"Danke. Aber du scheinst auch etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen zu können." Sie senkte den Blick, da sie sich nicht ganz unschuldig daran fühlte. "War das Treffen wirklich so schlimm?" fragte sie schuldbewußt.  
  
Jacen seufzte. "Ich habe schon hektischere Versammlungen zu Hause in der Neuen Republik erlebt." gestand er. "Ich fühle mich zwar ziemlich erledigt, aber das hat wenig mit eurem Treffen zu tun."  
  
"Womit dann?"  
  
"Nerima." seufzte er. Dann schüttelte er sich. "Ich dachte, ich hätte schon so viel erlebt, daß mich nichts mehr wirklich schocken könnte. Aber was da in Nerima abgeht, müßte jeden normalen Menschen eigentlich in den Wahnsinn treiben."  
  
Ami kicherte und nippte an ihrem Saft. In ihren Augen lag ein amüsiertes Funkeln, als sie daran dachte, wie der Tag in Nerima abgelaufen war.  
  
"Ich gebe zu, der Ausflug nach Nerima war...nun ja...ereignisreich."  
  
Jacen verzog die Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen.  
  
"Ja. Sicher." schnaufte er. "So kann man es auch sagen."  
  
Mit einem Schaudern dachte er an den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann in weissem Gewand, der aus dem Nichts vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, und der mit einem Schrei in der Art von 'Stirb, Saotome!' eine Straßenlaterne keine zwei Meter neben Jacen und Ami in einen Haufen kleiner Metallsplitter verwandelt hatte. Mit einer Unzahl von Ketten und anderen Nahkampfwaffen, die irgendwie aus den weiten Ärmeln seines Gewands aufgetaucht waren.  
  
Oder der junge Mann, der wie ein feudaljapanischer Samurai gekleidet gewesen war. Zuerst hatte er Jacen in ziemlich verklausulierter und daher schwer verständlicher Sprechweise gefragt, wie er es wagen könne, ohne die Erlaubnis des Blauen Donners von Furinkan - was immer das sein mochte - mit seiner angebeteten Akane Tendo zu verkehren. Dann hatte er Jacen mit einem Holzschwert attackiert. Der Angriff hatte nur deswegen keinen Erfolg gehabt, weil plötzlich ein junger Mann mit langem Zopf, der dieselbe Art von Kleidung trug, die Amis Freundin ihr geliehen hatte, mit den Füssen voran auf dem Kopf des Schwertträgers gelandet war, und diesen tief in den Straßenbelag gerammt hatte, was diesen bewußtlos liegenbleiben liess. Jacen war immer noch nicht klar, wie der das so einfach hatte überstehen können. Fast direkt hinter dem ersten kam ein zweiter junger Mann in abgetragener Kleidung und mit einem schwarz-gelben Stirnband angesprungen und versuchte den ersten mit einem Regenschirm zu schlagen. Da der erste junge Mann jedoch auswich und lachend weiterrannte, verursachte der Schlag 'nur' einen zwei Meter durchmessenden Krater im Bürgersteig. Der junge Jedi wollte nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn der Bursche mal mit einer richtigen Waffe treffen würde. Mit einem Fluch und einem 'Ranma, das ist alles deine Schuld!' auf den Lippen war dann auch der zweite junge Mann weitergerannt.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Jacen überlegt, ob es nicht klüger wäre, diesen verrückten Ort schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Aber Ami mußte die Kleidung abliefern, und an einem derart gefährlichen Ort konnte er sie unmöglich allein lassen. Wer konnte sagen, ob sie den Besuch in Nerima überleben würden?  
  
Später hatte Jacen einen der beiden Kämpfer nochmal gesehen, als er auf einem Drahtzaun entlanggesprintet war. Auf einem Drahtzaun! Jacen konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Wenig später war er vom Zaun gesprungen, und Jacen hatte ihn für eine Sekunde aus den Augen verloren, als ein vorbeifahrender Lastwagen ihm die Sicht versperrte. Der kurze Moment hatte dem Jungen genügt, um spurlos zu verschwinden. Dort, wo er hätte stehen müssen, stand nur ein nasses, rothaariges Mädchen, das murmelnd vor sich hinfluchte und aus irgendeinem Grund wütend auf seinen Vater war.  
  
Er und Ami hatten sich beeilt, die Kleidung abzuliefern und wieder zu verschwinden. Kasumi Tendo hatte einen wirklich netten und normalen Eindruck gemacht, wohl keine Selbstverständlichkeit in diesem Stadtteil, als sie Ami die Kleidung abgenommen hatte. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte Jacen einen Blick auf die Veranda erhaschen können, wo ein älterer Mann saß, und irgendein Brettspiel spielte. Gegen einen Panda!  
  
Kurz danach hatte er ein Mädchen, das Ami ziemlich ähnlich sah, aus dem Nichts einen gewaltigen Holzhammer erscheinen lassen, mit dem sie das rothaarige Mädchen von vorher in den Boden gerammt hatte. Und das war wörtlich zu verstehen. Noch unglaublicher war, daß sie den Treffer weggesteckt hatte, wie einen Schlag mit einem Papiertaschentuch, und anschließend sogar den Nerv gehabt hatte, das Mädchen mit dem Hammer zu verspotten - was der Beginn einer weiteren verrückten Verfolgungsjagd gewesen war.  
  
Nach diesen Erlebnissen dankte Jacen der Macht, daß er und Ami körperlich und geistig unversehrt aus Nerima herausgekommen waren, und schwor sich, diesen Stadtteil von Tokyo nie wieder zu betreten.  
  
"Ich gebe zu, die Sache mit dem Panda war schon etwas extrem." unterbrach Ami mit schelmischem Grinsen seine Gedankengänge. "Aber abgesehen von dem verrückten Dichter mit dem Holzschwert ist uns dort nichts Gefährliches passiert, und Überfälle können schließlich überall passieren."  
  
"Was Usagi wohl zu dem Panda gesagt hätte." fragte er in dem Versuch, die Stimmung zu heben.  
  
Ami lachte.  
  
"Vermutlich hätte sie das arme Tier zu Tode geknuddelt."  
  
Jacen lächelte amüsiert.  
  
"Okay. Und jetzt wo auch du gute Laune hast...was sollen wir machen?"  
  
"Weiss nicht." antwortete Jacen unschlüssig. "Irgendeine Idee?"  
  
"Wir könnten fernsehen." schlug Ami vor. "Gleich kommt eine Doku über Innovationen in der Raumfahrttechnologie und Astronomie. Auch wenn es aus deiner Sicht vermutlich eher ein technologischer Rückschritt in die graue Vorzeit sein dürfte."  
  
Jacen nickte.  
  
"Klar. Warum nicht. Und es besteht kein Grund, sich für das Technologieniveau deiner Welt zu entschuldigen, Ami. Uns hat man die interstellare Raumfahrt schließlich nicht in die Wiege gelegt."  
  
°Uns auch nicht. Aber nach dem Krieg am Ende des Silberjahrtausends haben wir so unglaublich viel von unserem Wissen verloren.° dachte sie ein wenig wehmütig.  
  
Dann machten sie es sich nebeneinander auf dem Sofa bequem, bereit für einen unterhaltsamen und entspannenden Fernsehabend.  
  
Jacen, der ganz andere Technologien gewöhnt war, staunte schon bald mehr und mehr beeindruckt über den Einfallsreichtum der Menschen. Innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte hatte die Menschheit einen gewaltigen Sprung vorwärts gemacht.  
  
Irgendwann im Verlauf der Sendung schlief Ami trotz ihres Interesses an der Materie schließlich ein. Der junge Jedi bemerkte dies erst dadurch, daß Ami gegen ihn rutschte, und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter landete. Ein wenig überrascht drehte er den Kopf so weit, daß er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, und mußte unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
°Wenn sie schläft, sieht sie so unglaublich friedlich und unschuldig aus.° dachte er bewundernd. °In dieser Hinsicht ist sie Jaina ziemlich ähnlich.° Seiner Zwillingsschwester hatte er früher auch gern beim Schlafen zugesehen. Dieser Anblick löste bei ihm jedes mal große Zufriedenheit aus und hob seine Laune. Vielleicht lag dies daran, daß seine Schwester genausowenig wie er immer mit diesem seeligen Schlaf gesegnet gewesen waren. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als er und Jaina von furchtbaren Alpträumen heimgesucht worden waren, ein Präsent eines rachsüchtigen Dunklen Jedis, wie sein Onkel und seine Mutter irgendwann herausgefunden hatten.  
  
Nach Monaten, in denen er Angst vor dem Schlafen gehabt hatte, und er über den gleichartigen Schrecken, den seine Schwester hatte durchmachen müssen, sehr bekümmert gewesen war - er hatte ihr helfen wollen, war aber nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, etwas gegen ihre Alpträume auszurichten - betrachtete er ruhigen, unbekümmerten Schlaf mit ganz anderen Augen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit jedoch bewegte Ami sich unruhig neben ihm und begann angstvoll etwas im Schlaf vor sich hin zu murmeln.  
  
Jacen bemerkte bekümmert Amis angstverzerrtes Gesicht. Zuerst zögerte er etwas, aber dann strich er ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wangen und flüsterte beruhigende Worte, in der Hoffnung, die Schlafende so vom Wildwasser ihres Alptraums in die ruhigen Gewässer gewöhnlicher Träume geleiten zu können. Als das nichts half, griff er kurzentschlossen mit der Macht hinaus in ihren Geist, um die tobenden Emotionen zu beruhigen. Dabei erkannte er betroffen, daß sie von einem früheren Todeserlebnis träumte. Die Intensität des Traums war so gewaltig, daß Jacen mehr mentalen Druck als er gewillt war auszuüben auf sie hätte einwirken lassen müssen, um ihren Alptraum zu vertreiben.  
  
°Arme Ami.° dachte er betrübt. °Unter diesen Umständen hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich deinen Schlaf störe.°  
  
Er begann sie sanft zu rütteln, und dabei leise ihren Namen zu rufen. Erst reagierte sie nicht. Dann jedoch zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten, und riß mit einem Schrei die Augen auf.  
  
"Shhh. Ganz ruhig." murmelte er sanft, während er sie beruhigend in den Arm nahm. "Du hattest einen Alptraum, und darum habe ich dich geweckt."  
  
Er mußte seine Erklärung zweimal wiederholen, bis sich das zitternde Bündel, das sich an ihn geklammert hatte, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring, wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Langsam kam Ami wieder zu Sinnen. Sie bemerkte, daß Jacen seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte, und irgendwie fühlte sie sich dadurch sicher, während die Nachbilder ihres Alptraums langsam verblassten.  
  
"Danke." murmelte sie noch immer ein wenig schläfrig und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
  
"Das muß ja ein furchtbarer Traum gewesen sein." bemerkte Jacen besorgt.  
  
"Ich habe von unserem letzten Kampf gegen Königin Beryl und das Dunkle Königreich geträumt." erklärte sie leise.  
  
"Willst du darüber reden?"  
  
"Da gibt´s nicht viel zu sagen." meinte sie. "Im letzten Kampf gegen Beryl sind alle Senshi außer Sailor Moon gestorben. Wir haben ihr den Weg bis ins Zentrum von Beryls Macht geebnet, wo Moon sie schließlich besiegt hat."  
  
Jacen schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Aber..." unsicher suchte er nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
"Ich weiss, was du jetzt denkst." Ami lächelte verständnisvoll und legte ihre Hände auf Seine. "Die Macht des Silberkristalls hat für unsere Wiedergeburt gesorgt. Zuerst konnten wir uns an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit nicht erinnern, aber dann wurde die Welt durch zwei außerirdische Wesen bedroht, und unsere alten Erinnerungen kehrten zurück, damit wir erneut zusammen die Welt beschützen konnten."  
  
Jacen reflektierte schweigend Amis Erklärung und nickte dann langsam.  
  
"Du glaubst mir also?" fragte Ami in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erleichterung. Eigentlich hatte sie mit mehr Skepsis gerechnet.  
  
"Du hast doch keinen Grund, mich zu belügen." stellte er simpel fest. "Außerdem vertraue ich dir, und deshalb..."  
  
Ami runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als er mitten im Satz aufhörte zu reden, und stattdessen entsetzt und mit offenem Mund an ihr vorbeistarrte. Sie folgte seinem Blick zum Bildschirm des Fernsehers, auf dem gerade ein Werbespot einer japanischen Großbank lief.  
  
"Jacen? Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte Ami sich besorgt.  
  
Der junge Jedi drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. In seinem flackernden Blick zeigte sich purer Horror und fast hätte er über Amis Frage hysterisch gelacht. Gar nichts war in Ordnung, außer das Jacen endlich einen Hinweis hatte, wieso er hier auf der Erde gelandet war. Oder besser gesagt: Wer dafür verantwortlich war.  
  
"Ami." flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Du mußt alles über diese Bank herausfinden, was du kannst."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Jacens Blick wanderte erneut zum Fernseher, auf dem gerade das Logo der Bank verschwand, als der nächste Werbespot begann. Ein Logo, das rein zufällig mit dem Symbol des Imperiums identisch war.  
  
Und Zufall war etwas, woran der junge Jedi nicht glaubte.  
  
"Ich glaube, die Bank birgt ein gefährliches Geheimnis."  
  
"Und wie kommst du darauf?" erkundigte Ami sich. "Ich meine, ich helfe dir natürlich, aber ich wüßte gern, wie du darauf kommst."  
  
"Das Firmenlogo ist identisch mit dem Staatssymbol des Imperiums." antwortete er mit großer Dringlichkeit. "Das halte ich nicht für einen Zufall."  
  
"An Zufall glaubst du ja eh nicht." meinte sie mit amüsiertem Lächeln und erhob sich vom Sofa.  
  
"Wohin willst du?"  
  
"An meinen Computer." erwiderte sie unternehmungslustig. "Mal sehen, was ich im Internet über die Bank rausfinden kann." 


	15. Teil 14

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 14  
  
Es war früher Morgen, und über diesem Teil der südirakischen Wüste herrschte friedliche Stille. Der Ort lag weit von den Städten und Dörfern entfernt, und es gab auch keine irakischen Truppen in der Nähe, wodurch auch für die Amerikaner und ihre Alliierten dieses Stück Sand uninteressant war. Noch.  
  
Eine kleine, mattweiß lackierte Fähre störte den morgendlichen Frieden jedoch, aber nicht für lange. Plötzlich schien sich in einer Düne eine Lücke aufzutun, durch welche das kleine Luftschiff verschwand, als wenn es nie dagewesen wäre.  
  
Zischend öffnete sich die schmale Einstiegsrampe der Fähre, nachdem die Landestützen des Schiffs den kalten Stahlboden des unterirdischen Hangars berührt hatten. Dampf waberte um die kleine Öffnung. Dampf, aus dem sich schon bald zwei Schemen hervorschälten, die gemessenen Schrittes aus dem Transporter traten.  
  
Draußen, in einigem Abstand von der Rampe wartete eine Gruppe von Offizieren in braunen Uniformen. Rechts und links wurden sie von jeweils sechs Soldaten in weissen Vollkörperrüstungen flankiert, die in einer Ehrenformation angetreten waren, um dem Empfang der zwei hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten einen angemessenen Rahmen zu geben. Oder zumindest halbwegs angemessen, wie der Commander des Stützpunkts hoffte. Um ein ganzes Regiment antreten zu lassen, war in dem kleinen Hangar leider nicht genug Platz, und der große Haupthangar würde erst dann von außen zugänglich sein, wenn die Basis aus ihrem jahrzehntelangen Schlummer erwacht war.  
  
Hotaru war sichtlich beeindruckt von dem Empfang, der Taichi bereitet wurde. Sie schritt langsam hinter ihm die Rampe der Fähre herab und nahm sich Zeit, um den unerwarteten und an einen Staatsempfang erinnernden Anblick zu verarbeiten.  
  
"Die haben dir ja einen netten Empfang bereitet, Taichi." murmelte sie ziemlich leise.  
  
Trotzdem hatte ihr Begleiter sie über das Zischen der Hydraulik hinweg gehört und drehte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
  
"Dieser Empfang gilt nicht nur mir." erklärte er gerade so laut, daß nur sie ihn verstehen konnte. "Du bist mindestens ebenso bedeutsam wie ich, also achte auf ein angemessenes Auftreten, Lady Saturn." setzte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln hinzu.  
  
"Lady...Saturn?"  
  
Jetzt verstärkte sich Taichis Lächeln.  
  
"Ich werde es später erklären, Hotaru. Eine Überraschung, die der Meister sich überlegt hat, nachdem er von der Geschichte der Senshi erfahren hat."  
  
Hotaru nickte zuversichtlich. Sie mochte keine Ungewißheit, aber wenn es eine Überraschung des Meisters war, dann reichte das als Beruhigung aus. Schließlich konnte sie ihm ja bedingungslos vertrauen.  
  
Auf dem Rest des Weges wurde Taichi etwas langsamer, was Hotaru zuerst ebenfalls langsamer werden ließ. Bis sie begriff, daß er wollte, daß sie neben und nicht hinter ihm ging. Wie eine Gleichgestellte. Nicht wie eine untergebene Mitarbeiterin, die sie aufgrund ihres geringen Fachwissens ja nur war.  
  
{Guten Morgen, Commander Staven.} begrüßte Taichi den Kommandeur der Basis, während er an ihm und seinem Stab vorbeiging.  
  
Der Angesprochene begab sich unaufgefordert an Taichis linke Seite, da auf der Rechten bereits Hotaru ging, während sein Stab mit leichtem Abstand folgte.  
  
{Guten Morgen, Lord Taichi, Lady Saturn.} entgegnete der Offizier ehrerbietig, während sie die Phalanx der Sturmtruppler abschritten. {Ich hoffe, ihre Reise war angenehm.}  
  
Dank einem zweistündigen Crashkurs in Basic, den Hotaru vor ihrem Abflug an einer Hypno-Lernmaschine absolviert hatte, verstand sie diese Sprache inzwischen auch. Andernfalls wäre es ihr schwer gefallen, sich dem Personal des Stützpunkts verständlich zu machen, da kein Grund bestand, der Besatzung eines Stützpunkts am Persischen Golf Japanisch beizubringen.  
  
{Dank der Vorfreude auf den Beginn unserer Operation.} gab Taichi knapp zurück. {Ich benötige einen Raum, in dem ich ungestört mit meiner Begleiterin reden kann. Anschließend wünsche ich einen Bericht über den aktuellen Missionsstand von ihnen.}  
  
{Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord.}  
  
Für den Rest des Weges hüllte Taichi sich in Schweigen, und Hotaru beschloß, es ihm gleichzutun. Commander Staven führte sie zu einem leeren Konferenzraum in der Nähe der Zentrale des Stützpunkts und verließ sie dann, um sich auf die Berichterstattung vorzubereiten.  
  
"Was willst du mit mir besprechen?" fragte Hotaru sofort.  
  
"Ich habe von Zirkonite und Midori einen Bericht über deine Fortschritte erhalten, und ich bin beeindruckt." begann er.  
  
"Danke." Hotaru errötete leicht. Es kam nicht oft vor, daß sie gelobt wurde, und das war ein schönes Gefühl. "Aber ich habe nur getan, was Midori und Zirkonite gesagt haben."  
  
"Aber um genau das zu tun, was sie dir sagen, mußt du ihnen blindes Vertrauen entgegenbringen." erwiderte er. "Du mußt dich darauf verlassen können, daß sie dir keinen Schaden zufügen wollen. Und um genau das muß ich dich auch für unsere Zusammenarbeit bitten."  
  
"Natürlich." Hotaru nickte bekräftigend.  
  
"Gut. Denn der nächste Teil deiner Ausbildung wird für dich nicht einfach werden."  
  
"Meine bisherige Ausbildung war auch nicht einfach." gab sie zurück.  
  
"Aber auf andere Art." gab Taichi zurück. "Bisher ging es in erster Linie um deine körperlichen Grenzen und um deine Willenskraft. Das ist etwas völlig anderes als daß, was dir bevorsteht. Ich werde dir nämlich die Grundlagen der mentalen Manipulation beibringen, und auch wenn du diese Techniken möglicherweise nicht gerne anwenden wollen wirst, so ist es doch nötig, sie zu lernen."  
  
Hotaru nickte langsam.  
  
"Deine Worte klingen so, als ob es noch einen weiteren Haken gäbe."  
  
Taichi hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Du bist wirklich klug. Es ist so, daß das Lernen dieser Techniken eine gewisse Rücksichtslosigkeit erfordert."  
  
"Und trotzdem muß ich das lernen?" fragte sie zweifelnd.  
  
"Es ist der nächste Schritt der Ausbildung." erwiderte er. "Aber es kann Situationen geben, in denen du diese Techniken benutzen kannst, um dir oder einer anderen Person das Leben zu retten. Außerdem hat es einen Grund, warum du das gerade hier lernen sollst."  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
"Hier kannst du es lernen, ohne ein menschliches Individuum zu schädigen, wenn dir ein Fehler unterläuft."  
  
Hotaru schien erleichtert.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, werde ich mir alle Mühe dabei geben."  
  
"Gut." Taichi nickte zufrieden. "Wir beginnen, sobald wir uns Commander Stavens Bericht angehört haben."  
  
{Berichten sie, Commander.} schnarrte Taichi kaum daß er die Zentrale betreten hatte.  
  
Hotaru schaute sich unterdessen staunend in dem großen Raum um. Boden, Decke und Wände des mindestens zwanzig mal zwanzig Meter messenden Raums bestanden aus dunkelgrauem Metall, in das in regelmäßigen Abständen Leuchtfelder eingelassen waren. Es gab drei Türen, die von je zwei Sturmtrupplern bewacht wurden. An den Wänden waren Computerterminals angebracht, an denen Personal in brauner, schwarzer oder dunkelgrauer Uniform arbeitete. Zudem waren mehrere Arbeitstische über den Raum verteilt, um die sich Personen scharten, und ihren jeweiligen, Hotaru unbekannten, Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Die Mitte des Raums wurde von zwei großen, flachen Metallblöcken mit leuchtenden Oberflächen dominiert, über denen holographische Projektionen schwebten.  
  
{Vor fünf Stunden haben wir über die Relaisstation der Köderbasis die Aufzeichnung ihrer Botschaft an die Regierungen der Amerikaner und ihrer Verbündeten übermittelt, bisher aber noch keine Antwort erhalten.}  
  
{Was für eine Botschaft?} fragte Hotaru neugierig.  
  
Halb rechnete sie damit, daß der Commander sie für die Unterbrechung zurechtweisen würde. Schließlich war sie ja noch ein Kind. Aber er gab ihr augenblicklich und bereitwillig Auskunft.  
  
{Der Krieg gegen den Irak verstösst gegen das Völkerrecht, und ist demzufolge illegal, Lady Saturn.} erklärte er. {Im Namen der Föderation von Mikronesien haben wir gegen dieses Unrecht protestiert und die Aggressoren aufgefordert, die Kampfhandlungen einzustellen, sich unverzüglich zurückzuziehen und ihre Probleme mit dem Irak auf völkerrechtlich legitime Weise zu regeln. Andernfalls, so gaben wir zu verstehen, würden wir uns gezwungen sehen, den Irak zu unterstützen.}  
  
{Föderation von Mikronesien?} fragte Hotaru zweifelnd. {Ich glaube nicht, daß das Eindruck machen wird.}  
  
{Soll es auch nicht, Mylady.} entgegnete Staven. {Das Recht soll für sich sprechen. Würden wir diese berechtigte Forderung nach Einhaltung internationalen Rechts durch einen einflußreichen Staat durchsetzen wollen, würden manche vielleicht nur aufgrund dieses Einflusses dieser Forderung nachkommen.}  
  
{Ich verstehe. Aber was haben wir mit Mikronesien zu tun?} fragte sie. {Welche Legitimation haben wir, um für Mikronesien zu sprechen?}  
  
{Die Föderation Mikronesien ist ein kleines Inselreich mit etwa hunderttausend Einwohnern, und war bis vor dreizehn Jahren UN-Protektorat unter amerikanischer Verwaltung.} erklärte Taichi. {Vor sieben Jahren haben wir dort die Regierung übernommen.}  
  
{Verstehe.}  
  
{Wie sie an der globalen Holokarte sehen, sind die Stützpunkte für Operation Blackout einsatzbereit und erwarten ihr Kommando für den ersten Schlag, Lord Taichi.} Er deutete auf mehrere grüne Punkte, die auf einem holographischen Globus pulsierten.  
  
{Was ist mit diesen da?} Taichi deutete auf zwei gelbe Punkte.  
  
{Kleinere technische Probleme, die innerhalb der nächsten zehn Stunden behoben sein sollten, mein Lord.}  
  
{Hmm. Hoffentlich. Fahren sie fort.}  
  
{Die Mobilmachung auf unserem Stützpunkt ist zu 94% abgeschlossen. Die Techniker sind rund um die Uhr im Einsatz für die Endüberprüfung des Fahrzeugparks. Bis morgen abend stehen alle zweihunderttausend Mann, die hier stationiert sind, unter Waffen und sind marschbereit. Die drei anderen Stützpunkte haben bereits volle Einsatzbereitschaft für ihre Fahrzeuge erreicht, und werden innerhalb der nächsten fünf Stunden mit der Ausrüstung der Truppen fertig sein.}  
  
{Sie rechnen also nicht damit, daß ihre Forderung nach Rückzug erfüllt werden?} meinte Hotaru skeptisch. {In dem Fall finde ich es ein wenig heuchlerisch, nur der Form halber eine derartige Forderung aufzustellen.}  
  
{Sollten sie sich zurückziehen, Lady Saturn, werden diese Truppen als Friedenstruppen dienen.} erklärte Commander Staven dazu. {Außerdem wollen wir uns bemühen, im Rahmen internationalen Rechts zu agieren. Andernfalls können die Ergebnisse unserer Aktionen unmöglich eine legale Basis erhalten.}  
  
{Commander! Wir orten zwei amerikanische Cruise Missiles mit Kurs auf Köderbasis!} rief plötzlich Jemand von einer der Konsolen.  
  
{Legen sie es auf die Karte.} befahl Staven und trat an den zweiten Projektionstisch, der eine Karte des Iraks und der umgebenden Staaten zeigte. Kleine Symbole in verschiedenen Farben zeigten Positionen von Truppen im ganzen Land an, und Hotaru staunte über die Detailgenauigkeit, mit der dort alles dargestellt wurde.  
  
{Wir haben einige Satelliten in Position, die die Situation im Kampfgebiet im Auge behalten.} erklärte Staven, als er Hotarus Staunen bemerkte. {Die Lage wird alle zwei Minuten aktualisiert.}  
  
Ein Techniker manipulierte die Darstellung, und hob so die zwei Raketen aus dem Gewusel auf dem Schlachtfeld hervor. Stumm verfolgten die Anwesenden, wie die Raketen sich auf den Weg zu einer achtzig Kilometer nördlich des Hauptstützpunkts gelegenen Gebäudegruppe machten.  
  
{Sind dort Leute in Gefahr?} fragte Hotaru besorgt.  
  
{Nein.} erwiderte Taichi beruhigend. {Köderbasis ist völlig automatisiert.}  
  
Wenige Minuten später war Köderbasis nur noch ein Haufen rauchender Ruinen.  
  
{Das war ein Fehler.} bemerkte Taichi mit einem teils amüsierten, teils triumphierenden Lächeln.  
  
{Ja. Anscheinend haben sie die Rückzugsforderung abgelehnt.} meinte Hotaru.  
  
{Außerdem ist Köderbasis ein Gebäude, das zum Generalkonsulat der Föderation von Mikronesien gehört.} setzte Taichi erklärend hinzu. {Das bedeutet, die Amerikaner haben nicht irakischen Boden sondern mikronesisches Territorium bombardiert.}  
  
{Was bedeutet?}  
  
{Dies ist laut Kriegsvölkerrecht eine Kriegshandlung gegen Mikronesien, Mylady.} erklärte Staven. {Als solche ersetzt es eine bisher noch nicht erfolgte Kriegserklärung.}  
  
Verständnis zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
{Also haben uns die Amerikaner gerade den Krieg erklärt.}  
  
{Korrekt.}  
  
{Und dies soll dann vermutlich militärische Aktionen unserer Truppen gegen die Amerikaner legitimieren, nicht wahr?}  
  
Taichi nickte bestätigend.  
  
{Das ist der Plan. Theoretisch könnten wir versuchen, diese Angelegenheit auf diplomatischem Weg zu regeln, und damit die Vernichtung unseres Konsulats abzugelten. Da wir aber Opfer eines unprovozierten Angriffs geworden sind, haben wir das Recht, zurückzuschlagen.}  
  
{Den Buchstaben des Gesetzes nach vielleicht.} räumte Hotaru ein. {Da kenne ich mich nicht gut aus. Aber was ist mit dem moralischen Recht? Es ist doch ziemlich leicht, diesen Angriff als konstruierte Entschuldigung hinzustellen.}  
  
{Das ist nur eine Frage der Perspektive.} widersprach Taichi. {Viele Nationen beugen sich dem Willen der Amerikaner, selbst wenn diese im Unrecht sind. Wir geben diesen Nationen die Möglichkeit zur freien Entscheidung zurück, indem wir Amerika als Machtfaktor eliminieren. Und dazu ist es notwendig, ihr gewaltiges Militärpotential zu reduzieren.}  
  
Hotaru dachte für einige Minuten schweigend darüber nach.  
  
{In Ordnung. Aus diesem Blickwinkel haben wir auch eine gewisse moralische Rechtsgrundlage.}  
  
{Gut. Und wo das jetzt geklärt ist...unterrichten sie mich, wenn alle Stationen für Operation Blackout bereit sind, und schicken sie mir einen Sturmtruppencaptain in mein Quartier, Commander.} befahl Taichi. {Komm, Hotaru. Es wird nun Zeit für den nächsten Schritt deiner Ausbildung.}  
  
Mit diesen Worten marschierte der junge Mann aus der Zentrale. Hotaru folgte ihm mit eifrigem Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn Taichi ein genauso guter Lehrer war wie Midori, dann würde sie noch heute erste Fortschritte auf ihrem Weg machen.  
  
==============================  
  
Entgegen der üblichen Praxis fand das nächste Treffen der Inneren Senshi nicht im Hikawa-Schrein sondern bei Ami statt. Diese hatte darauf bestanden, weil sie ihren Computer benötigte, und sie eventuell schnellen Zugriff auf Dinge benötigen konnte, die sie nur zu Hause zur Verfügung hatte.  
  
"Nicht zum Aushalten." grummelte Rei, die es sich auf Amis Bett bequem gemacht hatte. "Selbst mitten in einer Krise schafft sie es nicht, pünktlich hier zu sein."  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf." empfahl ihr Minako, die sich mal wieder auf Amis Sofa lümmelte, mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Wenn du willst, daß sie pünktlich ist, mußt du unsere Treffen in ein Eiscafe verlegen."  
  
"Hast du inzwischen etwas über den Verbleib von Makoto herausfinden können, Rei?" warf Artemis ein wenig nervös ein. Es war unübersehbar, daß er sich Sorgen machte.  
  
Rei schüttelte bedauernd und frustriert zugleich den Kopf.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Artemis. Ich habe es gestern stundenlang versucht, aber es scheint, als würden größere Probleme ihre Schatten werfen, wodurch mir der Blick auf Einzelschicksale erschwert wird."  
  
"Was für Probleme?" fragten die Anwesenden unisono.  
  
"Chaos." antwortete Rei. "Die ganze Welt schien im Chaos zu versinken."  
  
"Was...ist mit...Chaos?" japste jemand von Amis Zimmertür aus.  
  
"Auch schon da?" versetzte Rei bissig. "Was ist passiert? Hast du den Weg nicht gefunden, oder war irgendein Sonderangebot im Eiscafe um die Ecke wichtiger als die Rettung der Welt? Das hier ist verdammt noch mal eine Krisensitzung. Kein Kaffeekränzchen."  
  
"Rei!" riefen Ami und Minako tadelnd. Eine Fortsetzung des Streits vom letzten Treffen konnten sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
"Ist doch wahr!" schnaubte Rei und deutete anklagend auf Usagi, die scheinbar wieder kurz vor einem Heulanfall stand. "Wir haben hier ernste Probleme, aber unsere Anführerin schafft es nicht mal, pünktlich zu erscheinen."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Rei wischte Usagis Versuch einer Verteidigung mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite und fuhr ihr grob ins Wort.  
  
"Alles, was ich verlange, ist, daß unsere Anführerin sich dann, wenn es drauf ankommt, auch wie eine Anführerin verhält. Aber das geht in ihren blöden Dickschädel wohl einfach nicht rein."  
  
In Usagi begann sich Trotz zu regen.  
  
"Besserwisserin." schnaufte sie und streckte Rei die Zunge raus.  
  
Jacen hatte genug von dem Streit und verschwand kopfschüttelnd aus dem Zimmer. Als er zurückkam, war der Streit trotz Amis und Minakos Bemühungen weiter eskaliert. An Stelle von mit Beleidigungen garnierten Argumenten warfen sie nun nur noch mit Beleidigungen um sich.  
  
Bis Jacen die beiden kleinen Eimer, die er in der Küche mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllt hatte, mit der Macht über die Köpfe der beiden Streithennen schweben ließ, wo er sie gleichzeitig über ihnen entleerte.  
  
Rei und Usagi schnappten geräuschvoll nach Luft, als die Überraschung sie zusammen mit dem Kälteschock erwischte, und warfen wütende Blicke auf den jungen Jedi. Die zwei Mädchen schienen kurz davor zu stehen, auf ihn loszugehen.  
  
Ami und Minako waren ebenfalls von der Aktion überrascht worden, reagierten aber, als sie ihre Verblüffung überwunden hatten, völlig anders als die beiden Opfer. Sie mußten so heftig lachen, daß sie den Halt verloren, und auf das Sofa kippten - ohne allerdings mit dem Lachen aufhören zu können.  
  
"Uneinigkeit.", erklärte Jacen mit ruhiger Stimme, bevor Rei und Usagi wirklich auf ihn losgingen, "Uneinigkeit im Kampf gegen das Böse. Das war es, was den Untergang der Alten Republik ermöglicht hat, und durch die Geburt des Imperiums und den anschließenden Krieg zu dessen Vernichtung Milliarden von Lebewesen auslöschte."  
  
Die beiden nassen Senshi machten daraufhin betretene Gesichter.  
  
"Die Natur der Dunklen Seite ist es, zunächst im Verborgenen zu operieren, bis sie sich stark genug wähnt, dem Licht gegenüberzutreten. Im Moment sind unsere Gegner noch nicht stark genug dazu, sonst hätten sie sich längst gezeigt. Aber mit jedem Augenblick, den ihr durch unsinnige Streitereien verschwendet, wird der Feind stärker werden, denn von einer Tatsache könnt ihr ausgehen: Er ist wohlorganisiert und arbeitet mit aller Kraft auf die Erfüllung seiner Ziele hin."  
  
"Die da wären?" fragte Luna, Usagis schwarzfellige, felline Beraterin mit der für sie typischen Neugier.  
  
"Die Übernahme der absoluten Kontrolle über jedes erreichbare intelligente Lebewesen." entgegnete Jacen schlicht.  
  
Nach dieser Ankündigung schien es im Raum merklich kühler zu werden.  
  
"So. Und nun schlage ich vor, wir widmen uns der Diskussion gewisser Probleme und vertagen etwaige Erziehungsversuche" - er warf Rei einen eindringlichen Blick zu - "auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt."  
  
Rei nickte zögerlich und hielt dann Usagi eine Hand hin.  
  
"Tut mir leid." murmelte sie.  
  
Usagi ergriff lächelnd die Hand und schüttelte sie.  
  
"Mir auch, Rei."  
  
Ami reichte den Beiden Handtücher und drückte Jacen dann einen Eimer und einen Aufnehmer in die Hand. Als Jacen ihr die Sachen abnahm, drückte sie sanft seine Hand. Der junge Jedi schaute sie ein wenig überrascht an, verstand dann aber schnell, als er den stummen Dank in ihren Augen las.  
  
Sein Blick veränderte sich kurz, und ohne daß ein Wort nötig gewesen wäre, verstand auch Ami, was er sagen wollte. Gern geschehen, und jederzeit wieder.  
  
"Also, Rei, was wolltest du über das Feuerorakel berichten?" nahm Ami den Faden wieder auf, wo er durch Usagis verspätetes Erscheinen verlorengegangen war.  
  
"Als ich nach einem Hinweis auf Makoto suchte, fiel mir auf, daß es schwerer als üblich war, mich auf Einzelschicksale zu konzentrieren." begann sie. "Ich sah Bilder von weltweitem Chaos, möglicherweise einem großen Krieg. Blitze fuhren donnernd aus dem Himmel und zerstörten ganze Städte, und ein infernalisches, durch Mark und Bein dringendes Jaulen überlagerte alle anderen Sinneseindrücke."  
  
"Und warum hindert dich das daran, was über Makoto zu erfahren?" fragte Minako verständnislos.  
  
Rei dachte kurz nach, wie sie es am Besten veranschaulichen konnte.  
  
"Stell dir einen Teich vor, in den jemand einen kleinen Kieselstein geworfen hat." versuchte sie eine Erklärung. "Der Kieselstein steht für Makoto und die Wellen, die er auf der Oberfläche des Teichs erzeugt, stehen für Ereignisse, die mit ihr in Verbindung stehen." Sie schaute Minako fragend an, und diese nickte. Bis hierhin war alles klar.  
  
"Wenn nun jemand einen anderen Stein in den Teich wirft, der ja ebenfalls Wellen erzeugt, macht das die Suche nach den Wellen von Makotos Kiesel schwieriger. Vor allem wenn der zweite Stein sehr nah bei Makotos Kiesel ins Wasser fällt, oder er sehr groß ist."  
  
"Und was denkst du, ist hier der Fall?" fragte Luna besorgt.  
  
"Ich hoffe ersteres, aber bei der alles überlagernden Intensität dieser Visionen fürchte ich, daß es letzteres ist."  
  
"Oder beides." warf Jacen ein, der Dank der Macht schneller als erwartet mit der Entfernung der Pfütze fertig geworden war. "Es wäre auch denkbar, daß du diese Visionen erhälst, weil der Verantwortliche für das Chaos auch für Makotos Verschwinden verantwortlich ist."  
  
"Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit." stimmte Rei langsam zu. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde die junge Priesterin immer besorgter.  
  
"Aber was tun wir dagegen?" fragte Usagi in einem überraschenden Anfall von Initiative und Entschlossenheit. Rei starrte sie verblüfft an, während sie weitersprach. "Ich denke nämlich nicht, daß Makoto freiwillig dort ist, wo auch immer sie gerade sein mag."  
  
"Möglicherweise haben wir eine Spur gefunden." warf Ami hoffnungsvoll ein.  
  
"Zu Makoto?" fragte Usagi aufgeregt.  
  
"Nicht direkt." bremste sie den Enthusiasmus ihrer Anführerin. "Aber möglicherweise zu den Verantwortlichen für die Probleme."  
  
Mit diesen Worten aktivierte sie ihren Computer und rief eine Datei auf. Das erste Bild zeigte ein kreisförmiges Logo mit einem symmetrischen Muster darin, in dessen Mitte die Schriftzeichen für Tenchi standen. Himmel und Erde.  
  
"Das ist das Logo der Tenchi Corporation." staunte Minako. "Was hat denn ein Großunternehmen damit zu tun?"  
  
"Vielleicht wieder eine Tarnung für einen unserer alten Feinde." schlug Usagi vor. "Denkt an die vielen Youma, Daimons und an die Leute vom schwarzen Mond. Die haben doch oft genug irgendwelche Geschäfte als Tarnung benutzt."  
  
"Überraschend gut gedacht." lobte Rei die zukünftige Königin beeindruckt.  
  
"Aber dieses Unternehmen existiert bereits seit kurz nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg." wandte Ami ein. "Es ist unwahrscheinlich, daß tatsächlich alte Bekannte von uns dahinterstecken. Abgesehen davon war es das Firmenlogo, das uns auf die Spur gebracht hat. Keine verdächtigen Aktivitäten."  
  
Die anderen Senshi schauten sie fragend und verständnislos zugleich an.  
  
"Das Logo dieses Unternehmens ist, abgesehen von den Schriftzeichen in der Mitte, identisch mit dem Staatssymbol des Imperiums." erklärte Jacen an Amis Stelle. "Das brachte mich zu der Vermutung, daß das Imperium möglicherweise eine Möglichkeit entwickelt hat, die mit Sicherheit gewaltige Distanz zwischen dem imperialen Raum und der Erde zu überwinden. Vielleicht haben sie hier einen Vorposten errichtet, und ich bin irgendwie ohne Absicht des Verursachers ebenfalls hierher transportiert worden."  
  
"Auch wenn es einen großen Zeitunterschied gibt, wäre das immerhin eine Erklärung für sein auftauchen hier bei uns." fügte Ami hinzu.  
  
"Warum Zeitunterschied?" fragte Usagi.  
  
"Wenn Jacen Recht hat, befinden sich bereits seit fast sechzig Jahren Imperiale hier auf der Erde. Immerhin gibt es den Konzern schon so lange." erklärte Ami. "Aber eine fragwürdige Spur ist besser als gar keine Spur, und deshalb habe ich mir einen Überblick über die Struktur des Unternehmens verschafft."  
  
Spätestens jetzt hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.  
  
==============================  
  
Ravana blickte von dem Bericht auf ihrem Monitor auf, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Ein schwarzuniformierter Captain des Geheimdiensts betrat darufhin ihren Arbeitsraum. Auch ohne die Macht konnte sie erkennen, daß er über irgendetwas besorgt war.  
  
"Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie ein Problem, Captain Toran."  
  
Der Offizier nickte knapp. Dann reichte er ihr eine kleine Aktenmappe. Der Deckel war mit einer Standard-ID-Marke versehen, die die Archivverwaltung wesentlich vereinfachte. Anhand einiger Kennbuchstaben, die Teil dieser Marke waren, erkannte die Rotmähnige in dieser Dokumentensammlung einen Bericht aus der Abteilung für Spionageabwehr.  
  
°Interessant.°  
  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Kennung in der Zeile, die die Überschrift 'Status' trug, und sofort beschloß sie, daß 'Interessant' eine Untertreibung war.  
  
"Was hat denn die Leute von der Abwehr so aufgeschreckt, daß sie einem ihrer Berichte die höchstmögliche Dringlichkeitsstufe zuweisen?" fragte sie den Captain interessiert.  
  
"Wie sie vielleicht wissen, unterhält die Tenchi Corporation eine umfangreiche Homepage. Genauso wie die verschiedenen Tochterunternehmen."  
  
"Sicher."  
  
"Was sie möglicherweise nicht wissen, ist, daß die Abwehr ein automatisches Tracerprogramm auf allen unseren Infoseiten abgelegt hat, das sämtliche Anfrageoperationen, die von außerhalb an unsere Server gerichtet werden, bis zu ihrer Ursprungsadresse zurückverfolgt."  
  
"Das wußte ich tatsächlich nicht." gab Ravana mit einem knappen Lächeln zu. "Aber sie sollten langsam zur Sache kommen, Captain."  
  
"Komplexe semi-autonome Wachprogramme haben die Aufgabe, die Spionageabwehr zu alarmieren, wenn ein Zugriff von einer kritischen Adresse aus erfolgt. Kritische Adressen gehören zu Computern einiger Regierungen, nationaler Geheimdienste, Konkurrenzfirmen und einigen anderen Subjekten, die es irgendwie auf die Schwarze Liste der Spionageabwehr geschafft haben. Eine weitere Aufgabe dieser Programme ist die Analyse der Tracerprotokolle auf ungewöhnliche Muster."  
  
"Und was für ein Muster haben sie entdeckt?" fragte Ravana mit wachsender Ungeduld.  
  
"Abfragen zu Tätigkeitsfeldern und Unternehmensstruktur des Mutterkonzerns und einer sehr großen Zahl weiterer Sub- und Tochterfirmen sowie assoziierter Konzerne erfolgte innerhalb weniger Stunden über eine Hochgeschwindigkeitsverbindung, die zur IP-Adresse einer gewissen Ami Mizuno gehört, einer Schülerin der Juuban Senior Highschool hier in Tokyo." ließ der Captain schließlich die Katze aus dem Sack. "Alles deutet darauf hin, daß sie sich bemüht, ein Profil unseres Konzerns zu erstellen."  
  
"Irgendwoher kommt mir der Name bekannt vor." murmelte die dunkle Jedi nachdenklich. Dann hatte sie einen Einfall und rief nochmal die Akte Makoto Kino auf. Dort wählte sie den Unterpunkt 'Klassenliste', und dann hatte sie es.  
  
"Diese Ami Mizuno ist eine Mitschülerin unserer Senshi." staunte sie angesichts der Implikationen. "Anscheinend sind sie uns irgendwie auf die Spur gekommen."  
  
Sie dachte einen Moment lang schweigend nach. Kalkulierte mit kalter Präzision potentielle Nebenwirkungen ihrer Entscheidungen, und kam schließlich nach einigen Minuten zu einem einigermassen sinnvollen Plan.  
  
"Übergeben sie eine Kopie hiervon an Major Ravin." befahl sie. "Seine Abteilung soll ein Straftatszenario für diese Ami Mizuno entwickeln, das sich auf Befehl hin schnell umsetzen läßt und zu ihrem Charakterprofil passt."  
  
"Jawohl."  
  
"Außerdem will ich, daß sie Mizunos Computeraktivitäten von nun an genauestens überwachen."  
  
"Das habe ich bereits veranlaßt."  
  
"Gut." Sie lächelte kühl. "Ich mag Untergebene, die ihren Kopf benutzen können. Und nun erledigen sie ihre Aufgaben. Ich werde Lord Traxius über diese neue Entwicklung informieren."  
  
Captain Toran salutierte zackig und verließ dann den Raum, um seine Befehle auszuführen.  
  
Ravana schrieb eine kurze Erklärung des Problems und schickte diese dann über das Intranet der Firma an Midori, da sie die Meinung ihrer jüngeren Kollegin in Fragen wie diesen zu schätzen wußte. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Lord Traxius.  
  
==============================  
  
Als Ravana den Thronsaal ihres Herrn und Meisters betrat, platzte sie mitten in eine Besprechung. Über mehreren kreisförmigen Holoprojektoren standen Abbilder hochrangiger Befehlshaber in Lord Traxius Organisation.  
  
"Ah, Ravana." begrüßte der Dunkle Lord sie gutgelaunt und deutete auf einen markierten Bereich am Fuß der Treppe vor seinem Thron. Es war eines von drei für Holokonferenzen vorgesehenen Aufnahmefeldern. Auf einem weiteren Feld stand bereits Zirkonite und nickte ihr grüßend zu.  
  
Als sie diese Zone betrat, reagierte ein Bewegungsmelder darauf, und aktivierte das Holokommsystem für den Bereich, wodurch sie nun auch für die anderen Teilnehmer der Konferenz sichtbar wurde.  
  
"Was führt dich her, meine Schülerin?"  
  
Sie fasste in wenigen Worten zusammen, was Captain Toran ihr so langatmig auseinandergesetzt hatte. Als sie fertig war, stand auf den Gesichtern der meisten Anwesenden eine Mischung aus Sorge und Neugier. Sorge um die Einhaltung des Zeitplans des sehr komplexen Projekts, und Neugier auf Ravanas Lösungsvorschläge.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, daß die Senshi ein Problem für die globale Durchsetzung des Plans bedeuten." bemerkte Maurice, ein gutaussehender, dunkelhaariger Franzose in Ravanas Alter, und ebenfalls Schüler des Sithlords. "Aber wenn sie hinter das Geheimnis kommen - und spätestens wenn unsere militärischen Aktionen beginnen, Wirkung zu zeigen, werden sie anfangen zu begreifen - könnte der Standort des Hauptquartiers in Tokyo gefährdet sein."  
  
"Operation Blackout kann von ihnen nicht beeinflußt werden, und ich bezweifle, daß sie unser Eingreifen im Nahen Osten mitbekommen werden. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor dort alles erledigt ist." wandte Ken ein. "Da vertraue ich Taichi und der neuen Schülerin schon."  
  
Maurice nickte.  
  
"Zugegeben, Ken. Mir und Kevin werden sie in Europa auch kaum in die Quere kommen. Dafür ist die Distanz viel zu groß."  
  
"Korrekt. Und die Stützpunkte, von denen aus wir die Kontrolle über den Pazifikraum und Ozeanien übernehmen, sind gut versteckt und viel zu weit verstreut, als daß sie mehr als nur ein oberflächliches Ärgernis darstellen könnten." stimmte Ken mit einem arroganten Grinsen zu.  
  
"Wie ist die Lage in China?" fragte Ravana.  
  
"Wir haben vor fünfzehn Stunden mit der Reaktivierungssequenz für unsere Truppen begonnen." informierte sie General Craiden. "Zwölftausend Drohnen vom Typ II wurden heimlich über die Grenze in den russischen Raum entsandt, um Geländedaten zu sammeln und Lebensformen und versteckte militärische Einrichtungen in Sibirien und den China benachbarten Gebieten der ehemaligen Sowjetunion aufzuspüren. Aufklärungsdrohnen für Afghanistan stehen ebenfalls in Kürze bereit."  
  
"Unsere Verbündeten in China und Nordkorea stehen auf dem Sprung und warten nur noch auf den großen Knall, mit dem Amerikas militärische Dominanz platzt." fügte Kaori mit einem düsteren Lächeln hinzu.  
  
"Der Staatsstreich steht also kurz bevor?"  
  
"Die Hardliner unter den Militärs haben in den letzten Wochen guten Gebrauch von der abgeschwächten Form des Krytos-Virus gemacht, die wir ihnen überlassen haben, Ravana." erklärte Kaori ungerührt von dem Leid, welches das Virus, dem die Menschen auf der Erde den Namen SARS gegeben hatten, verursacht hatte. "Die Epidemiebekämpfung und die damit einhergehende Panik hat zusammen mit dem offenkundigen Versagen der korrupten Zivilbürokratie dazu geführt, daß das Militär weitreichende Aktionsvollmachten bekommen hat, die unsere Verbündeten als Nebelwand für ihre eigenen Vorbereitungen nutzen konnten."  
  
"Das aus dem Umsturz und den damit einhergehenden weiteren Aktivitäten der Hardliner resultierende Chaos in China wird uns für unsere Operationen in den umliegenden Territorien den Rücken freihalten." ergänzte General Craiden die Erklärung um eine weitere strategische Komponente.  
  
"Außerdem dient uns das Chaos später als vorzügliche Entschuldigung, selbst in China einzugreifen." stellte Lord Traxius fest. "Wenn sie sich ins Chaos stürzen, ist es doch schließlich unsere Pflicht, sie vor sich selbst zu retten, und in geordnete Verhältnisse zurückzuführen."  
  
"Die Frage, wie wir die Gefahr durch die Senshi ausschalten können, ohne dabei gleich die Senshi auszuschalten, ist aber noch immer unbeantwortet." warf Maurice kurz darauf ein.  
  
"Sollten sie uns zu nahe kommen, eröffnen wir eine zweite Front." schlug Zirkonite vor.  
  
"Wie das?" fragte Ravana.  
  
"Ich gebe ihnen was zu tun, damit wir in Ruhe unsere eigentlichen Ziele verfolgen können." erklärte sie. "Dann brauchen wir uns erst mit ihnen befassen, wenn wir es wollen."  
  
Ravana lächelte verstehend.  
  
"Du willst ihnen Youma auf den Hals schicken, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Wenn sie täglich ein paar Youma abschlachten müssen, werden sie gar nicht die Zeit haben, auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen." kicherte Zirkonite. "Außerdem werden sie Tokyo unter keinen Umständen verlassen, solange für die Stadt eine Gefahr durch Youma besteht."  
  
"Dann wäre das also geklärt." stellte der Sithlord zufrieden fest. "Aber vergiß nicht, Zirkonite, daß ich die Senshi für meine späteren Pläne lebend benötige."  
  
"Ja, mein Lord."  
  
"Eine Sache noch." verkündete der Sithlord. "General Craiden, Kaori-san, beginnt unverzüglich mit der Inbetriebnahme von Hades und verlegt euer Hauptquartier dorthin, sobald dort alles bereit ist."  
  
Die zwei Angesprochenen nickten bestätigend.  
  
Dann beendete Traxius die Besprechung mit einem Wink seiner knochigen Hand, und die Hologramme lösten sich nach einer letzten Verneigung eines nach dem anderen in Nichts auf. Zuletzt verneigten sich Zirkonite und Ravana vor ihrem Meister und überließen ihn seiner Meditation, während sie selbst sich auf den Weg machten, um die nächsten Überraschungen für die Senshi vorzubereiteten. 


	16. Teil 15

StarWars Appendix  
  
Da in der Story nun auch Fahrzeuge aus dem StarWars-Universum - bzw. Variationen solcher Fahrzeuge - auftauchen werden (oder zumindest Erwähnung finden), und vielleicht nicht jeder Leser darüber Bescheid weiss, fasse ich an dieser Stelle die für die Story wichtigsten Infos über imperiales Kriegsgerät zusammen.  
  
+ Düsenrad +  
  
Bekannt aus Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jediritter. Ein schneller, für Aufklärungs- und Patrouilleneinsätze gedachter Tiefflieger, der wie ein Motorrad ohne Räder mit zwei langen Rohren an der Spitze aussieht. Bewaffnet mit einer nach vorn gerichteten festmontierten Blasterkanone. Maximal zwei Personen können darauf sitzen.  
  
+ AT-ST +  
  
Bekannt aus Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück. Diese Maschine für den Bodenkampf zählt zu den Läufern. Es handelt sich um eine würfelförmige, gepanzerte Pilotenkanzel auf zwei langen, nach hinten abgeknickten Beinen. Unter der Kanzel ist eine relativ leistungsfähige Zwillingsblasterkanone angebracht. Besetzt ist der AT-ST mit einem Piloten und einem Kanonier, und wird im Kampf oft als Vorauseinheit und Flankenschutz für die schwerfälligeren und langsamereren AT-ATs oder als schwere Unterstützungsplattform für die Infanterie eingesetzt.  
  
+ AT-AT +  
  
Bekannt aus Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück. Massiv gepanzerter, vierbeiniger Kampfläufer, der an ein großes, schwerfälliges Pferd erinnert. Bewaffnet ist er mit sehr schlagkräftigen Geschützen unterhalb des Kopfes. Die Besatzung besteht aus einem Piloten, einem Kanonier und einem Kommandanten. Die massive Panzerung macht den AT-AT zum idealen Gerät für den Durchbruch durch schwer verteidigte Linien. Was viele nicht wissen ist, daß der AT-AT außerdem ein Truppentransporter ist. Wieviele Sturmtruppler er transportieren kann, ist mir aber nicht bekannt. Aufgrund der Größe und Schwerfälligkeit spielt dieses imposante Fahrzeug in meiner Geschichte jedoch nur eine untergeordnete Rolle.  
  
+ AT-PT +  
  
Eigenentwurf und Standardtransportpanzer von Traxius Armee. Die Form dieses von Repulsoraggregaten angetriebenen Schwebepanzers erinnert stark an eine Schildkröte. Seine Bewaffnung besteht aus zwei schweren Blasterkanonen in getrennten Türmen, vier Schnellfeuerblastern zur Infanteriebekämpfung (Waffenoption: Lähmstrahl zur Aufruhrbekämpfung) und einem Lenkraketenwerfer. Die Besatzung besteht aus einem Piloten, zwei Kanonieren und einem Kommandanten. Außerdem kann er bis zu 25 Sturmtruppler transportieren. Abgewandelte Versionen dieses Panzers dienen als mobiles Mini-Lazarett, Nachschubtransporter oder mobiler Kommandostützpunkt.  
  
+ AT-XT +  
  
Eigenentwurf. Dieser an eine große Metallspinne erinnernde Kampfläufer hat eine ähnliche Bewaffnung wie der AT-PT und übernimmt dessen Aufgabenbereich in extrem unwegsamem Gelände - insbesondere in Gebirgsregionen. Da sein Einsatzgebiet eine Massebeschränkung erforderlich macht, sind Panzerung und Transportkapazität im Vergleich zum AT-PT reduziert (Panzerung - 40%, Transportkapazität: 12 Sturmtruppler).  
  
+ TIE-Defender +  
  
Taucht auf im Roman 'X-Wing - Isards Rache' von M. Stackpole. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine stark verbesserte Version des TIE-Interceptors (der imperiale Raumjäger mit den nach vorne hin spitz zulaufenden Flügeln - s. zB Episode VI während der Schlacht beim Todesstern). Statt zwei besitzt der Defender drei Solarpaneele, deren Enden nach Außen abgeknickt sind (beim Interceptor stehen sie nach Innen), und die im Winkelabstand von 120 Grad um die Pilotenkapsel angeordnet sind. Wie der Interceptor verfügt der Defender über vier Laserkanonen. Zusätzlich ist er mit einem Traktorstrahl, einer Ionenkanone und einer Startvorrichtung für acht Erschütterungsflugkörper oder wahlweise acht Protonentorpedos ausgerüstet, und verfügt als erstes Jäger-Serienmodell des Imperiums über Schutzschilde. Die Originalversion des Defenders verfügt über einen Hyperantrieb für interstellare Reisen. Traxius Ingenieure haben den Entwurf jedoch mangels Bedarf an hyperraumtauglichen Jägern modifiziert. An Stelle des Hyperraumantriebs wurde die Transportkapazität der Lenkflugkörper (EFKs bzw. Protonentorpedos) um 50% erhöht.  
  
+ Lambda-Fähre +  
  
Ein weltraumtaugliches, mit mehreren Zwillingsblastern in Geschütztürmen im Bug- und Heckbereich ausgestattetes Fluggerät. Auffällige Merkmale sind der extrem große, senkrecht nach oben stehende Heckflügel und die Tatsache, daß die zwei im Flug schräg abwärts geneigten Tragflächen der Fähre zur Landung nach oben umgeklappt werden müssen. Die Lambda-Fähre transportiert eine mir unbekannte Zahl von Sturmtruppen (für diese Geschichte wurde die Zahl von mir willkürlich auf 50 Soldaten festgelegt).  
  
+ Typ I Drohne +  
  
Kugelförmige Schwebedrohne mit schwarzglänzender Oberfläche. Die Panzerung bietet Schutz gegen kleinkalibrige Waffen. Es existieren mehrere Varianten mit unterschiedlichen Ausrüstungspaketen. Die Wächtervariante ist mit einem Blaster und einem Lähmstrahler bestückt und wird häufig als Unterstützung in der Gebäudesicherung eingesetzt. Eine zweite im Imperium gebräuchliche Variante ist mit diversen 'Instrumenten' bestückt, die bei der Befragung (man könnte auch sagen Folter) verdächtiger Personen Verwendung finden.  
  
+ Typ II Drohne +  
  
Erstes Auftauchen in Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück (dort als Imperialer Suchdroid bezeichnet). Schwarzer, ellipsoider Rumpf mit darunter angebrachten Manipulatorarmen, die diesen Roboter wie einen mechanischen Oktopus aussehen lassen. Diese flugfähige Drohne verfügt über Breitbandsensoren mit hoher Reichweite, eine Panzerung, die vor allen Waffen unterhalb eines Maschinengewehrs Schutz bietet und einen Präzisionsblaster. Ihr bester Schutz ist jedoch ihre hohe Wendigkeit. Außerdem kann diese Drohne, die hauptsächlich für Erkundungsmissionen benutzt wird, mit einem Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus versehen werden.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 15  
  
Es war der Morgen nach Hotarus Ankunft in der örtlichen Kommandobasis, und Hotaru lag ausgestreckt auf einer an einen Untersuchungsstuhl beim Zahnarzt erinnernden Liege in ihrem neuen Quartier. Sie hatte die Arme gemütlich hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt und lächelte zufrieden, während sie auf einem riesigen Bildschirm den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete.  
  
°Wie friedlich es ist.° dachte sie. °Fast könnte man vergessen, daß nur wenige dutzend Kilometer von hier entfernt Krieg herrscht.°  
  
Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie trainiert, und Taichi hatte Recht behalten. Gedankenmanipulation war keine leichte Aufgabe. Durch ihr Training mit Zirkonite und Midori hatte sie die Manipulation der Macht beim Umgang mit leblosen Objekten gemeistert, aber das hier war bedeutend schwieriger, ganz einfach weil die Verbindung zwischen Lebewesen und der Macht sehr viel komplexer war. Man mußte bei der Beeinflussung eines Lebewesens unendlich vorsichtig sein. Andernfalls bestand die Gefahr, daß man das Bewußtsein des Ziels zerstörte. Das Ganze ähnelte einem Hürdenlauf, bei dem man in jeder Hand zwei Löffel mit rohen Eiern hielt, und bei dem man verlor, wenn eines der Eier vom Löffel fiel. Eine scheinbar unmögliche Aufgabe. Aber wie sie gelernt hatte, hatte der Erfolg beim Einsatz der Macht viel mit dem Glauben an seine Fähigkeiten zu tun. Wenn man nicht glaubte, daß man es schaffen konnte, würde man tatsächlich scheitern.  
  
Trotz aller guten Vorsätze war Hotaru zunächst wirklich gescheitert. Taichi hatte sie einen einfachen Sturmtruppler beeinflussen lassen, und das Ergebnis war katastrophal gewesen. Der Soldat hatte sich in eine sabbernde Kreatur ohne Verstand verwandelt, und Hotaru war am Boden zerstört gewesen.  
  
Schon wieder hatte sie einem Menschen geschadet.  
  
Doch dann hatte Taichi ihr die Klonfabrik gezeigt. Hatte ihr erklärt, daß die Soldaten nur Werkzeuge waren, die nur zufällig organisch waren und atmeten, und daß das Schicksal eines Einzelnen von ihnen im Grunde unbedeutend war. Wenn einer ausfiel, gab es tausend identische Versionen, die seinen Platz einnehmen konnten.  
  
Er hatte ihr gezeigt, daß die Soldaten ihrem Leben und dem Leben ihrer Kameraden tatsächlich keine große Bedeutung beimassen. Sie taten, was ihnen befohlen wurde. Darauf waren sie konditioniert worden. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle.  
  
Nachdem Hotaru das akzeptiert hatte, widerstrebend zunächst, weil es immer noch ihr Begreifen überstieg, daß ein Lebewesen seinen Tod einfach so hinnehmen konnte, ohne zu klagen, und sie eingesehen hatte, daß die Fortsetzung ihrer Ausbildung wichtig war, hatte sie noch sechs weitere Anläufe gebraucht, bis sie die Grundlagen gemeistert hatte. Bei jedem Fehlschlag war etwas in ihr zerbrochen, und hatte sie sich immer mehr von ihrer Menschlichkeit entfernt. Am Ende jedoch hatte sie keinen Schmerz mehr verspürt, ganz einfach, weil sie sich geweigert hatte, noch etwas zu empfinden.  
  
Danach war sie in der Lage gewesen, alles Wissen des Soldaten - im Falle der geklonten Krieger waren das nur militärische Informationen über das praktische Verhalten im Feld - in sich aufzunehmen und dank einer Erinnerungstechnik, die Taichi sie gelehrt hatte, jederzeit wieder abzurufen. Anschließend, da er relativ sicher sein konnte, daß der Soldat es ohne Schäden überstehen würde, hatte er ihr einen Captain der Sturmtruppen vorgeführt, aus dessen Kopf sie einen kompletten Offizierslehrgang erhalten hatte. Und im Anschluß an diese Tortur hatte sie dringend benötigte Ruhe erhalten.  
  
Im Verlauf der Nacht hatte Commander Staven die Reaktivierung der oberirdischen Teile des Stützpunkts eingeleitet. Vier gewaltige Kuppeln waren aus dem Boden aufgetaucht wie überdimensionale Pilze. Wenn im Verlauf des Vormittags die letzten Funktionstests abgeschlossen waren, würden diese Kuppeln einen Schutzschild erzeugen, der den gesamten Stützpunkt vor Bombenangriffen schützte.  
  
Dummerweise hatten zwei britische Flugzeuge die Kuppeln während eines Überflugs in der Nacht bemerkt. Zum Glück waren sie nicht bombardiert worden, aber Satellitenaufnahmen zeigten eine sich nähernde Bodeneinheit.  
  
Diese Einheit war ein Problem. Aber ein Problem, mit dem Hotaru sich persönlich befassen würde.  
  
Darum hatte sie Taichi gebeten.  
  
Er hatte ihr kurz forschend in die Augen gesehen und ihre Bitte dann genehmigt.  
  
Im Augenblick meditierte sie und wartete auf die Rückkehr der Sturmtruppeneinheit, die die feindlichen Soldaten zu einer "Unterhaltung" mitbringen sollte.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde war es schließlich soweit. Captain Pearson meldete den erfolgreichen Abschluß der Mission. Zwölf Amerikaner waren gefangengenommen worden. Vier von ihnen waren dabei zum Teil schwer verletzt worden und befanden sich auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.  
  
"Bringen sie die anderen acht in zwanzig Minuten zum Konferenzraum sechs, Captain." wies Hotaru ihn an. Dann orderte sie aus der Küche ein traditionell japanisches Frühstück für sich und ein traditionell amerikanisches Frühstück für acht Personen in jenen Konferenzraum und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.  
  
Als die Gefangenen von vier Sturmtrupplern in den Raum gebracht wurden, erschien deutliche Überraschung in den mürrischen Gesichtern der Soldaten.  
  
Ein steriler, hell erleuchteter Raum, mit einem gedeckten Tisch, an dessen Kopfende ein junges Mädchen saß, war so ziemlich das Letzte, womit sie nach ihrer Gefangennahme gerechnet hatten.  
  
Das Mädchen erhob sich und deutete höflich auf die Plätze.  
  
"Bitte setzen sie sich doch und leisten sie mir beim Essen Gesellschaft."  
  
Eine Welle der Unsicherheit lief durch die Soldaten, aber schließlich überwanden sie sich und nahmen die Einladung an. Dabei nahmen die zwei höchstrangigen Gefangenen, ein Lieutenant und ein Corporal, wie selbstverständlich auf den ihr am nächsten gelegenen Plätzen Platz.  
  
"Mein Name ist Hotaru Tomoe, und im Namen der Föderation von Mikronesien heisse ich sie herzlich willkommen."  
  
"Ich bin Lieutenant Gorman, Miss Tomoe." stellte sich ein junger, vielleicht fünfundzwanzigjähriger Mann mit blondem Bürstenhaarschnitt vor. "Das ist Corporal Hicks." Sein Gegenüber, etwa gleichaltrig, ebenfalls blond und mit klug blickenden blauen Augen, nickte ihr grüßend zu. "Aber habe ich sie richtig verstanden, Miss? Föderation von Mikronesien?"  
  
"So ist es." Hotaru zog einen Teller mit Misosuppe zu sich heran und begann gemütlich zu frühstücken. "Und ich vermute, sie haben noch eine Menge Fragen, Lieutenant. Fragen, die ich soweit wie möglich beantworten werde. Nach dem Frühstück."  
  
Der junge Offizier nickte verstehend und machte sich dann über seine Portion Eier mit Speck her.  
  
Als Hotaru nach zwanzig Minuten ihr Mahl beendete, blickte sie in entspannte aber erwartungsvolle Gesichter. Die freundliche Begrüßung hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt, und die Soldaten davon überzeugt, daß ihnen keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte.  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Jetzt stehe ich zu ihrer Verfügung, Lieutenant."  
  
"Zunächst einmal: Was sucht die Föderation von Mikronesien auf irakischem Boden? Was ist das hier für eine Einrichtung? Und welche Rolle spielen sie in dieser Angelegenheit?" fragte Gorman ruhig.  
  
"Meine Rolle hier ist eine ganz einfache, Lieutenant. Ich bin die Assistentin von Lord Taichi und übernehme daher kleinere Aufgaben, damit er sich um die wichtigen Dinge kümmern kann."  
  
"Und wer ist dieser Lord Taichi?"  
  
"Momentan ist er mein direkter Vorgesetzter."  
  
"Also der Boß hier."  
  
"Wenn sie mit Boß meinen, daß er diesen Stützpunkt kommandiert, dann nein. Stützpunktkommandant ist Commander Staven."  
  
"Könnte ich diesen Commander mal sprechen, Miss Tomoe?"  
  
Hotaru schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
"Er überwacht im Moment die Reaktivierung dieser Anlage."  
  
"Sie reden dauernd von Stützpunkt." warf Corporal Hicks ein. "Was für eine Anlage ist das hier?"  
  
"Am Besten, ich zeige es ihnen." entgegnete das Mädchen zuvorkommend und erweckte mit ein paar Tastendrucken einen Bildschirm zum Leben, der die gesamte Rückseite des Raums einnahm. "Was sie hier sehen, ist ein Blick auf die Oberfläche."  
  
"Was du nicht sagst?" murmelte einer der Soldaten sarkastisch.  
  
Das Bild zeigte vier Kuppeln von der Größe dreistöckiger Häuser, die ein Gelände mit einem Durchmesser von etwa einem Kilometer einfassten, dessen markanteste Merkmale zwei kleinere und eine flache, dafür aber sehr ausgedehnte Düne waren.  
  
"Nicht besonders bemerkenswert, nicht wahr?" meinte Hotaru, worauf sie zustimmendes Murmeln und Nicken erntete.  
  
"Commander Staven." sprach sie dann in ihr Armbandkomgerät. Sie sprach englisch, damit die Soldaten sie verstehen konnten.  
  
"Ja, Mylady?" kam Stavens Stimme wenige Sekunden später klar und deutlich aus dem kleinen Lautsprechermodul an ihrem Armband.  
  
"Sind die Kuppeln inzwischen einsatzbereit?"  
  
"Ja, Mylady."  
  
"Gut. Dann aktivieren sie die Schilde. Sobald sie sich stabilisiert haben, schalten sie die Traktorfelder in der Oberflächenzone ab."  
  
"Ja, Mylady."  
  
Sekunden später ging ein kollektives Raunen durch die Menge, als die Luft über den Kuppeln anfing, bläulich zu flimmern. Das Flimmern breitete sich von den Kuppeln über den Himmel aus, und als es den gesamten Raum über der Basis ausgefüllt hatte, hörte es auf. Auch von dem hellen Blauton war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen. Trotzdem waren sich alle sicher, daß das Etwas, das das Flimmern verursacht hatte, immer noch da war.  
  
"Was...war das?" stiess Gorman nervös hervor. Instinktiv begriff er, daß sich hier etwas Bedeutendes abspielte.  
  
Seine nächsten Worte blieben ihm jedoch im Halse stecken, als vor seinen Augen der Sand jener drei Dünen ins Rutschen kam und darunter Gebäude aus hellgrauem Metall zum Vorschein kamen.  
  
Hotaru drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder zu ihren Gästen um.  
  
"Über dieser Basis liegt jetzt ein Schutzschild, der stark genug ist, um jedem beliebigen Bombardement standzuhalten." erläuterte sie. "Und jetzt wollen sie sicher wissen, was sie dort für Gebäude sehen. Nun, dieses kuppelförmige Gebäude, das wie ein kleines Observatorium aussieht, hat tatsächlich etwas mit dem Weltraum zu tun." Ihr Lächeln bekam einen geheimnistuerischen Hintergrund. "Das andere kleine Gebäude ist der Zugang zu dem kleineren Nebenhangar der Basis, und das große Gebäude ist der Zugang zum Haupthangar?"  
  
Gorman starrte geschockt auf das riesige Bauwerk. "Wenn das nur der Zugang ist, wie groß ist dann der eigentliche Hangar?"  
  
Hotaru drückte auf einen Knopf und das Bild wechselte zu einer anderen Ansicht. Der Ansicht einer gewaltigen Halle, in der eine Unmenge von halbkugelförmigen Fahrzeugen stand. Fünf Reihen jeweils rechts- und linksseits einer breiten Straße. Und die Halle war so groß, das der Blick der Kamera nicht bis ans Ende dieser Reihen schauen konnte.  
  
"Das sind genau eintausend AT-PTs, die sie dort sehen." sprach Hotaru in die geschockte Stille hinein. "Und es gibt noch fünf weitere Hallen mit diesen Fahrzeugen." Sie wechselte erneut die Ansicht. Diesmal bekamen die Amerikaner eine hohe Halle zu sehen, in der große Stahlwürfel auf zwei Beinen bedrohlich in die Höhe ragten. Gorman sah, wie sich neben dem Fuß einer dieser Maschinen etwas bewegte, was wohl ein Techniker war, und erblaßte. Diese Dinger waren mehrere Stockwerke hoch. Und die deutlich sichtbaren Geschützläufe unter dem Rumpf liessen keinen Zweifel am offenkundig militärischen Zweck dieses Geräts.  
  
"AT-ST Scoutläufer." erklärte Hotaru mit einem leichten Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme. "In dieser Halle sehen sie einhundert. Insgesamt finden sich hier dreihundert dieser Maschinen."  
  
"Und ich dachte immer, WIR hätten die heißeste Hardware auf dem Markt." murmelte ein Soldat fassungslos.  
  
"Wenn sie heiße Hardware suchen, dann werfen sie mal einen Blick auf das hier." Mit diesen Worten zeigte sie ihren Gästen einen der zwei Luftwaffenhangars mit den insgesamt zweihundertsechzehn TIE-Defender-Luft- /Raumjägern darin.  
  
"Dieser Stützpunkt hat über zwanzig Tiefebenen, die hauptsächlich für die Lagerung von Personal- und Ausrüstung bestimmt sind." erklärte Hotaru am Schluß. "Die zwei untersten Ebenen beinhalten Ver- und Entsorgungseinrichtungen. Dann haben wir da noch eine Kommandoebene und ein paar Ebenen, die für Produktionszwecke gedacht sind."  
  
"Wieviel Personal gibt es hier denn so?" fragte Hicks.  
  
"Die Anlage kann mit einer Mannstärke von dreihundert arbeiten." antwortete Hotaru. "Und im Moment sind hier zweihunderttausend Mann an Truppen stationiert."  
  
"Zweihunderttausend..." ächzte Gorman ungläubig.  
  
"Und was habt ihr damit vor, Kleine?" fragte eine dunkelhaarige Soldatin mit mißtrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. Laut dem Schild auf ihrer Uniform hieß sie Vasquez.  
  
"Sind sie mit den politischen Entwicklugen der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden vertraut, Miss Vasquez?"  
  
"Nein. Ich bin Soldat. Politik interessiert mich nicht."  
  
"Sonst irgendjemand?" Sie schaute in die Runde und erntete nur Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Lieutenant Gorman?"  
  
"Welche Entwicklung genau meinen sie?"  
  
"Die Entwicklung zwischen der Föderation und den Vereinigten Staaten."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Na denn." Hotaru seufzte. "Die Aufforderung der Föderation an die gegen den Irak kriegführende Allianz, sich zurückzuziehen, und sich an internationales Recht zu halten, wurde mit einem Lenkwaffenbombardement auf das hiesige Konsulat der Föderation beantwortet. Mikronesien sperrte daraufhin sein Luft- und Seegebiet für alle Nationen, die am Kampf mit dem Irak beteiligt sind. Wissen sie, wo Mikronesien liegt, Gorman?"  
  
"Nicht genau."  
  
"Direkt südlich von Guam."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Guam war eine wichtige amerikanische Basis im Pazifik und gehörte zu den Marianen. Vom dortigen Luftwaffenstützpunkt aus fanden auch Angriffe mit B- 52 Bombern auf den Irak statt.  
  
"Ihre Luftwaffe hat dies jedoch ignoriert, und eine B-52 wurde bei dem Versuch, mikronesischen Luftraum zu durchqueren, von F-5 Jägern abgeschossen. Von der Besatzung hat nur der Co-Pilot überlebt und befindet sich derzeit in Haft. Heute morgen hat ihr Präsident die Föderation in einer Ansprache als Terroristenstaat verurteilt und auf die Liste der Schurkenstaaten gesetzt." Hotaru verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, und ähnelte nun in ihrer Haltung einem Offizier, der auf dem Kasernenhof eine Ansprache an die Truppe hielt. "Als Reaktion wurde die gesamte Verteidigungsstreitmacht der Föderation in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, woraufhin die Amerikaner mit einem Angriff von Guam aus reagierten, der die mikronesische Luftwaffe schwer getroffen hat."  
  
"Heisst das, Mikronesien liegt mit Amerika im Krieg?" fragte Gorman leise.  
  
"Die Regierung der Föderation hat beschlossen, daß dieser Konflikt nicht auf ihrem Boden ausgetragen werden soll. Deshalb, und um gegen die Unrechtmäßigkeit des Irakkrieges zu demonstrieren, wird sie den Konflikt hier austragen."  
  
"Das ist eine ziemlich dünne Story. Sie können doch unmöglich innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden diesen Stützpunkt hier errichtet haben." wandte Gorman ein.  
  
"Das ist richtig. Diese Anlage existierte schon vor dem letzten Golfkrieg."  
  
"Und wieso seid ihr hier?"  
  
"Die Föderation hat nach dem zweiten Golfkrieg ein Unterstützungsbündnis mit dem Irak geschlossen, das in Kraft tritt, wenn der Irak Ziel eines gegen ihn gerichteten und gegen internationales Recht verstossenden Angriffs wird. Allerdings soll die Föderation nur helfen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr zu geben scheint." erklärte Hotaru.  
  
Ein solches Bündnis existierte tatsächlich. Die Amerikaner brauchten allerdings nicht zu wissen, daß dieses Bündnis nur ein Vorwand gewesen war, um den Irak dazu zu bewegen, den Bau dieses Stützpunktes zu genehmigen, und daß die Ziele dieser Armee ganz andere waren.  
  
"Dann sind wir also Kriegsgefangene." resümierte der junge Lieutenant. "Was sollte dann diese Behandlung?"  
  
"Wir mögen im Krieg liegen, aber deswegen muß ich doch nicht aufhören, sie wie Menschen zu behandeln, Lieutenant."  
  
"Also ich wette, wir kommen hier wieder raus." stellte Vasquez fest.  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Hotaru erstaunt. "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."  
  
"Wenn du so wichtig bist, wie du gesagt hast, taugst du auch als Geisel." knurrte die Frau. Dann sprang sie mit wutverzerrter Miene auf Hotaru zu.  
  
Doch Hotaru hob nur ihre linke Hand zu einer greifenden Geste, und dann pflückte eine unsichtbare Hand die Soldatin vom Boden.  
  
Mit einem Ausdruck milder Zurechtweisung im Gesicht schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Sie müssen mich für ziemlich dumm handeln, Soldatin Vasquez." Sie lächelte freundlich. "Sie sollten wissen, daß ich jedem von ihnen in weniger als einer Sekunde den Kopf abreissen kann, ohne mich dafür auch nur von der Stelle bewegen zu müssen. Betrachten sie das hier also als freundliche Warnung und begehen sie den Fehler eines Angriffs nicht noch einmal, wenn ich sie jetzt absetze."  
  
Hotaru setzte Vasquez sanft wie eine Feder wieder ab. Doch trotz der ziemlich eindeutigen Warnung hätte die aufgebrachte Soldatin es wohl noch einmal versucht, wenn drei ihrer Kameraden sie nicht gebändigt hätten.  
  
"Wie haben sie das gemacht?" fragte Gorman entsetzt und fasziniert zugleich.  
  
"Erkläre ich ihnen vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Lieutenant." antwortete Hotaru nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Jetzt gehen sie bitte mit den Wachen zu ihren Unterkünften und bleiben sie dort. Ich habe jetzt zu tun, werde sie aber über die Entwicklung auf dem Laufenden halten."  
  
"Ähm...Danke. Schätze ich."  
  
Hotaru nickte ihm freundlich zu.  
  
"Wer zum Teufel ist die Kleine bloß?" wandte Hicks sich murmelnd an seinen Vorgesetzten, als sie ein paar Meter von Hotaru entfernt waren. Das Mädchen hörte ihn dank ihrer von der Macht geschärften Sinne trotzdem.  
  
"Corporal Hicks."  
  
Hicks drehte sich um.  
  
Hotaru lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Ich bin Vieles." antwortete sie kryptisch. "Manchmal bin ich der Sendbote ultimativer Zerstörung, der Avatar der Stille. Manchmal bin ich Beschützerin meiner Prinzessin. Im Augenblick jedoch bin ich einfach nur die Stellvertretende Kommandeurin der Vierten Sturmgardedivision, einer von vielen Kommandeuren, die den letzten aller Kriege führen werden. Den Krieg, der alle Kriege für immer beenden wird."  
  
Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ mit majestätischen Schritten den Konferenzraum durch eine andere Tür.  
  
==============================  
  
"Die Tenchi Corporation entstand kurz nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg." erklärte Ami den anderen Senshi und Jacen. "Das Unternehmen hatte die für damals entstehende Großunternehmen typische Struktur aus einer Bank als Kapitallieferant und anderen Firmen, die zu damals boomenden Bereichen gehörten. Hauptsächlich Schwerindustrie und Bauunternehmen."  
  
"Und wie sieht die Struktur heute aus?"  
  
"Heute ist es etwas komplizierter, Rei." seufzte Ami. "Tenchi Financial Services spaltet sich in dutzende von regionalen oder auf bestimmte Arbeitsgebiete spezialisierte Tochterfirmen auf, die auf die eine oder andere Art mit Immobilienfirmen, Bauunternehmen, Schwerindustrie, Leichtindustrie, Schiff- und Fahrzeugbau, Nahrungsmittelerzeugung, pharmazeutischen Unternehmen, Speditionsfirmen, Elektronikherstellern und einer Menge anderer Firmen aus fast allen denkbaren Geschäftsbereichen zusammenhängen."  
  
Die Senshi machten große Augen.  
  
"Und wie viele Firmen sind das?" fragte Minako.  
  
"Ich...bin nicht sicher." gestand Ami.  
  
"Und ungefähr?"  
  
"Das Netzwerk, dem ich nachgegangen bin, ist sehr undurchsichtig, Minako. Aber ich denke, es dürften wenigstens drei-...vielleicht auch vierhundert Unternehmen sein. Und viele von ihnen werden noch Tochterfirmen haben, die ich in der kurzen Zeit nicht aufspüren konnte."  
  
"So viele?" staunte Usagi.  
  
"Wir reden hier von einem global tätigen Unternehmen mit tausenden von Fillialen und Produktionsstätten weltweit."  
  
"Auch Rüstungsunternehmen?" fragte Jacen.  
  
"Überraschenderweise nein." gestand Ami.  
  
"Was ist daran so überraschend?" wunderte sich Rei.  
  
"Rüstungsunternehmen sind in der Regel eine gute Kapitalquelle." erklärte die Senshi des Merkur. "Dinge, mit denen sich die Leute gegenseitig umbringen können, sind ja leider immer irgendwo gefragt. Aber aus diesem Marktgebiet scheint die Tenchi Corporation sich fernzuhalten. Warum fragst du danach, Jacen?"  
  
"Um seine Macht aufrechtzuerhalten, unterhielt der Imperator eine gewaltige Militärmaschinerie. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie unsere imperialen Gegner hier ohne Militär die Kontrolle übernehmen wollen."  
  
"Hmm." Ami schaute nachdenklich. "Das einzige Unternehmen, das halbwegs in dieser Richtung tätig ist, ist Golan Security Systems. Die Firma stellt Sicherheitseinrichtungen und Waffen für Sicherheitsunternehmen und Werkschutzeinheiten her."  
  
"Das ist es. Hast du noch mehr über diese Firma?" fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
Ami sah ihre Unterlagen durch. "Hauptsitz ist Zürich, aber dort sitzt nur die Geschäftsleitung. Produziert werden die meisten Erzeugnisse in China und Brasilien."  
  
"Was ist so besonderes an der Firma, Jacen?"  
  
"Nun, Rei, es gibt im Imperium eine Firma namens Golan Arms. Ein Rüstungsunternehmen, dessen Produktpalette von Handfeuerwaffen über Panzern zu Orbitalwaffenplattformen reicht."  
  
"Hmm. Glaubt hier jemand an Zufall?" meinte Ami stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Nein." antwortete Usagi für alle.  
  
"Ami. Versuch bitte rauszufinden, in welche größeren Projekte die Tenchi Corporation zur Zeit Mittel investiert."  
  
"Und inwieweit soll uns das weiterhelfen?" fragte Rei skeptisch.  
  
Jacen grinste listig.  
  
"Die Imperialen haben eine Vorliebe für den Bau von Superwaffen, und solche Projekte kosten eine Menge Geld."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach das Gespräch.  
  
Ami nahm das Gespräch an, und als sie nach ein paar Minuten in ihr Zimmer zurückkam, war sie blaß.  
  
"Das war ein Herr Zakamoto." erklärte sie mit tonloser Stimme. "Er ist Rechtsanwalt. Makotos Pflichtverteidiger, um genau zu sein."  
  
"WAS?" riefen alle anderen Senshi gleichzeitig.  
  
"Makoto sitzt in Untersuchungshaft." teilte Ami ihnen mit. "Sie soll einen zehnjährigen Jungen, den Enkel eines Restaurantbesitzers, zusammengeschlagen haben."  
  
"Das würde sie niemals tun!" fuhr Usagi empört auf.  
  
"Und sie soll versucht haben, von dem Restaurantbesitzer Schutzgeld zu erpressen."  
  
"Wer wagt es, sowas zu behaupten?" fauchte Rei aufgebracht.  
  
"Die Leute aus dem Restaurant." antwortete Ami bedrückt. "Sie haben Anzeige erstattet. Und auf Makotos Bankkonto hat man über einen längeren Zeitraum Geldeinzahlungen gefunden, deren Muster zu Schutzgelderpressungen passt."  
  
"Trotzdem ist sie unschuldig!" tobte Usagi.  
  
Rei und Minako nickten bekräftigend.  
  
"Sieht aus, als hätten wir ein Problem." warf Jacen besorgt ein.  
  
"Ach wirklich?" erwiderte Rei sarkastisch. "Makoto sitzt unschuldig im Gefängnis, und du nennst das lediglich 'ein Problem'?!"  
  
"Nein, Rei. Das ist nicht das Problem." widersprach Jacen gelassen.  
  
"Ach? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Würde eure Polizei ohne Beweise einen Menschen verhaften?" fragte er.  
  
"Beweise hin oder her, Makoto IST unschuldig!"  
  
"Würde sie?"  
  
"Nein. Aber..."  
  
"Und da Makoto unschuldig ist, müssen die Beweise gefälscht sein." unterbrach er Rei lächelnd.  
  
Die temperamentvolle Priesterschülerin verstummte.  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Minako vorsichtig.  
  
"Auf folgende Frage: Wer könnte einen Grund haben, Makoto diese Verbrechen in die Schuhe zu schieben? Hatte sie irgendwelche Feinde?"  
  
"Nein." antwortete Usagi. "Früher war sie in einige Prügeleien verwickelt, weshalb sie häufig die Schule wechseln mußte, aber seit sie mit uns zusammen ist, hat sie keine Feinde."  
  
"Und selbst wenn...", warf Ami ein, "...welcher Schüler sollte die Möglichkeit haben, Beweise, wie falsche Einzahlungen auf ihrem Bankkonto, zu plazieren?"  
  
"Und was folgt daraus, daß es kein Feind von Makoto sein kann?" fragte Jacen.  
  
Die Mädchen starrten ihn fragend an.  
  
"Es könnten Feinde der Senshi sein." antwortete er.  
  
"Aber dann müßten sie ja unsere Identitäten..." Rei wurde blaß. Die anderen Senshi ebenfalls.  
  
"Und deswegen", Jacen nickte besorgt, "habe ich gesagt, daß wir ein Problem haben. Und solange wir keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wo der Feind sich versteckt, können wir nicht zurückschlagen."  
  
Ami nickte verstehend.  
  
"Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit."  
  
"Aber was wird jetzt aus Makoto?" fragte Usagi besorgt.  
  
Jacen lächelte hintergründig.  
  
"Ich werde sie da rausholen."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
In dem Moment stiess Amis Computer ein schrilles Alarmsignal aus.  
  
"Zwei Youma sind aufgetaucht." informierte Ami ihre Mit-Senshi besorgt.  
  
"Wo?" fragte Minako.  
  
"Schon wieder im Einkaufszentrum."  
  
"Haben beim letzten Mal wohl was vergessen." brummte Rei. "Dabei haben die doch Ladenverbot."  
  
"Also los!" rief Usagi. "Zeigen wir ihnen, daß sie hier unerwünscht sind!"  
  
Nun, dem war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.  
  
Die Senshi stürmten los, um sich dem Youma-Angriff zu widmen.  
  
Dem ersten Angriff aus einer langen Reihe von Angriffen, die noch folgen sollten... 


	17. Teil 16

Anmerkungen:  
  
Endlich ist es soweit. Der dritte Weltkrieg steht vor der Tür. Und diesmal sind die Deutschen nicht schuld ^^".  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 16  
  
Hotaru warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Holokarte des irakischen Schlachtfeldes. Das Wissen, welches sie mit Hilfe der Macht aus dem Verstand ihrer Untergebenen aufgenommen hatte, leistete ihr bei der Beurteilung der Lage gute Dienste.  
  
{Die Amerikaner scheinen inzwischen mit den Irakis keine größeren Schwierigkeiten mehr zu haben.}  
  
{Das stimmt, Mylady.} erwiderte Commander Staven neben ihr.  
  
{Ich frage mich, woran das liegt.}  
  
{Die Amerikaner verwenden ein ausgeklügeltes taktisches Informationssystem, Mylady. Sobald eine ihrer Einheiten Feindstellungen ausmacht, werden diese augenblicklich auf einer exakten Karte vermerkt, was den Truppen in der Nähe ermöglicht, mit maximaler Effizienz zuzuschlagen.} erklärte der Commander. {Ihre Aufklärungs- und Kommunikationssatelliten und ihre Erkundungsflugzeuge sind zusammen mit den GPS-Satelliten die Hauptschlüssel dieser Strategie. Hinzu kommt, daß sie die absolute Luftüberlegenheit haben.}  
  
{Wann wird die nächste Phase unserer Operation beginnen, Commander?}  
  
{Sobald Lord Taichi das Startsignal gibt, Mylady. Das sollte innerhalb der nächsten Stunden geschehen.}  
  
{Nein, Commander.} erklang hinter Hotaru eine neue Stimme. {Das Warten hat ein Ende.}  
  
Die Tür seines Arbeitsraums schloß sich hinter Taichi, der mit entschlossener Miene auf Hotaru und Staven zukam. {Ich habe gerade mit den Kommandanten der anderen Einheiten gesprochen, die an Operation Blackout beteiligt sind.}  
  
{Alle Stationen sind bereit, mein Lord?}  
  
{So ist es, Commander. Als letztes ging vor zwei Stunden die Anlage am Amazonas in Betrieb.}  
  
Staven straffte sich sichtlich in Erwartung weiterer Anweisungen.  
  
{Ihre Befehle, mein Lord?}  
  
{Beginnen sie die Warmlaufsequenz für die Ionenkanone und aktivieren sie die Langstreckensensoren. Ich wünsche, daß sie jeden Partikel im Erdorbit, der größer ist als ein Tennisball, ausfindig machen.}  
  
{Ja, mein Lord.}  
  
{Identifizieren sie dann alle GPS-Satelliten, die für den irakischen Raum von Bedeutung sein könnten und initiieren sie die Abschußsequenzen aller Ionenkanonen in Reichweite.} befahl Taichi knapp. {Die Feuerleitstelle dieser Basis wird die Zielzuweisung und Angriffssynchronisation für alle anderen Stationen übernehmen. Die Operation beginnt in dreißig Minuten.}  
  
{Ja, mein Lord. Wie steht es um Operation Desert Devastation?}  
  
Taichi dachte einen Moment nach.  
  
{Beginnen sie mit der ersten Phase der Luftangriffe fünfzehn Minuten nach Abschuß des ersten GPS-Satelliten. Ach ja, schiessen sie außerdem jeden Spionagesatelliten ab, der in eine Position kommt, aus der er unsere Operationen verfolgen könnte.}  
  
{Was ist mit den Kommunikationssatelliten?} fragte Hotaru.  
  
{Unsere Hacker werden sich Zugriff auf sie verschaffen und die gesamte Kommunikation für uns zugänglich machen.} erwiderte Taichi. {Im Moment reicht es, wenn die Amerikaner blind sind. Sie stumm zu machen, würde uns die Gelegenheit nehmen, ihre Kommunikation zu manipulieren und ihre Verwirrung zu vergrößern.}  
  
Hotaru nickte verstehend.  
  
Wenn im feindlichen Hauptquartier keine Meldungen ankamen, würden die Kommandeure sich Zeit nehmen, um nachzudenken und zu planen. Wenn aber viele womöglich auch noch widersprüchliche Meldungen eintrafen, würde das im feindlichen Hauptquartier zu Chaos führen, was wichtige Planungs- und Entscheidungsprozesse verlangsamen würde und die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhte, daß Fehlentscheidungen getroffen wurden.  
  
{Ich habe mir Gedanken zu unserem Primärplan gemacht.} meinte sie schließlich.  
  
{Und?} fragte Taichi. {Irgendwelche Unklarheiten?}  
  
{Nein.} Hotaru schüttelte ein wenig zögerlich den Kopf. {Aber vielleicht ein paar Vorschläge...}  
  
{Kein Grund für Unsicherheit. Du bist meine Stellvertreterin, also sag, was du zu sagen hast.}  
  
Sie lächelte knapp.  
  
{Der ursprüngliche Plan sieht Bombenangriffe auf die südliche Küstenregion vor, um den Nachschub für die gegen Bagdad vorrückende 3. US- Infanteriedivision und die anderen Einheiten im Feld zu vernichten, sobald die Marine- und Luftwaffeneinheiten im Persischen Golf vernichtet worden sind.}  
  
{Aber du hast eine andere Idee.}  
  
Hotaru nickte.  
  
{Wenn wir von dem Angriffsgeschwader für die Region Süd zwei Staffeln TIE- Defender abziehen, und eine die Luftabwehrbatterien und Artilleriestellungen an der kuwaitischen Grenze vernichten lassen, während die andere Staffel als Geleitschutz für einige Lambdafähren und schwere Gerätetransporter dient, können wir mit Sicherheit in kürzester Zeit die Verteidiger von Umm-Kasr ausschalten und den Nachschub erobern.}  
  
{Wozu soll das gut sein?} fragte Taichi skeptisch. {Wir brauchen ihren Nachschub nicht.}  
  
{Das mag für die Munition und den Treibstoff zutreffen, aber nicht für die Nahrungsmittel.} widersprach Hotaru. {Wenn unsere Truppen in der zweiten Angriffsphase gegen die Truppen im Inland vorrücken, werden sie eine Menge Gefangene machen. Dann können wir ihren Nachschub benutzen, um diese Gefangenen zu versorgen.}  
  
Taichis Skepsis wich einem anerkennenden Lächeln.  
  
{Eine gute Idee.} Er wandte sich an Commander Staven. {Ändern sie die Planung entsprechend ab.}  
  
{Jawohl, mein Lord.}  
  
Staven begab sich zu einem seiner Untergebenen und gab Anweisung, die beteiligten Einheitskommandeure entsprechend zu instruieren.  
  
{Mit den Fähren können wir in kürzester Zeit mehrere tausend Mann zu jeder bedrohten Stadt transportieren und die Angreifer neutralisieren.}  
  
{Ja.} stimmte Hotaru zu. {Aber was stellen wir mit den zu erwartenden Gefangenen an? Wo sollen wir sie unterbringen?}  
  
{Das ist Zirkonites Angelegenheit.} antwortete Taichi mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. Aber bevor er mehr sagen konnte, trat ein Kommunikationsoffizier heran.  
  
{Lady Saturn, Lord Traxius wünscht euch über Holokom zu sprechen.}  
  
Hotaru nickte dem Mann knapp zu.  
  
{Ich bin gleich zurück.} verabschiedete sie sich von Taichi.  
  
Dann verschwand sie in einen benachbarten Raum, der ihr persönliches Arbeitszimmer war, und trat in den Übertragungskreis. Als sich vor ihr Traxius Abbild aufbaute, sank sie augenblicklich auf ein Knie.  
  
"Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister?"  
  
"So ist es, meine Schülerin. Ich wünsche von dir einen Bericht über die Situation vor Ort."  
  
Hotaru räusperte sich und gab ihrem Meister dann alle Informationen, die sie über die laufenden Operationen hatte. Als sie die von ihr vorgeschlagene Planänderung erwähnte, nickte er beifällig.  
  
"Ein guter Einfall." lobte er sie.  
  
"Danke, Meister. Ich frage mich allerdings, wo wir die ganzen Gefangenen unterbringen sollen. Taichi meint, das sei Zirkonites Aufgabe. Wie ist das zu verstehen?"  
  
"Das kann sie dir selbst erklären." antwortete Traxius. "Sie wird im Lauf des Tages mit einem Geschenk für dich in eurem Stützpunkt eintreffen."  
  
"Ein Geschenk?"  
  
"Das Spielzeug, um das du sie neulich gebeten hattest."  
  
"Oh. Ich verstehe."  
  
Traxius nickte ihr zu.  
  
"Wie geht dein Training voran?"  
  
Hotaru berichtete ihm ein wenig stockend von den Ereignissen.  
  
"Im siebten Anlauf erfolgreich, und das auch noch an nur einem Tag." zeigte er sich beeindruckt. "Andere haben dafür Wochen oder gar Monate gebraucht, also geh nicht zu hart mit dir ins Gericht. Außerdem sind diese Puppen leicht ersetzbar. Es besteht also kein Grund für überflüssige Selbstvorwürfe. Selbst tausend oder zehntausend von ihnen hätten dabei kaputtgehen dürfen."  
  
Hotaru machte große Augen.  
  
"Als du die Erschaffung dieses Plasmaballs trainiert hast, hast du eine ganze Übungshalle in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Das hier ist nichts anderes, nur das dein Trainingsfeld der Verstand von ein paar unbedeutenden Klonen war. Und vergiß nicht, daß es für die Zukunft der Senshi von größter Wichtigkeit ist, daß du die Macht meisterst."  
  
Sie nickte bedächtig. Irgendwie ergaben seine Worte Sinn. Und das beruhigte sie. Zerstreute die Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihres Tuns, die die Ergebnisse ihrer Taten geweckt hatten.  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
"Gut." freute er sich über die Einsichtigkeit seiner Schülerin. "Zirkonite wird dir eine Disk mit weiteren Anweisungen übergeben, wenn sie bei euch eintrifft."  
  
"Weitere Anweisungen?"  
  
"Für deine Aufgaben nach Erledigung des Irak-Problems. Das ist schließlich nur der Auftakt für unsere eigentliche Operation. Wenn du Fragen oder Anregungen hast, wende dich an die für den Aufgabenbereich angegebene Kontaktperson."  
  
Hotaru nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Und noch etwas, meine Schülerin. Bis jetzt hast du die Macht als Hotaru eingesetzt. Und du hast gelernt, wie du Körper und Geist stärker machen kannst. Jetzt, wo du die wesentlichen Fragen des Wie verstanden hast, wirst du als Sailor Saturn weitertrainieren." wies er sie an. "In dieser Form ist deine Kraft um ein Vielfaches größer, also sei vorsichtig."  
  
"Ich nehme an, nun soll ich lernen, die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte zu verbessern."  
  
"So ist es. Als Saturn wird das für dich eine große Herausforderung werden, aber ich vertraue auf dein immenses Talent."  
  
"Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister." versprach sie mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.  
  
"Ich weiss."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verblasste das Bild ihres Mentors und der Lichtkegel über ihrem Übertragungskreis erlosch.  
  
°Endlich ist es soweit.° dachte Hotaru zufrieden und holte ihren Verwandlungsfokus hervor.  
  
"Saturn Star Power, Make up!"  
  
Am Ende der Lightshow ließ sie ihre Gleve wieder im Nichts verschwinden und kehrte ins Lagezentrum zurück.  
  
==============================  
  
Lieutenant Tom "Dancer" Higgins war auf einem weiteren Einsatz zur Rettung der Demokratie. Sein Tornado Jagdbomber hatte zu diesem Zweck fast acht Tonnen an Bomben und Raketen geladen. Schräg rechts hinter ihm, in fünf-Uhr- Position, flog sein Flügelmann Lieutenant Jeremy "Striker" Williams mit demselben Auftrag.  
  
Die zwei Flugzeuge der britischen Luftwaffe gehörten zu einem Einsatzverband, der die britischen Bodentruppen vor Basra unterstützen sollte, da es dort noch immer heftigen Widerstand der Republikanischen Garde, Saddam Husseins Elitetruppe, gab.  
  
"Hey, Dancer, ich hab hier ´ne seltsame Radaranzeige auf zehn Uhr." meldete der Waffenleitoffizier von seinem Platz im hinteren Teil des Cockpits.  
  
"Definiere 'seltsam' etwas genauer, wenn´s geht, Bubbles."  
  
Bubbles war der Spitzname seines WLOs und beruhte auf dessen Vorliebe für die Produktion großer Kaugummiblasen.  
  
"Mehrere Objekte, die in extrem niedriger Flughöhe unterwegs sind."  
  
"Die werden zu uns gehören, Bubbles." vermutete Dancer.  
  
"Negativ." widersprach der WLO augenblicklich. "Die Sensorik von diesem Baby hier kennt alle Flugzeugtypen. Sowohl unsere als auch die irakischen, aber das hier ist was neues."  
  
"Vielleicht neue Stealth-Flugzeuge der Amis. Die haben doch ´ne Vorliebe dafür, ihre Verbündeten nur über das zu informieren, was sie unbedingt wissen müssen."  
  
"Möglich." gab Bubbles zu. "Aber die Dinger sind unterwegs auf´s offene Meer raus. Willst du wirklich riskieren, das nicht zu überprüfen?"  
  
"Okay. Hast gewonnen." Lieutenant Higgins aktivierte sein Funkgerät und sendete auf einem offenen Kanal.  
  
"Tornado Hedgehog-1 ruft die Flugzeugformation zwölf Meilen voraus in Richtung Nordwest. Identifizieren sie sich."  
  
Er wartete einen Moment, aber er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
"Tornado Hedgehog-1 ruft die unbekannten Flugzeuge in elf Meilen Entfernung Richtung Nordwest. Sie befinden sich in Kriegsgebiet. Identifizieren sie sich unverzüglich, oder wir sind gezwungen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."  
  
"Das sind zwölf von denen, Dancer, hältst du es für klug, denen zu drohen?"  
  
"Was soll ich machen, wenn die Wichser nicht antworten?"  
  
"Weiss nicht. Ranfliegen und nachsehen, vielleicht?"  
  
"Gute Idee." Er schaltete auf einen anderen Kanal. "Striker, bleib auf Kurs und behalt mich im Auge. Ich seh mir die Burschen da unten mal näher an."  
  
"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"  
  
"Nein. Aber wenn die Burschen böse werden, muß ja jemand übrig bleiben, der das HQ informiert, daß die irakische Luftwaffe wieder auferstanden ist."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Higgins ließ seine Tornado über den linken Flügel abkippen und verlor schnell an Höhe, während er sich seinem Ziel näherte.  
  
Er war noch sechs Meilen von der fremden Flugzeugstaffel entfernt, als er eine Antwort auf seine Funkmeldung bekam.  
  
"Hedgehog-1, hier spricht Nemesis-1. Erklären sie unverzüglich ihre Absichten, oder wir leiten Maßnahmen ein, die sie unangenehm finden könnten." Die Stimme klang kalt und unpersönlich, gerade so, als höre man einen Roboter sprechen.  
  
°Was ist denn das für ein Witzbold?° dachte Higgins kopfschüttelnd. °So großkotzig wie der ist, kann es nur ein Amerikaner sein.°  
  
"Hedgehog-1 für Nemesis-1. Meine Absicht ist die Überprüfung ihrer Identität."  
  
"Wir gehören zur mikronesischen Luftwaffe."  
  
Higgins glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Nemesis-1, ich habe wohl ein Problem mit meinem Funkgerät. Sagten sie 'mikronesische Luftwaffe'?"  
  
"Positiv, Hedgehog-1. Und jetzt empfehle ich ihnen, abzudrehen und nach Basra weiterzufliegen."  
  
°Arroganter Bastard! Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen.°  
  
"Und was haben sie vor, Nemesis-1?"  
  
"Es geht sie zwar nichts an, Hedgehog, aber da sie in den Konflikt nicht verwickelt sind, kann ich es ihnen ja ruhig sagen. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu den amerikanischen Trägerverbänden hier im Golf."  
  
"Ich wußte nicht, daß die Mikronesier zusammen mit Amerika kämpfen."  
  
"Tun wir auch nicht."  
  
"Aber dann..."  
  
"Ich mache sie darauf aufmerksam, daß die Weitergabe dieser Information an die Amerikaner Großbritannien in den Konflikt hineinziehen würde, Hedgehog."  
  
"Was denn verdammt nochmal für ein Konflikt?"  
  
"Die Vereinigten Staaten haben mehrere Akte der Aggression gegen die Föderation von Mikronesien begangen, weshalb sich beide Staaten nun im Krieg befinden."  
  
"Das ist doch verrückt!"  
  
"Halten sie sich einfach da raus, Hedgehog. Hiermit ist das Gespräch beendet."  
  
Noch immer geschockt von der Entwicklung zog Higgins seine Maschine in einem weiten Bogen wieder aufwärts. Dabei konnte er einen Blick auf die vorbeifliegende Flugzeugstaffel der Mikronesier werfen. Es waren die seltsamsten Flugzeuge, die er je gesehen hatte. Ein kugelförmiger Rumpf mit zwei Triebwerksöffnungen im Heck, aber ohne erkennbare Luftansaugöffnung im Bug. Und drei seltsam geformte Tragflächen, die rund um das Kugelcockpit angeordnet waren, aber auf eine Art und Weise, die eigentlich praktisch keinen Auftrieb erzeugen konnte. Nach allem, was er auf der Flugschule gelernt hatte, hätten diese Dinger nicht fliegen können dürfen. Aber sie taten es. Und sogar ziemlich schnell. Und ziemlich zielstrebig.  
  
"Und was jetzt?" fragte er, nachdem er wieder mit Strikers Tornado in Formation flog, und seinen Flügelmann aufgeklärt hatte.  
  
"Wir müssen unsere Vorgesetzten informieren." fand Striker.  
  
"Und riskieren, mit den Burschen in einen Krieg zu geraten?"  
  
"Was soll denn ein hinterwäldlerisches Inselkaff schon groß auf die Beine stellen können?" spottete der Flügelmann. "Diese zwölf Dinger da werden wahrscheinlich ihre gesamte Luftwaffe darstellen. Wenn wir die Amis warnen, schicken sie ein paar Jäger rüber und der Spuk ist in ein paar Sekunden vorbei."  
  
"Außerdem sind wir mit den Amis verbündet." warf Bubbles ein.  
  
"Okay." Higgins tastete einen neuen Code in die kleine Tastatur in seinem Cockpit ein und wechselte dadurch auf den Kanal, der ihn mit seinem Staffelkommandeur verband. Dann gab er eine Beschreibung der Situation und der zwölf Flugzeuge durch und setzte seinen Auftrag fort.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später nahm Captain Hartford an Bord der U.S.S. Constellation die Meldung über den sich nähernden "Besuch" entgegen. Da dieser Träger der letzten bekannten Position der Mikronesier am nächsten lag, machte es Sinn, diese Kampfgruppe als erste zu informieren.  
  
"Jackson, was sagt das Radar? Irgendwelche unbekannten Kontakte im Norden?"  
  
"Negativ, Captain."  
  
"Hmm." brummte er nachdenklich.  
  
"Was ist denn los, Sir?" fragte sein Erster Offizier.  
  
"Zwei Tornados der Tommies haben auf dem Weg nach Basra angeblich Kontakt zu einer Staffel seltsam aussehender Flugzeuge gehabt, die zur Föderation von Mikronesien gehören sollen."  
  
"Sind die nicht etwas weit weg von zu Hause?"  
  
"Das mag sein, Nummer eins. Aber dank der Dummheit ihrer Regierung liegen sie nun im Krieg mit uns. Also sollten wir uns darum kümmern."  
  
"Arme Irre." stimmte der 1-O zu. "Die schicken ihre Piloten doch nur zu ihrer eigenen Beerdigung."  
  
"Fliegerboß."  
  
Ein stämmiger Mann, der aufmerksam das Startdeck beobachtet und ständig Anweisungen in einen Telefonhörer gebrüllt hatte, drehte sich zum Captain um.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Wieviele Jäger haben wir in Bereitschaft für einen kleinen Ausflug in den Norden?"  
  
"Eine Staffel Tomcats und zwei Rotten Hornets, Captain."  
  
"Lassen sie die Tomcats und eine Hawkeye starten und den Bereich Nord- Nordwest von uns patroullieren. Angeblich nähern sich tieffliegende Banditen von dort." befahl Hartford. "Die Hornets bleiben in Bereitschaft."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Vier-Sterne-General Tommy Franks, der Oberbefehlshaber der Koalitionsarmee gegen den Irak, befand sich in einem Lagebesprechungsraum in einem Bunker in seinem Hauptquartier in Doha in Katar und studierte eine große elektronische Wandkarte. Die Sandstürme und einige andere Unwägbarkeiten, insbesondere die zeitweiligen Erfolge der irakischen Armee, hatten seine Truppen zunächst hinter ihren Zeitplan zurückgeworfen. Der Widerstand bei der Eroberung und Sicherung der Städte auf dem Weg von der Golfküste ins Inland hatte die Eröffnung einer zweiten Front im Norden des Landes notwendig gemacht, und nun lief die Invasion wieder. Zäh zwar, aber sie lief. Und nur das zählte. Noch mehr Rückschläge, und Präsident Bush würde ihn womöglich ablösen lassen.  
  
°Aber nicht mit mir.° dachte er kampflustig. °Der alte Zeitplan basierte auf Fehleinschätzungen des Nachrichtendiensts. Mein neuer Plan ist realistischer, aber so oder so, der Ausgang des Konflikts steht ohnehin schon fest. Das war schon so, bevor die erste Bombe gefallen ist.°  
  
Plötzlich lief ein Flackern durch die Karte.  
  
Franks runzelte die Stirn. Diese taktische Operationskarte verzeichnete die Standorte aller Truppen und aller lokalisierten Feindstellungen, und das beinahe in Echtzeit. Es war eines der komplexesten, wichtigsten und daher bestgewarteten Stücke Technologie in dieser Anlage. Theoretisch war es unmöglich, daß es zu einem Ausfall kam, da jedes Bauteil mehrfach redundant vorhanden war.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden wiederholte sich das Flackern. Diesmal jedoch war es deutlich stärker als beim ersten Mal.  
  
"Major Kline!"  
  
Einer von Franks Adjutanten reagierte auf den Ruf und begab sich zu ihm.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Franks deutete auf die Karte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel geht da vor?"  
  
Kline studierte die Karte aufmerksam.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Sir, aber..."  
  
In dem Moment begann das nächste Aktualisierungsintervall, und auf einen Schlag verschwanden alle Symbole für Truppen der Koalitionsarmee von der Karte. Die wenigen irakischen Symbole verschwanden ebenfalls, aber irgendwie trug das nicht zur Beruhigung des Generals bei.  
  
"...das muß ein Defekt sein." beendete Kline seinen Satz.  
  
"Aber doch nicht in einem mehrfach redundanten System, Kline." widersprach Franks. "Das riecht verdammt nach Sabotage."  
  
"Soll ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen, Sir?"  
  
"Den SD und ein paar Techniker." stimmte Franks zu. "Und lassen sie sich über Funk Lageberichte von allen Kampfgruppenkommandeuren ab Bataillonsebene geben, damit wir wissen, was sich noch so tut."  
  
"Glauben sie, Saddam hat jetzt doch zum großen Schlag ausgeholt?" fragte Kline besorgt.  
  
"Ich glaube gar nichts, Major, aber wenn das hier Sabotage ist, dann doch nur zu dem Zweck, unsere Befehlsstruktur und Truppenkoordination kurzzeitig zu schwächen." antwortete der General. "Und das macht nur dann Sinn, wenn Saddams Truppen gleichzeitig eine größere Operation durchziehen wollen."  
  
"Ja, Sir." stimmte sein Adjutant zu. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, um seine Befehle auszuführen.  
  
==============================  
  
Jacen sah von dem Stapel von Notizzetteln auf, die er gerade durchging, als Ami ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte und sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Ihr Gesicht war blaß, und tiefe Ringe unter ihren Augen legten Zeugnis von ihrer Müdigkeit ab. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, daß es früh am Morgen war, und Ami genau wie die anderen Senshi in den letzten Tagen kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte.  
  
Besorgt legte er die Notizen neben einen Stapel mit Ausdrucken von Informationen über die Tenchi Corporation und trat hinter den Sessel, in dem Ami saß. Dann legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und begann damit, sie zu massieren, während er gleichzeitig die Macht benutzte, um Energie von seinem auf ihren Körper zu übertragen.  
  
Das Mädchen stiess einen behaglichen Seufzer aus und entspannte sich sichtlich. Nach ein paar Minuten legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und sah ihn lächelnd aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an.  
  
"Bloß nicht aufhören." schnurrte sie wie ein zufriedener Kater.  
  
Jacen lächelte zurück.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Ami. Ich tu was ich kann, damit du dich besser fühlst."  
  
Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Und? Wie lief´s diesmal?"  
  
Sie seufzte schwer.  
  
"Wir haben wieder gewonnen. Aber ich weiss nicht, wie lange wir das noch durchhalten werden."  
  
"So schlimm?"  
  
"In den letzten drei Nächten mußten wir alle drei Stunden raus, um einen Youma zu bekämpfen. Daß Usagi und Minako in der Schule schlafen, ist ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber Rei ist gestern und heute beim Schlafen erwischt worden, und mich hätte man heute auch fast erwischt."  
  
"Vielleicht wäre es leichter, wenn ich euch helfen würde. Ich brauche ja nicht so viel Schlaf."  
  
"Das hatten wir doch schon." widersprach Ami mit leichtem Kopfschütteln. "Du hast kein Tarnfeld, das dein Aussehen verbirgt. Jeder würde dich wiedererkennen können, und das ist zu gefährlich. Außerdem hast du mehr Erfahrung mit imperialen Aktivitäten als wir, und deshalb wird es dir leichter fallen, die nötigen Hinweise in der Struktur der Tenchi Corporation zu finden."  
  
"Ich weiss, Ami. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, kaum etwas zu tun, während ihr die ganze Arbeit auf eure Schultern ladet."  
  
"Erstens täuscht das und zweitens ist es unsere Pflicht, diese Welt zu beschützen. Mach dir also nicht so viele Sorgen um uns." meinte sie beruhigend. "Hast du denn inzwischen was rausgefunden, was uns weiterbringt?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich." seufzte er. "Es ist ziemlich frustrierend, sich durch die Struktur dieses Unternehmens zu wühlen. Ständig landet man in irgendwelchen Sackgassen, weisst du?"  
  
"Und die Idee, nach Großprojekten zu suchen?"  
  
"Das größte Projekt, an dem sogar mehrere Firmen der Tenchi-Gruppe beteiligt waren, ist ein riesiges Produktions- und Energieerzeugungszentrum in Nordchina, das vor zehn Jahren begann." antwortete er. "Im Rahmen der Vorbereitung eines großen Staudammprojekts hat die chinesische Regierung großräumige Umsiedlungsprojekte durchgeführt. Das Gebiet, in dem Tenchi dieses Projekt begonnen hat, gehörte auch dazu."  
  
"Aber man siedelt doch nur Leute aus Gegenden um, die durch die Eröffnung des Dammprojekts unbewohnbar werden würden." wunderte Ami sich.  
  
"Ein Jahr nach Abschluß der Umsiedlungsverfahren wurden die Pläne für das Dammprojekt geändert, so daß der Tenchi-Komplex weitergebaut werden konnte." erklärte Jacen diese Unstimmigkeit. "Möglicherweise haben sie die Regierung bestochen. Das Ergebnis ist jedenfalls, daß sie ihre Anlage mitten in der Einöde bauen konnten."  
  
"Also ein idealer Platz, oder?"  
  
"Theoretisch ja. Auch wenn ich nicht weiss, was sie dort machen könnten." erwiderte der junge Jedi. "Ich hab im Internet Fotos von der Anlage gesehen. Sie ist groß, aber nicht so groß, daß man dort irgendetwas bauen könnte, was in die Kategorie der Superwaffen fällt."  
  
"Tja, und mal eben so vorbeischauen können wir ja auch nicht."  
  
"Leider." stimmte Jacen ihr zu. "Wenn wir mehr Mobilität hätten, wäre das sicher kein Nachteil."  
  
==============================  
  
{Die Constellation, die Abraham Lincoln und die Kitty Hawk wurden mitsamt ihrer Begleiteinheiten wie vorgesehen versenkt, Mylady. Protonentorpedos erwiesen sich gegen die Träger und Kreuzer als sehr effektiv.} erstattete ein junger Offizier in Hotarus Arbeitsraum Bericht.  
  
{Gut. Und die Luftwaffe?}  
  
{Wir haben alle amerikanischen Luftwaffenverbände in der südlichen Operationszone abschiessen können, Mylady. Ich habe noch nicht die endgültigen Zahlen, aber wir haben mindestens zehn F-117-Stealthbomber, vierzig F-18, etwa genausoviele F-16, drei Staffeln F-14-Abfangjäger und mehrere B-52-Bomber abgeschossen. Außerdem alle in der Luft befindlichen Aufklärungsflugzeuge im Operationsgebiet Süd.}  
  
Hotaru nickte bedrückt.  
  
°Allein mit den Angriffen der ersten Phase unseres Plans haben wir wenigstens zwanzigtausend Menschen getötet. Hoffentlich bleiben uns in Zukunft solche Massaker erspart.°  
  
{Wie sieht es bei den Bodeneinheiten aus?}  
  
{Ein Bataillon Bodentruppen wurde nördlich von Umm-Kasr zur Sicherung abgesetzt. Ein weiteres Bataillon geht mit massiver Luftunterstützung gegen die Besatzungstruppen vor. Wir haben noch keinen Bericht von Major Galen, aber die Stadt wird nach Einschätzung unserer Analytiker bis heute Abend in unserer Hand sein.}  
  
{Das ist gut, Lieutenant.} brummte Hotaru. {Aber sagen sie, waren nicht vier Träger im Golf unterwegs? Dann fehlt doch einer in ihrem Bericht.}  
  
Der Lieutenant nickte bestätigend. {Die Ark Royal. Ein britisches Schiff.}  
  
{Verstehe. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über das Schiff?}  
  
{Von der Ark Royal ist vor zehn Minuten ein Flugzeugverband gestartet. Vermutetes Ziel ist Basra, aber da die Amerikaner inzwischen wissen müssen, was bei Umm-Kasr passiert, könnte es auch sein, daß sie dort angreifen wollen. Damit würden die Briten allerdings ihre Bereitschaft signalisieren, an der Seite der Amerikaner gegen uns in den Krieg zu ziehen.}  
  
{Major Fels Warnung vor dem Angriff auf die amerikanischen Träger sollte eigentlich hinreichend verdeutlicht haben, was ihnen dann bevorsteht. Schicken sie drei Staffeln Defender in eine günstige Position für einen Hinterhalt. Wenn sie unsere Truppen angreifen, vernichtet erst sie und dann ihren Trägerverband.}  
  
{Jawohl, Mylady.} Der Lieutenant salutierte und verließ dann den Raum, während gleichzeitig eine andere Person eintrat.  
  
"Du scheinst dich ja inzwischen an deine Rolle als stellvertretende Kommandeurin einer Kampfeinheit gewöhnt zu haben."  
  
"Ich hasse es, Zirkonite." antwortete Hotaru matt. "Bei jeder Erfolgsmeldung, die mir überbracht wird, summiert sich dabei in meinem Kopf die Anzahl der Toten auf, die hinter diesen Meldungen steht."  
  
"Aber du erledigst deine Arbeit trotzdem mit bewundernswerter Effizienz, wie ich hörte."  
  
"Weil jede Fehlentscheidung meinerseits noch mehr Opfer fordern wird." schnaubte Hotaru bitter. "Wenn schon Blut an meinen Händen klebt, dann soll es so wenig wie möglich sein."  
  
Zirkonite zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"So kann man es natürlich auch sehen." meinte sie nüchtern. "Aber ich bin nicht wegen einer philosophischen Diskussion hergekommen."  
  
"Ich weiss. Du hast Anweisungen von Meister Traxius bei dir."  
  
Zirkonite nickte.  
  
"Und ich wollte dich für deine Fortschritte beglückwünschen. Es ist beeindruckend, wie schnell du die Gedankenmanipulation gemeistert hast."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe durch Zufall einen Trick entdeckt, der es erleichtert."  
  
"So?"  
  
Hotaru nickte.  
  
"Aus naheliegenden Gründen habe ich nach jedem Mißerfolg meine Emotionen mehr und mehr unterdrückt, bis ich am Ende gar nichts mehr gefühlt habe." erklärte sie. "Ich denke, wenn man seine eigenen Emotionen abschaltet, fällt die gefahrlose Beeinflussung eines anderen Individuums leichter."  
  
"Und warum, glaubst du, ist das so?"  
  
"Wenn ich durch die Macht eine Verbindung zu einem anderen Wesen oder Objekt schaffe, ist das eine Verbindung, die in beide Richtungen offen ist. Einem Stein sind meine Gefühle herzlich egal, aber einen anderen Menschen beeinflussen sie sicherlich, und ich denke, es ist dieses Feedback, das im Verstand meines Ziels diese Schäden verursacht."  
  
Zirkonite dachte für einen Moment schweigend darüber nach. Dann nickte sie langsam.  
  
"Damit könntest du Recht haben. Ich werde mal mit den anderen Schülern darüber reden, wenn ich sie sehe."  
  
"Wie geht es eigentlich Midori?"  
  
"Sitzt in Tokyo und langweilt sich zu Tode, nachdem sie bei der Aufstellung der Angriffspläne für die dritte Sturmgardedivision mitgeholfen hat. Im Augenblick hat sie nichts zu tun und das nervt sie gewaltig."  
  
"Wo operiert die dritte Garde?"  
  
"Ozeanien. Der Angriff findet erst statt, wenn wir absehen können, wie es sich hier im Irak entwickelt, aber dann wird es ziemlich schnell gehen. Die meisten Gebiete dürften innerhalb der ersten beiden Wochen nach Einsatzbeginn fallen. Vielleicht geht es schon innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage los. Die Amerikaner und ihre Verbündeten haben Stützpunkte, die teilweise relativ nah an unseren eigenen Basen liegen."  
  
"Hmm. Und meine Aufgabe?"  
  
Zirkonite legte eine Disk auf Hotarus Schreibtisch.  
  
"Darauf sind Berichte über die Situation in den verschiedenen Regionen Afrikas. Politisch, sozial, wirtschaftlich und militärisch." erklärte die ehemalige Generalin des Dunklen Königreichs. "Ich hätte gern von dir einen Vorschlag für das erste Angriffsziel. Und wenn möglich bis morgen."  
  
"So schnell?"  
  
Zirkonite nickte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun und im Augenblick überschlagen sich leider die Ereignisse."  
  
"Verstehe. Aber mal was anderes: Was hast du eigentlich für die zu erwartenden Gefangenen dieser Operation geplant?"  
  
Zirkonite lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Ich habe vor, aus Wölfen friedliche Schafe zu machen."  
  
"Sprich bitte nicht in Rätseln." verlangte Hotaru ein wenig mürrisch, was Zirkonite jedoch nur ein nachsichtiges Lächeln entlockte.  
  
"Ich habe vor kurzem ein eigenes Taschenuniversum fertiggestellt." erklärte sie.  
  
"Ein...Taschenuniversum?" Hotarus Stirnrunzeln zeigte, daß sie nicht begriff, worum es ging.  
  
"So eine Art Paralleldimension, die wie das Dunkle Königreich über ein Portal mit dieser Welt verbunden werden kann." erläuterte Zirkonite. "Es war ziemlich schwierig für mich, auch wenn dieses Taschenuniversum nur aus einer einzigen Sonne mit einem einzigen Planeten besteht. Der Planet ist nicht sehr groß, dafür aber sehr dicht, damit dort trotzdem Erdschwerkraft herrscht. Und dort ist Leben möglich."  
  
"Ist das deine Vorstellung von einem Gefangenenlager?"  
  
"Nicht ganz. Ich habe einen detaillierten Bericht für Lord Traxius angefertigt. Aber ich denke, du kannst ruhig einen Blick hinein werfen."  
  
Sie reichte Hotaru eine weitere Disk, die diese sofort in ihr Lesegerät schob. Den Bericht überflog sie dann, wobei sie nur ein paar sie besonders interessierende Passagen genauer durcharbeitete. Nach einer Stunde blickte sie mit einem Ausdruck von Bewunderung von ihrem Monitor auf und gab Zirkonite die Disk zurück.  
  
"Das ist genial."  
  
"Danke. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, dürften wir das System weit genug ausgebaut haben, um es für die Bevölkerungen ganzer Städte anzuwenden. Danach wird es keinen Hang zur Gewalt mehr in der Bevölkerung geben."  
  
"Von Wölfen zu Schafen." hauchte Hotaru ergriffen.  
  
"Von Wölfen zu Schafen." bestätigte Zirkonite mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. "Und wir Machtbegabten werden die Hirten sein." 


	18. Teil 17

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn - The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 17  
  
Ami staunte nicht schlecht. Als Jacen vor einigen Tagen erklärt hatte, sie würden Makoto schon noch aus dem Gefängnis rausholen, hatte sie gedacht, er habe den Senshi damit nur Mut machen wollen. Heute beim Frühstück jedoch hatte er Ami erklärt, es würde langsam Zeit, Makoto zu befreien. Die dunkelhaarige Senshi hatte ihn nur ungläubig angestarrt und dann gefragt, wie er das machen wolle.  
  
"Vertrau der Macht." hatte er daraufhin gesagt und beruhigend gelächelt.  
  
Natürlich würde Makoto vorerst nicht in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren können, denn nach ihrer Befreiung würden die Imperialen höchstwahrscheinlich zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen. Ami hatte dem nur beipflichten können und hatte sich mit einer wegen der frühen Uhrzeit sichtlich mürrischen Nabiki in Verbindung gesetzt, die allerdings sofort putzmunter geworden war, als sie begriff, worum es hier ging. Ein Versteck für eine "entflohene Gefangene" zu organisieren war sehr risikoreich. Und deshalb auch entsprechend teuer. Ami hatte nicht lange gefeilscht, und Nabiki war relativ entgegenkommend gewesen als Ami erwähnt hatte, daß es um eine ihrer besten Freundinnen ging.  
  
Noch während der Lunchpause hatte Ami einen Anruf erhalten, in dem ihr eine Adresse für ein Treffen genannt worden war.  
  
Nach der Schule war sie zusammen mit Jacen losgezogen. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich bis zum zuständigen Staatsanwalt durchgefragt. Einige Leute hatten versucht, sie abzuwimmeln, doch in diesen Fällen hatte Jacen der fraglichen Person höflich aber bestimmt zugeredet, woraufhin sie die fraglichen Informationen erhalten hatten. Nun standen sie im Büro jenes Staatsanwalts, der seine beiden Besucher neugierig musterte.  
  
"Man sagte mir, ihr habt Informationen zum Fall Kino?"  
  
Jacen nickte.  
  
"Makotos Anwalt sagte uns, welche Beweise gegen sie vorliegen."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Diese Beweise sind gefälscht."  
  
"Ach? Wirklich?" der Staatsanwalt machte ein überraschtes Gesicht, doch jeder konnte erkennen, daß diese Überraschung nur gespielt war.  
  
"Das Überwachungsvideo aus dem Restaurant?"  
  
"Eine Fälschung."  
  
"Verstehe. Und die Einzahlungen auf ihrem Konto?"  
  
"Manipuliert." entgegnete der junge Jedi. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf Ami. "Meine Begleiterin hier könnte, wenn sie wollte, jedes beliebige Konto ebenfalls auf diese Art und Weise manipulieren."  
  
"Soso. Und die Verletzungen des Jungen sind dann vermutlich nur Einbildung." erwiderte der Ankläger mit gespieltem Ernst. "Wie konnten wir auch nur so dumm sein, das nicht zu bemerken? Ich werde sofort im Krankenhaus anrufen und veranlassen, daß dieser Simulant entlassen wird."  
  
Jacen seufzte.  
  
"Wir bestreiten nicht, daß der Junge verletzt wurde. Wir bestreiten nur, daß Makoto Kino die Täterin war." Jetzt blickte er den Staatsanwalt durchdringend an. "Makoto Kino ist das Opfer eines Komplotts. Die Beweise gegen sie wurden bewußt platziert. Und da sie unschuldig ist, besteht kein Grund, sie noch weiter festzuhalten. Sie werden sie daher umgehend aus dem Gefängnis entlassen lassen."  
  
Der Staatsanwalt nickte. Jede Spur von gespieltem Humor oder Sarkasmus war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
  
"Natürlich. Makoto Kino ist unschuldig.", murmelte er, "Ich werde sofort ihre Freilassung veranlassen."  
  
Ami verfolgte fassungslos, wie der Staatsanwalt zum Telefon griff und einige Anrufe tätigte, deren Ziel die Freilassung Makotos waren. Dann ließ er seine Sekretärin ein Schreiben aufsetzen, das die Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen Makoto anordnete, unterschrieb selbiges und setzte seinen Amtsstempel darunter.  
  
"Vielen Dank für ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft und noch einen schönen Tag." wünschte Jacen dem Staatsanwalt. Dann packte er die völlig verdatterte Ami am Arm und zog sie mit sich zur Tür heraus.  
  
"Das kannst du also tun, wenn du jemanden mit der Macht beeinflußt." stellte sie später beeindruckt fest.  
  
Jacen nickte.  
  
"Je willensschwacher eine Person ist, oder je mehr sie daran gewohnt ist, von anderen Befehle zu empfangen, desto leichter ist es." erklärte er ihr. "Diese Technik kann leicht mißbraucht werden, und wenn ich nicht völlig von Makotos Unschuld überzeugt wäre, hätte ich sie nicht auf diese Weise befreit."  
  
Ami lächelte und drückte seine Hand.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Schon okay. Und jetzt sollten wir gehen und Makoto abholen. Sie muß schnellstmöglich in ein sicheres Versteck."  
  
==============================  
  
"ENTLASSEN WORDEN?"  
  
Der schwarzuniformierte Fähnrich, der ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte, zuckte unter Ravanas Ausbruch zusammen und zog instinktiv den Kopf ein.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als wenn außerdem noch das Verfahren gegen sie eingestellt worden wäre." fügte er aus dieser ängstlich geduckten Position hinzu.  
  
"Wie kann diese jämmerliche Justizbehörde es wagen, mir derart ins Handwerk zu pfuschen!" zischte sie außer sich. "Verdammte Versagerbande!"  
  
Zornbebend richtete sie ihre rechte Hand auf den Fähnrich, kanalisierte ihre Wut in eben diese Hand, und ließ sie dann in Form eines gleißendhellen Energiebogens entweichen.  
  
Laute Schreie, die grauenvolle Schmerzen verrieten, drangen aus ihrem Büro und hätten jedem Vorübergehenden sicher das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.  
  
Nach vielleicht einer halben Minute ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und atmete einmal tief durch. Entspannt ließ sie sich in ihren weichen Kontursessel zurücksinken und überdachte die Konsequenzen dieser unangenehmen Entwicklung. Den alles durchdringenden Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch, der sich in ihrem Büro breitgemacht hatte, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.  
  
"Captain Toran, melden sie sich augenblicklich in meinem Büro." forderte sie den Geheimdienstler nach einiger Zeit über Interkom auf.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten vergingen, bis sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Sie haben mich gerufen, Mylady?"  
  
Der Captain stutzte für einen Moment und rümpfte die Nase. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu jenem verkohlten Haufen, der einen Schritt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und so entsetzlich stank, daß Toran seine ganze Willenskraft aufwenden mußte, um sich nicht augenblicklich zu übergeben.  
  
°Ich weiß schon, warum ich schlechte Neuigkeiten nach Möglichkeit nicht selbst weitergebe.° dachte er, erleichtert über seine Voraussicht.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter ist wieder auf freiem Fuß. Ihr Verfahren wurde eingestellt." Ravana wirkte kühl wie immer, doch subtile Hinweise in ihrer Körpersprache und ihrem Blick zeigten Toran, daß knapp unter der Oberfläche ein neuer Ausbruch bevorstand. Dies mußte er verhindern, wenn er nicht der nächste verkohlte Haufen in diesem Büro werden wollte.  
  
"Ich hörte davon." erwiderte er knapp. "Ich habe sofort Leute darauf angesetzt, herauszufinden, wie so etwas geschehen konnte. Außerdem habe ich angeordnet ihre Wohnung und die Wohnungen der anderen bekannten Senshi zu überwachen. Wenn die Senshi mit der Befreiung zu tun haben, taucht sie sicher früher oder später bei einer von ihnen auf."  
  
Ravana nickte und wirkte ein wenig besänftigt. Nur ein wenig zwar, aber es mochte ausreichen, um weitere Ausfälle unter dem Personal für heute zu verhindern.  
  
"Und falls sie nicht auftaucht, reden die anderen vielleicht darüber. Dann werden wir schon erfahren, was passiert ist. Aber wir werden uns nicht auf Zufälle verlassen."  
  
"Ihre Befehle?"  
  
"Haben wir ein Straftatszenario für diese Ami Mizuno?"  
  
Toran nickte.  
  
"Computerkriminalität. Einbruch in gesicherte Systeme, Diebstahl von Konzerngeheimnissen und ähnliche Delikte. Weit gestreut und über einen größeren Zeitraum verteilt."  
  
"Kein Computereinbruch bei einer Bank?"  
  
Toran verneinte.  
  
"Diese Mizuno ist ein Streber und Bücherwurm. An Wissen ist sie eher interessiert als an Geld, und deshalb erschien es plausibler, ihre Straftaten auf Informationsdiebstähle zu beschränken."  
  
"Wie sie meinen."  
  
"Aber denken sie nicht, die Youma-Attacken reichen im Moment aus, um die Senshi zu beschäftigen?"  
  
"Wenn sie hinter der Befreiungsaktion stecken, und daran zweifle ich nicht im Geringsten, zeigt das doch wohl, daß die Youma nicht ausreichen, um die Senshi beschäftigt zu halten, oder?"  
  
"Gewiss, Mylady."  
  
"Dann setzen sie sofort alles in Bewegung, um diese Mizuno aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."  
  
Toran nickte bestätigend. Dann salutierte er zackig und wandte sich um.  
  
"Ach, Captain."  
  
Er drehte sich nochmal um.  
  
"Es ist gut, daß sie meinen Zorn fürchten."  
  
"Mylady?"  
  
"Stellen sie sich nicht dumm, Toran. Und schicken sie jemanden her, der das da", sie deutete auf den Haufen vor seinen Füßen, der bis vor kurzem ein lebendiger, junger Mensch gewesen war, "wegschafft."  
  
"Sehr wohl, Mylady."  
  
Als er draußen war, atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Weiteres Versagen, egal wen er demnächst zu ihr schickte, um die Botschaft zu überbringen, würde direkt auf ihn zurückfallen. In dieser Hinsicht waren Ravanas Andeutungen nicht mißzuverstehen gewesen. Gewillt, von nun an jeglichen Mißerfolg zu vermeiden, orderte er über sein Armbandkomgerät zuerst einen Reinigungstrupp zu Ravanas Büro und gab dann seinem Assistenten die Anweisung, die Aktion gegen Ami Mizuno zu beginnen. Letzteres tat er mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Die Senshi und ihre Verbündeten würden sehr schnell begreifen, daß es nicht gut war, Leute wie Lady Ravana zum Feind zu haben.  
  
==============================  
  
"In drei Tagen beginnen wir unsere Operation in Europa." berichtete das holographische Abbild von Maurice.  
  
In Zirkonites Augen trat ein triumphierendes Glitzern.  
  
"Unsere Armeen werden sie unvorbereitet treffen, Chaos auslösen und sie vom Antlitz dieser Welt hinwegfegen."  
  
Maurice nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Es ist lange her, daß eine militärische Großmacht Krieg auf ihrem eigenen Boden zu führen gezwungen war. In manchen Fällen anscheinend zu lange, doch Kevin und ich werden da ganz schnell Abhilfe schaffen, und die Europäer werden den Preis für die arrogante und sträfliche Unterschätzung unserer Möglichkeiten zahlen."  
  
"Ich schätze, ich werde unserer neuen Kameradin nachher auch in deinem Namen danken müssen. Dank der von ihr vorgenommenen Planänderungen konnten wir den Zeitplan in Europa deutlich beschleunigen."  
  
"Tu das, Zirkonite." Maurice nickte zustimmend. "Lady Saturn hat sich diesen Dank redlich verdient. Aber nun entschuldige mich. Ich muß dem Kommandostab Beine machen, damit er nicht wieder hinter den neuen Zeitplan zurückfällt."  
  
"Ich werde voraussichtlich in zwei Wochen bei euch auftauchen, um die letzten Details für den Transfer der Gefangenen aus eurem Operationsgebiet mit euch durchzugehen."  
  
Maurice nickte nochmals. "Bis dann."  
  
Sein Hologramm erlosch, und Zirkonite wandte sich wieder den Aufzeichnungen der Schlacht von Basra zu.  
  
°Die Medien mögen es Schlacht nennen, aber es war nicht mehr als ein kleines Scharmützel. Fast ist es schon lächerlich, es überhaupt zu erwähnen. Im Vergleich zu den bevorstehenden Dingen ist Basra etwa so wichtig wie ein umgefallener Reissack in irgendeinem chinesischen Bergdorf.°  
  
Wenig später klopfte es an ihrer Tür und Lady Saturn trat ein. Etwas an ihr hatte sich verändert, und als sie es bemerkte, runzelte Zirkonite erstaunt die Stirn.  
  
"Du hast dein Outfit verändert." stellte sie verblüfft fest.  
  
Saturn lächelte.  
  
"Und? Steht es mir?"  
  
Zirkonite nickte.  
  
"Das Cape unterstreicht irgendwie die Autorität deiner Position." erklärte sie anerkennend. "Aber wie hast du das hinbekommen?"  
  
"Die Kräfte der Senshi, wozu auch die Verwandlung gehört, basieren alle auf der Macht." antwortete Saturn, während sie es sich auf dem Platz vor Zirkonites Schreibtisch gemütlich machte, und dabei ihren knöchellangen, tiefviolett schimmernden Umhang um sich herum drapierte. "Aber wie du weisst, wurde vor mir noch kein Senshi im Umgang mit der Macht trainiert."  
  
"Richtig."  
  
"Wie also können wir die Macht benutzen, ohne Training erhalten zu haben?" Saturn setzte ein listiges Grinsen auf, bevor sie ihre Frage selbst zu beantworten begann. "Die Antwort ist, daß wir die Macht nicht bewußt einsetzen können. In unserem Unterbewußtsein jedoch befinden sich die nötigen Schemata gespeichert, deren Anwendung bestimmte Machteffekte hervorrufen. Und diese Schemata haben jeweils eine eindeutige Aktivierungsformel."  
  
"Du meinst wie ein Programm, das bei Bedarf ausgeführt wird."  
  
"Genau."  
  
Zirkonite begriff plötzlich einige Zusammenhänge.  
  
"Deswegen brüllen die Senshi also die Namen ihrer Attacken immer lauthals durch die Gegend."  
  
"Richtig. Genauso verhält es sich mit der Verwandlungsformel. Sie benutzt die Macht, um Materie zu restrukturieren. Gleichzeitig hebt sie die innere Blockade für die Macht auf."  
  
"Was für eine Blockade?"  
  
"Die Blockade, die dafür sorgt, daß die Senshi mit Ausnahme eines latenten Gefahrensinns - und natürlich der Verwandlungsformel - in ihrer unverwandelten Form keinen Zugriff auf die Macht haben. So ist gewährleistet, daß wir uns nicht durch versehentlichen Einsatz der Macht im normalen Leben verraten." erklärte die Senshi geduldig. "Ich habe jedoch mein Selbst mit der Macht erforscht und bin dabei auf diese Schemata gestossen."  
  
"Und dann hast du sie verändert."  
  
"Nur das Schema für die Verwandlung. Ich habe das Cape hinzugefügt und das Tarnfeld, das die Wiedererkennung meines Aussehens verhindert, abgeschaltet. Für das bisherige Versteckspiel besteht ja kein Bedarf mehr."  
  
"Allerdings." stimmte Zirkonite zu. "Ich soll dir übrigens im Namen von Kevin und Maurice danken. Die von dir gemachten Planänderungen bei dieser Operation hat es ihnen ermöglicht, den Zeitplan für Europa deutlich zu beschleunigen. Meister Traxius ist ebenfalls sehr zufrieden mit dir."  
  
Saturn winkte ab. "Bedankt euch lieber bei den Dummköpfen da draußen, die zu blöd waren, um sich aus unserem Kampf mit den Amerikanern rauszuhalten."  
  
"Die Schlacht von Basra, wie CNN es nennt, hat bereits zu vielen Spekulationen über unsere nächsten Züge geführt. Alle Staaten, deren Truppen neben den Amerikanern im Irak kämpften, haben sich geschlossen auf die Seite Amerikas gestellt. Offenbar ist man der Meinung, daß wir gegen diese Übermacht nicht bestehen können."  
  
"Wenn wir jetzt außerhalb des Iraks losschlagen, werden wir auch tatsächlich Probleme haben."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" fragte Zirkonite verblüfft.  
  
"Wenn wir jetzt in die Offensive gehen, werden unsere Gegner die Medien benutzen, um unter der Bevölkerung und den bisher unbeteiligten Regierungen die Angst vor uns zu schüren." erläuterte Lady Saturn. "Das wird die Befriedung der übernommenen Städte zu einem aussichtslosen Unterfangen machen, weil wir es mit Unmengen von Partisanen zu tun bekommen werden. Dadurch werden so viele Truppen gebunden werden, daß wir später drastisch hinter unseren Zeitplan zurückfallen werden. Das gibt den verbliebenen Gegnern Zeit, sich auf uns vorzubereiten, und stärkt den Widerstandswillen unserer Feinde und der fehlgeleiteten Zivilisten."  
  
"Hmm..." die ehemalige Generalin des Dunklen Königreichs nickte nachdenklich und besorgt zugleich. "Du könntest Recht haben. Aber was sollen wir dagegen tun?"  
  
"Ganz einfach." Saturn lächelte zufrieden. "Wir müssen den Menschen die Angst vor unserer Machtübernahme nehmen. Wir müssen mit ihnen reden. Sie davon überzeugen, daß wir nur ihr Bestes wollen, und daß es ihnen unter unserer Regierung besser gehen wird."  
  
"Du klingst, als wenn du bereits einen Plan hättest."  
  
"Ich habe auch einen." bestätigte die Senshi grinsend. "Als wir die Briten bei Basra geschlagen haben, trafen wir auch auf eine Gruppe von Kriegsberichterstattern. Genaugenommen hatte ich meine Truppen angewiesen, bei ihrem Vormarsch speziell nach solchen Leuten Ausschau zu halten."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Eine von ihnen, eine gewisse Cassandra Stone von BBC, war begeistert, als ich ihr anbot, direkt und exklusiv von unserer Seite aus über den Konflikt berichten zu dürfen."  
  
"Reporter." seufzte Zirkonite kopfschüttelnd. "Wir fallen über ihre Landsleute her, aber sie sind bereit, nur für eine tolle Story für uns zu arbeiten."  
  
"Wir hätten die Briten nicht angegriffen, wenn ihre Flugzeuge uns nicht vorher bombardiert hätten." erklärte Saturn. "Jetzt wird Taichi entscheiden müssen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."  
  
"Nein." widersprach Zirkonite kopfschüttelnd. "Nicht Taichi, sondern du."  
  
"Ich? Aber wieso?"  
  
"Du hast bewiesen, daß du ein Kommando übernehmen kannst. Der Meister hat dich zur Befehlshaberin der vierten Sturmgardedivision ernannt."  
  
"Und was ist mit Taichi?" fragte sie unsicher zurück.  
  
"Er übernimmt den Befehl über die fünfte Sturmgardedivision. Deine Aufgabe ist es, mit den dir zur Verfügung stehenden Truppen die Kontrolle über den Irak und das benachbarte Kuwait zu sichern. Taichis Division wird in zwanzig Stunden über die irakische Südgrenze vorstossen und der arabischen Welt zeigen, daß es keine gute Idee war, die Amerikaner bei diesem Überfall auf den Irak zu unterstützen." Saturn nickte verstehend.  
  
"Meine Truppen werden die Soldaten der Koalitionsarmee gefangensetzen und deinem Gewahrsam übergeben. Auf der Schafswiese sind sie gut aufgehoben."  
  
Zirkonite grinste. Schafswiese war der von Saturn vorgeschlagene Codename für den Planeten in Zirkonites Taschenuniversum.  
  
"Das sind sie allerdings. Hast du übrigens eine Antwort auf die Frage gefunden, wo wir in Afrika ansetzen sollten?"  
  
Saturn nickte.  
  
"Es gibt meiner Meinung nach zwei gute Ansatzpunkte. Somalia und Sierra Leone."  
  
"Erklärung?"  
  
"Die UN sandte Anfang der 90er Jahre Friedenstruppen nach Somalia. Der Widerstand ihrer Opposition war jedoch größer als erwartet, und so entschied man, wobei dieses 'man' sich hauptsächlich auf die USA bezieht, das Land wieder zu verlassen. Diese Entscheidung fiel leicht, da es dort nichts von Bedeutung gibt. Seit zwölf Jahren, seit die UN Somalia im Stich gelassen hat, herrscht dort Anarchie. Das Land hat keine Regierung, Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur sind praktisch nicht mehr existent, und alles wird von kriminellen Banden und Warlords kontrolliert."  
  
"Und Sierra Leone?"  
  
"Das Land wird von starken Unruhen erschüttert. Die Regierung hat die UN und auch die Amerikaner praktisch um die Entsendung von Friedenstruppen angefleht, aber dort hat man nicht reagiert."  
  
"Was wäre dein Favorit?"  
  
"Nun, wenn wir Somalia wählen, gibt es keine Regierung, die gegen unseren Einmarsch protestieren könnte. Genau wie in Sierra Leone haben wir dort die Möglichkeit, den Leuten zu helfen und damit unsere guten Absichten zu demonstrieren, aber unsere Gegner würden unseren Einmarsch trotzdem als Überfall darstellen. Wenn wir aber in Sierra Leone einmarschieren, nachdem die Regierung uns um Truppen gebeten hat, haben wir die nötige Legitimation und wir können Hilfsarbeit leisten, ohne Kritik fürchten zu müssen." erklärte Saturn ihren Standpunkt. "Somalia sollte dann als zweites Ziel auf die Liste. Wenn wir Sierra Leone erfolgreich befriedet haben, und deutlich sichtbar demonstrieren, wie sehr wir der Bevölkerung helfen, wird uns das auch später im Umgang mit Kritikern helfen. Außerdem liegt das Land strategisch günstig an der Zufahrt zum Roten Meer."  
  
"Sehr gut. Sierra Leone liegt an der Grenze zwischen den vorgesehenen Operationsräumen der dreizehnten und vierzehnten Sturmgardedivision. Ich werde Kontakt zur lokalen Regierung aufnehmen und dann einer der beiden Einheiten den Einsatzbefehl übermitteln. Kümmere du dich inzwischen um den Irak und Kuwait."  
  
"Ich könnte da in einer Sache deine Hilfe als Verhandlungsführerin gebrauchen." erwiderte die Senshi ein wenig zurückhaltend.  
  
"Na dann mal raus damit."  
  
"Sobald ich den Irak gesichert habe, würde ich gern weiter nach Norden vorstossen."  
  
"Und was schwebt dir da genau vor?"  
  
Das junge Mädchen betrachtete sinnend die Narbe an seinem Arm, bevor es fortfuhr.  
  
"Ich habe vor in Israel einzumarschieren. Und du sollst für mich mit der syrischen Regierung eine geheime Abmachung aushandeln, die mir erlaubt, syrisches Territorium ungehindert zu passieren. Biete ihnen als Gegenleistung die Rückgabe der Golanhöhen an."  
  
Zirkonite starrte ihr Gegenüber verdutzt und sprachlos an. Dann fing sie an zu lachen.  
  
"Was ist so komisch?" motzte die Senshi beleidigt.  
  
Die ehemalige Youma-Generalin wurde schlagartig wieder ernst.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." versicherte sie ihrer Freundin. "Es ist nur so, daß Meister Traxius mich vor zwei Tagen beauftragt hat, genau die Verhandlungen aufzunehmen, um die du mich gerade gebeten hast. Und diese Koinzidenz fand ich irgendwie amüsant."  
  
"Anscheinend denken er und ich manchmal in ähnlichen Bahnen." erwiderte Saturn besänftigt.  
  
Zirkonite grinste breit.  
  
"Vermutlich bist du deshalb ja auch seine Lieblingsschülerin."  
  
"Ich...was?" Saturn war von dieser Bemerkung völlig überrascht.  
  
"Du lernst schneller als jeder andere von uns, du bist entschlossen und zielstrebig, sehr kreativ und engagiert bei der Verwirklichung unserer gemeinsamen Vision und du bist eine loyale Anhängerin unserer Sache." zählte Zirkonite die wichtigsten Punkte zusammen. "Es geht das Gerücht um, daß der Meister dich schon bald zu seiner persönlichen Schülerin machen wird. Fast bin ich ein wenig neidisch."  
  
"Ich bin doch schon längst seine Schülerin." murmelte sie etwas verwirrt. "Und ihr anderen doch auch."  
  
"Schülerin ja. Aber ich sprach von 'persönlicher Schülerin'. Da besteht ein Unterschied."  
  
"Und der wäre?"  
  
"Nun. Letztendlich sind wir alle Schüler von Lord Traxius, doch unsere Fähigkeiten unterscheiden sich natürlich voneinander. Manche von uns beherrschen einige Dinge besser als andere. Lady Ravana ist beispielsweise die Beste von uns, wenn es um den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert geht." erklärte Zirkonite. "Der Meister hat nun einige von uns zu Paaren zusammengefasst. Jeweils ein Mentor und ein Protegé, könnte man sagen. Ravana, zum Beispiel, ist Midoris Mentorin. Innerhalb unserer Gruppe haben die Mentoren einen unterschiedlich hohen Status, je nach Können, und je höher der Status eines Mentors, desto höher ist auch der Status seines Protegés im Vergleich mit den Protegés anderer Mentoren."  
  
"Und als persönliche Schülerin des Meisters..."  
  
"...ist dein Status sogar noch höher als der der meisten Mentoren."  
  
"Oh. Aber das habe ich nicht verdient, Zirkonite. Andere, die den Meister schon viel länger unterstützen, hätten viel eher einen Anspruch."  
  
"Das entscheidet nur der Meister." widersprach Zirkonite sofort. "Außerdem...egal, wie lange wir schon dabei sind, bei dem Weg, der vor uns liegt, geht es nicht ohne dich. Oder glaubst du, einer von uns könnte die anderen Senshi davon überzeugen, sich auf unsere Seite zu stellen?"  
  
"Warum sollten sie das nicht tun?" fragte Saturn überrascht zurück.  
  
"Weil alles, was sie in nächster Zeit von uns zu sehen kriegen, unsere Truppen sein werden. Das dürfte für deine Freundinnen nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend sein, denke ich. Und wenn der Tag kommt, an dem wir uns ganz offen in Tokyo zeigen, wirst du sie von der Richtigkeit unserer Sache überzeugen müssen."  
  
"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen." beruhigte Saturn sie. "Einige von ihnen können manchmal unglaublich stur sein, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, das Richtige zu tun, kann man sich auf sie verlassen."  
  
"Darauf werden wir uns dann wohl verlassen müssen."  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ich regle das schon." Sie erhob sich und verabschiedete sich dann. "Wird Zeit zu sehen, welche Fortschritte meine Truppen machen."  
  
Als sie das Lagezentrum betrat, in dem wie üblich hektische Betriebsamkeit herrschte, wandte sie sich sogleich an Commander Staven.  
  
{Commander, bereiten sie die Entsendung einer Besatzungsstreitmacht für Kuwait vor. Versuchen sie, mit höchstens fünfzehntausend Mann auszukommen.}  
  
{Sehr wohl, Mylady.}  
  
{Und wie schlagen wir uns sonst so?}  
  
Staven deutete auf die Hologrammkarte.  
  
{Durch die Zerstörung des GPS-Netzwerks und der Luftaufklärung haben wir den Gegner völlig durcheinandergebracht. Er ist nur sehr beschränkt zu koordinierten Aktionen in der Lage, während wir, wie sie sehen, Bodentruppen in einer weiten Zangenformation rund um die amerikanische dritte Infanteriedivision in Stellung gebracht haben.}  
  
{Sehe ich das richtig, das die Amerikaner ihren Vormarsch gestoppt haben?}  
  
{Das ist korrekt. Die Dritte hat rund hundertachtzig Kilometer vor Bagdad gestoppt. Aus ihrem Funkverkehr geht hervor, daß sie auf Nachschub warten. Sie wissen, daß sie die Belagerung Bagdads nicht anzugehen brauchen, wenn sie nicht genügend Vorräte haben.}  
  
{Schicken sie zwei Staffeln Defender los.} befahl Lady Saturn. {Sie sollen im ersten Anflug feindliche Luftabwehrfahrzeuge vernichten. Dann sollen sie ihre Sensoren benutzen, um die Vorratstransporter in dem Truppenkonvoi zu finden und diese zerstören. Sobald das erledigt ist, können sie wieder zurückkommen. Ich wünsche keine unnötigen Verluste unter den amerikanischen Truppen.}  
  
{Jawohl.}  
  
{Und dann ziehen sie den Kreis um den Verband etwas enger. Geben sie ihnen noch ein paar Tage und bieten sie ihnen dann die Kapitulation an.}  
  
Der Commander nickte bestätigend.  
  
{Die Gefangenen sollen dann vermutlich an Lady Zirkonite weitergeleitet werden, nehme ich an.}  
  
{Korrekt. Und bereiten sie die Luftverlegung von zwanzigtausend Mann unserer besten Truppen zusammen mit einer ausreichenden Zahl von Kampffahrzeugen an die nordirakische Grenze vor.}  
  
{Zu welchem Zweck, Mylady?}  
  
{Nach der Zerschlagung der Nordfront der Koalitionsarmee durch diesen Verband werden wir mit dem Hauptteil unserer Truppen den Irak von Süd nach Nord durchqueren, Commander. Die Truppen, die sich vor uns zurückziehen, sollen uns nicht über die türkische Grenze entkommen. Und ich wünsche auch nicht, daß sie aus dieser Richtung Verstärkung erhalten können.}  
  
{Also sollen sie nach Vernichtung ihrer Opposition eine Zwei-Seiten- Verteidigung etablieren.}  
  
{Genau das.} bestätigte sie. {Ich werde mich nun mit unserer Kriegsberichterstatterin beschäftigen. Rufen sie mich, wenn es unerwartete Entwicklungen geben sollte.}  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Zentrale und begab sich in die Gästequartiere.  
  
==============================  
  
Als Ami und Jacen Makoto vor den Toren des Gefängnisses in Empfang nahmen, war diese still und in sich gekehrt. Irgendwas mußte während ihrer Haft geschehen sein, doch Makoto weigerte sich trotz Amis Nachfrage, darüber zu reden, so daß die drei schließlich schweigend in ein Taxi stiegen und sich zu der Adresse in der Nähe des Bahnhofs von Juuban bringen ließen, die Ami von Nabiki erhalten hatte.  
  
Ihr Ziel entpuppte sich als Wohnhaus. Eines dieser Hochhäuser, in denen sich die Leute nicht um ihre Nachbarn scherten, und wo Anonymität praktisch garantiert war.  
  
"Und wie geht´s jetzt weiter?" fragte Makoto mit matter, fast schon apathisch klingender Stimme.  
  
"Wir warten auf Nabiki." antwortete Ami. "Und du bist sicher, daß du nicht über deine Probleme..."  
  
"Ja, verdammt!" fuhr Makoto sie an, nahm sich jedoch sofort zusammen, als sie Amis betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Entschuldige, Ami. Ich weiss, daß du es nur gut meinst, aber im Moment möchte ich einfach nur alles hinter mir lassen, und das wird mir nicht gelingen, wenn ich jetzt darüber reden muß. Später vielleicht..."  
  
Ami las in Makotos Blick das stumme Flehen, sie nicht weiter zu bedrängen, und so nahm sie ihre Freundin nur in den Arm und sagte: "Ja, sicher. Ich wollte nur, daß du weißt, daß du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du reden willst, okay?"  
  
Makoto nickte zaghaft.  
  
"Okay." Sie löste sich von Ami und ließ ihren Blick durch die Wohnung wandern. "Ich glaube, ich werde uns in der Zwischenzeit was zu essen machen."  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?"  
  
"Nein, nein. Macht ihr Zwei es euch hier gemütlich. Ich komm schon klar."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie mit einem Tempo in der Küche, das ihren Abgang wie eine Flucht wirken ließ.  
  
Ami verfolgte dies mit besorgter Miene und ließ sich dann neben Jacen auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
"Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst." sagte er zu ihr, gerade als sie dazu ansetzte, etwas zu ihm zu sagen. "Aber nach dieser Erfahrung braucht sie Zeit, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Das Klügste wird sein, sie unauffällig im Auge zu behalten, sie aber keinesfalls zu bedrängen."  
  
Ami war für einen Moment zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen, weil Jacen in ihren Augen nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als ob er sich mit Makotos seltsamem Verhalten auseinandersetzen würde. Dann ließ sie sich seine Worte jedoch durch den Kopf gehen und stimmte ihm schließlich zu.  
  
Kurz bevor das Essen, bestehend aus Reis, Tofu, Misosuppe, Sushi und einer Sauce nach einem von Makotos Geheimrezepten, fertig war, tauchte Nabiki endlich auf. Nach einer knappen Begrüßung begutachtete sie Makotos Essen und nickte dann anerkennend.  
  
"Wenn es so schmeckt wie es riecht und aussieht, könntest du glatt meiner Schwester Konkurrenz machen."  
  
"Ist sie gut?" fragte Makoto.  
  
"Sie ist die Beste." antwortete Nabiki knapp. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ami, während Makoto ein Gedeck für Nabiki dazuholte und dann damit begann, das Essen aufzufüllen. "Wie intensiv, glaubst du, wird die Polizei nach ihr suchen lassen?"  
  
Ami reichte ihr das Dokument des Staatsanwalts.  
  
"Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du deine Freundin verstecken mußt." erklärte Nabiki verwundert. "Oder macht es dir einfach Spaß, bei mir Schulden zu machen?"  
  
Makoto, die für Jacen gerade Suppe auffüllte, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
"Was für Schulden, Ami?"  
  
"N-nichts von Bedeutung." versuchte Ami erfolglos abzuwiegeln.  
  
"Was schuldet Ami dir?" wandte Makoto sich direkt an Nabiki. Diese kostete mit unbeteiligter Miene von der Suppe. Dann nickte sie anerkennend.  
  
"Das ist wirklich gut. Vielleicht solltest du mit meiner Schwester mal Rezepte austauschen." Sie schwieg für einen Moment, während Makoto vor Wut langsam rot anlief. "Was deine Frage betrifft, so kann ich dir nicht mehr dazu sagen als du schon weisst. Alle meine Kunden können sich auf meine Diskretion verlassen, sonst wäre ich nicht lange im Geschäft. Aber wenn wir uns auf einen Preis einigen, kann ich dir gewisse Informationen durchaus verkaufen."  
  
"Du!" Makoto baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.  
  
"Makoto, beruhig dich bitte." verlangte Jacen von ihr. "Du warst in Gefahr und bist es immer noch. Und Nabiki hilft uns dabei, dich vorerst zu verstecken. Im Gegenzug stellt Ami ihr einige ihrer Fähigkeiten kostenfrei zur Verfügung."  
  
"Was für Fähigkeiten?" fragte die temperamentvolle Senshi des Jupiter mißtrauisch.  
  
"Ihre Fähigkeiten am Computer." antwortete Nabiki knapp. "Und mehr brauchst du darüber nicht zu wissen. Es sei denn, du zahlst für die Information."  
  
"Wie kann jemand bloß so versessen auf Geld sein?"  
  
"Falls es dir entgangen ist...man kommt in dieser Welt nicht weit, wenn man kein Geld hat." erwiederte Nabiki kühl. "Aber zurück zu meiner Frage: Vor wem muß sich eure Freundin verstecken, wenn die Polizei sie nicht mehr sucht? Yakuza?"  
  
"Nein." versicherte Ami ihr kopfschüttelnd. "Ein paar sehr mächtige Leute haben die Beweise gegen Makoto platziert, um sie hinter Gitter zu bringen, und jetzt, wo wir sie rausgeholt haben, befürchten wir, daß diese Leute direktere Maßnahmen ergreifen werden."  
  
"Was für Leute?"  
  
Ami und Jacen warfen sich gegenseitig unbehagliche Blicke zu. Beide waren unsicher, wie weit sie Nabiki in ihre Angelegenheiten hineinziehen durften - oder sollten.  
  
"Je mehr ich über die potentielle Gefahr weiß, desto eher kann ich Vorkehrungen dagegen treffen." argumentierte diese.  
  
Jacen suchte mit der Macht nach Spuren von Täuschung oder Unaufrichtigkeit. Als er keine fand, nickte er Ami kaum merklich zu.  
  
"Die Tenchi Corporation." erklärte Ami daraufhin.  
  
"Und was will die Tenchi Corporation von ihr?"  
  
"Würdest du vielleicht in meiner Gegenwart nicht so über mich reden, als wenn ich gar nicht da wäre?" beschwerte Makoto sich.  
  
"Wie auch immer." schnaufte Nabiki leicht genervt. "Was will ein multinationaler Großkonzern von einer unbedeutenden Mittelschülerin, die seit dem siebten Lebensjahr Vollwaise ist?"  
  
Drei Augenpaare warfen ihr verblüffte Blicke zu.  
  
"Woher..."  
  
"...ich das weiß?" Nabiki lächelte knapp. "Natürlich habe ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und mich über dich informiert, als Ami mich um Hilfe gefragt hat. Schließlich wollte ich wissen, WEM ich da eigentlich helfen soll. Und falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest: Wissen ist Macht. Und wenn ich weiß, warum dieser Konzern hinter dir her ist, kann ich besser einschätzen, womit wir uns auseinandersetzen werden müssen."  
  
"Das kann ich dir auch so sagen." meinte Jacen. "Die Corporation unterhält mindestens einen straff organisierten, global tätigen Nachrichtendienst, der auch vor Entführung, Mord, Folter und anderen Verbrechen nicht zurückschreckt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die Leute, die hinter Makoto her sind, werden auf alle Ressourcen des Unternehmens zugreifen können. Ich weiss allerdings nicht, wie intensiv sie nach ihr suchen werden."  
  
"Nun, wenn sie Makoto wirklich um jeden Preis haben wollen, stehen ihre Chancen langfristig nicht sehr gut." bemerkte Nabiki besorgt. "Fast bin ich versucht, zu sagen, daß das eine Nummer zu groß für mich ist. Aber ich habe diesen Job übernommen, und deshalb ziehe ich ihn auch durch."  
  
Ami lächelte.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Wenn du mir danken willst, dann solltest du mit mir nochmal über den Preis für diesen Job reden." bemerkte sie trocken, hob jedoch gleich beschwichtigend die Hände, als sie Makotos finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
"Wie lange wird Makoto wohl hier bleiben..."  
  
Das Piepen ihes Kommunikators unterbrach Amis Frage. "Entschuldigt mich für einen Moment." Sie ging in ein Nebenzimmer, holte das kleine blaue Gerät mit dem Merkur-Symbol darauf hervor und aktivierte es.  
  
"Oh, Rei. Was gibt´s?"  
  
Rei übermittelte ihr einige Neuigkeiten. Neuigkeiten, die sie von Amis Mutter am Telefon erfahren hatte. Neuigkeiten, die für die Senshi, und insbesondere für Ami überaus schlecht waren.  
  
Als sie nach ein paar Minuten zu den anderen zurückkehrte, konnte ihr jeder ansehen, daß sie besorgt war.  
  
"Der Feind hat seinen nächsten Zug gemacht." verkündete sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und blickte geschockt in die Runde. "Und das nächste Ziel...bin ich."  
  
"Du?" rief Makoto erschreckt.  
  
Nabiki blieb äußerlich gelassen und völlig unbeeindruckt. Innerlich wurde sie jedoch immer nervöser. Irgendetwas verschwieg man ihr hier. Warum ein Großkonzern eine Schülerin verfolgen sollte, war schon rätselhaft genug. Aber warum sollte er, nachdem die eine Schülerin der angeblichen Falle entkommen war, eine andere Schülerin ins Visier nehmen? Welche Verbindung gab es hier, die man ihr verheimlichte?  
  
"Was genau ist passiert?" fragte Jacen mit einem leichten Anflug von Sorge. Wäre nicht seine Jediausbildung gewesen, wäre er vor Sorge jetzt vermutlich gestorben.  
  
"Die Polizei war bei meiner Mutter zu Hause. Sie hat ja heute ihren freien Tag." Ami seufzte schwer. "Jedenfalls wollte man mich festnehmen, weil ich angeblich in mehrere Konzernnetzwerke eingebrochen sein und Daten gestohlen haben soll."  
  
"Das ist doch wohl ein Witz!" rief Makoto erbost.  
  
"Genau so ein Witz wie deine Verhaftung wegen Körperverletzung und versuchter Schutzgelderpressung." stellte Jacen fest. "Es sieht aus, als wüßte unser Gegner sehr gut über euch Bescheid, denn die Taten, die er euch in die Schuhe geschoben hat, passen zumindest oberflächlich gesehen zu eurem persönlichen Hintergrund."  
  
"Du meinst, die Leute von der Tenchi Corporation wissen, daß Ami ein Computerfreak ist?" meinte Nabiki. "Woher könnten sie das wissen?"  
  
"Die Nachforschungen." meinte Ami nachdenklich. "Ich hab im Internet Nachforschungen über die Tenchi Corporation angestellt. Irgendwie müssen sie dahintergekommen sein."  
  
"Glaubst du, sie prüfen nach, wer das Netz nach ihnen durchwühlt?"  
  
"Theoretisch wäre das kein Problem, Nabiki. Aber das würde darauf hindeuten, daß sie grundsätzlich jeden Überprüfen, der Fragen nach ihnen stellt."  
  
"Und demzufolge könnte man annehmen, daß sie etwas zu verbergen haben." folgerte das Tendo-Mädchen.  
  
"Wir müssen nach China", stellte Jacen fest, "und dieses seltsame Projekt überprüfen, das sie dort am Laufen haben."  
  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee." warf Nabiki ein.  
  
"Wenn wir uns darauf beschränken, uns zu verstecken, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns erwischen." widersprach Jacen.  
  
"So war das nicht gemeint."  
  
"Wie dann?"  
  
"Habt ihr die letzten Tage auf dem Mond verbracht?" fragte Nabiki verwundert. "Habt ihr keine Nachrichten gesehen?"  
  
Jacen und Ami schauten sich an, schüttelten den Kopf und warfen dann Nabiki einen fragenden Blick zu. Nabiki seufzte bedeutungsschwer. "Gott muß unwissende Leute lieben." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Jacen.  
  
"Weil er so viele davon macht." gab sie zurück, während sie den Fernseher einschaltete und auf einen Nachrichtensender schaltete.  
  
Nachdem die neuesten nationalen Ereignisse und der Wirtschaftsbericht durchgelaufen waren, begannen die internationalen Meldungen. Schnell wurde Jacen, Ami und Makoto klar, worauf Nabiki hinauswollte. Ein Trip nach China schien im Moment wirklich keine gute Idee zu sein.  
  
"...noch immer dringen Nachrichten aus Peking nur spärlich zu uns durch, oftmals unter Lebensgefahr von unseren Mitarbeitern an den Kontrollen des Militärs vorbeigeschmuggelt. Bis jetzt ist die Situation vor Ort noch immer nicht vollständig geklärt. Es scheint jedoch festzustehen, daß vor zwei Tagen Einheiten der Armee in heftige Gefechte mit Truppen des Innenministeriums verwickelt waren. Verschiedene Regierungsgebäude, darunter auch die Parteizentrale und der Sitz des Ministerpräsidenten, sollen unter Beschuß genommen worden sein. Gerüchte sprechen inzwischen von einer landesweiten Mobilmachung sämtlicher Streitkräfte. Im Süden des Landes sollen sich zudem regierungstreue Armeeverbände heftige Gefechte mit den Truppen des an die Macht strebenden Militärrats des bisherigen Oberkommandeurs der Nordprovinzen, General Wang, liefern. Da jedoch von der Armee ein allgemeines Reiseverbot für die Bevölkerung erlassen wurde, und sämtliche Grenzübergänge von der Armee geschlossen wurden, lassen sich diese Meldungen nur sehr bedingt überprüfen." berichtete der Nachrichtensprecher. "Als eines der ersten Länder reagierte Taiwan mit der sofortigen Mobilmachung seiner Truppen auf die veränderte Situation. Ein Regierungssprecher teilte mit, jetzt, wo in China militärische Hardliner an die Macht strebten, befinde sich Taiwan ohne Erhöhung seiner Verteidigungsvorbereitungen in akuter Gefahr. Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, bisheriger Schutzpatron von Taiwans Unabhängigkeit, befinden sich nun in einer prekären Lage. Werden die Amerikaner nach dem Verlust ihres Stützpunktes auf Guam, der Vernichtung des US-Stützpunkts auf Okinawa und der Besetzung mehrerer strategisch wichtiger Inselgruppen im Pazifik durch die Streitkräfte der Föderation von Mikronesien in der Lage sein, ihren Alliierten zu unterstützen? Militärexperten bezweifeln dies, insbesondere weil sich nach der inzwischen bestätigten Vernichtung der amerikanischen Seestreitkräfte im Persischen Golf und dem Auftauchen einer gutausgerüsteten mikronesischen Armee im Irak für die Koalitionsarmee unter amerikanischer Führung ein Debakel abzeichnet. Mehr darüber erfahren sie in einem Sonderbericht gleich im Anschluß an diese Sendung." Der Sprecher machte eine kurze Pause, in der im Hintergrund eine Karte von Korea eingeblendet wurde. "Nach einer heimlich erfolgten und von allen anderen Nationen unbemerkten Generalmobilmachung hat heute morgen ein massiver Angriff der nordkoreanischen Armee auf die zwischen Nord- und Südkorea bestehende Demarkationszone begonnen. Der kilometerbreite Gürtel aus Landmienen und Bunkerstellungen längs dieser innerkoreanischen Grenze scheint die Angreifer in ihrem Vormarsch nur unwesentlich zu behindern. Ein Sprecher der nordkoreanischen Regierung bestätigte vor wenigen Stunden den Angriff und erklärte hierzu, jetzt, wo die imperialistischen Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika nicht mehr in der Lage seien, anderen Nationen ihren Willen mit der Drohung militärischer Gewalt aufzuzwingen, sei es an der Zeit, die Chance für die Wiedervereinigung mit dem so lange von den Imperialisten unterdrückten Süden des Landes einzuleiten..."  
  
"Also fühlen sie sich inzwischen dazu bereit, aus ihren Löchern zu kommen." murmelte Jacen, was ihm von Nabiki einen seltsamen Blick eintrug.  
  
"Unter diesen Umständen wäre eine Reise nach China viel zu gefährlich." stellte Makoto fest.  
  
"Das da ist doch erst der Anfang, Makoto." widersprach Ami. "Wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten, wird es bald überall auf der Welt so zugehen."  
  
"Ähm...das klingt reichlich seltsam, Ami." warf Nabiki stirnrunzelnd ein. "Was habt ihr denn bitteschön mit einem Putsch in China zu tun?"  
  
"Du handelst doch mit Informationen, nicht wahr?" entgegnete Jacen.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Für wie wahrscheinlich hättest du vor ein paar Tagen gehalten, daß es in China zu einem Putsch kommt, und das gleichzeitig Nordkorea in Südkorea einmarschiert?"  
  
"Ich hätte jeden, der mir das erzählt hätte, für verrückt erklärt." antwortete sie. "Aber...willst du mir jetzt erzählen, daß da jemand von außen nachgeholfen hat?"  
  
Jacen nickte.  
  
"Hinter dem Angriff auf die US-Truppen steckt mit Sicherheit die Tenchi Corporation. Und damit haben sie die Voraussetzung dafür geschaffen, daß China und Korea und bald vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere Staaten anfangen werden, alte Rechnungen zu begleichen, an deren Begleichung die amerikanische Dominanz sie bisher gehindert hat."  
  
"Interessante Theorie. Aber was hat ein Großkonzern damit zu tun?"  
  
"Das Unternehmen ist nur eine Fassade für eine fremde Macht, die nach der Weltherrschaft strebt." erklärte Jacen ernst.  
  
Nabiki lächelte sarkastisch.  
  
"Klar. Und zufällig haben ein paar Schülerinnen aus Japan von diesen Plänen erfahren, aber anstatt sie einfach zum Schweigen zu bringen, denkt der Konzern sich komplizierte Intrigen aus, um sie ins Gefgängnis zu bringen. Wirklich sehr glaubwürdig, Leute."  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, frage ich mich selbst, warum der Feind zu solch seltsamen Mitteln greift." gab der junge Jedi zu. "Natürlich bin ich froh, daß Makoto, Ami und die Anderen nicht getötet wurden, aber eine Erklärung dafür habe ich nicht."  
  
°Soso. Außer Ami und Makoto gibt es also noch mehr Leute. Das wird ja immer interessanter. Mal sehen, was ich hier noch rauskriegen kann.°  
  
Nabiki lächelte breit.  
  
"Also wenn ihr so dringend nach China müsst, kann ich euch dabei helfen."  
  
"Du? Wie willst du das denn schaffen? Die Chinesen haben schließlich ihre Grenze dichtgemacht." Makoto musterte sie skeptisch, doch Nabikis Lächeln schwand nicht.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich die Zwei über die Grenze bringen werde." korrigierte Nabiki sie. "Aber ich kenne ein paar Leute, die das tun könnten. Doch angesichts der Gefahr müßte ich sie erst davon überzeugen, daß es wichtig ist."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: Du willst Geld sehen." stiess Makoto verächtlich hervor.  
  
Zur allgemeinen Überraschung schüttelte Nabiki jedoch den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist keine Frage des Geldes. Geld ist für die fraglichen Leute keine wirkliche Motivation. Wenn ich sie überzeugen kann, daß ihr unbedingt nach China müsst, werden sie euch auch nach China bringen. Aber damit ich sie überzeugen kann, müsst ihr erstmal mich überzeugen."  
  
Jacen lächelte verstehend.  
  
"Darauf läuft es also hinaus. Du willst in die Hintergründe dieser Angelegenheit eingeweiht werden."  
  
"Wenn ihr in China geschnappt werdet, wird man euch vielleicht fragen, wer euch geholfen hat, und das könnte mich dann in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ist es dann nicht fair, mir vorher reinen Wein einzuschenken, damit ich weiss, wofür ich überhaupt meinen Hintern riskiere?" argumentierte sie.  
  
"Da ist was dran." gab er ihr Recht. "Andererseits wären Ami und Makoto dir völlig ausgeliefert, wenn wir dich in alles einweihen würden. Wenn man bedenkt, daß du unter anderem vom Handel mit Informationen lebst, ist das ein beträchtliches Risiko."  
  
"Das ganze Leben ist eine Anhäufung von Risiken." erwiderte Nabiki darauf. "Aber vielleicht ist dir schonmal der Gedanke gekommen, daß ich durchaus zu unterscheiden vermag zwischen Informationen, die für den Handel bestimmt sind, und solchen, die ich für mich behalten werde."  
  
"Aber dann müßten wir uns im Voraus darauf verlassen, daß du unser Geheimnis in die zweite Kategorie einordnen wirst." meinte Ami besorgt.  
  
"Das müßtet ihr." stimmte Nabiki ihr gelassen zu.  
  
"Zu riskant." brummte Makoto.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." meinte Jacen. "Der Feind kennt euer Geheimnis ja auch schon. Mehr Schaden kann also eigentlich nicht entstehen."  
  
Makoto machte ein finsteres Gesicht.  
  
"Deshalb haben sie mir also diese Falle gestellt."  
  
"Genau." Jacen nickte. "Aber jetzt wirst du erstmal für eine Weile untertauchen und..."  
  
"Moment mal." widersprach Makoto hitzig. "Ich werde Bunny und die Anderen nicht im Stich lassen. Ich muß ihnen helfen."  
  
"Und die beste Hilfe leistest du ihnen, indem du für eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwindest." gab Jacen zurück.  
  
"Ach ja?" schnappte Makoto. "Und was bringt dich auf diesen hirnrissigen Gedanken?"  
  
"Der Feind wird davon ausgehen, daß deine Freunde dich befreit haben. Er wird erwarten, daß du nun wieder Seite an Seite mit ihnen kämpfen wirst." erklärte der junge Jedi. "Wenn du aber nicht wieder auftauchst, tust du etwas, was der Feind nicht erwartet. Das wird ihn verunsichern und seine Analytiker beschäftigt halten. Und je mehr von ihnen mit der Jagd nach Phantomen beschäftigt sind, desto weniger können uns Ärger machen."  
  
"Das leuchtet ein." stimmte Ami zu.  
  
"Du hältst dich im Hintergrund, Makoto, und erst wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt, tauchst du wieder auf und greifst ein. Dadurch gewinnen wir auch noch den Überraschungseffekt."  
  
"Na schön." brummte Makoto. Sie war noch nicht völlig überzeugt, würde das Spiel aber erstmal mitspielen. "Und wo soll ich solange bleiben? Hier etwa?"  
  
"Wenn ihr mich überzeugen könnt, euch zu helfen, bin ich sicher, daß die Leute, die Ami und Jacen nach China bringen, auch ein Versteck für dich haben werden." bot Nabiki an. "Das hätte für dich den Vorteil, daß du dir die Wartezeit mit Kochen vertreiben könntest."  
  
Diese Ankündigung schien Makoto die Aussicht auf ihr bevorstehendes Exil etwas zu versüßen.  
  
"Und nun? Was ist dieses große Geheimnis?"  
  
Ami warf Jacen einen letzten fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte ihr bestätigend zu. Trotzdem wirkte Ami mehr als nur ein wenig unsicher, als sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob. Kein Wunder. Schließlich war sie im Begriff etwas zu tun, was noch keiner der Senshi vor ihr getan hatte.  
  
"Es dürfte einfacher sein, wenn ich es dir zeige." stellte sie fest.  
  
"Nur zu."  
  
Nabiki beobachtete in gespannter Erwartungshaltung, wie Ami einen dunkelblauen Stift mit einer Verzierung auf der Spitze aus ihrer Tasche holte. Mit leicht verwirrtem Stirnrunzeln verfolgte sie, wie Ami den Stift in die Höhe reckte.  
  
Dann rief diese "Merkur Star Power, Make up!"...und verwandelte sich in einem wahren Lichtspektakel in Sailor Merkur.  
  
Das war der Punkt, an dem Nabikis Unterkiefer den Expresslift ins Kellergeschoß nahm. 


	19. Teil 18

Anmerkungen:  
  
Ganz am Anfang der Geschichte hatte ich ja schon darauf hingewiesen, daß auch Charaktere einiger anderer Animes kleinere Gastauftritte haben könnten. Nun, diesen Hinweis wiederhole ich hier nochmal, da ich mir einige gut in den Storyverlauf passende Figuren etwas intensiver ausgeborgt habe.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  


* * *

  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  


* * *

  
Darth Saturn – The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 18  
  
Nasiriya. Samawa. Nedjef. Diwaniya. Kerbela. Bagdad.  
  
Rund vierhundert Kilometer. Eine Distanz, die Lady Saturns Truppen in zwei Wochen hinter sich brachten. Es waren anstrengende zwei Wochen für sie gewesen, denn sie hatte den Kampfverband auf dem ganzen Weg in einem AT-PT- Kommandopanzer begleitet. Die Zeit an der Front, wo der Krieg nicht nur aus bunten Symbolen auf einer Hologrammkarte bestand, sondern aus Hitze, Strapazen, dem donnernden Lärm von Bomben und Geschützfeuer, Hunger und Erschöpfung, hatte sie abgehärtet. Die ersten Kolonnen ausgebrannter Panzer- und Fahrzeugwracks, die sie zu Beginn der Jagd gesehen hatte, hatten sie noch erschreckt. In den aufgerissenen Luken einiger dieser Fahrzeuge hatte man noch die verkohlten Überreste menschlicher Körper erkennen können. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie sich noch heftig übergeben müssen.  
  
Inzwischen jedoch nahm sie die sie begleitenden Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung einfach als gegeben hin. Unangenehme Details filterte ihr Unterbewußtsein nun fast schon automatisch für sie heraus.  
  
Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Dritten US-Infanteriedivision, und nachdem General Franks erkannt hatte, daß seine Truppen ohne Luftunterstützung vom Rückzug nach Süden abgeschnitten waren, gab er den außer einer Kapitulation einzig möglichen Befehl: Vorstoß nach Norden und Rückzug über die türkische Grenze.  
  
Und seitdem jagten Saturns Truppen die Soldaten der Koalitionsarmee vor sich her. In befreiten Städten ließ sie jeweils einige hundert Mann mit Panzer- und Droidenunterstützung zurück, um für Ordnung zu sorgen. Nachrückende Pionierverbände begannen dann wenig später mit dem Wiederaufbau beschädigter Infrastrukturelemente. Strom, sauberes Wasser, Medikamente, Schulen, Krankenhäuser. Die Folge dieser Politik war, daß Lady Saturn nur sehr wenige Truppen für den Garnisonsdienst benötigte, da die Leute zu zufrieden mit der Entwicklung waren, um Unruhe zu stiften.  
  
Immer wieder traf ihre Armee bei ihrem scheinbar unaufhaltsamen Vormarsch auf Einheiten, die zurückgefallen waren, entweder absichtlich oder wegen Treibstoff- und/oder Nahrungsmangels, und wurden dabei in heftige Kämpfe verwickelt. Von den Flugzeugträgern im Mittelmeer und den europäischen Luftwaffenstützpunkten aus flogen immer wieder Maschinen in den Irak, um Vorräte für die Flüchtenden abzuwerfen, und entgegen des Ratschlags ihrer direkten Untergebenen hatte sie befohlen, die Frachtflugzeuge passieren zu lassen und jeweils nur den Jagdschutz abzuschiessen.  
  
Augenblicklich befand sich ihr Panzerverband fünf Kilometer nördlich von Mossul, einer der größten und wichtigsten Städte im Nordirak. Um sie herum erstreckte sich fruchtbares Ackerland, ein Geschenk des Tigris an die an seinen Ufern lebenden Menschen.  
  
{Mylady, unsere Spähdroiden haben einen feindlichen Sperrverband in den Hügeln drei Kilometer vor uns ausgemacht.} meldete ihr einer der Kommandooffiziere der Division. {Das HQ meldet außerdem weitere Versorgungsflugzeuge im Anflug auf den Truppenverband fünfzehn Kilometer voraus. Sollen wir sie abschiessen?}  
  
{Beordern sie ein Geschwader TIE-Defender hierher und lassen sie diese Hügel, von denen sie gesprochen haben, mit Protonenbomben einebnen, Commander. Und ignorieren sie ihre Nachschubtransporter.}  
  
{Aber...}  
  
Saturn seufzte und musterte den Commander finster. Inzwischen wußte sie sehr gut, was es hieß, Befehlshaber zu sein. Es bedeutete, daß sie diejenige war, die die Entscheidungen traf, die ihre Untergebenen auszuführen hatten. Außerdem konnte eine Armee nicht wie eine Demokratie geführt werden. Wo sollte das hinführen, wenn die Befehlsempfänger anfingen, mit den Befehlshabern über die Befehle zu diskutieren? Zudem war sie müde, und ihre Geduld mit ihrer Umgebung erschöpfte sich langsam aber sicher.  
  
{Eigentlich müssen sie meine Befehle nur ausführen.} grollte sie. {Sie zu verstehen ist völlig unnötig. Aber ich will es ihnen ausnahmsweise trotzdem erklären. Die feindliche Armee befindet sich auf dem Rückzug, aber sie kann sich nur zurückziehen, wenn sie die dafür nötigen Mittel hat. Hätte sie die nicht, würde sie sich vielleicht in den Städten der Irakis verschanzen und sich dort zu versorgen versuchen.}  
  
{Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie das nicht trotzdem tun. Sich in den Städten versorgen, meine ich.} erwiderte der Commander nachdenklich.  
  
{Das ist doch offensichtlich. Weil wir so schnell nachrücken, daß sie dafür keine Zeit haben. Sie hoffen immer noch, die Grenze überqueren zu können, wenn sie sich beeilen. Deshalb rennen sie seit Tagen ohne anzuhalten vor uns davon. Mit Ausnahme einiger weniger, die entweder meinten, die Helden spielen zu müssen, oder die von ihren Vorgesetzten geopfert wurden, um dem Rest der Truppe noch mehr Zeit zu erkaufen. Zwanzig Kilometer vor der Grenze, wenn alle Einheiten dieser Armee sich auf einem Haufen befinden, werden wir den Sack zumachen.} erklärte sie. {Und dann dürfen sie auch ihre Nachschubflugzeuge abschiessen lassen.}  
  
{Jawohl, Mylady.}  
  
{Gut. Dann führen sie ihre Befehle aus.} fuhr sie ihr Gegenüber an. {Sie.} Sie deutete auf einen Techniker. {Verbinden sie mich mit Commander Staven.}  
  
Wenig später blickte sie auf das dreißig Zentimeter kleine Hologramm des Commanders, dem sie das Kommando über den Angriff auf Kuwait gegeben hatte.  
  
{Berichten sie. Wie kommen sie voran?}  
  
{Kuwait-City steht seit gestern mittag unter unserer Kontrolle, Mylady. Den Rest des Landes haben wir mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Zipfels im Süden ebenfalls unter Kontrolle, aber wir sind dabei, diese Truppen entweder aus dem Land zu drängen oder gefangenzunehmen.}  
  
{Wie viele Gefangene haben sie bis jetzt?}  
  
{Rund viertausend Soldaten unterschiedlicher Nationalität. Ich habe sie ins Sammellager bei Basra geschickt. In zwei Tagen wird Lady Zirkonite dann mit der Weiterleitung der Gefangenen zur Schafswiese beginnen.}  
  
{Gut. Und wie steht es um Lord Taichis Division?}  
  
{Die Fünfte hat in den vergangenen Tagen die Wüste Nefud durchquert und dabei das gesamte Gebiet nördlich der Linie Medina - Buraida mit Typ II- Droiden abgesichert. Seine Armee hat sich dann in drei Gruppen gespalten. Heeresgruppe 1 erreicht morgen die Städte Mekka und Djidda und wird sich dann entlang der Küste des Roten Meers weiter nach Süden auf die Grenze des Jemen zubewegen. Heeresgruppe 2 hat die Aufgabe, die saudische Hauptstadt zu nehmen und hat zu diesem Zweck die Stadt bereits fast völlig eingekesselt. Bis jetzt vom Feind unbemerkt, stösst Heeresgruppe 3 an der Hauptstadt vorbei nach Süden vor und wird dann einen Schwenk nach Osten vollziehen, um ins benachbarte Katar einzufallen. Der Widerstand der Saudis ist durchaus bemerkenswert, aber ihre Ausrüstung ist unserer Technologie einfach nicht gewachsen.}  
  
{General Franks hat sein Hauptquartier in Katar, nicht wahr?}  
  
{Korrekt. In Doha, um genau zu sein. Lord Taichi wird Gruppe 3 persönlich mit seinen Fähigkeiten unterstützen, um eben dieses HQ einzunehmen. Franks und sein Stab sind Primärziele für die Gefangennahme.}  
  
{Wünschen sie ihm eine gute Jagd von mir, wenn sie das nächste Mal mit ihm sprechen.}  
  
{Sehr wohl, Mylady.}  
  
Das Hologramm verneigte sich knapp und erlosch.  
  
"Was haben sie eben besprochen?"  
  
Lady Saturn drehte sich zu der etwa dreißigjährigen Frau um, die die Frage gestellt hatte, und lächelte knapp.  
  
"Commander Staven hat mir berichtet, daß meine Truppen Kuwait fast völlig unter Kontrolle haben, Miss Stone. Außerdem teilte er mir mit, daß Lord Taichis Truppen inzwischen fast die Hälfte Saudi Arabiens kontrollieren und trotz heftiger Gegenwehr problemlos weiter vorstossen." entgegnete sie.  
  
Dann hörte sie das infernalische Jaulen der Triebwerke näherkommender TIE- Jäger. Der Höllenlärm, den die Triebwerke dieser Maschinen verursachten, war einfach unverwechselbar.  
  
Saturns Lächeln wurde breiter.  
  
"Gleich setzen wir unsere Reise fort. Die Jäger müssen nur ein paar Dummköpfe aus unserem Weg schaffen."  
  
"Ich dachte, sie strebten danach, möglichst viele Leben zu schonen?"  
  
"Was der Grund dafür ist, daß ich meine Bodentruppen nicht in den Hinterhalt vor uns marschieren lasse." antwortete sie darauf. "Wenn diese Soldaten dort vorn in den Hügeln sich ergeben würden, würden wir auch sie schonen, aber sie sind zu dumm oder zu starrköpfig, um zu erkennen, daß sie längst für eine verlorene Sache kämpfen. Zwanzigtausend Mann meiner besten Truppen warten vor der Grenze auf die sich zurückziehende Koalitionsarmee, während wir von hinten nachrücken. Wir müssen den Kontakt zu ihnen aufrechterhalten, damit sie sich der Tatsache bewußt werden, daß sie eingekreist sind. Dann werden sie sich hoffentlich ergeben, und wir verhindern ein Gefecht, bei dem Tausende unnötig sterben würden."  
  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
  
"Das ist ihre Entscheidung. Aber ohne Unterstützung von der anderen Seite der Grenze aus werden sie es nicht schaffen, den Irak zu verlassen."  
  
"Sie spekulieren darauf, daß die fast fünfzigtausend amerikanischen Soldaten, die im Süden der Türkei stationiert sind, eingreifen." vermutete die Reporterin.  
  
"Wenn sie das tun, ziehen sie die Türkei in den Krieg mit hinein." stellte Saturn gleichgültig fest. "Ich hätte kein Problem damit. Ich habe genug Truppen, um auch damit fertig zu werden."  
  
Kurz nach Beginn der Operation hatte die Klonfabrik ihres HQs dreißigtausend neue Soldaten für die Vierte Sturmgardedivision fertiggestellt, und in wenigen Tagen würde die nächste Produktionsserie fertig sein. Sie hatte also absolut Recht mit ihrer Einschätzung, zumal geheime Waffenfabriken der Tenchi Corporation einen beständigen Strom von Waffen in die Kampfzone fliessen ließen.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich das Ziel ihrer Operation?" fragte die Kriegsberichterstatterin von BBC. "Die Kontrolle über die arabischen Ölquellen?"  
  
"Das ihr immer in Wirtschaftsfaktoren denken müßt." tadelte Saturn die Frau sanft. "So seltsam es klingen mag, aber unser Endziel ist der Weltfrieden."  
  
"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" keuchte die Reporterin ungläubig.  
  
"Nein." bemerkte die Senshi gelassen. Sie hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. "Hier im Irak verteidigen wir die Bevölkerung gegen einen unrechtmäßigen Krieg. Wir bauen das Land wieder auf und verbessern die Lebensqualität seiner Einwohner. Gleichzeitig entwaffnen wir die irakische Armee."  
  
"Ich dachte, sie wären eure Verbündeten."  
  
"Das sind sie auch, aber da wir jetzt hier sind, um sie zu schützen, brauchen sie keine Waffen mehr. Und das Geld, das der Staat bisher für die Erhaltung seiner Armee ausgegeben hat, kann nun sinnvolleren Zwecken zugeführt werden." erklärte Saturn. "Wir nehmen den Menschen nach und nach die Möglichkeiten der Kriegführung, und es wird bald eine Zeit kommen, in der die Menschen sich an ein friedliches Nebeneinander gewöhnt haben werden. Bis es soweit ist, halten wir unsere schützende Hand über sie und bieten ihnen die nötige Hilfe dabei, den richtigen Weg zu finden."  
  
"Das klingt gerade so, als ob sie die Amerikaner als Weltpolizei ablösen wollten."  
  
"Die Amerikaner waren nie eine Weltpolizei." widersprach Lady Saturn ein wenig bedauernd. "Sie hätten das Potential dazu gehabt, es zu sein, aber sie haben dieses Potential nicht genutzt. Ein Polizist sorgt für Ordnung und dient dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit. Für die Amerikaner standen aber bei all ihren Aktivitäten im Ausland stets die eigenen Interessen im Vordergrund. Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, Somalia und all die anderen Länder, in denen die Amerikaner sich eingemischt haben, waren allesamt Spielbälle nationaler Interessen der USA. Sie maßen sich an, fremde Regierungen zu stürzen und bilden sogar Terroristen aus. Ein Polizist handelt in meinen Augen anders." erklärte sie. "Schauen sie mir und meinen Mitstreitern zu, und sie werden den Unterschied bemerken."  
  
Die Reporterin schwieg daraufhin nachdenklich.  
  
Eine Reihe schwerer Explosionen in der Nähe brachte den Boden zum Erbeben, und ließ sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.  
  
"Endlich geht es weiter." bemerkte Saturn nach einem zufriedenen Blick auf die Holokarte der Umgebung, auf der gerade mehrere Symbole für feindliche Einheiten in der Nähe erloschen waren. "Wenn alles gut läuft, sind wir übermorgen schon wieder im Stützpunkt."  
  
"Und wenn es nicht gut läuft?"  
  
"Dann sind wir auch übermorgen wieder im Stützpunkt." entgegnete die Senshi trocken. "Nur werden dann achtzigtausend Soldaten der Koalitionsarmee tot sein."  
  


* * *

  
Lord Traxius stand bewundernd vor einem großen holographischen Globus, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und betrachtete die immer wieder aktualisierten Daten über eroberte und umkämpfte Gebiete. Teilweise, wie zum Beispiel im Osten der ehemaligen Sowjetunion, handelte es sich um Eroberungen, bei denen der Gegner gar nicht wußte, daß er angegriffen wurde. Die beiden Sturmgardedivisionen General Craidens hatten mit Unterstützung abertausender von Kampfdroiden, denen die fürchterliche Kälte Sibiriens nichts anzuhaben vermochte, gewaltige Gebiete in Besitz genommen. Unbewohnte Gebiete zwar, aber auf einen Befehl des Sithlords hin konnten die Dörfer und Städte mühelos eingekreist, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und dann nach belieben erobert werden. Genau das sah der Plan auch vor, aber zuerst mußte die Situation in Europa entschieden werden.  
  
"Ist es nicht wundervoll, wie mühelos wir vorankommen?" fragte er in den Raum hinein.  
  
"In der Tat." stimmte Ravana zu, die ihrem Meister gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Globus stand. "Ken hat mit der Dritten Sturmgardedivision große Erfolge im Pazifikraum. Guam, die Marianen, die Marshallinseln, die Karolinen, die Salomoninseln." Sie kicherte in sich hinein. "Heute morgen sind Truppen auf Borneo, Sumatra und Neuguinea gelandet. Die Gegenwehr war erbärmlich."  
  
"Das dürfte die Australier langsam nervös machen." vermutete Midori, die neben ihrer Mentorin stand. "Erst Recht, wenn in zwei Tagen auch noch Java, die Fidschiinseln und die Neuen Hebriden besetzt werden."  
  
"Die Australier sind frühestens mit der vierten Welle fällig." entgegnete Ravana, womit sie sich auf die Anzahl der jeweils zweiwöchigen Klonproduktionszyklen seit Operationsbeginn in der für Kens Operationsgebiet zuständigen Klonfabrik bezog. Die indonesischen Hauptinseln waren mit der gerade aktuellen zweiten Welle angegriffen worden. Australien würde also frühestens in vier Wochen an der Reihe sein.  
  
"Ken wird die dritte Welle für die Invasion der Philippinen benutzen." brummte Lord Traxius. "Wenn er seine ersten Eroberungen schnell befriedet, kann er dort Truppen abziehen, und Australien vorzeitig angreifen. Aber es ist nicht nötig, ungeduldig zu sein. Bis Ken soweit ist, dürfte der chinesische Griff nach dem asiatischen Festland begonnen haben. Das wird ihm vorerst den Rücken freihalten."  
  
"General Wang ist begierig danach, China zur alleinigen Herrschaftsmacht Asiens zu machen." stellte Ravana leicht besorgt fest. "Hoffentlich entschließt er sich nicht plötzlich dazu, die Abmachung mit uns zu ignorieren, und Japan anzugreifen."  
  
"Das wäre sein letzter Fehler." erwiderte Traxius kühl. "Denn in dem Fall würde ich seinen Tod nicht schnell und schmerzlos sondern überaus langsam und unangenehm gestalten. Abgesehen davon würde ich seine Armeen bis zum letzten Mann ausradieren."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, er wird über einen Angriff nachdenken." warf Midori ein. "Aber er wird damit warten, bis er auf dem Festland aufgeräumt hat."  
  
"Sein Pech, daß wir zu dem Zeitpunkt längst soweit sein werden, ihn wie die lästige Wanze zu zertreten, die er in Wirklichkeit auch ist." kommentierte Ravana gehässig. "Und in zwei Wochen steht den arroganten Amerikanern eine Neuauflage einer historischen Niederlage bevor." freute sie sich. "Am Liebsten würde ich es mir aus nächster Nähe betrachten, wenn unsere Angriffsverbände auf den Hawaii-Inseln landen."  
  
"Dann geh und amüsier dich ein wenig." meinte der Sithlord großmütig. "Wir werden es sicher verkraften, wenn du deine Arbeit mal für ein paar Tage vernachlässigst. Außerdem kann Midori sicher einen Teil deiner Aufgaben übernehmen. Zumindest die Beschäftigung der Sailor Senshi sollte kein Problem für sie darstellen."  
  
Midori verneigte sich knapp.  
  
"Ich werde euer Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, Meister."  
  
"Natürlich nicht." Er lachte trocken. "Keiner von euch wird mich enttäuschen, denn ich bin mir eurer Fähigkeiten bewußt, und fordere von keinem von euch unmögliche Dinge. Doch nun geht."  
  
Seine beiden Schülerinnen verneigten sich respektvoll und verliessen dann den Thronsaal. Als sie gegangen waren, aktivierte Traxius das Holokommsystem und stellte eine Verbindung zu Zirkonite her.  
  
"Welche Fortschritte gibt es auf der Schafswiese?" kam er sofort zur Sache.  
  
"Ich habe die Stasiskammern für die Gefangenen aus dem Irak fast alle fertiggestellt, Meister." antwortete sie. "Übermorgen öffne ich ein Portal und hole die Leute aus dem Zwischenlager bei Basra ab. Die Verteilung auf die Kammern dürfte nochmals etwa zwei Tage dauern, aber mit der mir dann zur Verfügung stehenden Lebenskraft werde ich weitere Stasiszylinder mit hoher Geschwindigkeit erschaffen können."  
  
"Gut. Ken macht gewaltige Fortschritte im Pazifikraum. Taichi hat bereits die Hälfte von Saudi-Arabien erobert und tausende von Kriegsgefangenen gemacht. Meine designierte persönliche Schülerin wird in Kürze ebenfalls tausende von neuen Gefangenen in ihrer Hand haben."  
  
Zirkonite nickte. "Ich verstehe, worauf ihr hinauswollt, Meister. Die Gefangenen kommen in die Stasiskammern. Je mehr Gefangene ich zur Verfügung habe, desto schneller kann ich neue Kammern erschaffen. Das Portalzentrum und all die anderen Dinge, die noch ausgebaut werden müssen, sind dann ebenfalls fällig. Eine Verbindung für den gleichzeitigen Transfer von Millionen von Menschen zu schaffen ist ein logistischer Alptraum, aber die Lebensenergie der Kriegsgefangenen wird mir helfen, die Bauarbeiten zu beschleunigen."  
  
"Ich weiss. Deswegen machen wir ja überhaupt so viele Gefangene." gab er zurück. "Und wie kommen deine Forschungen beim Projekt Onyx voran?"  
  
"Langsam aber stetig. Bis jetzt konnte ich noch nicht sehr viel Kristallmasse für meine Experimente herstellen, aber sobald ich mehr Lebenskraft für den Produktionszyklus zur Verfügung habe, wird sich das ändern." berichtete sie. "Ich habe bereits zwanzigtausend Gefangene für dieses Projekt reserviert. Ihre Energie müßte für meine Zwecke ausreichen."  
  
"Gut. Und was hast du mit dem vorhandenen Material schon erreicht?"  
  
"Ich habe mit dem Material Experimente zur Veränderung der inneren Struktur gemacht, und untersucht, wie sich die Änderungen auf die Eigenschaften des Kristalls in einem konzentrierten Strahl dunkler Energie auswirken."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich stehe noch am Anfang der Auswertungen, aber es scheint so, als wenn bestimmte Netzebenenwinkel im Kristall zur Speicherung oder Verstärkung der Energie führen würden." stellte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fest. "Aus den befriedeten Gebieten werde ich mir außerdem demnächst ein paar Probanden holen, an denen ich testen werde, wie sich die durch den Kristall unterschiedlich modifizierte Energie auf Menschen auswirkt. Wenn es, wie die Theorie, von der ihr berichtet habt, voraussagt, eine Wechselwirkungsfrequenz gibt, werde ich das feststellen."  
  
"Wie viele Probanden wirst du brauchen?"  
  
"Um eine möglichst hohe statistische Aussagekraft zu erhalten, würde ich gern aus jeder menschlichen Volksgruppe etwa drei bis viertausend Subjekte für die Tests auswählen."  
  
"Genehmigt. Aber sei möglichst diskret. Ich wünsche nicht, daß Berichte über verschwundene Menschen an die Öffentlichkeit dringen."  
  
"Natürlich, Meister. Ich werde mich bei der Auswahl primär an die Kriegsgefangenen halten."  
  
"Diese Forschung ist sehr wichtig für uns."  
  
"Ich weiss."  
  
"Aber momentan hat die Produktion der Stasiskammern Priorität in punkto Lebensenergiezuteilung, denn in wenigen Tagen beginnt unsere Operation in Europa, und das wird nochmal einen drastischen Anstieg an Kriegsgefangenen bedeuten."  
  
"Das ist kein Problem, denn je schneller ich meine Stasiskammern mit Gefangenen füllen kann, desto schneller bekomme ich Energie für die weiteren Arbeiten."  
  
"Gut. Informiere mich, sobald sich bei Projekt Onyx neue Erkenntnisse ergeben."  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Meister."  
  
Zirkonite verneigte sich tief. Dann erlosch ihr Hologramm.  
  
"Bald." murmelte der Dunkle Lord, während er brütend durch seinen düsteren Thronsaal schritt. "Bald gehört die ganze Menschheit mir."  
  


* * *

  
Jacen, Ami und ihre lilahaarige Führerin, die auf den seltsamen Namen Shampoo hörte, und von sich behauptete, eine Amazone zu sein, saßen eingehüllt in warme Decken im Innern eines kleinen Zeltes in einem Wald irgendwo im nordchinesischen Bergland. Aus Angst vor Armeepatrouillen bewegten sie sich nur auf meist schwer begehbaren Schleichwegen voran und mußten Nachts auf die Wärme eines Lagerfeuers verzichten, da man das Feuer aus vielen Kilometern Entfernung hätte sehen können. Seit vier Wochen waren sie nun schon unterwegs, und nach anfänglichen Zweifeln an den Fähigkeiten ihrer Führerin war Jacen inzwischen klar, daß er ohne das Mädchen keine Chance gehabt hätte, mit Ami auch nur in die Nähe ihres Ziels zu gelangen.  
  
"Warum du lächeln?" fragte Shampoo ihn plötzlich.  
  
"Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, wie falsch ich dich anfangs eingeschätzt habe." antwortete er ehrlich.  
  
"Du gedacht, Shampoo nur dumme, kleine Kellnerin mit hübschem Gesicht, was?" erwiderte sie, ohne dabei beleidigt zu klingen.  
  
"Ähm...nun, ich würde vielleicht nicht unbedingt 'dumm' sagen, aber sonst stimmt es."  
  
"Wie es Makoto wohl jetzt geht?" seufzte Ami nachdenklich.  
  
Während Shampoos Abwesenheit hatte Cologne, Shampoos Urgroßmutter, zugestimmt, daß Makoto ihr in der Küche des Nekohanten, ihres Ramen- Restaurants in Nerima, helfen durfte.  
  
"Solange grimmiges Mädchen lassen Airen in Ruhe, alles in Ordnung." warf die Amazone mit leicht drohend klingendem Tonfall ein.  
  
"Hoffentlich." seufzte Ami besorgt.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Ami."  
  
"Keine Sorge? Bei den Nachrichten, die wir über den Kommunikator regelmäßig von Rei zu hören bekommen, soll ich mir keine Sorgen machen?"  
  
Jacen seufzte.  
  
"Immerhin wissen wir, daß die Youma-Angriffe nur eine Finte sind, und das bedeutet, der Feind will euch damit nur beschäftigt halten." bemerkte er. "Das bedeutet, die Anderen sind in relativer Sicherheit, da die Youma sie sicher nicht töten werden."  
  
Zu dieser Erkenntnis war Jacen gekommen, als er sich Gedanken über die häufigen Youma-Attacken der letzten Zeit gemacht hatte. Wenn der Feind dreimal am Tag jeweils ein bis zwei Youma schicken konnte, und das fast täglich, warum wartete er dann nicht ein paar Tage und schickte eine große Zahl von Youma auf einmal los? Der Grund konnte nur sein, daß der Zweck der Angriffe nicht darin lag, die Senshi zu besiegen. Diese Erkenntnis nahm den in Tokyo verbliebenen Senshi zwar nicht die Aufgabe ab, auftauchende Youma zu bekämpfen, aber es war doch eine Erleichterung, daß sie keine unmittelbare Bedrohung für ihr eigenes Leben zu befürchten brauchten.  
  
"Schön und gut." gab Ami ihm Recht. "Zumindest, bis der Feind sich entschließt, seine Pläne zu ändern. Aber was ist mit dem Rest der Welt?"  
  
"Chinesische Armee einmarschiert in Taiwan und Birma." bemerkte Shampoo dazu. "Aber Kampf noch längst nicht entschieden. Armee sehr groß, aber Gelände schwierig und Widerstand sehr stark sein."  
  
"Dafür haben die Mikronesier inzwischen alle größeren Inseln und Inselgruppen im Pazifik besetzt und sind sogar in Australien gelandet." hielt Jacen entgegen. "Auch wenn sie dort auf den bisher stärksten Widerstand zu treffen scheinen, glaube ich nicht, daß die Australier langfristig mehr tun können, als den Feind zu verlangsamen. Sogar auf den Hawaii-Inseln sind sie schon gelandet."  
  
"Mit dieser Neuauflage von Pearl Harbor haben sie den Amerikanern einen Stich versetzt, den sie nicht so einfach wegstecken werden." meinte Ami. "Genau wie damals im Zweiten Weltkrieg wird diese Niederlage, gerade wegen der historischen Bedeutung, den Kampfeswillen der Amerikaner anstacheln. Und zu unserem Glück machen die Mikronesier den Fehler, das amerikanische Festland in Ruhe zu lassen. Das gibt den Amerikanern Zeit, sich vorzubereiten."  
  
"Ich hoffe, daß du Recht hast, Ami." entgegnete Jacen düster. "Die Europäer haben schon einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt, daß sie die Komplexität der feindlichen Pläne unterschätzt haben."  
  
Ami nickte in betrübter Zustimmung. Die Europäer hatten tatsächlich einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Nachdem die im Irak befindliche Koalitionsarmee kurz vor der türkischen Grenze eingekesselt, und nach heftigen Kämpfen, bei denen tausende von Soldaten getötet worden waren, gefangengenommen worden war, hatten zunehmende Truppenkonzentrationen der Mikronesier unweit der Grenze die NATO davon überzeugt, daß ein Einmarsch in die Türkei unmittelbar bevorstand. Meldungen, daß angeblich bis zu einer Million Soldaten für den Angriff zusammengezogen werden sollten, hatten die NATO dann dazu veranlaßt, gewaltige Truppenverbände für die Verteidigung und die für danach geplante Gegenoffensive im Süden der Türkei zusammenzuziehen.  
  
Die Hauptlast dieser Aktion hatte bei den Europäern gelegen, da die Amerikaner wegen der vielen Niederlagen im Pazifikraum ihre Truppen sowohl dort als auch zu Hause, zur Abwehr möglicher Landungsversuche, benötigten. England, Frankreich, Spanien, Deutschland, und die osteuropäischen NATO- Partner stellten die Hauptmacht der die Türkei unterstützenden Truppen. Insgesamt wurden anderthalb Millionen Mann in Rekordzeit quer durch Europa verlegt, wobei man hoffte, daß die Überzahl dabei helfen würde, die technologische Überlegenheit der Angreifer zu kompensieren. Gleichzeitig stellten die Geheimdienste der NATO-Staaten eine kontinuierliche Zunahme von Truppen auf gegnerischer Seite fest. Truppenbewegungen der syrischen Armee, die angesichts des gewaltigen Aufmarsches von Truppen an der syrischen Nordgrenze ein wenig unruhig wurde, machten die Lage auch nicht gerade übersichtlicher. Trotzdem waren die Europäer nicht darüber beunruhigt, daß die Syrer ihre Nordgrenze befestigten.  
  
Als sich nach zwei Wochen schließlich die Anzeichen dafür mehrten, daß die Mikronesier bald zuschlagen würden, wartete an der Grenze die größte Streitmacht seit Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs darauf, sie gebührend in Empfang zu nehmen. Als der Schlag schließlich erfolgte, waren die Europäer tödlich überrascht. Lord Maurice ließ die Tore einer Geheimbasis im schottischen Hochland öffnen, woraufhin fünfhunderttausend Soldaten der Siebten Sturmgardedivision hervorkamen und sich binnen kürzester Zeit über das vor Schreck wie gelähmte Großbritannien ausbreiteten. Zeitgleich begann Lord Kevin mit der Achten Sturmgardedivision seinen Angriff auf Polen, das er mit einer Geschwindigkeit eroberte, die an den Blitzkrieg der deutschen Wehrmacht 1939 erinnerte. Wie zu erwarten war, löste diese Aktion unter den NATO-Truppen ein Chaos aus. Wesentliche Kampfverbände der Armeen der angegriffenen Staaten standen operationsbereit in der Türkei, während der Gegner drohte, die Heimatländer eben dieser Truppen zu erobern.  
  
Die politischen und militärischen Führer steckten nun in einer Zwickmühle. Beließen sie ihre Truppen in der Türkei, würde der Feind ihre eigenen Staaten erobern können. Holten sie ihre Truppen aber zur Landesverteidigung zurück, könnte der Feind aus dem Nordirak in die dann geschwächte Türkei einfallen. Hitzige Diskussionen folgten, doch als die Franzosen, die Spanier und die Deutschen entschieden, die Sicherung ihrer eigenen Bürger zu Hause habe Priorität, schien das Schicksal der Türkei besiegelt.  
  
Die Mikronesier sorgten jedoch erneut für Erstaunen, indem sie die Türkei nicht angriffen. Starke Verbände der Siebten Sturmgarde landeten in den Niederlanden und errichteten einen schwer verteidigten Brückenkopf auf dem Festland, der es den britischen Soldaten sehr schwer machen würde, unbehelligt auf ihre Insel zurückverlegt zu werden. Gleichzeitig landeten vierzigtausend Mann der Fünften Sturmgardedivision, die gerade nach Saudi Arabien auch Katar, Bahrain und die Arabischen Emirate erobert hatte, und zur Zeit im Oman, Jemen und der Volksrepublik Jemen kämpfte, überraschend wenige Kilometer nördlich der jordanischen Stadt Akaba, und läuteten damit den Angriff auf Israel ein.  
  
Während die Israelis Truppen mobilisierten, um mit der Bedrohung im Süden fertigzuwerden, wurden binnen kürzester Zeit zehntausende von Soldaten der Vierten Sturmgardedivision inklusive schwerem Kriegsgerät auf dem Luftweg von der türkischen Grenze über Syrien in den Norden Israels verlegt.  
  
Hier wurde den mikronesischen Truppen die erste Niederlage seit Beginn ihrer weltweiten Kriegsoperationen zugefügt. Nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, sich mit einem strategisch und technologisch überlegenen Feind messen zu müssen, befahl die israelische Militärführung den Einsatz von taktischen Nuklearwaffen. Granaten, die von Artilleriegeschützen abgefeuert wurden, und die eine Sprengkraft von einigen Kilotonnen erreichten. Dies reichte, um die im Norden gelandeten Angreifer aufzureiben, was den Angriffsverband im Süden in eine schwierige Lage versetzte, und den Israelis die Zuversicht gab, ihr Land, wie schon damals im Sechs-Tage- Krieg, erfolgreich verteidigen zu können.  
  
"Was mir dabei Sorgen macht ist vor allem, daß jetzt, wo ein Land angefangen hat, Nuklearwaffen einzusetzen, auch wenn es nur relativ kleine Sprengköpfe waren, andere Länder nachziehen könnten." meinte Ami besorgt. "Eine Strategie der 'verbrannten Erde' unter Einsatz von Nuklearwaffen, oder vielleicht sogar der Einsatz von ABC-Waffen gegen die Mikronesier in größerem Stil könnten furchtbare Folgen haben."  
  
"Insbesondere wenn die Mikronesier selbst über solche Waffen verfügen und damit zurückschiessen." stimmte Jacen zu. "Aber das liegt außerhalb unserer Einflußmöglichkeiten. Also sollten wir uns auf das konzentrieren, was wir tatsächlich tun können. Lassen wir uns ablenken, werden wir wahrscheinlich scheitern."  
  
Shampoo nickte.  
  
"Sein weiser Rat. In drei oder vier Tagen wir erreichen Paß, der führen in Tal wo stehen Gebäude, die ihr suchen. Besser dann ausgeruht und frisch im Kopf sein."  
  


* * *

  
Hotaru betrat eine große, dämmrige Halle, die zum unterirdischen Trainingskomplex der Tenchi Corporation im Tokyoter Hauptquartier gehörte. Mit stolz erhobenem Haupt schritt sie mit eleganten und zugleich majestätischen Schritten in die Mitte der Halle, die vom schwachen Lichtschein eines gedämpften Scheinwerfers markiert wurde. Ihr dunkelviolettes Cape flatterte bei jedem Schritt um ihre Knöchel, und bei jedem zweiten Schritt hallte ein dumpfer Knall durch den Raum, wenn das Griffende der Gleve in ihrer Rechten auf den Metallboden traf.  
  
Als sie die Mitte erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen und setzte mit einem letzten Knall, dessen Echo noch lange durch den Raum hallte, das Ende ihrer Gleve auf den Boden. In ihrer ganzen Körpersprache strahlte sie eine geradezu unheimliche Gelassenheit und Überlegenheit aus, als sie den Kopf einmal langsam nach links und dann nach rechts wandte, um die Figuren zu mustern, die sich langsam aus den Schatten hervorschälten. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich um eine Winzigkeit zu einem geringschätzigen Lächeln.  
  
Neun Youma traten hervor und schlossen langsam einen Kreis um sie. Früher wäre sie bei einem Verhältnis von eins zu neun vermutlich vor Angst gestorben.  
  
Früher.  
  
Bevor Meister Traxius sich ihrer angenommen hatte.  
  
Bevor sie stark in der Macht geworden war, und gelernt hatte, mit ihrem Talent richtig umzugehen.  
  
Mit einem mentalen Kommando ließ sie die Silence Glaive in einer Subspace- Tasche verschwinden. Für den zu erwartenden Massennahkampf war die Waffe nicht geeignet, und sie war nicht hier, um eine ihrer beiden alten Attacken einzusetzen. Über die Masse von Armen, Beinen und Tentakeln hinweg fühlte sie die forschenden Blicke von Ravana, Midori und Meister Traxius auf sich ruhen, als sie nach ihrem neuen Lichtschwert griff. Der Griff der Waffe war etwas länger als ihr Unterarm und damit länger als der Griff eines gewöhnlichen Lichtschwerts.  
  
Noch bevor sie ihre Waffe aktivieren konnte, setzten sich ihre Gegner in Bewegung, doch sie hatte den bevorstehenden Angriff fast eine halbe Sekunde im Voraus durch eine Erschütterung in der Macht gespürt, und deshalb war es ihr möglich, auf den Angriff zu reagieren, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Sie streckte ihre linke Hand nach hinten und kanalisierte die Macht in eine telekinetische Druckwelle, die zwischen den Youma in ihrem Rücken explodierte, und vier der Monster mehrere Meter weit durch die Halle schleuderte. Gleichzeitig bewegte sie sich nach vorn auf einen Youma zu, der wie ein drei Meter großer Felsgolem aussah. Sie ließ die Macht in ihre Nervenbahnen und Muskeln fliessen, und wurde dadurch für einen Moment so schnell, daß sie nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmbar war, während sie unter den aus ihrer Sicht langsamen und unbeholfenen Bewegungen des Stein-Youmas hindurchtauchte. Hinter ihm angekommen, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und drückte die beiden Knöpfe, die an den beiden Enden des Lichtschwerts angebracht waren. Dunkelviolette Energieklingen fuhren aus jedem Ende der Waffe, wodurch die ungewöhnliche Länge des Griffs erklärt war. Hotarus Lichtschwert war eine relativ selten benutzte Doppelklingenwaffe. Selten vor allem deshalb, weil Lichtschwerter mit zwei Klingen noch schwerer zu handhaben waren, als normale Lichtschwerter.  
  
Kaum waren die Klingen erschienen, da sprang das Mädchen auch schon nach vorn in den Rücken der Kreatur, wirbelte dabei um ihre eigene Achse und traf dreimal in schneller Folge. Dunkelbrauner Schleim spritzte in Fontänen aus den tiefen Wunden im Rücken und in den Beinen des brüllend zu Boden sinkenden Youmas. Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf hin und her und blinzelte heftig, um das Youmablut aus den Augen zu bekommen, während sie mit der Klinge ihrer Waffe gleichzeitig die Angriffe von zwei tentakelbewehrten Youma abwehrte. Immer wenn einer der Tentakel auf die Klinge traf, zogen die Youma sich eine neue Wunde zu, aus der jedesmal ein Sprühregen aus Youmablut auf sie herabregnete. Die Wunden schlossen sich zwar relativ schnell wieder, aber auch die beschleunigte Regeneration kostete Kraft und Lebensenergie, so daß die Youma früher oder später schwächer werden und irgendwann schließlich sterben würden.  
  
Die Youma zischten, mehr aus Frustration als vor Schmerz, und versuchten, Hotaru beschäftigt zu halten, während zwei ihrer Kameraden einen Bogen schlugen und sie erneut einkreisten.  
  
Alle vier Youma griffen gleichzeitig an, doch wieder hatten sie das Mädchen unterschätzt. Hotaru griff mit der Macht hinaus und verlangsamte die Reflexe ihrer Gegner. Dann sprang sie mit einem Salto über einen der Youma hinweg. Als sie sich über dem Kopf ihres Opfers befand, beschrieb ihr Lichtschwert einen leuchtenden Bogen. Im nächsten Moment rollte der Kopf des Youma über den Boden. Der kopflose Rumpf stand noch für einen Moment da und fiel dann um, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchtrennt hatte. Die drei Anderen, durch ihre verlangsamten Reflexe behindert, trafen sich mit ihren Angriffen gegenseitig. Das allein war völlig unproblematisch für die Gesundheit dieser Wesen, aber nun standen sie bequem nah beieinander. Eine regelrechte Einladung für einen Machtblitz.  
  
Der knisternde Lichtbogen, der von Hotarus linker Hand ausging und die Gruppe ihrer Gegner einhüllte, war Sailor Jupiters Attacke nicht unähnlich. Nur, daß sie ihren Angriff mehrere Sekunden lang aufrechterhalten konnte, und der Schaden dreimal so hoch war wie Jupiters.  
  
Schwer verwundet gingen die Youma zu Boden, doch bevor Hotaru nachsetzen konnte, traf ein baumstammartiger Arm ihre linke Seite.  
  
Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei flog Hotaru quer durch die Halle. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es, mit der Macht ihren Aufprall zu dämpfen. Dann schlug sie auf dem Stahlboden auf und überschlug sich noch mehrere Male, bevor sie keuchend liegenblieb. Bunte Lichter tanzten vor ihren Augen und der Schmerz verschleierte ihren Blick. Aber auch so spürte sie durch die Erschütterungen des Bodens das Näherkommen ihrer Gegner.  
  
°Nun ja...ich habe sie durch die Halle geworfen, und jetzt hat einer von ihnen mich durch die Halle geworfen. Schätze also, wir sind quitt.°  
  
Mühsam stemmte sie sich hoch und warf dann ihr Lichtschwert in Richtung der näherkommenden Angreifer. Diese versuchten natürlich, dem Wurfgeschoß auszuweichen, doch da der Flug der Waffe von der Macht gelenkt wurde, war das vergebliche Mühe. Alle vier Youma wurden von der wirbelnden Klinge auf Hüfthöhe getroffen und stürzten zu Boden. Hotaru wartete, bis ihr Lichtschwert seinen Flug beendet hatte, und wieder in ihrer wartenden Hand gelandet war. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und wankte zu der Gruppe der schwer verbruzzelten Youma herüber, die momentan damit beschäftigt waren, sich selbst zu heilen.  
  
Prüfend legte sie eine Hand auf ihre linke Seite und verzog dann vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
  
°Mist! Das sind mindestens zwei gebrochene Rippen. Vielleicht sogar drei. So wird es ziemlich schwer werden, zu gewinnen. Zumindest, wenn das hier noch länger dauern sollte.°  
  
Für einen Moment erschienen Sorgenfalten auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann jedoch hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf. Mit ihrer Heilmagie konnte sie ihre Rippen relativ problemlos heilen, aber das würde Zeit brauchen. Zeit, die ihr die Youma kaum geben würden. Aber es gab da einen interessanten Ausweg. Ihre Heilmagie nutzte die Macht in Verbindung mit der Lebenskraft ihres Körpers, um entweder sich selbst oder andere zu heilen. Eine Variante dieses Talents hatte dasselbe Ergebnis, nutzte aber eine Verbindung zum Lebenskraftreservoir eines anderen Lebewesens. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie die Lebenskraftreservoirs ihrer Gegner angezapft, und ließ deren Lebensenergie in ihren eigenen Körper fließen. Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch, als ihre Rippen nach einigen Sekunden verheilt waren. Dann sah sie sich nach ihren Gegnern um.  
  
Die Youma, die zuvor von ihrem Machtblitz getroffen worden waren, waren nach dieser erneuten Attacke nur noch leblose, wie mumifiziert aussehende Hüllen. Die Vier, die sie mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu Fall gebracht hatte, lagen völlig ausgelaugt am Boden, für den Moment unfähig, sich von der Stelle zu rühren.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr, ließ sich reflexartig zu Boden fallen und rollte sich zur Seite ab, bevor sie wieder auf die Füße kam. Der Felsgolem, den sie zu Anfang getroffen hatte, hatte sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt, und griff wieder an, doch erneut nutzte Hotaru seine Schwachstelle, die relative Unbeweglichkeit, indem sie mit machterhöhter Geschwindigkeit allen Angriffen auswich und dann dazu überging, ihren Gegner methodisch in Stücke zu hacken. Am Ende war sie über und über mit braunem, stinkendem, schleimigem Youmablut bedeckt, doch immer noch waren vier Gegner übrig.  
  
Plötzlich hatte sie das alles jedoch satt.  
  
Angewidert spuckte sie aus, wurde den fauligen Geschmack des Youmabluts jedoch nicht los. Dann ließ sie ihr Lichtschwert fallen, sehr zur Überraschung der verbliebenen Youma, streckte beide Hände nach vorn, und briet die Youma dann kalt lächelnd mit einem langanhaltenden Machtblitz.  
  


* * *

  
Mit von der dringend notwendigen Dusche noch feuchten Haaren betrat Hotaru den Thronsaal, schritt bis zu den Stufen, die zum Thron hinaufführten, und ließ sich dann auf ein Knie nieder.  
  
"Erheb dich, meine Schülerin." hallte fast augenblicklich Lord Traxius Stimme durch den Saal.  
  
Hotaru erhob sich und nickte dann den wenige Meter neben ihr stehenden Ravana und Midori grüßend zu. Diese nickten zurück und lächelten zufrieden.  
  
"Vortreffliche Leistung. Wahrhaft vortrefflich." lobte Lord Traxius sie.  
  
"Diese Youma waren keine große Herausforderung, Meister."  
  
Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie Traxius unter der Kapuze seiner Robe grinste.  
  
"Hättest du das auch vor deinem Training gesagt?"  
  
Sie blinzelte verblüfft.  
  
"Nein." gab sie zu. "Wohl nicht."  
  
"Mein Rat, wegen deiner Erfahrung mit der Gleve mit dem Doppelklingenschwert zu kämpfen, hat sich wohl ausgezahlt, hmm?" schaltete Ravana sich ein.  
  
Hotaru nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten in den Kampftechniken mit beiden Waffen, aber das war dir als Expertin natürlich klar."  
  
Jetzt war es Ravana, die nickte.  
  
"Abgesehen davon, daß ich mich von deinen Fortschritten überzeugen wollte...kannst du dir da noch einen Grund vorstellen, warum ich dich zurückgerufen habe, obwohl die Vierte Sturmgardedivision gerade mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den zweiten Angriffsversuch auf Israel steht?"  
  
Hotaru zuckte bei dem Wort 'Versuch' leicht zusammen.  
  
"Ich entschuldige mich für mein Versagen, Meister." entgegnete sie zerknirscht. "Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Israelis taktische Nuklearwaffen einsetzen würden. Das war ein Fehler."  
  
"Schon gut.", winkte er ab, "Ich ließ dich nicht rufen, um dich zu bestrafen. Im Gegenteil."  
  
Hotaru schaute überrascht, aber auch erleichtert.  
  
"Hiermit ernenne ich dich zu meiner persönlichen Schülerin." verkündete der Dunkle Lord. "Damit hast du das Recht, den Titel 'Darth' zu führen. Außerdem finde ich, daß das Kommando über eine Einsatzdivision ein ungeeigneter Posten für dich ist."  
  
Hotarus Schultern sackten ein Stück nach unten. Die Strafe für ihre Niederlage war also der Verlust ihres Kommandos.  
  
"Stattdessen wird es deine Aufgabe sein, die Fortschritte aller Divisionen zu überwachen, und überall dort korrigierend einzugreifen, wo deiner Meinung nach etwas nicht so läuft wie gewünscht."  
  
"Ihr meint, ich soll..." Sie war völlig überwältigt.  
  
"Meinen Glückwunsch." Midori gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Dank deiner Beförderung komme ich nun auch endlich zu einem Kommandoposten."  
  
"Du übernimmst also die Vierte Sturmgardedivision." vermutete Hotaru zu Recht.  
  
Midori grinste.  
  
"Ich weiss, daß Israel dein aktuelles Lieblingsprojekt ist. Du kannst also das Kommando gern behalten, bis du dort fertig bist." bot sie Hotaru an.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir arbeiten zusammen." erwiderte diese. "Und dann benötige ich von der technischen Abteilung eine mobile Kommandozentrale. Eine Lambdafähre mindestens. Mit Holokartenprojektoren, Gefechtssimulationscomputern und Breitbandkommunikationsmitteln ausgestattet."  
  
"Eine solche Fähre steht bereits zur Verfügung." warf Lord Traxius ein. "Außerdem bekommst du eine persönliche Leibgarde."  
  
"Leibgarde?" Hotaru rümpfte die Nase. "Brauche ich sowas?"  
  
"Nicht unbedingt zum Schutz." gab Traxius zu. "Das hast du ja bei deiner kleinen Demonstration gerade gezeigt. Aber zu Repräsentationszwecken."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Meister." Als Zeichen der Akzeptanz neigte sie kurz den Kopf. "Ich werde morgen früh zum Sammelpunkt der vierten Sturmgarde zurückkehren und die Vorbereitungen für den erneuten Angriff auf Israel abschließen. Und ihr könnt euch darauf verlassen, daß ich sicherstellen werde, daß keine weiteren Versuche mehr nötig sein werden. Und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich muß noch Vorbereitungen für die Reise treffen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten marschierte Hotaru aus dem Thronsaal, gefolgt von Midori, die sich mit ihr über die anstehenden Aktivitäten unterhalten wollte.  
  
"Beeindruckend, was in der kurzen Zeit aus ihr geworden ist." bemerkte Ravana, als sie mit ihrem Meister allein war.  
  
"In der Tat." stimmte er zu. "Das gibt großen Anlaß zur Hoffnung für die anderen Senshi." 


	20. Teil 19

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn – The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 19  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag senkte sich langsam eine riesige, strahlendweisse Lambda-Fähre, auf deren Heckflügel in violetter Farbe das astronomische Symbol des Planeten Saturn aufgemalt war, aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel herab, und setzte auf einer der vielen Landeflächen des riesigen Militärstützpunkts knapp vierzig Kilometer südlich von Damaskus auf.  
  
Als die Zugangsrampe ausgefahren worden war, marschierte zunächst eine Phalanx von zwanzig schwerbewaffneten Sturmtrupplern in schwarzen Rüstungen mit violetten Umhängen aus dem Innern der Fähre heraus und nahm rechts- und linksseits der Rampe Aufstellung. Erst danach trat Darth Saturn gefolgt von Lady Midori ins Freie und marschierte zügig, flankiert von ihrer Leibgarde, auf den Kommandobunker zu. Als sie die Tür des Bunkers erreichte, salutierte der Posten davor zackig, was Saturn jedoch nur mit einem knappen Nicken quittierte. Dann betrat sie, begleitet von Midori und zwei ihrer Wachen den Bunker und begab sich sofort zum Einsatzkommandeur.  
  
{Commander Ardias, dies hier ist Lady Midori. Sie übernimmt ab sofort offiziell meinen Posten als Kommandantin der vierten Sturmgarde.} stellte sie ihre Begleiterin dem Kommandeur vor, obwohl davon auszugehen war, daß er sie bereits kannte. {Bis zum Abschluß der Operation gegen Israel werde ich allerdings das Kommando behalten.}  
  
{Jawohl, Mylady. Wünschen sie einen Bericht, oder möchten sie sich erst von der Reise erholen?}  
  
{Berichten sie.}  
  
{Wir haben nun neunzigtausend Mann hier zusammengezogen, dazu kommen zweitausendfünfhundert AT-PTs, zwanzig Lambda-Fähren, fünfzehn schwere Transportfähren und fünfzig AT-STs. Vorräte reichen für einen Dreimonatigen Feldzug ohne Zusatzversorgung aus.}  
  
{Wie steht es mit Luftwaffe?}  
  
{Zwölf Defender, Mylady.}  
  
Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
  
{Wer trägt die Verantwortung dafür, daß diese Operation mit einer einzigen Staffel Luftunterstützung auskommen muß?} schnappte sie.  
  
{Commander Staven hat die Jäger strategisch günstig über das gesamte von der vierten Sturmgarde kontrollierte Gebiet verteilt.}  
  
{Teilen sie ihm mit, er hat bis morgen früh Zeit, vier weitere Staffeln hierher zu verlegen. Und lassen sie einen vernünftigen Vorrat an Bomben herschaffen.} verlangte sie verärgert. {Ohne vernünftige Luftunterstützung wird die Operation zu einem Massaker werden, und das ist inakzeptabel.}  
  
{In Ordnung.}  
  
{Und was wissen wir über die Maßnahmen der Israelis?}  
  
{Lord Taichi schickt beständig Truppen nach Südisrael und die Israelis halten tapfer dagegen. Im Moment haben wir eine Pattsituation, aber Taichi forciert die Angriffe seiner Truppen auch nicht zu sehr. Im Norden scheinen sie mit einem neuen Versuch unsererseits zu rechnen, denn dort sind massive Verschanzungsarbeiten im Gange. Weite Teile der Grenzzone scheinen von den Israelis außerdem noch vermient zu werden.}  
  
{Fordern sie Droiden für die Räumung der Minenfelder an.}  
  
Commander Ardias nickte bestätigend.  
  
{Und nun werde ich mich mit unserer Kriegsberichterstatterin befassen. Arbeiten sie weiter, Ardias, und du, Midori, komm bitte mit.}  
  
In einem der Arbeitsräume des Bunkers saß Cassandra Stone und sichtete gerade das Bildmaterial, das ihr die Mikronesier von ihren diversen Angriffsoperationen überlassen hatten. Außerdem sah sie Berichte über die Aktivitäten der Aufbaueinheiten durch, die in den von Mikronesien kontrollierten Gebieten sehr schnell mit der Verbesserung der Lebensqualität begonnen hatten.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Hotaru kam zusammen mit einem anderen Mädchen herein.  
  
"Hi, Hotaru. Alles in Ordnung?" begrüßte sie sie.  
  
"Könnte nicht besser sein." gab die Angesprochene zurück. "Das hier ist Midori. Sie übernimmt ab sofort meinen Platz als Kommandantin der vierten Sturmgardedivision, während ich auf den Posten des militärischen Oberkommandierenden befördert worden bin."  
  
"Oh, meinen Glückwunsch."  
  
"Danke. Ich habe auf dem Rückflug mit Midori über eine Art Mischung aus Fernsehansprache und Interview gesprochen, um die Bevölkerung hier im Nahen Osten ein wenig auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Wäre nett, wenn du dich darum kümmern könntest, Cassandra."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
"Im Anschluß daran hätte ich auch ein Angebot für dich."  
  
"Angebot? Für mich?" fragte die Reporterin überrascht.  
  
"Den Posten unserer offiziellen Repräsentantin gegenüber der Presse." erklärte Saturn lächelnd. "Ich wüßte niemanden, der dafür geeigneter wäre. Außerdem ist der Posten ein Sprungbrett für eine hohe Position in unserem zukünftigen Kommunikations- und Informationsministerium."  
  
Cassandra Stone grinste fröhlich und wäre Hotaru fast um den Hals gefallen.  
  
"Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß ihr die bestmögliche Presse bekommt." versicherte sie ihr eiligst.  
  
"Wichtiger ist, daß die Zuschauer verstehen, daß wir ihnen keine Lügenmärchen auftischen, und sie auch nicht mit schwachsinniger Propaganda füttern wollen." hielt Midori dem entgegen.  
  
Stone nickte verstehend.  
  
"Wenn ich Zugang zum richtigen Informationsmaterial bekomme, sollte das kein Problem sein."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen warfen ihr verständnislose Blicke zu.  
  
"Bisher weiss zum Beispiel niemand etwas über den Verbleib eurer Kriegsgefangenen, und das macht die Öffentlichkeit nervös und wird von euren Gegnern ausgenutzt."  
  
Saturn nickte verstehend.  
  
"Sobald die Sache hier erledigt ist, wirst du die nötigen Vollmachten bekommen, um dich darum zu kümmern."  
  
==============================  
  
"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Wo kann sie bloß stecken? Wo können wir noch suchen, Michiru?"  
  
Haruka tigerte wütend und frustriert durch´s Wohnzimmer, während Michiru traurig in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht." wisperte Neptuns Senshi, körperlich und seelisch ausgelaugt durch die wochenlange ergebnislose Suche. "Vielleicht haben die Anderen ja einen Hinweis."  
  
"Dann hätten sie uns bestimmt Bescheid gesagt." widersprach Haruka kopfschüttelnd. "Außerdem haben sie genug mit den Youma zu tun. Da haben sie gar keine Zeit, uns bei der Suche nach Hotaru zu helfen."  
  
"Hm-hm." seufzte Michiru zustimmend und zwang sich, mal wieder ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu ignorieren. Als Senshi wäre es ihre Pflicht, an der Seite der anderen Kriegerinnen gegen die Youma zu kämpfen, doch stattdessen beschäftigten sie sich ausschließlich mit der Suche nach ihrer Tochter. Natürlich war sie sich sicher, daß die anderen Verständnis dafür hatten, aber eine Pflichtverletzung blieb es dennoch.  
  
°Setsuna hätte uns das vermutlich nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen.° dachte sie im Stillen, während sie nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers griff.  
  
Die zwei Senshi schauten seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig Nachrichten, in der Hoffnung, auf irgendwelche Berichte zu stossen, die einen Hinweis in Richtung der Entführer ihrer Tochter geben konnten. Der Briefkontakt zu Hotaru war etwa zu der Zeit abgerissen, als die Mikronesier ihren Angriff im Irak begonnen hatten, und auch wenn es zu der Zeit noch genug andere Ereignisse gegeben hatte, die man mit etwas Kreativität in eine Verbindung bringen konnte, so tippten beide intuitiv und unabhängig voneinander auf dieses eine Ereignis. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, welcher Natur die Verbindung war.  
  
"Schau mal, Haruka, sie bringen eine Sondersendung über den Krieg."  
  
"Yeah. Die wievielte Sondersendung ist das jetzt seit Kriegsbeginn?", schnaubte sie, "Die fünfzigste?"  
  
"So ungefähr. Aber vielleicht erfahren wir ja Neuigkeiten. Sie sagen, es wird erstmals ein mikronesischer Befehlshaber das Wort ergreifen."  
  
Kurz darauf begann die Sendung, in der die Moderatorin, Chihiro Hasegawa, als ersten Gast eine etwa dreißigjährige Frau mit knapp schulterlangen, nußbraunen Haaren, begrüßte. Die Frau, Cassandra Stone, trug einen knielangen, dunkelblauen Rock und ein dazu passendes Jacket über einer weißen Bluse.  
  
"Miß Stone,", begann Hasegawa freundlich, "sie waren zu Beginn des Konflikts als Kriegsberichterstatterin für die BBC tätig, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist richtig." antwortete Stone. "Ich gehörte zu einer Gruppe von Kriegsberichterstattern, die die britische Armee beim Angriff auf Basra begleitet hat. Als die Armee der mikronesischen Föderation auftauchte, geriet ich in Gefangenschaft. Danach wurde mir angeboten, den Konflikt von mikronesischer Seite aus unter die Lupe zu nehmen, was ich sofort angenommen habe."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"In einem Krieg neigen die beteiligten Parteien dazu, die Berichterstattung so zu manipulieren, daß die eigene Seite möglichst positiv dasteht, während der Gegner möglichst negativ wegkommen soll." antwortete sie gelassen. "Ich sah es als meine Pflicht als Reporterin an, den Konflikt auch von mikronesischer Seite aus zu untersuchen. Ein Konflikt, in dem, wie ich bemerken möchte, die Mikronesier nicht die Aggressoren sind. Die Amerikaner haben Mikronesien den Krieg erklärt und sehen sich jetzt lediglich einem Gegner gegenüber, der sich als zu stark für sie erweist."  
  
"Damit wollen sie aber nicht behaupten, daß die mikronesische Armee unbesiegbar ist, nehme ich an."  
  
"Nein, Miss Hasegawa. Aber dazu fragen sie vielleicht besser ihren nächsten Gast."  
  
Die Moderatorin nickte zustimmend und stellte dann den nächsten Gast vor. Lady Midori Maeda.  
  
Haruka und Michiru fielen vor Überraschung fast aus ihrem Sessel, als ein höchstens vierzehnjähriges Mädchen in einer schwarzen Uniform, auf deren linker Brustseite sich eine zweireihige Anordnung von roten, blauen und orangenen Quadraten befand, das Studio betrat und sich mit einem breiten Lächeln in einem Sessel niederließ, nachdem sie artig die Moderatorin begrüßt hatte.  
  
"Sieh mal, was da an ihrem Gürtel hängt, Michiru." rief Haruka plötzlich aufgeregt und deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Sieht aus wie eine schmale, silberne Taschenlampe. Warum?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Die zwei Typen, die uns Hotarus ersten Brief gegeben haben." knurrte Haruka. "Der, mit dem ich mich angelegt habe, hatte auch so ein Ding."  
  
"Dann lass uns jetzt genau zuhören. Vielleicht erfahren wir, wo das Mädchen herkommt."  
  
"Um ihre Frage an Miss Stone zu beantworten, Hasegawa-san, nein, unsere Armee ist nicht unbesiegbar. Keine Armee ist das, auch wenn einige Länder das von ihren Armeen gern glauben möchten."  
  
"Wir haben eben schon gehört, warum sie den Krieg begonnen haben, nämlich, weil die Amerikaner ihnen den Krieg erklärt haben."  
  
Midori nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Aber wie kommt es dann, daß sie anscheinend überall auf der Welt Krieg führen, nur nicht in Amerika?"  
  
"Ich verstehe, warum ihnen das seltsam erscheinen muß, Hasegawa-san." stimmte Midori ihr zu. "Einer der Gründe ist, daß es Dringenderes zu erledigen gibt, als die Vereinigten Staaten zu erobern."  
  
"Das müssen sie uns näher erklären." erwiderte die Moderatorin verwirrt.  
  
"Gern. Es ist eine bei unseren Gegnern verleugnete Tatsache, daß wir den Krieg weder um seiner selbst Willen, noch aus reiner Eroberungssucht führen, sondern, um den Menschen in den von uns eroberten Gebieten zu helfen."  
  
"Verzeihung, das kann ich in Somalia und Sierra Leone nachvollziehen, vielleicht sogar im Irak, aber was ist mit den übrigen arabischen Staaten? Was ist mit Europa? Den Menschen dort ging es doch gut."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Midori gelassen. "Die Araber haben den unrechtmäßigen Krieg der Amerikaner unterstützt. Sie haben toleriert, daß geltendes Recht sich dem Recht des Stärkeren unterordnen mußte. Und als wir für das geltende Recht eingetreten sind, haben uns nach den Amerikanern auch die Europäer den Krieg erklärt." antwortete sie. "Wo steht geschrieben, daß der Angegriffene den Konflikt nicht auf dem Boden des Angreifers austragen darf? Das sollten sie nicht vergessen. Und was die Situation der Menschen betrifft: Die Sozialsysteme der europäischen Staaten sind dabei, zusammenzubrechen. Die Kriminalität steigt, ebenso die Zahl der Arbeits- und Obdachlosen. Armut nimmt zu, Wohlstand wird in den Händen weniger konzentriert. Wie können sie da behaupten, es ginge den Menschen gut?"  
  
"Und was tun sie dagegen?"  
  
"Zunächst einmal ist es unsere Politik, in den besetzten Gebieten die Sicherheit und Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten." begann Midori. "Wir helfen Menschen, die keine Bleibe oder keine Arbeit haben durch entsprechende Programme, und wir verbessern massiv die öffentliche Sicherheit."  
  
"Wie das?"  
  
"Durch den Einsatz von Sicherheitsdroiden. Anfangs waren die Menschen irritiert davon, daß ständig irgendwo eine kleine, graue Kugel über ihren Köpfen herumschwirrte, aber das ist Gewöhnungssache."  
  
"Dann etablieren sie also einen Überwachungsstaat an Stelle freier Demokratien."  
  
"Das läßt sich nur mit Einschränkungen bejahen." warf Cassandra Stone ein. "Videoüberwachung an öffentlichen Plätzen ist heute schon Standard in den meisten dieser freien Demokratien. Die Sicherheitsdroiden vergleichen die Aktivitäten der Menschen in ihrem Patrouillengebiet mit eingespeicherten Schemata für Straftaten und Ordnungswiedrigkeiten. Stellen sie einen Verstoß fest, zeichnen sie die Daten für ein späteres Verfahren als Beweis auf und alarmieren gleichzeitig Polizeikräfte."  
  
"Jetzt können Frauen sich nachts bedenkenlos wieder in dunkle Parks wagen." warf Midori ein. "Die hochentwickelten Sensoren der Droiden würden jeden Überfall sofort bemerken und unsere Polizeikräfte sind überall so verteilt, daß sie binnen weniger Minuten jeden beliebigen Tatort erreichen können."  
  
"Und anders als bei der schon erwähnten Videoüberwachung tauchen bei unserer Methode ausschließlich Übeltäter auf den Überwachungsaufzeichnungen auf, was in punkto Datenschutz ein großer Fortschritt ist." fügte Miss Stone hinzu. "Ein weiterer Aspekt zur Steigerung der öffentlichen Sicherheit ist das absolute Besitzverbot für Waffen jeglicher Art."  
  
"Unsere Statistiken hierzu reichen zwar nicht über einen großen Zeitraum, aber es sieht vielversprechend aus." erklärte Midori. "Wir sind zuversichtlich, daß wir den Menschen mit der Zeit den Hang zu gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzungen abgewöhnen können."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Aber lassen sie mich einen anderen Punkt ansprechen: Die von ihnen besetzten Gebiete werden von Militärgouverneuren kontrolliert. Gibt es Pläne, daran etwas zu ändern?"  
  
"Trotz bestehender nationaler Grenzen betrachten wir Europa als ein zusammenhängendes Gebiet, das auch als solches befriedet werden muß." erwiderte Midori. "Und im arabischen Raum ist die Situation auch noch nicht so stabil, wie wir es gern hätten. Wir verstehen, daß die Menschen sich Sorgen machen, wenn eine fremde Macht ihnen eine neue Regierung aufzwingt. Wir haben jedoch die Hoffnung, den Menschen durch unsere Arbeit zeigen zu können, daß wir ihnen nichts Böses wollen. Die Frage des endgültigen Regierungssystems werden wir angehen, sobald alle anderen Probleme geklärt sind. Aber wir sind der Meinung, daß, wenn die Menschen existenzielle Probleme haben, die Lösung dieser Probleme wichtiger sind."  
  
"Und je weniger Personen in die Entscheidungsprozesse verwickelt sind, desto schneller können diese Entscheidungen getroffen werden." setzte die ehemalige Kriegsberichterstatterin hinzu. "Und desto weniger Lobbyisten mischen sich in die teilweise dringend nötigen Veränderungen ein."  
  
"Dann werden sie also die politische Macht später wieder in die Hände der Menschen legen?"  
  
"Wir arbeiten an mehreren Modellen, die den Menschen ein zufriedenes und friedliches Miteinander ermöglichen sollen." antwortete Miss Stone darauf. "Welches Modell umgesetzt wird, ist eine Frage, die wir in Absprache mit den Menschen klären werden, sobald die sozialen Probleme in Angriff genommen wurden."  
  
"In einem früheren Interview haben sie erklärt, eines ihrer Endziele sei der Weltfrieden." griff Hasegawa ein neues Thema auf. "Wie ist das mit der Führung eines globalen Krieges zu vereinbaren?"  
  
"Es gibt Fälle, in denen die Vereinten Nationen Gewaltanwendung zur Entwaffnung gewalttätiger Mächte autorisiert haben. Wir entwaffnen die Menschheit Nation für Nation. Und mit den Geldern, die dann durch Wegfall der sogenannten Verteidigunsausgaben in den nationalen Etats freiwerden, werden wir die Lösung der anderen Probleme angehen."  
  
"Aber sie haben keine Autorisation durch die Vereinten Nationen."  
  
"Die hatten die Amerikaner für den Irakkrieg auch nicht." gab Midori gelassen zurück.  
  
"Verstehe. Und wie sehen ihre Zukunftspläne aus?" erkundigte sich die Moderatorin. "Werden sie sämtliche Staaten der Erde angreifen?"  
  
Midori lächelte trocken.  
  
"Nein. Aber als Kommandantin der Kampfeinheit, die für die Eroberung Israels zuständig ist, kann ich ihnen und allen Zuschauern versichern, daß wir in Zukunft den Einsatz von Massenvernichtungswaffen gegen uns nicht so ohne weiteres hinnehmen werden." erklärte sie. "Außerdem möchte ich die israelische Militärführung darauf hinweisen, daß die Stationierung von Militäreinheiten in Wohngebieten uns nicht davon abhalten wird, diese Truppen anzugreifen. Menschliche Schutzschilde funktionieren nicht gegen uns, und alle dadurch entstehenden Zivilverluste fallen nicht in unseren Verantwortungsbereich."  
  
"Aber Israel hat ihnen nicht den Krieg erklärt, und die Amerikaner auch nicht im Irakkrieg unterstützt." wandte Hasegawa ein. "Hier sind sie die Aggressoren."  
  
"Das ist korrekt." gab Midori zu. "Aber das liegt daran, daß wir die halbherzigen Friedenspläne der Amerikaner und Europäer und die diesbezügliche israelische Heuchelei satt hatten. Der Nahe Osten ist ein Krisenherd, der ausgeschaltet gehört, und wir verfügen über die Mittel, das zu erledigen. Gegenüber den Menschen, die dort unter dem Konflikt leiden müssen, wäre es verantwortungslos, diese Mittel nicht einzusetzen."  
  
"Auf was genau wollen sie damit hinaus?"  
  
"Nun, zunächst einmal kenne ich nur wenige Länder, in denen die Jagd auf Terroristen nicht von der Polizei sondern von der Armee durchgeführt wird. Außerdem ist diese Politik der Vergeltungsschläge, wie Israel sie betreibt, nichts anderes als staatlich sanktionierter Terrorismus."  
  
"Gehen sie damit nicht etwas zu weit?"  
  
"Wenn ich einen israelischen Grenzposten mit einer Autobombe in die Luft jage, bin ich ein Terrorist. Wenn ich den Befehl gebe, ein Auto, in dem Anführer jener Terroristen sitzen, mitten auf einer belebten Straße durch einen Kampfhubschrauber mit Lenkraketen vernichten zu lassen, anstatt ihn festzunehmen und vor Gericht zu stellen, was bin ich dann?" gab die Kommandeurin der Vierten Sturmgardedivision zur Antwort. "Zu diesen Extremen kommt noch, wie viele Palästinenser von den Israelis im Alltag behandelt werden. Ich will jetzt natürlich keinesfalls die Israelis und die Nazis auf eine Stufe stellen, aber einige der Methoden, mit denen die Israelis die Palästinenser behandeln, ähneln den Nazi-Methoden, und gerade angesichts ihrer bedauerlichen Geschichte finde ich das erschreckend."  
  
"Und was werden sie tun? Sind sie auf Vergeltung für die Palästinenser aus?"  
  
"Nein." entgegnete Midori kopfschüttelnd. "Wenn die Israelis in Zukunft auf den Einsatz von ABC-Waffen gegen uns verzichten, werden wir sie fair behandeln. Vergeltung kann nicht unser Ziel sein, denn auch wenn ich die Gründe für den Kampf der Palästinenser nachvollziehen kann, sind Selbstmordangriffe auf zivile Ziele absolut indiskutabel. Wir wollen die Israelis und, soweit möglich, auch ihre Gegner entwaffnen, und unsere Truppen als Puffer einbringen. Und dann werden wir für einen Zustand größerer Gerechtigkeit sorgen."  
  
"Was bedeutet?"  
  
"Die Israelis müssen aufhören, palästinensisches Tiefengrundwasser abzupumpen. Die Positionierung einiger israelischer Siedlungen muß geklärt werden. Wenn eine Siedlung illegal ist, muß sie geräumt werden. Der israelische Sperrzaun muß weg, denn diese Anlage ist ein schlechter Witz. Wenn ich mich mit einem Zaun vor meinem Nachbarn schützen will, dann kann ich den Zaun doch nicht auf dem Grundstück meines Nachbarn bauen. Und über die Jerusalem-Frage muß eine Einigung erzielt werden, aber das wird wohl erst gelingen, wenn Sicherheit und Ordnung wieder etabliert sind, und wir beiden Seiten demonstriert haben, daß wir unparteiisch sind und nicht nur die Interessen einer Seite vertreten."  
  
"Das wird die Menschen im Land sicherlich beruhigen." stellte die Moderatorin fest. "Aber vielleicht könnten sie die Beruhigungsarbeit auch auf die Angehörigen all jener Soldaten ausdehnen, die während des Krieges nach Einschätzung von Außen in ihre Gefangenschaft geraten sind."  
  
"In zwei Wochen werden wir eine Delegation des Roten Kreuzes und einige Presseleute in unser Gefangenenlager führen." antwortete Stone. "Außerdem arbeiten wir an einer Liste mit Namen von Gefangenen und, nach unseren Erkenntnissen, Gefallenen, die wir demnächst ins Internet stellen werden."  
  
"Warum haben sie internationalen Hilfsorganisationen bisher den Zugang zu den Gefangenen verwehrt?"  
  
"Die Amerikaner halten Kriegsgefangene unter fragwürdigen Bedingungen auf ihrem Stützpunkt Guantanamo Bay fest, und darüber scheint es auch nicht so wahnsinnig viel Aufregung zu geben." bemerkte Stone. "Wenn sie die Gefangenen bei uns gesehen haben, werden sie sehen, daß diese bei uns deutlich angenehmer untergebracht sind. Es war bis jetzt einfach organisatorisch problematisch, Fremdpersonen Zugang zu ermöglichen. Gefangene aus befriedeten Nationen, wie beispielsweise Polen, werden jedoch bald wieder nach Hause zurückkehren können. Wir werden niemanden länger festhalten als nötig."  
  
Im Verlauf der Sendung erörterte Chihiro Hasegawa noch einige andere Dinge mit ihren Gästen, die bereitwillig Auskunft gaben, doch die beiden Senshi hatten genug gehört.  
  
"Das Mädchen leitet also den Angriff auf Israel." stellte Michiru fest. "Wenn sie, wie wir annehmen, wirklich mit dem Verschwinden unserer Tochter zu tun hat, müssen wir wohl in den Nahen Osten reisen."  
  
Haruka nickte entschlossen.  
  
"Ich buche uns einen Flug nach Damaskus und dann werden wir sehen, wo wir diese Midori finden können."  
  
Michiru nickte nun ebenfalls entschlossen. Die Aussicht, bei der Suche endlich einen entscheidenden Schritt weiterzukommen, vertrieb ihre Erschöpfung und Lethargie.  
  
==============================  
  
Jacen, Ami in ihrer Senshiform, und Shampoo hockten zwischen einigen Felsen in Deckung und spähten hinunter in einen mehrere Kilometer breiten Talkessel, in dem sich, hinter einem doppelreihigen Sicherheitszaun geschützt, mehrere unterschiedlich große Gebäude erstreckten. Einige von ihnen waren mit Schornsteinen oder Kühltürmen ausgestattet, doch der überwiegende Teil der Gebäude sah wie eine wild verteilte Anhäufung gewaltiger Hallen aus. Die einzige Zufahrtsstraße war ein schmaler Kiesweg, der an einem kleinen Bunker vorbei führte. Man mußte auf dem Weg auf das Gelände außerdem zwei Schranken und eine im Boden versenkbare Barrikade passieren.  
  
"Das also ist es." murmelte der junge Jedi unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Das Ding ist ja eine Festung." stellte Ami fest. Im Gegensatz zu Jacen war sie überaus beeindruckt von dem sich bietenden Anblick. "Wie sollen wir da bloß reinkommen?"  
  
"Die Imps haben eine Vorliebe für Hochsicherheitsbauten." entgegnete Jacen gelassen. "Aber das hier liegt weit unter ihrem üblichen Standard. Ich bin sicher, wir werden irgendwo einen Weg hinein finden."  
  
"Imps?" fragte Shampoo.  
  
"So nennen wir bei uns die Imperialen." erklärte der Jedi. "Ami, kannst du deinen Visor benutzen, um einen genaueren Blick auf die Zufahrt zu werfen?"  
  
Ami justierte den Visor und übermittelte das Bildsignal an ihren tragbaren Supercomputer.  
  
"Dacht ich´s mir doch." brummte Jacen, als er die weiss-gepanzerten Wachsoldaten auf dem Bildschirm betrachtete. "Imperiale Sturmtruppen."  
  
"Sind die ein großes Problem?" fragte Shampoo.  
  
"Nicht direkt. Aber sie haben Funkgeräte in ihre Helme eingebaut, was bedeutet, daß sie sehr schnell Hilfe anfordern können, wenn sie uns entdecken."  
  
"Dann wir müssen sie schnell erledigen."  
  
"Auch nicht gut." widersprach Jacen kopfschüttelnd. "Wenn sie sich an die Routinen halten, die ich kenne, müssen sie sich alle paar Minuten bei ihren Vorgesetzten melden. Tun sie das nicht, wird eine Patrouille geschickt, um nachzusehen."  
  
"Dann wir uns wohl müssen reinschleichen."  
  
Jacen nickte langsam.  
  
"Ja, das denke ich auch."  
  
"Könntest du bei den Wachen nicht den gleichen Trick wie bei dem Staatsanwalt benutzen?" erkundigte Ami sich.  
  
"Klar könnte ich. Aber es braucht uns nur von irgendwo eine Wache zu sehen, die ich nicht bemerkt habe, oder wir kommen an einer Überwachungskamera vorbei, und dann haben wir mehr Ärger am Hals, als wir uns jemals wünschen würden."  
  
"Verstehe. Ich werde den Zaun mit dem Zoommodus meines Visors absuchen." schlug die Senshi des Merkur vor. "Vielleicht finde ich dabei eine Schwachstelle."  
  
"Und was wir tun, wenn wir sind vorbei an Zaun?"  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns mal diese Hallen genauer an." entschied der junge Jedi. "Ich weiss zwar nicht genau was, aber irgendetwas kommt mir an diesen Gebäuden seltsam vor."  
  
Shampoo nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Bald wir werden wissen."  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen, während Ami nach einem Weg auf das Gelände suchte. Shampoo hatte inzwischen einen Teil der verbliebenen Vorräte genommen und daraus eine trotz der Umstände recht gut schmeckende Mahlzeit gezaubert.  
  
Nach dem Essen lehnte Jacen sich sitzend gegen einen Felsen und begann zu meditieren. Shampoo behielt unterdessen die Umgebung im Auge, immer mit dem Auftauchen von Umgebungspatrouillen rechnend. Zumindest hatte Jacen diese angekündigt, aber hier, inmitten tiefster Einöde, schienen die Imps sich auf das Gelände innerhalb ihres Zauns zu beschränken.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich hab da was." meldete Ami sich nach einiger Zeit zu Wort.  
  
Sofort fanden sich ihre beiden Begleiter bei ihr ein, um zu sehen, was sie entdeckt hatte.  
  
"Dort hinten am Westende des Zauns gibt es ein Ablaufrohr, vermutlich für Regenwasser, das unter dem Zaun hindurchführt. Das äußere Ende führt vermutlich bis zu dem ausgetrockneten Flußbett, das Shampoo uns gestern auf der Karte gezeigt hat."  
  
"Und das Ende innerhalb des Zauns?" fragte Jacen gespannt.  
  
"Ist Teil eines unterirdischen Abflußnetzes, das mit den Regenabläufen an den Gebäudedächern verbunden ist." "Sind diese Rohre auch groß genug?" "Der unterirdische Teil auf jeden Fall." antwortete Ami. "Das hab ich mit Sonar und Infrarot überprüft."  
  
"Und wo ist Ausgang?"  
  
"Es gibt mehrere Gullideckel. Einer davon liegt zwischen diesen beiden Containern im Schatten dieser großen Halle dort." erklärte die Senshi, während sie die entsprechenden Lokalitäten auf einer Grundrißskizze markierte, die sie auf ihrem Computer erstellt hatte.  
  
Shampoo runzelte mißtrauisch die Stirn.  
  
"Sieht sehr nach Einladung für ungebetene Besucher aus." stellte sie fest.  
  
Jacen nickte.  
  
"Aber es ist bis jetzt unsere beste Gelegenheit. Und da die Imps vermutlich nur Vorkehrungen gegen gewöhnliche Einbrecher getroffen haben, sollten unsere Chancen eigentlich ganz gut stehen, oder was meint ihr?"  
  
Ami nickte zuversichtlich, während Shampoos Augen ein unternehmungslustiges Funkeln zeigten.  
  
Die nächsten fünf Stunden verbrachten die Drei damit, sich außer Sicht der Posten in einem weiten Bogen zur Öffnung des Abflußrohrs zu schleichen. Als sie es erreicht hatten, stellten sie fest, daß es von der Größe her ausreichend war, um bequem auf allen Vieren zu kriechen, oder um weniger bequem geduckt zu gehen. Je nachdem, was man bevorzugte.  
  
Sowohl Ami als auch Jacen untersuchten die Rohröffnung gründlich auf Sensoren, wurden jedoch nicht fündig. Also kroch Ami als erste in die Öffnung, da sie mit ihrem Visor die besten Chancen hatte, Fallen und Sensoren zu entdecken. Jacen folgte ihr, da er mit der Macht die besten Chancen hatte, die Gruppe vor auf sie zukommenden Unannehmlichkeiten zu schützen. Shampoo bildete die Nachhut.  
  
Nach dreißig Metern trafen sie auf ein Gitter, dessen Stäbe die doppelte Dicke eines Fingers hatten, und aus einer speziellen Manganstahllegierung gemacht waren, die es unmöglich machten, die Stäbe zu durchtrennen. Es sollte vermutlich sowohl menschliche als auch tierische Besucher von einem weiteren Vordringen abhalten.  
  
"Und was nun?" fragte Ami leicht frustriert. "Das ist eine Legierung, die auch in Gefängnissen für die Gitter benutzt wird. Wenn man an dem Material sägt, wird es davon lediglich härter."  
  
"Dann sollten wir es mal hiermit probieren." erwiderte Jacen. "Mach mal kurz ein wenig Platz."  
  
Vorsichtig schob er sich an Ami vorbei, wobei beide in der Dunkelheit, unbemerkt voneinander, für einen Moment erröteten, als sie dabei in direkten Körperkontakt gerieten. Durch die Berührung von vorn geriet Ami ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht und drohte, nach hinten zu fallen, doch Jacen bemerkte das rechtzeitig und hielt sie mit der Macht im Gleichgewicht.  
  
"Ähm...danke." murmelte die Senshi verlegen. Und gleichzeitig verwirrt darüber, daß eine simple Berührung, zumal unter den gegebenen Umständen, sie so aus der Fassung bringen konnte.  
  
"Kein Problem." entgegnete Jacen, nicht weniger verwirrt über den Effekt, den dieser banale Zusammenstoß auf ihn gehabt hatte. Und offenbar auch auf Ami, denn selbstverständlich spürte er als Jedi ihre Verwirrung fast genauso, als wenn es seine eigenen Gefühle wären.  
  
Dann durchtrennte er mit seinem Lichtschwert mühelos zwei der Gitterstäbe und überließ Ami wieder die Führung.  
  
Nach einer Weile erreichten sie den Gullideckel und stellten fest, daß er sich nicht so ohne weiteres öffnen ließ.  
  
"Welcher Psycho sichert Gullideckel mit elektronischem Schloß?" wunderte sich Shampoo fassungslos.  
  
"Das ist für die Imps völlig normal." entgegnete Jacen trocken. "Die sind so paranoid, daß sie ihre Leute von einem speziellen Geheimdienst bespitzeln lassen, und dann noch einen Geheimdienst gründen, der die Aufgabe hat, die anderen Geheimdienstler auszuspionieren."  
  
"Wenn das schon so anfängt, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn die ihre Toilettentüren mit Netzhautscannern gesichert haben." scherzte Ami. "Aber das hier ist kein Problem für mich."  
  
Ami werkelte ein paar Minuten lang an dem Schloß herum, welches schließlich gegenüber ihren Fähigkeiten kapitulieren mußte.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen sie zwischen zwei alten Frachtcontainern, auf denen vage der Schriftzug 'Tenchi Global Transports' zu erkennen war, und standen vor der Frage, wie sie am Besten in die Halle gelangen konnten.  
  
"Die Tür ist mit Sicherheit gut gesichert." meinte Ami. "Vielleicht stehen dort sogar Wachen. Ich bin dafür, wir versuchen es über das Dach. Von den Aufnahmen, die wir vorhin gemacht haben, wissen wir schließlich, daß diese Halle über Dachluken verfügt."  
  
Shampoo nickte zustimmend und reichte Jacen ihren Rucksack. Dann legte sie sich ein zusammengerolltes, dünnes Seil über die Schulter und kletterte mit der Gewandtheit einer Katze am Regenablaufrohr hinauf. Oben angekommen, befestigte sie das Seil und warf das andere Ende hinunter.  
  
Ami kletterte hinauf und begann sofort mit der Suche nach versteckten Sensoren. Sie fand eine Reihe von Drucksensoren unter der Dachpappe und Kontaktdrähte an den Dachluken.  
  
Erstere wurden umgangen, letztere von ihr überbrückt. Zehn Minuten nachdem sie den Gullideckel hinter sich gelassen hatten, standen die Drei auf einem schmalen Wartungsgang unter dem Dach der Halle und starrten mit offenen Mündern auf das Konstrukt im Innern des Gebäudes.  
  
Besagtes Konstrukt war annähernd würfelförmig mit einer Kantenlänge von etwa fünfzig Metern und bestand aus hellgrauem Metall. Aus einer Seite des Würfels, etwas oberhalb der Mitte, ragten zwei Rohre mit einem Durchmesser von mehreren Metern in die Halle hinein.  
  
Tief unter ihnen, sechzig Meter tiefer, um genau zu sein, liefen einige Leute, sowohl gepanzerte Sturmtruppler, als auch Männer in schwarzen, grauen und braunen Uniformen hin und her. Die meisten von ihnen waren damit beschäftigt, Dinge auf kleine Karren zu verladen, die dann ins Innere des grauen Würfels gebracht wurden.  
  
"Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, daß das hier eine Lagerhalle wäre." meinte Ami erstaunt. "Oder ein Fertigungsgebäude. Aber das hier..."  
  
"Stimmt." gab Shampoo ihr Recht. "Wer baut Gebäude im Innern von anderem Gebäude? Diese Imps wirklich mächtig dumme Leute."  
  
"Jacen? Irgendeine Idee, was das hier sein soll?"  
  
"Noch nicht." gestand er ein wenig ratlos. "Ich hatte auch mit einer Fertigungshalle gerechnet. Obwohl mir dieses Ding da bekannt vorkommt."  
  
Während die Drei grübelnd auf dem Wartungsgang standen, ein wenig in eine dunklere Ecke zurückgezogen, damit sie nicht von einer zufällig nach oben sehenden Person bemerkt wurden, ertönte eine Lautsprecheransage.  
  
{Achtung! Achtung! Sämtliches Peripheriepersonal hat innerhalb der nächsten dreißig Minuten die äußeren Bereiche der Anlage zu räumen. Letzte Startvorbereitungen laufen. Start erfolgt in fünfunddreißig Minuten.}  
  
"Was war das für ein Gebrabbel?"  
  
"Imperiales Basic." antwortete Jacen. "Die Hauptsprache meiner Heimat."  
  
"Und was komische Stimme sagen?"  
  
Jacen übersetzte die Ansage ins Japanische.  
  
"Das klingt wie eine Ansage vor einem Raketenstart." überlegte Ami laut. "Vielleicht bauen sie hier irgendwelche Flugkörper, die sie in den Weltraum schicken? Vielleicht ist dieser große Turm in der Mitte, den wir für einen Kühlturm gehalten haben, eine getarnte Abschußbasis."  
  
"Und warum dann laufen Leute da unten in Halle in grauen Kasten?" fragte Shampoo.  
  
"Die Macht steh uns bei." stiess Jacen plötzlich hervor, als er zu begreifen begann, was hier gespielt wurde.  
  
"Was ist? Weisst du, was hier los ist?"  
  
"Ami, wie sind die Abmessungen des inneren Sicherheitsperimeters?"  
  
"Vier mal vier Kilometer. Warum?"  
  
"Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich da rein." erklärte Jacen besorgt und deutete auf das graue Gebäude im Innern der Halle. "Alles weitere erkläre ich später. Jetzt dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren."  
  
"Aber da unten ist alles voller Leute." widersprach Ami. "Da kommen wir niemals ungesehen durch."  
  
"Deshalb nehmen wir eine der Wartungsluken auf dem Dach." erwiderte der junge Jedi und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er lief den Laufsteg entlang, bis er auf Höhe der Mitte jenes hellgrauen Gebäudes war, dessen Oberseite zehn Meter vom Rand des Stegs und genauso tief darunter lag. Dann nahm er Shampoos Seil und knotete ein Ende an dem Steg fest.  
  
"Was hast du vor, Jacen?" fragte Ami besorgt.  
  
"Ich springe da rüber und mache das andere Ende vom Seil fest. Dann klettert ihr an dem Seil hinterher."  
  
"Aber so weit! Das ist Wahnsinn, Jacen!" protestierte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
  
Jacen las die Angst um ihn in ihrem Blick und lächelte beruhigend.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, Ami. Das ist wirklich kein schwerer Sprung für mich."  
  
Die Senshi ließ ihn los, immer noch mit Sorge im Blick, und brachte schließlich dennoch ein tapferes Lächeln zustande.  
  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
  
Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann ließ er die Macht stärkend durch seinen Körper fließen und sprang.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen folgten seinem Flug mit angehaltenem Atem und waren von der Eleganz seines Manövers gleichermaßen erstaunt wie beeindruckt.  
  
Nachdem er das Seil festgebunden hatte, stellte er sich in Position, um die Mädchen, die sich an dem Seil hinabrutschen ließen, aufzufangen. Dann löste er das Seil und machte sich an der Wartungsluke zu schaffen.  
  
Wenig später fanden sich die Drei auf einem Gittersteg aus dunkelgrauem Metall wieder, der einmal rund um die Wand eines etwa sechs Meter hohen Raumes führte. In mehreren eckigen Kästen an den Wänden, die voller elektronischer Bauteile steckten, flackerten bunte Kontrollleuchten. Durch armdicke Leitungen floß mit einem beständigen Summen Energie. Auf dem Boden, rund vier Meter unter ihnen, wuselten zwei kleine, schwarze, trapezoide Kästen herum und stießen gelegentlich aufgeregt klingende, elektronische Zirplaute aus. Es gab mehrere Konsolen, vor denen Sessel für Bedienpersonal angebracht waren. Zum Glück waren diese Sessel jedoch im Moment leer.  
  
"Und was jetzt?" seufzte Ami, während Shampoo sich mit großen Augen umschaute.  
  
"Wir warten bis die Startsequenz beginnt." erklärte Jacen. "Es wird zwar ein wenig holperig werden, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt dürften auf den Gängen keine Leute unterwegs sein."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ganz sicher. Die Startprotokolle weisen den Besatzungsmitgliedern feste Positionen zu, und keine dieser Positionen befindet sich auf einem Gang."  
  
"Warum nicht hierbleiben?" fragte die Amazone.  
  
"Weil sich dieser Raum bald mit Leuten füllen wird." entgegnete Jacen geduldig. "Ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie man zu den Lagerräumen kommt. Und da diese automatisiert sind, sollten wir dort erstmal unsere Ruhe haben. Dann können wir überlegen, wie wir das Ding hier zerstören."  
  
"Okay." stimmte Ami zu. Jacen klang so, als wisse er, was er tat, also würde sie ihm folgen. Abgesehen davon vertraute sie ihm inzwischen nahezu blind. "Aber dann könntest du uns jetzt mal erklären, warum wir unbedingt hier hinein mußten."  
  
"Weil wir außerhalb nicht lange überlebt hätten." antwortete er. "Diese Halle ist nichts weiter als eine Tarnung. Das gleiche gilt auch für die ganze Geschichte mit dem Bau eines Produktionskomplexes."  
  
"Tarnung wofür?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich, als ich gesagt habe, daß die Imps eine Vorliebe für Superwaffen haben?"  
  
Ami nickte.  
  
"Nun, wir sitzen gerade mittendrin."  
  
Beide Mädchen schauten ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Du hattest Recht vorhin, Ami. Die Imps werden tatsächlich von hier aus etwas in den Weltraum starten. Aber nicht einfach eine Rakete, sondern diese ganze verdammte Anlage."  
  
"Was? Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Wie soll das gehen? Das ist ein hundertfünfundzwanzigtausend Kubikmeter großer Metallwürfel, von dem wir hier reden!"  
  
"Nein." widersprach Jacen. "Das ist ein siebenundzwanzig Kubikkilometer großer Metallwürfel von dem wir hier reden. Das Ding, in dem wir hier sitzen, ist nur ein Turbolaser-Geschützturm." fuhr Jacen fort. "Ich habe es nicht sofort erkannt, weil ich so ein Ding noch nie aus diesem Blickwinkel gesehen habe. Und ich schätze, in den anderen Hallen befinden sich auch Geschütztürme."  
  
"Und was ist dieser ganze Komplex deiner Meinung nach? Ein Raumschiff?" fragte die Senshi noch immer zweifelnd, nicht etwa, weil sie ihn für einen Lügner hielt, sondern weil ihr der Gedanke einfach zu unfassbar erschien.  
  
"Nein. Kein Raumschiff." antwortete er. "Eine Golan-III- Orbitalwaffenplattform. Die Miniaturausgabe eines Todessterns, wenn du so willst."  
  
Ami wurde bleich, als sie die Konsequenzen dieser Aussage begriff.  
  
"Du...du meinst..."  
  
"Ja. Mit diesem Ding hier können die Imps jedes Ziel auf der Planetenoberfläche binnen kürzester Zeit einäschern. Und ohne Kampfraumschiffe ist dieses Ding von Außen unangreifbar."  
  
Jetzt begriff auch Shampoo den Ernst der Lage. Mit diesem Ding als Trumpfkarte würde sich jede Nation der Erde vor den Imperialen beugen müssen, wenn sie nicht ihrer Auslöschung entgegensehen wollte.  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später erhob sich der kilometerlange Koloß zitternd und bebend aus dem Talkessel, als die Repulsorgeneratoren auf der Unterseite die Kampfstation langsam anhoben. Sprengladungen hatten kurz zuvor den Boden rund um die Station weggesprengt. Die auf der Oberfläche errichteten Gebäude fielen wie Kartenhäuser in sich zusammen, während das riesige Gebilde langsam höher stieg. Gewaltige Steinlawinen gingen rund um den Talkessel nieder und verursachten gewaltige Verwüstungen in der Landschaft, doch das waffenstarrende Monstrum aus Stahl überstand die verheerenden Verwüstungen, die mit seinem Start einhergingen, vollkommen unbeeindruckt.  
  
Im Verlauf der nächsten zwei Stunden erhob sich das Gebilde immer weiter in den Himmel, stieg aus einer riesigen Wolke aus Schutt und Staub empor, und strebte auf seine geplante Umlaufbahn zu.  
  
Währenddessen führte Jacen seine beiden Begleiterinnen relativ zielstrebig zu einem Vorratslager. Unzählige Reihen hoher Regale boten ausreichend Deckung, und zwischen den Ausrüstungskisten ließ sich sicherlich ein halbwegs gemütliches Versteck einrichten, das als Ausgangsbasis für die Aktionen der Gruppe dienen konnte.  
  
==============================  
  
Darth Saturn saß in einem bequemen Kommandosessel, umgeben von zwei ringförmig darum angeordneten Reihen holographischer Displays, die an das Kommunikationsnetzwerk angeschlossen waren, wie eine Königin auf ihrem Thron. Die Wand im Hintergrund wurde von einer Hologrammkarte eingenommen, die in Beinahe-Echtzeit jede beliebige Darstellung der Erde anzeigen konnte. So konnte Saturn ganz nach Belieben die globalen Fortschritte beobachten oder aber sich die Aktivitäten auf einem Kontinent oder sogar auch nur in einer einzelnen Stadt ansehen.  
  
Der Zugang zu ihrer im Halbdunkeln liegenden Kammer, die tief in den Eingeweiden des geheimen Kommandostützpunkts in der Antarktis lag, wurde von ihrer Leibgarde bewacht. Nicht daß es jemand gewagt hätte, sie ohne Grund zu stören.  
  
Und jeder Angreifer würde sich, bevor er sich mit ihrer Leibwache auseinandersetzen mußte, erst einmal mit den beiden Sturmgardedivisionen anlegen müssen, die den Stützpunkt ihren Heimatstützpunkt nannten.  
  
Im Moment hatte sie ihre Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammengelegt und starrte ausdruckslos, ganz im klassischen Gendo Ikari-Stil, auf die Abbilder der Einheitskommandeure, die von ihr zu dieser Holokonferenz bestellt worden waren. Einige von ihnen hatte sie für Erfolge gelobt, andere für Mißerfolge getadelt, und auch einige Beförderungen und Degradierungen ausgesprochen.  
  
"Ich beglückwünsche sie zur vollständigen Sicherung der Beneluxstaaten, Lord Maurice." erwiderte sie auf den Bericht, den sie gerade von einem ihrer Schüler-Kameraden erhalten hatte. "Stellen sie vom nächsten Klonkontingent der siebten Sturmgarde jeweils zehntausend Mann für die Besetzung von Island und Grönland bereit und beginnen sie auf diesen Inseln mit der Errichtung neuer Versorgungsstützpunkte. Sie haben eine Woche, um Grönland zu sichern, und danach drei Monate, um einen Stützpukt für fünfhunderttausend Soldaten inklusive Ausrüstung zu errichten, und die Anlage entsprechend zu bemannen."  
  
"Aber in dieser kurzen Zeit könne meine Klonfabriken unmöglich so viele Klone bereitstellen." wandte der Kommandeur der siebten Sturmgarde ein.  
  
"Requirieren sie Kontingente aus anderen Fabriken. Ich will, daß noch vor Wintereinbruch an der amerikansichen Ostküste dieser Stützpunkt voll operationsbereit ist. Außerdem übertrage ich ihnen mit sofortiger Wirkung den Oberbefehl über die zehnte Sturmgarde. Aktivieren sie den Stützpunkt in den Pyrenäen, besetzen sie Spanien und Portugal und sichern sie die Grenze zu Frankreich."  
  
Maurice nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Lord Kevin, eure Truppen werden sich für einen Vorstoß nach Südosteuropa bereitmachen. Ab sofort wird die achte Sturmgarde bevorzugt mit AT-XT- Gebirgskampfpanzern beliefert, damit sie in dem Gelände leichter operieren kann."  
  
"Gut." entgegnete Kevin. "Aber falls die Russen sich entschließen sollten, doch einzugreifen, wird das unsere Verteidigungslinien an der russischen Grenze schwächen."  
  
"Das habe ich vorausgesehen." erwiderte Saturn. "Deshalb wird die elfte Sturmgarde auch unverzüglich aktiviert und ihrem Kommando unterstellt. Erobern sie mit ihr Sardinien, Sizilien und das italienische Festland bis zu den Alpen. Dann konzentrieren sie sich auf Griechenland und greifen die osteuropäischen Staaten aus dem Süden an. Der Vorstoß mit der achten Sturmgarde von Norden kann sich dann auf die Grenzregion zu Russland konzentrieren, damit wir eine starke Verteidigung gegen eine russische Intervention aufbauen können. Alles weitere wird sich in den folgenden Wochen ergeben, wenn wir die nächsten Klonproduktionszyklen in den Kampf werfen können. Möglicherweise müssen wir dann auch nicht mehr kämpfen, denn wenn sie klug sind, werden sie sich einfach ergeben, und sich unserer Sache anschließen."  
  
"Ich werde tun, was ich kann, aber das bergige Gelände ist ein Vorteil für die Verteidiger. Wir müssen also mit hohen Verlusten rechnen. Und mit einer Verlangsamung unseres Vormarsches."  
  
Darth Saturns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem geringschätzigen Lächeln, das Lord Kevin jedoch wegen ihrer Hände verborgen blieb.  
  
"Haben sie schon einmal gesehen, was ein Teppich von Protonenbomben mit stationären Verteidigungsstellungen anstellen kann?" fragte sie kühl.  
  
"Nein, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen."  
  
"Schön. Verschonen sie die Menschen, soweit es irgendwie möglich ist, aber wer so dumm ist, nach all unseren Appellen in den Medien, nach all den Berichten über die Überlegenheit und Zerstörungskraft unserer Waffen, immer noch Widerstand zu leisten, dem ist ganz offensichtlich nicht zu helfen. Und mich interessiert ansonsten nicht, wie ein Erfolg zustande kommt. Die Hauptsache ist, DASS er zustande kommt. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
Lord Kevin nickte.  
  
"Völlig klar."  
  
"Gut." Sie wandte sich dem nächsten Bild zu. "Commander Piett. Wie ist der Status der neunten Sturmgarde?"  
  
"Fünfzigtausend Drohnen des Typs II einsatzbereit. fünfhunderttausend Mann plus Ausrüstung innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage bereit."  
  
Darth Saturn warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Karte des Operationsgebiets der Neunten.  
  
"Lassen sie ihre Droiden ausschwärmen und die unbewohnten Gebiete sichern. Und beginnen sie unverzüglich mit der Ausschleusung ihrer Truppen. Es ist unnötig zu warten, bis alle einsatzbereit sind, da sie sie sowieso nicht alle auf einmal benötigen werden. Etablieren sie starke Verteidigungspositionen längs der finnisch-russischen Grenze, bevor sie nach Westen vorstossen. Die Russen müssen verstehen, daß wir sie auf der vollen Breite ihrer Grenze angreifen können, wenn sie sich in unsere Operationen in Südosteuropa einmischen."  
  
"Jawohl, Mylady."  
  
"Die Sicherung Finnlands sollte nicht allzuviel Zeit beanspruchen, Commander. Für den gesamten skandinavischen Raum sollten sie nicht viel mehr als zwei Monate benötigen."  
  
Commander Piett salutierte zackig zur Bestätigung.  
  
Ein Hologramm dieser relativ niedrigen Auflösung spiegelte zwar Emotionen in den Gesichtsausdrücken nicht sehr deutlich wieder, aber sie war sich sicher, daß der Commander ein Ultimatum erkannte, wenn er eins vor sich hatte.  
  
"Kaori-san, wie ich höre, haben sie ihr Hauptquartier gerade verlegt. Irgendwelche Probleme dabei?"  
  
Kaoris Hologramm schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Der Start von Hades, unserer Orbitalwaffenplattform, verlief völlig planmäßig. Wir haben vor fünfzehn Minuten unsere vorgesehene Orbitposition erreicht und befinden uns mitten in der Systemüberprüfungsphase. In voraussichtlich drei Stunden werden wir mit dem Weltraumschrott, der hier oben rumschwirrt, Zielübungen zur Kalibrierung der Feuerleitsysteme durchführen."  
  
"Wie lange werden diese Tests dauern?"  
  
"Wir haben zwei Stunden dafür eingeplant, aber unsere Techniker werden ihr Möglichstes tun, schneller fertig zu werden."  
  
"Wenn die Waffen einsatzbereit sind, beginnen sie mit der Vernichtung aller auffindbaren Kriegsschiffe und Unterseeboote auf den Weltmeeren." befahl Darth Saturn. "Bis es soweit ist, setzen sie das Defender-Geschwader ein, daß dort oben bei ihnen stationiert ist. Marineeinheiten mit Marschflugkörpern und strategischen Raketen an Bord sind ihre Primärziele. Die müssen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."  
  
Das Hologramm nickte erneut.  
  
Natürlich war auch Kaori klar, daß derartige Einheiten schnellstmöglich verschwinden mußten. Die Raketenladung eines einzigen Lenkwaffenkreuzers oder Raketen-U-Boots konnte ausreichen, um einer der Sturmgardedivisionen massive Verluste zuzufügen.  
  
"General Craiden, wie weit sind ihre Truppen inzwischen gekommen?"  
  
"Wir haben in den unbewohnten Territorien bis zum Ural unsere Truppen strategisch so verteilt, daß im Prinzip innerhalb von vier bis fünf Tagen alle Städte und Dörfer eingekesselt, und im Falle kleinerer Orte auch gleich erobert werden können. Allerdings benötigen wir dringend eine Erweiterung unserer Lufttransportkapazitäten und unserer Luftwaffe, um die nötige Schlagkraft und Flexibilität zu entfalten, die für die reibungslose Durchführung des Plans erforderlich ist."  
  
"Kontaktieren sie den Quartiermeister der zwölften Sturmgarde. Er soll die Verlegung von Transportern und Raumjägern zur ersten und zweiten Sturmgarde veranlassen. Wären damit ihre Probleme gelöst, General?"  
  
"Jawohl, Mylady."  
  
"Gut. Es kann sein, daß die Russen sich entschliessen, uns in Europa die Stirn zu bieten. Wenn das geschieht, müssen sie binnen vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Lage sein, ihren Plan umzusetzen."  
  
"Wir werden vorbereitet sein."  
  
"Sehr schön. Und nun zum unangenehmeren Teil." brummte sie und fixierte das Hologramm von Commander Logan. "Erklären sie mir bitte möglichst überzeugend, warum ihre Truppen in Australien seit Wochen kein Bein auf den Boden bekommen."  
  
Die aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit in ihrem Tonfall drang offensichtlich bis zu ihm durch. Der Commander schluckte nervös und begann dann ein wenig stockend mit seinem Bericht.  
  
"Mylady, der Feind nutzt die Geländebedingungen optimal aus und hat einen bedeutenden Teil seiner Infanterie mit schweren Waffen bestückt. Panzerabwehrwaffen, Granatwerfer, schwere Maschinengewehre. Wir müssen um jeden Meter hart kämpfen, und wenn wir die Frontlinie des Gegners schließlich geknackt haben, läßt er sich einige Kilometer zurückfallen und sammelt sich, während unsere vorrückenden Verbände von weitreichender Artillerie beschossen werden."  
  
"Bombardieren sie die Artilleriestellungen doch einfach aus der Luft."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber Lord Ken hat einen großen Teil der Luftwaffe nach Indonesien zurückgezogen. Die verbliebenen Jäger reichen gerade aus, um die Australier daran zu hindern, im Kampfgebiet die Lufthoheit zu erringen."  
  
"Verstehe. Warum operieren deine Verbände in Australien mit unzureichender Luftunterstützung, Ken?"  
  
"Wir rechnen mit der Möglichkeit eines Angriffs von General Wangs Truppen auf unsere Kontrollzone auf dem asiatischen Festland." antwortete er. "Wang ist besessen von der Idee, China zur dominierenden Macht in ganz Asien zu machen, und wir brauchen eine Rückversicherung."  
  
"In Ordnung. Commander Logan, sie werden weiterhin ihr Bestes geben, um ihren Brückenkopf an der Nordküste zu stabilisieren. Ich werde die sechste Sturmgarde von hier aus in Marsch setzen. Sie werden in wenigen Tagen eine zweite Front im Süden eröffnen."  
  
Logan wirkte erleichtert.  
  
"Danke, Mylady."  
  
"Ich habe mir die aktuellen Klimadaten des Kontinents angesehen." erklärte die Oberbefehlshaberin nach einer kurzen Pause. "Es ist ziemlich trocken und heiß bei ihnen, und Regen ist vorerst auch nicht zu erwarten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist soweit ich weiss korrekt."  
  
"Dann lassen sie einige Brandbomben an günstigen Plätzen hinter der Front abwerfen. Wenn die Australier ein Feuer in ihrem Rücken bekämpfen müssen, können sie nicht mehr so effektiv gegen ihre Truppen vorgehen. Und wenn sie schonmal dabei sind, werfen sie auch ein paar Brandbomben auf das Buschland rund um die großen Küstenstädte im Süden ab."  
  
"Das wird für die Piloten eine Selbstmordmission werden."  
  
"Dafür müssen die Australier dann wählen, ob sie uns bekämpfen, oder lieber ihre Städte vor den Flammen bewahren wollen." gab Saturn unbeeindruckt zurück. "Wenn es sich einrichten läßt, führen sie Störmanöver gegen die Löschkräfte durch. Dann müssen sie wohl oder übel Truppen von der Front abziehen, um das Feuer zu bekämpfen, und um die Feuerwehrleute gegen mögliche Angriffe von uns zu schützen."  
  
Im Laufe der Konferenz gab sie noch weitere Anweisungen an die Truppen, die entweder mit den Vorbereitungen für den in einigen Wochen bevorstehenden Angriff auf die USA, oder aber mit der endgültigen Eroberung Australiens zu tun hatten. Als die Konferenz nach über einer Stunde beendet war, zog sie sich erschöpft in ihr Schlafgemach zurück und ging zu Bett.  
  
Sie schlief schnell und problemlos ein und genoss die verdiente Erholungspause in vollen Zügen. 


	21. Teil 20

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn – The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 20  
  
Lady Ravana stützte ihre Hände auf das Rednerpult und blickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf die in dem großen Saal versammelte Menge. Alle afrikanischen Staaten waren der Einladung, Repräsentanten zu Gesprächen nach Freetown zu entsenden, gefolgt.  
  
"Geschätzte Repräsentanten der Nationen Afrikas, ich begrüße sie im Namen der Föderation von Mikronesien, den Assoziierten Territorien und auch im Namen unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft zu dieser Zusammenkunft." begrüßte sie ihre Gäste. "Sie alle haben bereits umfangreiches Dokumentationsmaterial über unsere Möglichkeiten und auch über unsere Zukunftspläne erhalten. Bevor wir uns mit Erörterungen der darin angesprochenen Themen befassen, schlage ich jedoch vor, daß wir eventuell offene Fragen besprechen."  
  
Mehrere Hände hoben sich, und Ravana erteilte zunächst dem sudanesischen Botschafter das Wort.  
  
"In ihren Unterlagen tauchen einige Male die Begriffe 'Assoziierte Territorien' und 'kontrollierte Territorien' auf. Was hat es mit diesen Begriffen auf sich?"  
  
"Die Assoziierten Territorien sind unsere Bündnispartner. Im Moment sind das der Irak, Syrien, Jordanien, Libanon und Sierra Leone." antwortete der Rotschopf. "Diese Staaten haben ihre eigene, souveräne Regierung und sind im Wesentlichen selbstbestimmt. Kontrollierte Territorien sind alle eroberten Staaten, die von von uns eingesetzten Militärgouverneuren regiert werden, bis die lokale Situation stabil genug ist, um die Einsetzung einer zivilen Regierung zu erlauben."  
  
"Was bedeutet: 'Im Wesentlichen selbstbestimmt'?"  
  
"Es bedeutet, daß die Regierungen ihre innerstaatlichen Angelegenheiten ohne Einmischung lösen." erklärte Ravana. "Unsere Einmischungen, wenn sie es so nennen wollen, beschränken sich auf Vorgaben in den Bereichen Außen-, Verteidigungs- und Wirtschaftspolitik."  
  
"Das sind aber keine unwesentlichen Einmischungen." warf der Vertreter Kenias ein.  
  
"Unsere Endziele sind Frieden und Wohlstand für alle Menschen. Um das durchzusetzen, ist es notwendig, daß wir Möglichkeiten haben, unsere Vorstellungen, wie das zu erreichen ist, umsetzen zu können."  
  
"Was werden sie tun, wenn wir uns ihrer Vision verweigern sollten?" kam der ägyptische Botschafter direkt auf den Punkt. "Werden sie dann auch gegen uns Krieg führen?"  
  
Das unterschwellige Gemurmel, mit dem sich einige der anderen Repräsentanten unterhalten hatten, erstarb schlagartig. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Antwort.  
  
"Bevor ich ihnen darauf antworte, werfen sie doch mal einen Blick auf das, was sie sich mit der Weigerung, uns zu unterstützen, selbst vorenthalten würden." erwiderte Ravana trocken. "Afrika ist ein rohstoffreicher, aber technologisch weitgehend nicht sehr hochentwickelter Kontinent, was dazu geführt hat, daß die Industrienationen Afrika in jeder nur denkbaren Hinsicht ausbeuten. Wir sind bereit, ihnen die Mittel zu geben, binnen kürzester Zeit den aktuellen Entwicklungsstand der Industrienationen zu überschreiten. Wir haben die Mittel, jegliche Gesundheitsprobleme ihrer Einwohner zu beseitigen - selbst Seuchen wie Aids können wir heilen." verkündete sie, was unter ihren Zuhörern ein ungläubiges Staunen hervorrief.  
  
°Sehr schön. Ihr Interesse - oder sollte ich sagen ihre Gier? - ist geweckt.°  
  
"Die Mittel, die sie bisher für ihre jeweiligen Verteidigungshaushalte aufgewendet haben, können sie anderweitig verwenden, denn wir werden die Unterhaltskosten ihrer Armeen übernehmen. Genauer gesagt: Wir werden alle mit uns verbündeten Staaten gegen jegliche Angriffe von Außen verteidigen."  
  
Nach dieser Ankündigung begann bei einigen der Anwesenden der Unglaube das Staunen zu überwiegen, was diese auch wortreich zum Ausdruck brachten.  
  
"Im Moment machen ihre Armeen große Fortschritte." brachte es der Repräsentant Malis auf den Punkt. "Aber die Geschichte hat uns gezeigt, daß keine Nation es schaffen kann, die Weltherrschaft zu erringen. Früher oder später wird der Krieg ihre Ressourcen überbeanspruchen."  
  
"Sie liegen im Krieg mit den Amerikanern, aber sie haben nach der Eroberung von Pearl Harbor keine weiteren Schritte gegen sie unternommen." setzte der algerische Botschafter hinzu. "Und der Grund dafür ist, daß sie nicht die Mittel dazu haben. Amerika wird sie besiegen und jeder, der mit ihnen verbündet ist, wird die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."  
  
"Wir haben keine Schritte unternommen, weil es für uns im Moment nicht zweckmäßig ist." widersprach Ravana dieser Einschätzung. "Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir sie besiegen."  
  
"Worte." höhnte der Algerier. "Aber sie haben keine Beweise dafür."  
  
"Dann verstehe ich sie also richtig...sie wären bereit, uns zu unterstützen, wenn wir ihnen einen Beweis unserer militärischen Stärke geben?" fragte sie lauernd.  
  
Einige der Botschafter schienen zustimmen zu wollen. Andere blieben mißtrauisch.  
  
"Diese Entscheidung sollten wir treffen, wenn wir ihre Demonstration gesehen haben." entgegnete der Vertreter Tunesiens vorsichtig.  
  
"Also gut." Ravana nickte. "Dann entschuldigen sie mich für einen Moment. Ich werde die Demonstration für sie vorbereiten lassen. Bedienen sie sich doch in der Zwischenzeit am Buffet."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verließ Ravana den Raum und betrat ein benachbartes Arbeitszimmer. Mit einem wütenden Knurren auf den Lippen griff sie mit der Macht nach ihrem Schreibtisch und warf ihn gegen die Wand, wo das teure Tropenholz krachend zersplitterte.  
  
"Arrogante Bande." brummte sie genervt. Dann stellte sie eine Konferenzverbindung zu Darth Saturn und Kaori her.  
  
"Meine Gäste wollen eine Demonstration unserer militärischen Stärke haben, bevor sie sich zu weiteren Entscheidungen herablassen wollen." bemerkte sie säuerlich.  
  
Darth Saturn lächelte humorlos.  
  
"Wir können nicht erwarten, daß die uns kritiklos aus der Hand fressen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich könnte sie mit der Macht manipulieren." schlug Ravana vor.  
  
"Nein, nein." widersprach Saturn. "Wir werden ein wenig entgegenkommend sein und ihnen geben, was sie wollen."  
  
"Haben die Burschen bestimmte Vorstellungen, wie diese Demonstration aussehen soll?" fragte Kaori erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Sie wollen einen Beweis dafür, daß wir es tatsächlich mit Amerika aufnehmen können."  
  
"Dann ist wohl klar, was wir tun sollten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Absolut." stimmte Kaori Saturn zu. "Ich werde Anweisung geben, die Position von Hades zu verändern. Wir brauchen dann noch etwa eine Stunde für den Abschluß der Waffenleitsystemkalibrierung. Danach können wir beginnen."  
  
Darth Saturn nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Tenchi Communication Systems hat einige Beobachtungssatelliten in einer guten Position." informierte sie Ravana und Kaori. "Nutzt die Zeit, um eine Verbindung zu etablieren. Und dann seht zu, daß ihr den Afrikanern eine gute Show bietet. Wenn dieses Bündnis zustande käme, würde das unseren Zeitplan enorm beschleunigen, und durch die Vermeidung eines weiteren Krieges in Afrika würden unzählige Leben gerettet werden."  
  
"Kann Zirkonite denn mit so viel zusätzlicher Kundschaft fertigwerden, oder warum soll der Plan beschleunigt werden?"  
  
"Ich benötige Truppen aus den afrikanischen Klonfabriken für den Angriff auf die Vereinigten Staaten." erklärte Saturn. "Und wenn wir in Afrika keinen Krieg führen müssen, kommt es nicht zu Verlusten, die aus den Fabriken ersetzt werden müßten. Und was Zirkonite betrifft, die hat keine Probleme damit, den erhöhten Anforderungen gerecht zu werden."  
  
Die beiden Frauen nickten verstehend.  
  
Nach einem letzten grüßenden Nicken erlosch Saturns Bild.  
  
"Welche Vorgehensweise würde dir am Besten helfen, Ravana?" erkundigte Kaori sich.  
  
"Such einige besonders markante militärische Ziele am Boden und beende deren Existenz. Synchronisiere diese Angriffe mit den Aufnahmen der TCS- Satelliten und sende die Daten an unser Übertragungsrelais hier in Freetown."  
  
Kaori nickte.  
  
"Kein Problem. Warte mal kurz, ich muß mal was überprüfen."  
  
Die Dunkelhaarige verschwand für einen Moment aus dem Kommunikationsfenster. Als sie wieder auftauchte grinste sie fröhlich.  
  
"Ich habe gerade eine aktualisierte Sensorkarte der USA angesehen. Laut einer taktischen Hochrechnung können wir sämtliche Kasernen, Luftwaffenstützpunkte, Werften, Waffenfabriken und Depots innerhalb von sechzig Stunden vernichten."  
  
Auf Ravanas Gesicht breitete sich nun ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus.  
  
"Dann werde ich wohl für eine Menge Snacks sorgen müssen, damit mein Publikum während der Vorstellung nicht verhungert." meinte sie. "Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, daß sie auch nur eine einzige Sekunde davon werden verpassen wollen. Vielleicht solltest du den ganzen Angriff als Film aufnehmen." schlug sie vor. "In einigen Ländern dürfte das DER Verkaufshit werden."  
  
"Gute Idee." stimmte Kaori zu. "Das dürfte besser werden als Emmerichs Independence Day. Vor allem wird es diesmal nicht dieses kitschige und unrealistische Happy End für die Amerikaner geben. Teil mir mit, wenn du soweit bist. Dann beginne ich mit der Übermittlung von Bildmaterial."  
  
"Geht klar, Kaori-san. Und grüß Taichi, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst."  
  
Kaori senkte verlegen den Blick und lächelte.  
  
"Wir haben uns vorgestern erst gesehen. Er hat mich nach Abschluß seiner Arabienmission hier besucht, mußte aber leider wieder aufbrechen, weil er die Verhandlungen mit der afghanischen Regierung leitet." erklärte sie ein wenig bedauernd. "Aber wenigstens haben Taichi und ich gelegentlich Zeit, um uns kurz gegenseitig zu besuchen. Nicht so wie du und Maurice."  
  
Ravana lächelte, doch war ihr Blick ein wenig sehnsüchtig.  
  
"Das werden wir alles nachholen, wenn wir unsere Mission erfüllt haben. Wenn Darth Saturn unser Vorgehen weiter so forciert, werden wir in weniger als einem halben Jahr das große Ziel erreicht haben."  
  
Nach diesem kurzen Austausch über ihr strapaziertes Privatleben verabschiedeten die beiden Freundinnen sich voneinander. Dann instruierte Ravana ihre Techniker, ging zurück in den Nebenraum und informierte ihre Gäste über das bevorstehende Spektakel.  
  
==============================  
  
Jacen öffnete eine Kiste, die er mit der Macht von einem der Regale der Lagerhalle geholt hatte, die ihm, Ami und Shampoo als Versteck diente, und holte drei kleine Päckchen aus silberner Folie hervor, die mit für die beiden Mädchen unlesbaren Schriftzeichen bedeckt waren.  
  
"Nahrungskonzentratriegel." erklärte er auf Shampoos fragenden Blick hin. "Schmecken nicht sonderlich gut, enthalten aber alle Nährstoffe, die der Körper braucht."  
  
Die Amazone holte den Riegel aus seiner Verpackung und biß vorsichtig davon ab. Augenblicklich verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.  
  
"Bah. Wie können Leute sowas essen?"  
  
"Das ist einfach." entgegnete der junge Jedi mit trockenem Humor. "Erstens kennen die Leute hier vermutlich nichts, was wesentlich besser schmeckt und zweitens gehört zu ihrer Ausbildung auch ein Abhärtungstraining."  
  
Ami würgte mißmutig den ersten Bissen ihres Riegels herunter.  
  
"Gib´s zu, Jacen. Du hast uns dieses Zeug nur vorgesetzt, damit wir noch mehr motiviert sind, diese Station schnellstmöglich zu zerstören."  
  
"Wenn du meinst, Ami." Er lächelte amüsiert. "Aber es gibt wirklich leichtere Mittel, um euch zu motivieren."  
  
"So?"  
  
Er nickte. "Früher oder später wird diese Station Ziele auf der Erdoberfläche unter Beschuß nehmen, und wie ich die Imps einschätze, wird das eher früher als später passieren. Außerdem werden wir uns nicht ewig hier drin verstecken können."  
  
"Wie sollen wir es überhaupt anstellen, dieses Ding zu zerstören?" fragte Ami zweifelnd.  
  
"Und wie wir kommen sicher hier weg, wenn wir zerstören Station?" setzte Shampoo hinzu.  
  
Diese Frage war überaus berechtigt, denn auch wenn die Amazone die Meinung teilte, daß diese Kampfstation vernichtet werden mußte, hatte sie nicht viel dafür übrig, dabei das Leben zu verlieren.  
  
"Gute Frage, Shampoo." meinte dann auch Ami zustimmend. "Wie kommen wir überhaupt hier weg?"  
  
"Stationen wie diese hier verfügen normalerweise über Rettungskapseln." erklärte Jacen. "Außerdem kann es sein, daß ein Hangar existiert, in dem wir eine Raumfähre oder ein paar Raumjäger vorfinden werden."  
  
"Hmm...wäre es möglich, die Station mit so einem Raumjäger zu zerstören?"  
  
"Völlig ausgeschlossen. Orbitalwaffenplattformen sind in der Regel dazu da, einen Planeten gegen angreifende Raumschiffe zu verteidigen, Ami." erwiderte Jacen kopfschüttelnd. "Wir würden wenigstens zwei oder drei Großkampfschiffe benötigen, um so eine Station von Außen zu knacken."  
  
"Und wenn wir die Station in einem unkontrollierten Eintrittswinkel in die Atmosphäre lenken?"  
  
"Die Chance, daß du damit Erfolg hast, ist minimal. Wir müßten die Kontrolle über den Hauptcomputer bekommen und für einen Zeitraum von einigen Minuten behalten. Das können wir zu dritt unmöglich schaffen. Da könntest du auch gleich versuchen, die gesamte Station zu erobern. Sind ja nur ein paar Tausend Gegner an Bord. Ganz zu schweigen von den automatischen Sicherheitssystemen."  
  
"Na schön." meinte Ami nun leicht frustriert. "Anstatt mir zu erzählen, was NICHT funktioniert...wie würdest du vorgehen, Jacen?"  
  
"Hmm...also beim zweiten Todesstern haben die Rebellen den Hauptreaktor zum Kollabieren gebracht." überlegte er. "Diese Station hat zwar einen wesentlich kleineren Reaktor, aber dessen Funktionsweise unterscheidet sich nicht von dem Reaktor des Todessterns."  
  
"Was also müssen wir tun?"  
  
Jacen rief sich mit einer Jedi-Erinnerungstechnik die Details einer solchen Anlage wieder ins Gedächtnis.  
  
"Zuerst müssen wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen abschalten, die den Reaktor deaktivieren, wenn der Energieregulator ausfällt. Dann müssen wir den Energieregulator zerstören und zuletzt den Energiefluß umkehren und einen massiven Energiestoß in den Reaktor leiten." erklärte er. "Alternativ könnten wir als letzten Schritt auch die Reaktorkammer sprengen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß wir die dazu nötige Feuerkraft haben."  
  
"Und dann fliehen wir in einer Rettungskapsel." vollendete Ami den Plan. "Aber wieviel Zeit haben wir für die Flucht?"  
  
Jacen stellte ein paar Berechnungen an.  
  
"Maximal fünf Minuten, bevor die Station auseinanderbrechen wird, würde ich sagen. Aber eher weniger."  
  
"Und wo wir finden diese Sicherheitsteile und diesen anderen Kram?" erkundigte sich Shampoo.  
  
"Tja, dazu müßten wir einen Computer anzapfen und einen Grundrißplan der Station aufrufen. Dann können wir auch unsere Routen festlegen. Am Besten wäre es, wenn wir Wartungsschächte oder Ventilationsrohre benutzen könnten, denn da wird man uns nicht so schnell entdecken."  
  
"Werden sie da nicht besonders viele automatische Sicherheitssysteme haben?" wandte Ami ein.  
  
"Wir sind auf einer Station voller loyaler Imps. Die sind zwar paranoid, aber sie haben im Moment doch gar keinen Grund, dutzende von Kilometern von Rohrleitung zu überwachen. Das wäre viel zu ressourcenintensiv."  
  
"Aber sobald sie uns entdecken, wir sicher werden Ärger bekommen. Vielleicht wir können stehlen Uniformen und uns verkleiden." schlug Shampoo vor.  
  
Jacen und Ami stimmten begeistert zu. Auf diese Weise mochte es ihnen sogar gelingen, einen Teil ihrer Mission direkt unter den Augen der Imps durchzuführen.  
  
==============================  
  
Kaori stand vor einem großen Aussichtsfenster aus Transparistahl auf der Kommandobrücke der Kampfstation und versuchte, in ihrem Geist eine Leere zu erzeugen, die die Leere des Alls da draußen zum Vorbild hatte, um ihre Ungeduld zu bezähmen. Sie hatte nur mäßigen Erfolg.  
  
"Wie kommen ihre Leute voran, Commander?" fragte sie in den Raum hinein, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Commander Terrik löste sich aus der Gruppe von Untergebenen, die ihm gerade Bericht erstattet hatten und trat respektvoll hinter seine Vorgesetzte.  
  
"Wir werden in zwanzig Minuten in einer Position sein, die uns den Beschuß von Zielen an der amerikanischen Westküste ermöglicht, Mylady. Die Koordination unseres Angriffs mit der Satellitenübertragung nach Freetown ist in zehn Minuten abgeschlossen. Lady Ravanas Gäste werden den kompletten Angriff live miterleben können."  
  
"Schön. Was macht die Leitsystemkalibrierung?"  
  
Wie als Reaktion auf ihre Frage zuckte ein leuchtendgrüner Lichtfaden durch die Schwärze des Alls und verschwand irgendwo in den oberen Atmosphäreschichten der weißblauen Kugel, die sich langsam im unteren Drittel des Aussichtsfensters drehte. Um die Zielsysteme der Turbolaserkanonen zu optimieren, hatten die Kanoniere, sobald die Station einen stabilen Orbit erreicht hatte, damit begonnen, auf Weltraumschrott zu feuern. Zu Beginn waren die Ergebnisse grauenhaft schlecht gewesen. So schlecht, daß Kaori kurz davor gestanden hatte, zur Motivation ein Exempel an irgendeinem der Kanoniere zu statuieren.  
  
"Wir konnten den Abweichungskegel inzwischen von zehn Metern auf fünf Meter pro Kilometer reduzieren." antwortete Terrik.  
  
Kaoris Antwort bestand aus einem unzufriedenen Schnauben.  
  
"Wenn die imperialen Techniker gleich die Software einer Golan-III- Kampfstation mitgebracht hätten, anstatt die Software eines leichten Kreuzers anzuschleppen, müßten wir uns jetzt nicht damit herumärgern." brummte sie.  
  
Damit hatte sie natürlich Recht. Die Feuerleitsoftware eines Raumschiffs unterschied sich in einigen Punkten von der Software einer Raumstation. Um diese Unterschiede zu kompensieren, waren Korrekturparameter erforderlich. Und diese mußten nun in einem zeitraubenden Verfahren ermittelt werden.  
  
"Wir machen große Fortschritte, Mylady." versuchte der Commander sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Sie mögen mit einer Abweichung von fünf Metern zufrieden sein." gab Kaori jedoch kühl zurück. "Aber ich bin es nicht. Wir befinden uns hier in einer Höhe von fünfunddreißig Kilometern und das bedeutet, daß wir am Boden eine Abweichung von bis zu hundertfünfundsiebzig Metern vom anvisierten Punkt haben werden. Wenn sie mich zufriedenstellen wollen, drücken sie die Abweichung auf ein Maximum von einem Meter pro Kilometer, Commander."  
  
"Jawohl, Mylady."  
  
"Aber sagen sie, wenn ich das Verfahren richtig verstehe, werden die Korrekturparameter durch statistische Auswertung der abgefeuerten Schüsse ermittelt, und das würde doch bedeuten, daß die Ergebnisse besser werden, je mehr Schüsse analysiert werden können, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist zwar etwas vereinfachend ausgedrückt, aber im Wesentlichen korrekt." bestätigte Terrik. "Unglücklicherweise gibt es hier oben nicht so viel Schrott, der für unsere Zielübungen geeignet ist."  
  
"Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, daß ihre Leute mehr Ziele erhalten und zu exakteren Statistiken kommen." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. "Sobald wir in Position für den Angriff sind, lassen sie das Feuer eröffnen. Ihre Kanoniere können die Ergebnisse auswerten und dann dabei die Genauigkeit der Korrekturparameter verbessern."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady."  
  
"Und rufen sie zwei unserer Jägerstaffeln von der Schiffs- und U-Bootjagd über dem Atlantik zurück. Lassen sie sie mit Protonenbomben bestücken und setzen sie sie auf die Atomraketensilos der Amerikaner an."  
  
Gehorsam bestätigte Terrik auch diesen Befehl, bevor er sich, da er offensichtlich entlassen war, umwandte, um seine Befehle auszuführen.  
  
Kaori schaute noch für einige Minuten nach draußen, bevor sie die Kommandobrücke verließ, um General Craiden in seiner Kommandozentrale über die Schulter zu schauen. Von Zeit zu Zeit mußte sie sich einfach darüber informieren, welche Fortschritte die Bodentruppen des Generals machten. Schließlich war sie ja von ihrem Meister zu dessen Babysitter gemacht worden.  
  
Als sie die Koordinationsstelle der ersten und zweiten Sturmgardedivision betrat, fand sie den General vor einer der taktischen Holokarten vor, die den Nordosten des asiatischen Festlands und die nur durch einen schmalen Seeweg getrennte Nordwestspitze Alaskas zeigte.  
  
"Die Amerikaner haben mit einem Angriff unsererseits gerechnet, seit wir die Straßen, die diesen Bundesstaat mit dem Rest Amerikas verbinden, durch Luftangriffe an vielen Stellen zerstört haben." erklärte der General, als er Kaoris Ankunft bemerkte. "Sie haben etwa zwei Korps, in erster Linie motorisierte Infanterie und Panzer, mit einer Gesamtstärke von schätzungsweise annähernd achtzigtausend Mann dort stationiert. Hinzu kommt eine ungewöhnlich hohe Zahl von Flugabwehrbatterien und Artilleriestellungen."  
  
"Sie haben aus unserem Kampf mit den Australiern gelernt." mutmaßte Kaori gelassen. "Und zu unserem Pech gibt es in Alaska nichts, was wir anzünden könnten, um ihre Armeen in eine Situation zu drängen, die sie zur Aufgabe zwingt."  
  
"Die ursprünglich geplante Verlegung unserer Truppen auf dem Luftweg wäre nun Selbstmord." schätzte der General verstimmt. "Der Großteil unserer Transporter würde noch über dem Meer abgeschossen werden, und die Truppen, die es bis zur Küste schaffen, würden von Artilleriefeuer vernichtet werden."  
  
"Was also werden sie tun? Den Angriff abblasen?"  
  
Der General lächelte dünn.  
  
"Kaum." bemerkte er trocken. "Das entspricht nicht meinem Stil."  
  
"Freut mich zu hören." erwiderte sie kühl.  
  
°Das sichert dir vorerst dein Überleben, alter Mann.°  
  
"In den letzten Tagen vor unserem Start habe ich tausende von Orbitalabwurfkapseln und Typ-II-Angriffsdroiden an Bord bringen lassen. Und sobald Hades in Position über dem Staat Washington ist, beginnen wir mit dem Abwurf. Die Droiden werden kleinere Gruppen bilden, die sich über den Staat Alaska verteilen werden. Meine Sturmgardedivisionen in Rußland werden den Angriff mit einem vollen Geschwader TIE-Defender unterstützen."  
  
"Und was ist mit den Verlusten, die sie durch die amerikanische Luftabwehr erwarten?"  
  
Craiden zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Sollen sie doch die Droiden abschiessen." meinte er gelassen. "Wir haben ihre Nachschubwege abgeschnitten, also wird ihnen die Munition ausgehen, lange bevor uns die Droiden ausgehen. Dann können unsere schweren Transporter ungehindert landen. Wenn sie den Köder schlucken, und sich auf die Droiden stürzen, können unsere Jäger relativ ungehindert Angriffe auf ihre Luftabwehrraketen- und Artilleriestellungen fliegen."  
  
"Und wenn sie ihn nicht schlucken, verlieren wir zwar bis zu zweiundsiebzig Jäger, aber ihre Stellungen werden von den Droiden angegriffen werden, während sie mit unserer Luftwaffe beschäftigt sind."  
  
"Ich sehe, sie haben verstanden."  
  
"Keine Respektlosigkeiten, bitte, Herr General." knurrte Kaori verärgert.  
  
Der General hob entschuldigend die Hände.  
  
"Es war mitnichten meine Absicht, respektlos zu erscheinen, Kaori-san. Sollte ich den Eindruck erweckt haben, entschuldige ich mich dafür."  
  
Die junge Frau gab mit einem knappen Nicken zu verstehen, daß sie seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte.  
  
Kurz darauf trat ein junger Fähnrich an die Zwei heran.  
  
"Commander Terrik lässt mitteilen, daß Hades in Angriffsposition ist." meldete der junge Mann. "Er meinte, sie würden vielleicht gern selbst den Feuerbefehl geben wollen."  
  
"Commander Terrik ist ein sehr aufmerksamer und scharfsinniger Mann." bemerkte Kaori mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln. "Kommen sie mit, General. Seien sie dabei, wenn wir der amerikanischen Rüstungsmaschinerie das Genick brechen."  
  
==============================  
  
Haruka und Michiru waren mehr als nur ein wenig angespannt, als sie in dem Flugzeug saßen, daß sie nach einem Zwischenstop in Neu-Delhi nach Damaskus bringen würde. Würde es ihnen gelingen, das Mädchen namens Midori Maeda zu finden? Und würde dieses Mädchen Informationen über den Verbleib ihrer geliebten und so lange vermissten Tochter haben? Sie hofften es, vor allem, weil es keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte für die Suche mehr zu geben schien. Die Reise in ein Kriegsgebiet würde sicher nicht ungefährlich sein, doch beide Frauen waren verzweifelt genug, um jedes Wagnis einzugehen, wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance dafür bestand, eine Spur ihrer Tochter zu finden.  
  
"Schau mal. Die neuesten Nachrichten." bemerkte Michiru, nachdem sie den kleinen Fernseher in der Rückenlehne des Vordersitzes eingeschaltet hatte.  
  
Haruka schaltete ihren Mini-Fernseher ebenfalls ein und steckte die Stöpsel ihrer Kopfhörer in ihre Ohren.  
  
Bei diesen neuesten Nachrichten handelte es sich um eine Reportage, die unter anderem den Verbleib der gewaltigen Zahl von Kriegsgefangenen erklären sollte. Kriegsgegner der Föderation hatten zuvor bereits massive Verdächtigungen über Greueltaten seitens der Föderation geäußert und nun war die Föderation bereit, den Gegenbeweis anzutreten. Eine Gruppe von Vertretern großer Nachrichtenagenturen, Zeitungen und Fernsehsender und Mitarbeiter des Roten Kreuzes waren mit der Presserepräsentantin der Föderation und der Kommandantin der vierten Sturmgardedivision in Damaskus zusammengekommen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und gegenseitigen Vorstellung schwenkte die Kamera auf ein schwarzes Oval von zehn Metern Breite und etwa acht Metern Höhe, dessen Randbereiche von violetten Blitzen umspielt wurden.  
  
"Das ist doch..."  
  
Die beiden Senshi waren mehr als nur schockiert. Sie waren mühelos in der Lage, ein Portal des Dunklen Königreichs zu erkennen, wenn sie eins sahen, und dieses Oval war ein wahres Musterbeispiel für ein solches Portal.  
  
"Dieses mysteriöse Gebilde hier ist eine Art von Portal." erklärte Midori Maeda dann auch der staunenden Gruppe. "Es funktioniert zwar etwas komplizierter, aber stellen sie sich das Ding einfach wie eine Tür vor. Nur daß sie nicht sehen können, was auf der anderen Seite ist."  
  
Cassandra Stone lächelte beruhigend und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des Portals.  
  
"Gehen sie einfach hinein, meine Damen und Herren. Die Erfahrung ist zwar beim ersten Mal etwas desorientierend, aber ich versichere ihnen, es ist völlig ungefährlich."  
  
Nachdem die Leute offensichtlich zögerten, zuckte Midori einfach nur mit den Schultern und ging vor. Überzeugt davon, daß das Mädchen sich gewiß nicht selbst in Gefahr begeben würde, wagten nun einige Mutige ebenfalls den Schritt in die unheimliche Schwärze. Es dauerte nicht lange, und alle Personen der dreißigköpfigen Gruppe hatten das Tor passiert, zuletzt gefolgt von Cassandra Stone.  
  
Ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel erklang unter den Reportern, als sie feststellten, daß ihre Liveverbindung zu ihren jeweiligen Studios abgebrochen war. Die Leute beruhigten sich jedoch, als Midori ihnen erklärte, daß es sich um ein normales Phänomen handeln würde. Man müsse sich damit zufriedengeben, Aufnahmen auf Band zu speichern und diese später wiederzugeben.  
  
Kameras richteten sich daraufhin auf Berichterstatter, die größtenteils schon Erfahrungen in den meisten Krisengebieten der Erde gesammellt hatten, und die nun mit völlig unzureichenden Worten zu beschreiben versuchten, was es für ein Gefühl gewesen war, dieses mysteriöse Portal zu benutzen.  
  
Nach einigen Minunten tauchte eine weitere uniformierte Person auf.  
  
"Hi, Midori. Entschuldige bitte die Verspätung, aber ich hatte noch ein paar unerwartete Dinge zu erledigen."  
  
"Schon gut." Midori lächelte und wandte sich dann an die Gruppe. "Ich möchte ihnen Lady Zirkonite vorstellen. Sie hat dieses kleine Paralleluniversum, in dem wir uns hier befinden, geschaffen, und ist für sämtliche Anlagen an diesem Ort verantwortlich."  
  
Gespenstische Stille herrschte, als die Gruppe diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen begann.  
  
Paralleldimension? Einfach unglaublich.  
  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie jetzt denken werden." begann Zirkonite. "Der Gedanke an parallele Universen ist Unsinn. Aber dasselbe hat der Mensch vor einiger Zeit auch über die Idee des Fliegens gedacht. Dieses Universum hier besteht nur aus einer einzigen Sonne und einem einzigen Planeten, eine Zusammenstellung, die aufgrund ihrer Einfachheit leicht zu erschaffen ist, wenn man sich mit der Materie auskennt. Schwer wird es erst, wenn man versucht, ein Universum mit mehr als einem Sonnensystem zu erschaffen. Eine Galaxis zu konstruieren, ist dann sehr kompliziert, während alles, was darüber hinausgeht, so gut wie unmöglich ist. Aber wir sind ja eigentlich hier, um andere Dinge zu besprechen als interdimensionale Physik, also sollten wir uns vorerst darauf beschränken." erklärte sie freundlich.  
  
"Vielleicht beginnen wir mit einem Überblick über diese Einrichtung." schlug Repräsentantin Stone vor.  
  
Zirkonite nickte.  
  
"Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß das Portal sie auf dem Dach des Zentralkomplexes abliefert, damit sie einen guten Überblick bekommen." Die ehemalige Youma-Generalin zeigte einladend zur Dachbegrenzung, und sofort postierten sich Kameraleute und Berichterstatter, um einen möglichst guten Blick zu erhaschen.  
  
Die Aussicht von dem etwas über einen Kilometer über dem Boden gelegenen Dach war in der Tat atemberaubend. In der Ferne erstreckten sich gewaltige kegelförmige Bauten, deren Basis einen Durchmesser von mindestens vier bis fünf Kilometern haben mußte, und die wenigstens drei Kilometer hoch waren. Gewaltige Gewächshauskuppeln wechselten sich ab mit kompliziert anmutenden Fabrikanlagen.  
  
Der bei weitem überwiegende Teil der Gebäude war jedoch flach, höchstens drei Stockwerke hoch und wies einen quadratischen Grundriß mit einer Kantenlänge von zwei Kilometern auf. Jedes dieser Gebäude hatte Türen auf einer Seite, und vor jedem dieser Gebäude befand sich ein Torbogen aus dunklem Kristall. Umzäunungen machten klar, daß, wer immer diese Torbogen verwendete, nur die Wahl hatte, von da aus das jeweils zugeordnete Gebäude zu betreten. In vielen Torbögen, die vom Dach des Zentralkomplexes aus zu erkennen waren, konnten Kameraleute die schwarzen Ovale von Portalen erkennen. Portale, durch die ein beständiger Strom von Menschen in die Gebäude floß.  
  
"Nachdem sie alle einen Blick riskiert haben, werde ich ihnen die Funktion der Gebäude dort unten erklären." bot Zirkonite an. Sofort hatte sie die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Gäste.  
  
"Über die Gewächshauskuppeln brauche ich sicher kein Wort verlieren. Sie produzieren offensichtlich Nahrungsmittel. Die großen Kegelbauten sind Atmosphäreprozessoren. Sie stellen die Luft her, die wir hier zum Atmen benötigen, und sind notwendig, da bei der Herstellung des Planeten auf die Etablierung einheimischer Lebensformen verzichtet wurde. Es gibt hier also keine Pflanzen, die Sauerstoff erzeugen, aber meine Fabriken erledigen diese Aufgabe ohnehin effizienter." Der Stolz über ihre Leistungen war ihr deutlich anzumerken. "Die Fabriken stellen alle Dinge her, die hier benötigt werden. Unter anderem auch ein hochwirksames Medikament, das wir Neo-Bacta nennen."  
  
Einer der Reporter meldete sich und wurde von Zirkonite mit einem Fingerzeig zum Sprechen aufgefordert.  
  
"Michael Dietz, Reuters." stellte er sich vor. "Worum handelt es sich bei diesem Neo-Bacta?"  
  
"Das ist einfacher zu zeigen, als zu erklären." antwortete Zirkonite. "Im Verlauf der Führung werden derartige Fragen beantwortet werden."  
  
"Was geschieht mit den Menschen dort unten?" fragte ein anderer Reporter.  
  
"Folgen sie mir, und sie werden es sehen." entgegnete die Frau lächelnd und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Aufzug.  
  
Die Halle, in die Zirkonite ihre Gäste schließlich geführt hatte, eines jener rechteckigen, dreistöckigen Gebäude, wirkte von Innen geradezu furchteinflößend. Über drei Etagen verteilt standen die Stasisröhren dicht an dicht. Nebeneinander und aufeinander, nur gelegentlich von zwei Meter breiten Gängen unterbrochen. Und in jedem der Behälter, deren Frontseiten mit einem fünfzehnstelligen Kode bedruckt waren, lag ein Mensch.  
  
"In dieser Kammer, und in einigen anderen gleicher Bauart, befinden sich unsere Kriegsgefangenen." erklärte Zirkonite lächelnd.  
  
"Sind sie..." stammelte ein bleicher Journalist.  
  
"Aber nein. Sie sind nicht tot." versicherte die ehemalige Youma-Generalin. "Diese Menschen befinden sich in Stasiszylindern. Sie werden künstlich ernährt und ihre Lebenszeichen werden von einem Computersystem überwacht, so daß gewährleistet ist, daß alle physischen Bedürfnisse befriedigt werden."  
  
"Warum haben sie diese Menschen in diese Dinger eingesperrt?" erkundigte sich ein Arzt des Rot Kreuz-Teams. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Empörung war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
  
"Wir haben nicht den Wunsch, diese tapferen Soldaten der Erfahrung einer möglicherweise Jahre dauernden Gefangenschaft auszusetzen." entgegnete Zirkonite. "Während sie in diesen Kammern liegen, altern sie nicht, und erfahren subjektiv keine vergehende Zeit. Es mag auf sie ein wenig abstossend wirken, aber glauben sie mir ruhig, wenn ich ihnen sage, daß diese Art der Behandlung langfristig gesehen menschlicher ist, als hunderttausende von diesen Menschen in irgendwelchen engen Lagern zusammenzupferchen. Werfen sie einen Blick auf die Käfige, in denen die Amerikaner ihre Gefangenen in Guantanamo Bay festhalten, und sagen sie mir dann, welche Methode unmenschlicher ist."  
  
"Besteht die Möglichkeit, mit einem der Gefangenen zu sprechen?"  
  
"Im Moment nicht, Doktor. Aber sobald wir beginnen, die ersten Gefangenen aufzuwecken und nach Hause zu schicken, was wohl in ein paar Monaten der Fall sein wird, werden wir sie gern informieren, so daß sie dabei sein können."  
  
Diese Antwort schien den Arzt vorerst zufriedenzustellen.  
  
Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einigen Stasiszylindern vorbei, in denen Gefangene in einer trüben Brühe trieben. Ein schockiertes Aufkeuchen ging durch die Menge. Was wurde diesen Menschen bloß angetan?  
  
"Dies hier beantwortet eine Frage, die vorhin auf dem Dach gestellt wurde." stellte Zirkonite gelassen fest. "Das hier sind Patienten, die mit Neo- Bacta behandelt werden."  
  
"Aber...sie schwimmen doch nur in dieser Brühe." meinte eine Ärztin skeptisch.  
  
"So erstaunlich es klingen mag, aber mehr ist auch nicht notwendig, um Neo- Bacta anzuwenden." Sie gab den Kode auf einem der Zylinder in ihren elektronischen Notizblock ein und studierte kurz den erscheinenden Text. "Dieser Mann hier wurde kurz vor der türkischen Grenze im Irak gefangengenommen. Er wurde von unseren Truppen aus einem in Brand geschossenen Panzer geborgen, zur Stabilisierung in ein Feldlazarett bei Mossul gebracht, und später mit den anderen Gefangenen hierher überführt." berichtete sie. "Er hatte großflächige Verbrennungen dritten Grades auf dem gesamten Körper. Ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse hätten ihn nicht retten können, aber mit Neo-Bacta ist es möglich, eine Menge theoretisch tödlich endender Verletzungen zu behandeln. Natürlich immer unter der Voraussetzung, daß der Patient zum Zeitpunkt der Behandlung noch am Leben ist."  
  
"Und was genau ist dieses Neo-Bacta?"  
  
"Das kann ich ihnen selbst nicht genau erklären." gestand Zirkonite. "Bacta wird in einem sehr komplexen Verfahren aus einer Vielzahl von pflanzlichen und tierischen Ingredenzien hergestellt. Da jedoch ein Teil der Zutaten sehr schwer zu beschaffen ist, hat ein Wissenschaftlerteam das Verfahren modifiziert und eine in größeren Mengen verfügbare, dafür aber nicht ganz so wirksame Variante synthetisiert, die sie schlicht Neo-Bacta genannt haben. Mehr kann ich ihnen leider nicht darüber verraten."  
  
"Welcher Zusammenhang besteht zwischen diesen Gefangenenlagern hier und den vielen Gebäuden, in die wir vorhin Menschen haben gehen sehen?" fragte einer der Reporter unvermittelt.  
  
"Der Zentralkomplex dieser Einrichtung hat unter anderem die Aufgabe, unser Territorium und die mit uns verbündeten oder von uns kontrollierten Gebiete bei Verwaltungsaufgaben zu unterstützen." begann Zirkonite ihre Erklärung. "Dazu gehört natürlich auch eine genaue Erfassung der in diesen Gebieten lebenden Bevölkerung."  
  
"Und dazu bringen sie die Menschen hierher? Warum benutzen sie nicht einfach schon vorhandene Verwaltungsdaten?"  
  
"In sehr vielen Ländern sind diese Daten lückenhaft, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Aber sie haben natürlich Recht, wenn sie sagen, daß es noch einen anderen Grund geben muß." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie ihre Besucher kurz musterte. "Viele Menschen leiden an sogenannten Zivilisationskrankheiten, Folgen von Mangelernährung, Schäden durch Drogenkonsum, Umweltgifte oder irgendwelche anderen Probleme. Glücklicherweise ist fast jedes dieser Probleme lösbar, wenn man Zugang zu einer Neo-Bacta-Behandlungseinheit hat. Die Infrastruktur für eine flächendeckende Behandlung aufzubauen, wäre zu aufwendig und unwirtschaftlich gewesen. Daher bringen wir die Menschen für eine Kotrolluntersuchung und gegebenenfalls für einen Kurzurlaub in einem Behandlungstank hierher."  
  
"Aber verursacht das nicht enorme Kosten?"  
  
"Wieso das?" fragte Zirkonite den Reporter verwundert zurück. "Gesunde Menschen sind zufriedene Menschen, und belasten außerdem nicht das Gesundheitswesen in der Region, in der sie leben. Wenn sie diese Einsparungen berücksichtigen, werden sie feststellen, daß wir langfristig Gewinn machen. Es ist schließlich nicht sehr aufwendig, einen Menschen für einen Tag, oder meinetwegen auch für ein paar Tage, in so einen Tank zu stecken, und das benutzte Neo-Bacta kann später aufbereitet und zu einem gewissen Teil wiederverwendet werden."  
  
"Aber wird die Einführung dieser Behandlung nicht die pharmazeutische Industrie und das Arzt- und Krankenhauswesen in den Ruin stürzen?"  
  
"Wir haben nicht vor, Neo-Bacta auf dem Markt zu verbreiten." beruhigte sie den Journalisten. "Eben um derartige Effekte zu vermeiden. Sehen sie diese Behandlung als einmaliges Geschenk an, mit dem wir den Menschen eine Freude machen wollen."  
  
°Daß wir jedem Menschen während seines Aufenthalts in der Stasiskammer auch einen Splitter von unserem speziellen Kristall implantieren, tut ja nichts weiter zur Sache.° Setzte die ehemalige Youma-Generalin in Gedanken hinzu. Projekt Onyx war zwar noch nicht bis ins Anwenderstadium vorgedrungen, aber früher oder später würde sie die nötigen Daten beisammen haben. Und in der Zwischenzeit musste sie sich halt darauf beschränken, die Saat auszubringen.  
  
Sobald Projekt Onyx abgeschlossen war, und sobald Darth Saturn mit Hilfe der Klonarmee und der anderen Schüler diesen Planeten vollständig erobert hatte, würde sie zusammen mit dem Meister die dunkle Ernte einbringen können. Nach mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert der Vorbereitung würde das Projekt Dark Harvest zum Abschluß gebracht werden, und die Menschheit würde ihnen gehören.  
  
Und ironischerweise waren die Sailor Senshi, die so sehr von ihrer Vision von Kristall-Tokyo getrieben waren, auf dem besten Weg, bei der endgültigen Verwirklichung des Plans zu helfen.  
  
°Was gäbe ich darum, wenn Beryll und die anderen hier sein und das mit ansehen könnten.° dachte Zirkonite ein wenig melancholisch. °Aber andererseits...wenn sie hier wären, würden sie todsicher einen Weg finden, um alles zu verpfuschen.°  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Besucher auch noch durch einige andere Gebäude geführt hatte, brachte Zirkonite sie wieder zum Portal auf dem Dach des Zentralkomplexes zurück, und verabschiedete sich. Sobald die Reporter ihr Material veröffentlicht hatten, würde das die Menschen, die noch nicht hier gewesen waren, aber Gerüchte über Verschleppungen gehört hatten, mit Sicherheit beruhigen.  
  
Die Lämmer würden sich brav und ohne Komplikationen zur Schlachtbank führen lassen. 


	22. Teil 21

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn – The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 21  
  
Ami, Shampoo und Jacen hatten es sich in ihrem Versteck gemütlich gemacht und schliefen, um Kraft für das bevorstehende Abenteuer zu sammeln. Es war kaum anzunehmen, daß sie Ruhe finden würden, wenn sie erst einmal damit begonnen hatten, auf die Zerstörung der Raumstation hinzuarbeiten, also war es nur vernünftig, sich vorher ein wenig auszuruhen.  
  
Jacen träumte.  
  
Er trug die traditionelle braune Robe seines Ordens und schlich sich verstohlen aber dennoch mit großer Eile durch verwinkelte Gassen zwischen hoch aufragenden Gebäuden. Über ihm erklang das Jaulen von Sternenjägertriebwerken, gepaart mit dem typischen Geräusch von Laserbeschuß. Gelegentlich war auch Explosionsdonner zu hören.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte eine kleine Gestalt, die ebenfalls in eine braune Robe gekleidet war, an seiner Seite auf.  
  
Ein Jawa?  
  
Was für eine absurde Idee. Was machte ein Jawa hier in...ja, wo war er eigentlich?  
  
"Crackens Kommandos haben den Schildgenerator erreicht."  
  
Die Stimme der kleinen Gestalt, deren Kopf unter einer Kapuze verborgen war, war ein raues Miauen.  
  
An der Stimme erkannte Jacen, das er es nicht mit einem Jawa, sondern mit einem Noghri zu tun hatte.  
  
Früher waren die grauhäutigen Katzenmenschen, die begnadete Assassinen, Infiltratoren und Leibwächter waren, durch einen Trick Darth Vaders in die Dienste des Imperiums gelockt worden, doch Jacens Mutter hatte ihnen die Täuschung offenbart und hatte sie Dank ihrer Autorität als Tochter Vaders, der von den Noghri trotz allem immer noch sehr verehrt wurde, auf die Seite der neuen Republik gezogen. Seitdem wurde sie ständig von einer Ehrenwache aus Noghri begleitet, die ihre Sicherheit zu einer Frage ihrer persönlichen Ehre gemacht hatten.  
  
°Genau wie die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder, was erklärt, warum ich von Noghri begleitet werde.°  
  
"Wir haben den Zugang zur Relaisstation fast erreicht." berichtete der Noghri. "Vier von uns sind vorausgeeilt, um die Wachen am Zugang auszuschalten."  
  
"Gut. Beeilen wir uns und schalten das Ding aus, damit die Sonderstaffel das Kraftwerk erledigen kann, sobald der städtische Schutzschild unten ist." entgegnete der Jacen in seinem Traum, während er weiter durch die Gassen hastete.  
  
Sobald das Kraftwerk ausgeschaltet war, würden die Abwehrgeschütze der Stadt keine Energie mehr haben. Und wenn die Relaisstation ausgeschaltet war, würden die Verteidigungseinrichtungen in der Umgebung des Kraftwerks keine Energie mehr haben, was der Sonderstaffel unter dem Kommando von General Wedge Antilles die Ausschaltung des Kraftwerks erleichtern würde. Die imperialen Verteidiger würden dann auf fahrzeuggestützte Waffensysteme angewiesen sein, deren Durchschlagskraft und Leistungsfähigkeit deutlich geringer war als die der festmontierten Systeme. General Salms B-Flüglergeschwader würde sich problemlos mit dieser Art des Widerstands befassen können, während die Landefähren weitere Bodentruppen in die Stadt brachten.  
  
Zwei A-Flüglerstaffeln waren dazu abgestellt, die planetaren Raumjägerverbände in den Griff zu bekommen, und es sah so aus, als würde ihnen das auch problemlos gelingen. Für die veralteten TIE-Jäger waren die A-Flügler einfach zu wendig, und die TIE-Abfangjäger, die es in dieser Schlacht vielleicht mit den A-Flüglern hätten aufnehmen können, waren im planetennahen Raum in das Gefecht zwischen der Angriffsflotte der Neuen Republik und der imperialen Verteidigungsflotte, bestehend aus zwei Sternzerstörern der Imperial-II-Klasse, einem Sternzerstörer der Victory- Klasse und mehreren kleineren Kriegsschiffen, hauptsächlich Dreadnoughts, leichte Kreuzer der Carrack-Klasse und Fregatten der Lanzen-Klasse, verwickelt.  
  
Aber warum befand Jacen sich auf dem Planeten?  
  
Er war kein Soldat der Neuen Republik, sondern ein Jedi.  
  
Und er war nicht der einzige Jedi hier, fiel ihm plötzlich ein.  
  
Sein Onkel Luke, dessen Frau Mara, Meister Katarn und Meisterin Korr, die Frau, der Jacen seit einem Jahr als Schüler zugeteilt war, waren irgendwo auf dieser Welt...Garm hieß sie wohl...unterwegs.  
  
Der Planet war eine Industriewelt, die nebst einer Reihe von Reparaturdocks im Orbit besonders durch die Produktionseinrichtungen für Panzer und Infanterieausrüstung, sowie ausgedehnte Kasernenkomplexe zur Ausbildung von Sturmtruppen auffiel. Normalerweise wäre das nicht bedenklich gewesen, da seit einigen Jahren Frieden zwischen der Neuen Republik und dem Imperium herrschte. Aber hier lagen die Dinge anders. Die Imperialen auf Garm hatten ganz plötzlich den Frieden gebrochen und hatten anschließend einen Kleinkrieg vom Zaun gebrochen.  
  
Plötzlich erreichten sie einen freien Platz vor einem einstmals schwer bewachten Bunker.  
  
Jetzt wurde der Platz von zwei brennenden Schwebepanzern flankiert, während annähernd zwei Dutzend tote Sturmtruppler vor dem Eingang herumlagen.  
  
Und das war das Werk von lediglich vier Noghri.  
  
°Kein Wunder, daß Vader sie unbedingt für das Imperium gewinnen wollte.° dachte er schaudernd. Die Katzenwesen waren ihm unheimlich, doch gleichwohl wußte er, daß er jedem von ihnen uneingeschränkt vertrauen konnte.  
  
Die Noghri-Clans hatten seine Sicherheit schon gewährleistet, als er noch gar nicht geboren worden war, und obwohl es gelegentlich knapp geworden war, hatten sie doch im Allgemeinen hervorragende Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Außerdem hatten sie allen Grund, sich ins Zeug zu legen, dachte er, als ihm plötzlich entsetzt einfiel, weshalb sie hier auf Garm waren.  
  
Die Imps hatten die Staatschefin der Neuen Republik während einer diplomatischen Mission entführt und nach Erkenntnissen des Republik- Geheimdiensts nach Garm verschleppt.  
  
Seine Mutter.  
  
"Vergebung, Jacen Clan Organa-Solo." miaute einer der Noghri des Vorauskommandos. "Wir waren nicht schnell genug, um zu verhindern, daß das Tor geschlossen wurde."  
  
"Macht euch deswegen keine unnötigen Sorgen." erwiderte er unbekümmert und musterte prüfend die massive, zweiflügelige Panzertür.  
  
°Vielleicht könnte ich das Ding einfach kurzschließen.° überlegte er, als sein Blick auf die Schalttafel links neben dem Tor fiel.  
  
Der Gedanke ließ ihn kurz grinsen, als er an eine ähnliche Situation denken mußte, von der ihm sein Vater erzählt hatte. Dessen Versuch damals auf Endor war gründlich in die Hose gegangen.  
  
"Ein Wookie und ein AT-ST wären jetzt genau richtig." brummte er. "Aber da wir keins von beiden hier haben, muß es das hier tun."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Lichtschwert, aktivierte es, und schob die Energieklinge langsam in den zentimeterdicken Stahl des Tores hinein. Die Klinge durchdrang den Stahl wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter schneidet, und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er eine rechteckigen Öffnung in den Stahl geschnitten, die groß genug war, um ihn und seine Begleiter hineinzulassen.  
  
Sie stiessen den ausgeschnittenen Stahlblock nach Innen. Dann stürmten die Noghri sofort mit großer Professionalität in den Bunker. Jeder von ihnen wußte, was er zu tun hatte, denn derartige Aktionen waren während ihrer Ausbildung tausendfach geübt worden, und ihnen inzwischen völlig in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Ihre Eleganz und Präzision übertraf jede andere Elite-Kommandoabteilung bei Weitem. In ihren besonderen Fachgebieten konnte es kein Soldat der Galaxis mit einem Noghri aufnehmen. Wie auch, wenn selbst ein Jedi Probleme haben konnte, mit ihnen fertigzuwerden?  
  
Jacen folgte den Noghri dichtauf, nur um festzustellen, daß sie einen braununiformierten Offizier und vier weitere Sturmtruppler ausgeschaltet hatten.  
  
°Und in den höchstens anderthalb Sekunden, die die Noghri dafür gebraucht haben, haben die Imps es nicht mal geschafft, auch nur einen Schuß abzugeben, obwohl sie auf unser Eindringen vorbereitet waren.°  
  
Der Gedanke daran, wie leicht und schnell die Noghri töten konnten, ließ ihn schaudern.  
  
Die 'Operation Relaisstation' erschien ihm inzwischen fast zu leicht.  
  
Einer der Noghri nahm dem Offizier eine Schlüsselkarte ab und entriegelte den Aufzug.  
  
"Wenn wir unten sind, folgen wir einem Wartungsgang, der sich nach etwa einhundert Metern gabelt. Auf der einen Seite haben wir die Kontrollterminals und auf der anderen Seite die Kammer mit dem Energieverteiler." wiederholte Jacen, was er über die Anlage wußte. "Wir werden uns aufteilen. Ihr Vier", er deutete auf das Vorauskommando, "kümmert euch um den Kontrollraum, während wir anderen uns um den Verteiler kümmern. Wenn alles glattgeht sind wir in fünf Minuten wieder draußen."  
  
Die vier Noghri machten sich augenblicklich auf den Weg.  
  
Von den sechs Katzenmenschen, die Jacen begleitet hatten, blieben zwei bei ihm, während vier vorauseilten, um den Weg zum Verteiler auf unschöne Überraschungen zu untersuchen.  
  
Jacen erwartete nicht, daß irgendjemand für ihn Risiken einging, aber die Noghri bestanden darauf. Nachdem es ihnen schon nicht gelungen war, seine Mutter zu schützen, würden sie sich von nichts im Universum davon abhalten lassen, auch auf Kosten des eigenen Lebens seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten - selbst gegen seinen Willen. Und da er wußte, daß er sie nicht daran hindern konnte, versuchte der junge Jedi es gar nicht erst.  
  
Er und seine zwei Begleiter ließen den anderen einen Vorsprung von zwanzig Metern, was ein genügend großer Abstand war, um das Ehrgefühl der Noghri zu befriedigen, und gleichzeitig nah genug war, um dem Jedi im Notfall ein schnelles Eingreifen zu erlauben.  
  
Die Vierergruppe erreichte die Gabelung und bog in Richtung des Verteilers ab, verschwand somit aus Jacens Sichtfeld.  
  
Plötzlich erklang das charakteristische Summen eines Lichtschwerts. Dann verspürte Jacen dreimal in Folge eine Erschütterung in der Macht, die vom Ende eines Lebens kündete.  
  
Als Jacen zusammen mit seinen Begleitern um die Ecke bog, flog ihnen der vierte Noghri, geschleudert von der Macht, entgegen. Reflexartig langte Jacen selbst hinaus, und bremste den Flug des Noghri, so daß er unbeschadet landen konnte. Die anderen beiden Noghri hatten bereits auf den Feind angelegt, der jedoch darauf nur mit einem geringschätzigen Lachen reagierte.  
  
Der junge Jedi musterte seinen Gegner, der im Halbdunkel des Wartungsgangs von der roten Klinge seines Lichtschwerts in einem unheimlichen Licht erschien, genauer.  
  
Es war eine Twi´lekfrau mit sehr heller Haut. Auf ihre Stirn waren verschlungene geometrische Muster tätowiert, und ihre Lekku, wie die Kopftentakel genannt wurden, waren mit dünnen, schwarzen Lederschnüren geschmückt, die in einem kunstvollen Muster geschnürt waren. Ihre Füsse steckten in schwarzen Halbstiefeln. Wohlgeformte Beine schlossen sich an, die unter einer eng anliegenden Hose von dunkelgrauer Farbe, bestickt mit roten Mustern, die von der Art an die Stirntätowierung erinnerten, nur in dem Sinne verborgen waren, daß sie keinen Blick auf die Haut erlaubten. Um ihre Hüften hing eine als Gürtel dienende Silberkette, an der die Halterung für ein Lichtschwert auf der rechten Seite erkennbar war, während auf der linken Seite ein weiteres Lichtschwert hing. Ihr Oberkörper steckte in einem bauchfreien Top, ebenfalls in schwarz. Vermutlich um sich in belebteren Gegenden vor Gaffern zu schützen, trug sie darüber einen bis zum Boden reichenden Umhang, der vorn über ihrem Schlüsselbein von einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten wurde. Außerdem trug sie blutrote, fingerlose Lederhandschuhe.  
  
Hinter ihr blockierte ein Kraftfeld den weiteren Weg. Ein Kraftfeld, das nicht in den ursprünglichen Plänen enthalten gewesen war, die bei der Planung des Einsatzes benutzt worden waren.  
  
Sie grinste, als sie Jacen entdeckte.  
  
"Deine Mutter wirst du hier unten nicht finden, Frischling."  
  
"Deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier." gab er ruhig zurück.  
  
Ein Jedi sollte, wann immer möglich, auf seine Selbstbeherrschung achten.  
  
"Nicht? Dann scheint sie dir ja nicht allzu wichtig zu sein."  
  
Mühsam unterdrückte er ein verärgertes Schnauben. Er spürte, daß diese Frau in Reizen wollte, und war entschlossen, ihr in dieser Hinsicht widerstand zu leisten.  
  
"Ich liebe meine Mutter, aber ich muß sie nicht persönlich retten." antwortete er. "Mir reicht es zu wissen, daß ich hier meinen Teil dazu beitrage."  
  
"Du willst den Energieverteiler hier sabotieren, nehme ich an." entgegnete die Twi´lek darauf. "Das bedeutet wohl, daß ihr es auf das Kraftwerk abgesehen habt."  
  
"Und wenn?"  
  
Sie kicherte und hob demonstrativ ihr Lichtschwert.  
  
"Was aus dieser Stadt wird, kümmert mich nicht. Und wenn das Kraftwerk noch zehn Minuten arbeitet, ist eure Mission ohnehin gescheitert."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?" warf Jacen ein.  
  
"Es soll heißen, daß ihr jetzt genausogut nach Hause gehen könnt." gab sie zurück. "Oder könnt ihr mich in der kurzen Zeit besiegen, das Kraftfeld hinter mir deaktivieren und den Verteiler sprengen?"  
  
"Ich glaube, du willst uns nur hinhalten und durcheinanderbringen." antwortete Jacen darauf. "Wir werden jedenfalls versuchen, unseren Auftrag zu erledigen."  
  
Die Frau lachte trocken.  
  
"Versuchen?", fragte sie spöttisch. "Ich dachte, dieses Wort gibt es im Wortschatz eines Jedis nicht."  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich?" gab er zurück.  
  
"Wir beide werden durch das Kraftfeld gehen, und dann werden wir ausprobieren, wer von uns beiden der bessere Kämpfer ist, Frischling. Sobald wir hinter dem Kraftfeld sind, verbinde ich den Öffnungsmechanismus mit einem Vitalmonitor, der meine Lebenszeichen überwacht, und wenn ich getötet werde, wird das Feld abgeschaltet, so daß deine Miezekätzchen ihren Auftrag erledigen können."  
  
"Gibt es keine Lösung, bei der es nicht zur Vernichtung von Leben kommt?" fragte er ein wenig traurig. "Es kommt mir so sinnlos vor, daß ich jemanden töten soll, nur um ein Kradtfeld abzuschalten."  
  
Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es eine solche Lösung. Aber ganz sicher erlaubt sie euch nicht die Zerstörung des Kraftwerks innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten."  
  
Jacen seufzte traurig und hob dann in stummem Einverständnis mit der Herausforderung sein Lichtschwert.  
  
"Gehen wir."  
  
Jacen wurde plötzlich aus seinem Traum gerissen, als sein durch jahrelanges Training geschultes Unterbewußtsein die Anwesenheit einer neuen Präsenz in seiner Nähe spürte.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und langte gleichzeitig nach seinem Lichtschwert. Dann entdeckte er eine halbtransparente Gestalt in wenigen Metern Entfernung, die in einem hellblauen Lichtschein schimmerte.  
  
Er entspannte sich wieder und setzte sich aufrecht hin.  
  
Die Gestalt, die eine traditionelle Jedirobe trug, lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Du machst dem Orden Ehre, junger Mann. Deine Selbstkontrolle ist lobenswert."  
  
"Wer sind sie?" murmelte der junge Jedi, wegen der Plötzlichkeit des Wechsels zwischen jenem Traum und der Realität ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
Die Gestalt betrachtete ihn, prüfend, wie es schien.  
  
"Erforsche deine Gefühle. Dann findest du die Antwort."  
  
Jacen schloß seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Emotionen. Da war tatsächlich eine Verbindung zu jener Gestalt. Eine Art durch das Universum, durch Raum und Zeit, reichendes Band, welches sie miteinander verband.  
  
"Großvater." sagte er schließlich, und öffnete die Augen wieder.  
  
"Du hast großes Talent, Enkelsohn, und wie ich sehe, wurdest du gut ausgebildet."  
  
Er errötete leicht bei diesem unerwarteten Lob.  
  
"Danke. Aber ich sehe meine Ausbildung nicht als beendet an. Man lernt schließlich sein Leben lang neue Dinge."  
  
"Viele deiner Vorgänger hatten nicht die Weisheit, das zu erkennen. Irgendwann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie aufhörten, dazuzulernen, weil ihnen ihr Stolz sagte, daß sie mit dem Lernen fertig wären."  
  
"So wie du, Großvater?" fragte Jacen mit neutraler Miene.  
  
Sein Gegenüber lachte leise.  
  
"Bei mir lag es nicht am Stolz, mein Junge. Ich war schon immer ein sehr neugieriger Mensch, musst du wissen."  
  
"Was ist dann passiert?"  
  
"Was soll ich sagen? Es gab da einige emotionale Konflikte, die ich nicht lösen konnte. Das führte zu Frustration. Frustration führte zu Verbitterung. Und Verbitterung wurde zu Haß. Mit der manipulativen Hilfe des späteren Imperators zwar, aber das soll keine Entschuldigung für meinen eigenen Anteil an der Katastrophe sein." Die Gestalt seufzte bedauernd. "Es kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich so sehr mit meinem eigenen Leiden beschäftigt war, daß mich der Rest des Universums nicht mehr kümmerte. Palpatine hat meine Emotionen nicht verursacht. Er hat sie nur für seine eigenen Zwecke ausgenutzt."  
  
"Und was war der Grund für diese Konflikte?"  
  
"Nun, ich wollte ein guter Jedi sein. Aber gleichzeitig liebte ich eine Frau."  
  
"Und was hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?" fragte der junge Jedi verwundert.  
  
"Deine Frage zeigt, daß du von den Regeln des alten Jedi-Ordens nicht sehr viel weisst."  
  
"Nun ja...während du der Dunklen Seite gedient hast, warst du bei der Beseitigung des Ordens und seiner Hinterlassenschaften sehr gründlich."  
  
"Ich weiss. Dadurch war mein Sohn bei der Neugründung des Ordens sehr auf Improvisation angewiesen. So gesehen hatten meine Taten doch ein gutes Nebenergebnis - auch wenn das damals natürlich nicht in meiner Absicht lag."  
  
"Wie kannst du so über die gnadenlose Auslöschung von so vielen Leben sprechen?"  
  
"Ich bedaure die Vernichtung dieser Leben, Jacen, aber ich bedaure NICHT die Vernichtung des Systems."  
  
"Könntest du mir das genauer erklären?"  
  
Die Gestalt nickte.  
  
"Deswegen bin ich hier."  
  
"Da bin ich aber mal gespannt."  
  
Die Gestalt schmunzelte amüsiert.  
  
"Früher war es so, daß Jedi, die auf Reisen waren, und kleine Kinder entdeckt haben, die in der Macht talentiert waren, diese Kinder für den Orden rekrutiert haben.", begann er. "Kinder im Alter von drei bis fünf Jahren wurden auf diese Weise von ihren Familien getrennt und vom Orden aufgezogen. Der Hauptgrund dafür war, daß emotionale Bindungen zu anderen Menschen vermhindert werden sollten."  
  
"Warum denn das?"  
  
"Früher hielt der Orden nicht nur negative Emotionen für einen Weg zur Dunklen Seite, sondern ALLE Emotionen."  
  
"Du meinst...auch Liebe?" fragte Jacen überrascht.  
  
"Natürlich. Ein Jedi soll Ordnung und Frieden im ganzen Universum dienen. Er soll das große Ganze im Auge haben. Eine Beziehung wäre da nur hinderlich. Sie stört den Fokus des Jedi auf das Gesamtbild und schafft eine Situation, in der ein Jedi möglicherweise in Versuchung geraten würde, die Macht zu mißbrauchen, um seinem Partner zu helfen, oder eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die nicht das Wohl der Mehrheit, sondern in erster Linie das Wohl des Partners im Blick hat."  
  
"Aber Menschen haben nunmal Gefühle." wandte Jacen ein. "Wie kann ein Jedi einen Zustand des Friedens und der Harmonie erreichen, wenn er einen Teil seines Selbst ablehnt?"  
  
"Indem er sich von der bloßen Möglichkeit, einem anderen Menschen so nahe zu kommen, daß Liebe entstehen könnte, isoliert." antwortete der Mann, der früher unter dem Namen Darth Vader eine ganze Galaxis in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, gleichmütig. "Aber das war etwas, was ich nie tun konnte. Schon zu Beginn meiner Ausbildung gab es eine starke emotionale Bindung sowohl zu meiner Mutter als auch zu meiner späteren Frau, Padme Amidala."  
  
"Das wird dem Orden nicht gefallen haben." vermutete Jacen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Aber ich war von Anfang an stark in der Macht, und wenn sie sich geweigert hätten, mich auszubilden, wäre ich eine viel zu große Gefahr für mich und meine Umwelt gewesen. Daher hatten sie keine Wahl. Sie mußten mich weiter ausbilden und hoffen, daß sich der Konflikt zwischen dem Kodex und meinen Emotionen irgendwann lösen würde."  
  
"Offensichtlich vergeblich." bemerkte der junge Jedi.  
  
"Leider. Aber glücklicherweise handhabt der neue Jedi-Orden diese Angelegenheiten nicht so restriktiv. Du wirst dich nicht mit einem Konflikt zwischen Regeln und Gefühl auseinandersetzen müssen."  
  
"Aber mit einem anderen Konflikt?"  
  
"Sehr gut. Du liest zwischen den Zeilen, und du hast Recht. Es wird die Zeit kommen, wo du zwischen zwei widerstreitenden Emotionen wirst entscheiden müssen."  
  
"Und hat diese Entscheidung etwas mit der augenblicklichen Lage zu tun?"  
  
"Das wirst du selbst herausfinden müssen. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen: Bevor du diese Entscheidung triffst, sei dir über deine Gefühle völlig im Klaren. Und denke auch über die weitreichenden Konsequenzen deiner Entscheidungen nach."  
  
"Das klingt so, als ob das Schicksal der Welt von mir abhinge." bemerkte er wenig begeistert.  
  
"Von dir und deinen Freunden." bestätigte Anakin Skywalker ernst. "Aber wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, hast du das längst erkannt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Jacen nickte langsam.  
  
"Gut. Ein letzter Rat noch, bevor ich dich verlasse: Pass gut auf deine Freunde auf, denn deine Gegner sind zahlreich und stark in der Macht. Aber genau wie damals, als mein Sohn die Rebellion gegen das Imperium unterstützt hat, gibt es auch heute einen Funken des Lichts in der Dunkelheit. Du wirst diesen Funken sehen, wenn du gut aufpasst."  
  
"Ich werde aufpassen, Großvater." versprach er.  
  
"Gut. Dann lebe wohl, und möge die Macht mit dir sein, Enkelsohn."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verlor die Gestalt rasch an Substanz und war binnen weniger Sekunden verschwunden.  
  
"Das war ja mal ein Erlebnis." murmelte Jacen. Dann schaute er sich um und blickte in die ruhigen, blauen Augen von Ami.  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Ich wußte nicht, daß dein Großvater dich hier besuchen kann."  
  
"Jedi, die zu Lebzeiten stark in der Macht waren, können manchmal auch nach ihrem Tod in Erscheinung treten." antwortete er darauf. "Mein Onkel hat mir davon erzählt. Es ist für den Jedi nicht einfach, und deshalb sind solche Erscheinungen sehr, sehr selten."  
  
"Seine letzten Worte klangen wie eine Warnung, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
"Ja. Aber wir können nicht mehr tun als aufpassen und auf die Macht vertrauen." meinte er dazu. "Schließlich können wir nicht wieder auf diese Station zurück, wenn wir einfach so verschwinden."  
  
Von der anderen Seite erklang ein herzhaftes Gähnen.  
  
"Vielleicht wir sollten dann einfach sehen, daß wir vernichten diese Station hier." warf Shampoo ein, während sie sich genüßlich räkelte.  
  
"Gute Idee." Jacen stand auf und hielt Ami seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
Die Senshi des Merkur schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Nun würden sie den Imperialen zeigen, was eine Senshi, eine Amazone und ein Jedi zu tun in der Lage waren.  
  
==============================  
  
Burt Hanson war ein in Ehren ergrauter Seebär, ein Mann, der sich in den Gewässern, die er seit nun fast dreißig Jahren befuhr, auskannte, wie kein zweiter.  
  
Was vielleicht daran lag, daß es wegen der schlechten Wirtschaftslage nicht mehr viele Leute gab, die mit Ausflugsschiffen Touristen durch den Hafen von San Francisco schipperten.  
  
Auch an diesem frühen Vormittag war er wieder unterwegs. Etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Plätze auf seinem Schiff waren besetzt, so daß er gerade so eben mit dieser Fahrt in der Gewinnzone landen würde.  
  
Trotzdem erklärte er den Leuten enthusiastisch, was sie dort draußen zu sehen bekamen, gab dabei ein paar Anekdoten zum Besten, und hoffte, daß seine Passagiere sich so gut amüsieren würden, daß sie ihn weiterempfehlen würden. Sein Geschäft lebte schließlich von der Mundpropaganda.  
  
Plötzlich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, donnerte ein giftgrüner Lichtblitz keine dreißig Meter von Burt Hansons Ausflugsschiff entfernt ins Wasser.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war DAS?" stiess er erschrocken hervor, und starrte entsetzt auf die meterhohe Wolke aus verdampftem Wasser, die über der Einschlagstelle stand.  
  
Schreie vom Aussichtsdeck ließen ihn fluchend herumfahren. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, waren verletzte Touristen. Aber es gab keine Verletzten. Die Leute zeigten aufgeregt auf etwas, was sich weiter westlich abspielte.  
  
°Mein Gott, die Brücke!° erkannte er, ebenso entsetzt wie seine Passagiere.  
  
Ein ganzer Abschnitt der Golden Gate Bridge existierte nicht mehr.  
  
Hanson griff mit zittrigen Fingern zu seinem Fernglas, um die knapp vierhundert Meter entfernte Brücke genauer zu betrachten. Zuerst dachte er, es sei ein Stück aus der Brücke herausgebrochen, aber dann sah er sich die Überreste der Trägerstruktur genauer an und bemerkte, daß sie in einem schwachen Rotton glühten.  
  
°Das sieht aus, als wenn die Brücke weggeschmolzen worden wäre.°  
  
Dann fuhr ein neuer Lichtblitz in einen anderen Teil der Brücke, und bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
  
"Das ist genug Aufregung für heute." murmelte er zu sich selbst und griff zum Steuer. Er würde das Schiff zurück zum Anleger bringen und sich dann so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
Als er zurückblickte, sah er eine ganze Serie dieser Lichtblitze auf ein Gelände in der Nähe der Brücke niedergehen.  
  
Das Presidio.  
  
Eine der ältesten Militäreinrichtungen in San Francisco.  
  
Hanson griff zum Funkgerät und rief den Hafenkommandanten an. Er wollte wissen, was überhaupt los war, aber in der Hafenmeisterei wußte man auch nicht mehr.  
  
Das nächste Blitzgewitter traf die Marinewerft und verwandelte die Kräne, Dockanlagen und Schiffe dort in eine Anhäufung von modernem Stahlschrott.  
  
Auf der Fahrt zu seinem Anleger bemerkte Hanson, daß über dem militärischen Teil des Hafens dichte Rauchwolken hingen.  
  
Später sollte er erfahren, daß diese Lichtbolzen alle Schiffe im Hafen und den Hafen selbst zerstört hatten.  
  
Zerstörer, Kreuzer, Fregatten, Minensucher, U-Boote. Alles zerstört.  
  
Genau wie jede andere militärische oder rüstungsindustrielle Einrichtung in der Stadt. Und er erfuhr aus den Nachrichten, daß kurz zuvor San Diego, Los Angeles und Fresno ebenfalls getroffen worden waren. Auch hier waren, von ein paar Ausnahmen abgesehen, fast nur militärisch relevante Ziele getroffen worden.  
  
Niemand wußte zunächst, was diese Angriffe verursacht hatte. Es gab Spekulationen, die bis hin zu einem Angriff durch Außerirdische reichten.  
  
Die amerikanische Bevölkerung hing gebannt an den Fernsehgeräten und wartete auf Aufklärung.  
  
Der Präsident sprach zur Nation, forderte die Bevölkerung auf, Ruhe zu bewahren und zuversichtlich zu bleiben, und versicherte, das amerikanische Militär sei der Lage gewachsen und würde Maßnahmen vorbereiten.  
  
Fünf Minuten nach Ende der Ansprache unterbrachen CNN und CBS ihr Programm mit einer Sondermeldung. Über einen Satelliten von Tenchi Communication Systems wurde ein Signal direkt an die zentralen Empfangsstationen dieser Sender ausgestrahlt.  
  
Eine junge Frau mit rotblonder Mähne, gekleidet in eine dunkle Robe, teilte dem amerikanischen Volk mit, es werde nun über die Hintergründe der Angriffe an seiner Westküste informiert werden.  
  
Das Podium, von dem aus sie ihre Ansprache hielt, war mit der mikronesischen Flagge geschmückt.  
  
"Volk der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika." begann sie ihre Rede. "Als wir vor Monaten gegen den von ihrer Regierung unrechtmäßig begonnenen Krieg im Irak protestierten, erklärte ihre Regierung uns, der Föderation von Mikronesien, den Krieg. Seitdem hat ihre Regierung unzählige andere Nationen gegen uns aufgehetzt, aber ohne Erfolg. Trotz allen Widerstands haben unsere Truppen Sieg über Sieg errungen, und einen Feind nach dem anderen in seine Schranken verwiesen. Aber haben wir die Bevölkerung, der mit uns verfeindeten Staaten für die Fehler ihrer Regierungen büßen lassen, wie uns von ihrer Regierung unterstellt wird? Nein. Wir haben erhebliche Ressourcen aufgewandt, um das Leben der Menschen, die neu in unseren Verantwortungsbereich geraten sind, zu verbessern." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie bekümmert in die Kamera blickte. "Um ihrer Regierung zu demonstrieren, wozu wir in der Lage sind, haben wir die Hawaii-Inseln erobert. Danach haben wir die Vereinigten Staaten in Ruhe gelassen, in der Hoffnung, ihre Regierung möge ihren Fehler einsehen, und im Interesse des Weltfriedens das Gespräch mit uns suchen. Aber unser Verzicht auf weitere Angriffe auf amerikanisches Territorium wurde uns als Schwäche ausgelegt. Unsinnige Propaganda behauptete, wir wären gar nicht in der Lage, die Armee der Vereinigten Staaten zu besiegen, obwohl wir auf Hawaii und im Irak das Gegenteil bewiesen haben. Die schlichte Wahrheit, nämlich, daß wir gar nicht den Wunsch haben, einen menschenvernichtenden Krieg gegen die USA zu führen, wurde dabei bewußt ignoriert, so daß wir uns nun gezwungen sehen, trotz tiefsten Bedauerns unsere Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren." Sie machte eine erneute Effekt-Pause, bevor sie weitersprach. "Wir werden ihnen über die Sender CNN und CBS Bildaufnahmen aus dem Erdorbit zugänglich machen, wo sich eine unserer mächtigsten Waffen befindet: Eine Orbitalwaffenplattform, die selbst die kühnsten Vorstellungen der fanatischen amerikanischen Militärführer übersteigt. Sie haben gesehen, was diese Waffe zu tun vermag. In San Diego, Los Angeles, Fresno und San Francisco. Weitere Orte werden folgen, bis die Rüstungs- und Militärkapazität der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika nicht mehr existent ist. Wir bedauern diesen drastischen Schritt zutiefst, aber da ihre große Nation von einer Gruppe von imperialistischen, fanatischen Kriegstreibern regiert wird, die aus falschem Stolz eine diplomatische Lösung unseres Konflikts ablehnt, haben wir mit Rücksicht auf den Rest der Welt keine andere Wahl, als diesen Kurs weiterzuverfolgen. Machen sie der Föderation von Mikronesien deswegen keinen Vorwurf, sondern ihren eigenen fehlgeleiteten Führern, die aus der Sicherheit ihrer Kommandobunker heraus brave Bürger in den Tod schicken, um ihre kranken Machtansprüche zu befriedigen."  
  
Nach dieser Ansprache wechselte das Bild zu einer Ansicht eines gewaltigen hellgrauen Stahlwürfels, der im Erdorbit über der amerikanischen Westküste hing und pausenlos giftgrüne Lichtblitze auf Ziele auf der Erdoberfläche niederregnen ließ.  
  
Zwei kleinere Bildausschnitte zeigten zum Einen eine Zoomansicht der Zielregion, die es erlaubte, live die Explosion von Gebäuden, Schiffen, Flugplätzen und anderen Dingen zu verfolgen, und zum Anderen eine stilisierte Karte der USA, auf der die gerade angegriffene Stadt und die bereits heimgesuchten Städte hervorgehoben wurden.  
  
Jeder Dummkopf konnte sich ausrechnen, wann sein eigener Wohnort in Reichweite dieser Waffe sein würde, und das zu erwartende Ergebnis war eine landesweite Massenpanik, die dazu führte, daß in allen Staaten der Notstand ausgerufen werden mußte. Armee und Nationalgarde wurden auf diese Weise noch stärkeren Belastungen ausgesetzt, was sich für die Gegenseite zweifellos bezahlt machen würde, sobald der Angriff am Boden begann. Falls ein solcher Angriff überhaupt noch notwendig sein würde. Fiel das Land ins Chaos, mochte es vielleicht sogar gelingen, ohne aufreibende Gefechte einzumarschieren und das Land zu besetzen.  
  
Als Hades mit dem Beschuß von Seattle und Portland begann, lösten sich gleichzeitig tausende von schwarzen, eiförmigen Kapseln, jede etwa vier Meter hoch und an der dicksten Stelle etwa zwei Meter breit, von der Waffenplattform, und tauchten in genau berechneten Bahnen, die sie über ganz Alaska verteilt herunterbringen würden, in die Atmosphäre ein.  
  
==============================  
  
Drei Stunden nach dem Angriff auf Seattle wurde Darth Saturn von einem Adjutanten geweckt. Über Holokomm war eine Nachricht für sie eingetroffen.  
  
Nachdem Saturn sich angekleidet hatte, betrat sie ihren Kommandoraum und rief die Nachricht ab.  
  
Es handelte sich um eine kurze Meldung von Ravana, in der sie meldete, daß alle afrikanischen Staaten sich noch während der laufenden Machtdemonstration darauf verständigt hatten, die Föderation um Bündnismitgliedschaft zu ersuchen.  
  
Saturn lächelte zufrieden, als sie die Bestätigung dafür bekam, daß ihre Strategie aufging.  
  
Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, welche Schritte sie nun, da die Kriegsgefahr in Afrika gebannt war, verwirklichen konnte, erschien eine kurze Meldung auf einem der vielen Displays, die rund um ihren Platz angeordnet waren.  
  
Sie betätigte mit der Macht einen Knopf, und sofort baute sich vor ihr das holographische Abbild von Lord Maurice auf.  
  
"Maurice. Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie lächelnd. "Wir hatten doch erst vor ein paar Stunden das Vergnügen einer Unterhaltung."  
  
"Ich habe Neuigkeiten, Lady Saturn." verkündete der junge Franzose grinsend.  
  
"Deiner Miene entnehme ich, daß es gute Neuigkeiten sind."  
  
"In der Tat. Drei Stunden nach unserer Konferenz liefen meine Truppentransporter unter schwerem Geleitschutz Häfen auf Island und Grönland an. Praktisch direkt nachdem unsere Truppen an Land gegangen waren, haben die Verteidiger beider Inseln unter der Bedingung, daß wir die Besetzung so gewaltfrei wie möglich gestalten, kapituliert, und da wir ja ohnehin den Befehl haben, Zivilisten soweit wie möglich zu schonen, habe ich das selbstverständlich akzeptiert."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: Island und Grönland sind ohne Kampfhandlungen in unsere Hand gefallen."  
  
Maurice nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Sehr gut."  
  
"Unsere Pioniere haben auf Grönland bereits mit dem Bau der für die Unterbringung einer halben Million Soldaten plus Ausrüstung und Verpflegung notwendigen Einrichtungen begonnen."  
  
"Ausgezeichnet, Lord Maurice." lobte Darth Saturn ihn erneut. "Ich frage mich angesichts ihrer Erfolge, ob wir unsere Planung möglicherweise leicht modifizieren sollten."  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Ihr schafft in Grönland Kapazitäten für zweihunderttausend Mann, zwei Stützpunkte für je drei Geschwader TIE-Defender und Lager- und Wartungskapazitäten für eine halbe Million Typ II-Drohnen."  
  
"Dann wollen sie den Krieg an der amerikanischen Ostküste primär mit Drohnen und Luftwaffe führen?"  
  
"Diese Einheiten werden sich zunächst nicht mit den USA befassen, sondern in Kanada einfallen." erklärte Saturn. "Das Land ist größtenteils sehr dünn besiedelt, und ich gehe davon aus, daß die Kanadier sehr schnell kapitulieren werden, so daß zweihunderttausend Soldaten als Sicherheitsgarnison ausreichen sollten."  
  
"Klingt gut."  
  
"Außerdem werden sie so schnell wie möglich eine Besatzungsarmee nach Neufundland entsenden." befahl sie. "Wenn wir nämlich diese Insel als Ausgangspunkt für den Angriff auf die Ostküste wählen, haben wir wesentlich kürzere Wege für den Nachschub zurückzulegen. Dort werden sie Stützpunkte für die übrigen dreihunderttausend Mann anlegen. Außerdem werden wir auf dieser Insel mindestens sechs Geschwader TIE-Defender stationieren."  
  
"Die Amerikaner werden alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um uns von der Eroberung Neufundlands abzuhalten." wandte Maurice ein. "Und die Kanadier werden da auch nicht einfach so zusehen."  
  
"Sicher nicht." stimmte sie zu. "Aber die Amerikaner werden es viel schwerer haben, Truppen auf Neufundland mit Nachschub zu versorgen, als Truppen auf dem Festland, und jeder Soldat, der auf Neufundland fällt oder gefangengenommen wird, ist ein Soldat weniger, der uns später bei der Landung in den USA Ärger machen kann. Außerdem können wir unsere Verluste leichter ersetzen als die Amerikaner." Maurice nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Es wird etwa vier Tage dauern, ausreichend Truppen auf dem Luftweg aus Europa nach Grönland zu verlegen. Danach entsende ich meine Truppen von dort nach Neufundland."  
  
Sie nickte beifällig.  
  
"Informieren sie mich, sobald sie die Insel eingenommen haben. Früher, falls die Amerikaner etwas Unerwartetes tun."  
  
Nach dieser Anweisung berührte sie mit der Macht einen Knopf auf der Kommkonsole und unterbrach damit die Verbindung zu Maurice.  
  
In dem Wissen, nun sowieso nicht mehr schlafen zu können, warf sie einen Blick auf eine der Operationskarten an der Wand. Die Karte zeigte den nordamerikanischen Kontinent. Ein breites Gebiet von der mexikanischen Grenze bis zur kanadischen Grenze entlang der Westküste war blaßgrün unterlegt. Ein weiterer, mehrere hundert Kilometer breiter Streifen östlich daneben von der kanadischen Grenze, entlang der Rocky Mountains bis hinunter nach Denver leuchtete ebenfalls grün. Die Region rund um Pueblo, knapp zweihundert Kilometer südlich von Denver, blinkte grün, während der Rest der USA in blasses Rot getaucht war.  
  
Noch.  
  
Hades würde sich südwärts bis zum Golf von Mexiko vorarbeiten, dann nach Osten schwenken, bis zu einem Punkt irgendwo zwischen Houston und New Orleans, und von dort wieder nach Norden wandern. Danach entlang des Oberen Sees und des Michigan Sees und dann knapp östlich des Mississippi wieder zurück bis zum Golf. Dann wieder nordwärts, um die anderen amerikanischen Städte rund um die großen Seen heimzusuchen, und am Ende längs der Appalachen wieder zurück bis nach Miami. In etwas mehr als zwei Tagen würden die Amerikaner nur noch rudimentäre Reste ihrer einstigen militärischen Macht besitzen.  
  
°Und in etwa drei bis vier Wochen beginnen wir mit den ersten Schritten unserer Landung im Westen. Sobald General Craiden den Brückenkopf im Nordwesten gesichert hat und wir weitere Klone samt Ausrüstung in Position gebracht haben.°  
  
Zufrieden beobachtete sie die sich ausbreitende Anhäufung stecknadelkopfgroßer hellgrüner Tupfer auf dem blassen Rot, das Alaska bedeckte.  
  
Der Einsatz der Kampfdrohnen begann bereits sich bezahlt zu machen.  
  
Erneut berührte sie mit der Macht einen Knopf am Kommdisplay. Wenig später war sie mit General Craiden direkt verbunden.  
  
"Mylady, wir machen große Fortschritte." berichtete er stolz.  
  
"Ich weiss." entgegnete sie. "Schließlich verfolge ich alle Truppenbewegungen von hier aus sehr genau."  
  
"Wie kann ich ihnen dann zu Diensten sein?" erkundigte der General sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Glauben sie, sie könnten bereits im aktuellen Stadium des Gefechts mit dem Transfer von Bodentruppen nach Alaska beginnen?"  
  
"Momentan würden wir durch die amerikanische Langstreckenluftabwehr Verluste von geschätzten fünfzig Prozent erleiden." antwortete er sofort, was ihr zeigte, daß der General sich bereits vorher mit dieser Frage beschäftigt haben mußte. "Aber ich behalte die Situation im Auge, und wenn wir genügend Abwehrstellungen ausgeschaltet haben, werde ich umgehend Befehl zur Landung geben."  
  
"Wieviele Soldaten nehmen an dieser Operation Teil, General?"  
  
"Sechzigtausend."  
  
"Sobald ihre Simulationen von einer Verlustrate von nur noch einem Drittel ausgehen, starten sie die Invasion. Und falls die Amerikaner versuchen, in irgendeiner Form Unterstützung nach Alaska zu schicken, gehen sie unverzüglich dagegen vor."  
  
"Ein Drittel?" stiess Craiden überrascht hervor. "Aber das..."  
  
"Ich kann sie auch gern ablösen lassen, wenn sie sich nicht dazu in der Lage fühlen, einen simplen Befehl zu befolgen." unterbrach Saturn ihn ruhig, und sah ihn dann abwartend an. Der General straffte sich schließlich, um Wahrung einer gewissen Haltung bemüht, und salutierte dann förmlich.  
  
"Jawohl, Mylady. Selbstverständlich werde ich den Befehl befolgen."  
  
"Gut." Sie lächelte freundlich. "Natürlich können sie immer gern mit mir reden, wenn sie wegen irgendetwas Bedenken haben."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Mylady. Das weiss ich zu schätzen."  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde merklich kühler, genau wie ihre Stimme, als sie weitersprach.  
  
"Aber stellen sie NIE WIEDER einen direkten Befehl von mir in Frage, General."  
  
Nach einem letzten drohenden Blick unterbrach Darth Saturn auch hier die Verbindung und seufzte tief.  
  
"Nerviger Trottel." murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Jetzt brauch ich erstmal ein heißes Bad und ein ordentliches Frühstück, um meine Stimmung zu heben." 


	23. Teil 22

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, und ich schreibe das hier nur, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe (nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen).  
  
---------------------------------  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
{...} = in Basic gesprochen (Standardsprache der Neuen Republik bzw. des Imperiums)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Darth Saturn – The Dark Harvest  
  
Teil 22  
  
Die Stimmung bei der Konferenz war mies. Alle Teilnehmer zeigten besorgte Mienen. Einigen stand sogar nur mühsam unterdrückte Furcht in den Augen.  
  
"Wie schlimm sieht es aus, Bob?"  
  
Robert Mulholland, Vier-Sterne-General und Stabschef im Weissen Haus, räusperte sich vernehmlich.  
  
"Die feindliche Luftwaffe setzt zur Zeit mit hoher Präzision Bomben gegen unsere Raketensilos im Mittleren Westen ein, Mister President. Alle größeren militärischen Einrichtungen und Rüstungskomplexe westlich einer gedachten Nord-Süd-Linie durch Denver wurden durch das Orbitalbombardement so schwer getroffen, daß sie als praktisch nutzlos anzusehen sind.", berichtete der General. "Außerdem macht ihre Luftwaffe Jagd auf alle Schiffe der Navy rund um die Welt. Selbst getauchte U-Boote sind vor ihren Bomben nicht sicher."  
  
"Wie ist so etwas möglich?", fragte der Präsident. "Wie konnte uns eine solche Technologie entgehen? Die Makronesier können das doch nicht einfach aus dem Hut gezaubert haben."  
  
Der General warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu CIA-Vizedirektor James Hood, der seinen erkrankten Chef bei dieser Sitzung vertrat.  
  
"Was sehen sie mich so an, General?", fragte der Geheimdienstler gereizt. "Sie können nicht ernsthaft erwarten, daß wir überall auf der Welt Agenten in jedem Loch haben, wenn der Kongreß Jahr für Jahr unsere Mittel zusammenstreicht."  
  
"Im Irak hatten die Makronesier einen Stützpunkt für hunderttausende von Soldaten plus Ausrüstung.", warf die Sicherheitsberaterin des Präsidenten kühl ein. "In verschiedenen europäischen Ländern hatten sie Stützpunkte, ebenfalls für hunderttausende von Soldaten. Sie scheinen einen ständigen Nachschub an Truppen und Material überall auf der Welt und ohne große Mühe gewährleisten zu können, und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie sie das machen."  
  
"Aber Miss Rice..."  
  
"Makronesien hat weniger Einwohner als wir Soldaten haben, aber sie haben über Nacht eine Armee ins Feld geschickt, gegen die der ganze verdammte zweite Weltkrieg aussieht wie ein Schulausflug.", unterbrach sie den zweitwichtigsten Mann der CIA aufgebracht. "Und sie wollen mir erzählen, daß sie nicht einmal irgendwo in der Welt einen winzigkleinen Hinweis erhalten haben? Auch nichts, was möglicherweise erst rückwirkend betrachtet Sinn ergibt?"  
  
"Tut mir leid. Aber da wir davon ausgehen können, daß dieser globale Krieg von langer Hand vorbereitet gewesen sein muß, bleibt mir nur die Annahme, daß der Feind auch über einen exzellenten Geheimdienst verfügen muß.", antwortete Hood einigermaßen frustriert.  
  
°Verdammte Politiker. Sie erwarten, daß wir gute Arbeit leisten, obwohl sie unsere Mittel beschneiden, wo sie nur können, und wenn dann was danebengeht, dürfen wir den Mist ausbaden.°  
  
"Und darf ich vielleicht darauf hinweisen, Miss Rice, daß der CIA nicht der einzige Geheimdienst auf der Welt ist, der von der Entwicklung überrascht worden ist?", fügte er spitz hinzu.  
  
"Schuldzuweisungen bringen uns im Moment nicht weiter.", bemerkte der Präsident verstimmt. "Wie sehen die Prognosen für die nahe Zukunft aus?"  
  
"Nun, in etwa sechsunddreißig Stunden wird diese Orbitalstation mit der zweiten Hälfte unseres Landes getan haben, was auch schon der ersten Hälfte zugestossen ist. In etwa zehn Stunden von jetzt an wird, wenn die Intensität der Bombardierungen anhält, unser landgestütztes Nuklearwaffenarsenal praktisch nicht mehr existent sein. Unsere Schiffe an der Ostküste sind momentan innerhalb der Reichweite unserer Luftabwehrstellungen in Sicherheit...aber das wird sich erledigt haben, sobald das Ding dort oben unsere Ostküste unter Feuer nimmt."  
  
"Was ist mit Alaska?"  
  
"Der Feind hat aus dem Orbit tausende von Kampfdrohnen abgeworfen, als die Orbitalstation mit dem Beschuß von Portland und Seattle begonnen hat. Gleichzeitig begannen schwere Luftangriffe.", berichtete der General. "Beides scheint sich primär auf Artillerie- und Luftabwehrstellungen zu konzentrieren, die die Küstengebiete schützen können."  
  
"Das spricht dafür, daß wir dort bald mit einer Landung von Bodentruppen rechnen müssen, nicht wahr?", meinte Verteidigungsminister Rumsfeld besorgt.  
  
Der General senkte bedauernd den Blick.  
  
"Davon ist wohl auszugehen, Herr Minister."  
  
"Können wir Verstärkung schicken?"  
  
"Das wäre schwierig, Mister President.", erwiderte der General zögerlich. "Die Hauptstraßen sind im Vorfeld dieser Angriffswellen bombardiert und an vielen Stellen zerstört worden. Und bei einer Luftverlegung würden sich die feindlichen Jäger auf unsere Flugzeuge stürzen und den Großteil von ihnen vernichten."  
  
"Es hat sich in der Vergangenheit leider gezeigt, daß die Flugzeuge der Makronesier selbst unseren modernsten Jets haushoch überlegen sind.", fügte ein General der Air Force erklärend hinzu.  
  
"Außerdem zeigen unsere Prognosen, daß wir mit Wahrscheinlichkeiten nahe der Hundert Prozent-Marke Alaska nicht würden halten können, auch wenn wir Verstärkung schicken.", fuhr der Stabschef fort. "Es sei denn, wir würden so viele Truppen schicken, daß wir weite Teile der Westküste entblössen müßten. Und ich habe keine Zweifel daran, daß die Makronesier ihre Invasion dann einfach von Alaska nach Kalifornien, Oregon oder Washington verlagern werden."  
  
"Sie erwarten also ernsthaft, daß wir Alaska KAMPFLOS aufgeben sollen?", brach es aus dem Präsidenten hervor.  
  
"Nun, Mister President,", antwortete General Mulholland leise, "ich fürchte, diese Frage stellt sich momentan gar nicht. Natürlich werden unsere Soldaten so lange aushalten, wie sie können, aber damit können sie nur Zeit schinden. Letztlich werden wir Alaska verlieren, wenn die Makronesier entscheiden, daß sie dort landen wollen."  
  
Die Sicherheitsberaterin fixierte den Stabschef stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Was wollen sie denn DAMIT wieder sagen, General?"  
  
"Nun, wir haben die komplexen Strategien unserer Gegner in der Vergangenheit erlebt. Denken sie nur daran, wie unsere europäischen Alliierten mit der Türkei auf die Nase gefallen sind."  
  
"Wollen sie damit sagen, die Makronesier haben einen Stützpunkt innerhalb unseres eigenen Landes?", stiess sie entsetzt hervor.  
  
"Nein, nein.", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. "Ich wollte darauf hinaus, daß sie uns möglicherweise glauben machen wollen, daß sie Alaska angreifen werden, während sie in Wahrheit ganz andere Pläne verfolgen."  
  
"Erläutern sie das."  
  
"Innerhalb der letzten Stunden sind makronesische Truppen auf Island und Grönland gelandet. Beide Inseln wurden kampflos besetzt."  
  
Der General zeigte die neue Situation auf einer elektronischen Übersichtskarte an der Wand.  
  
"Unsere letzten Berichte über die Lage in Europa zeigen, daß die Makronesier in der Lage sind, große, spärlich besiedelte Gebiete durch den Einsatz ihrer hochentwickelten Drohnen schnell und effektiv unter Kontrolle zu bringen."  
  
"Kanada wäre definitiv ein Kandidat für diese Taktik, nicht wahr, General?"  
  
"Darauf wollte ich hinaus, Herr Vizedirektor.", antwortete Mulholland mit einem knappen Nicken in Hoods Richtung. "Wenn wir Truppen zur Verstärkung nach Alaska schicken, könnten sie sie einfach abschneiden, indem sie die nördlichen Teile Kanadas besetzen. Und das ist eine Aktion, an der weder wir noch die Kanadier sie effektiv hindern könnten, weil die zu überwachenden Gebiete viel zu weitläufig sind."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: Die verstärkten Angriffe auf unsere Truppen in Alaska könnten ein Köder sein, der uns dazu verleiten soll, noch mehr unserer Truppen in eine kaum haltbare Position zu manövrieren."  
  
"Richtig, Miss Rice. Es wäre auch denkbar, daß die Makronesier nicht nach Kanada gehen, sondern von Grönland aus Neufundland angreifen. In dem Fall hätten sie ein Sprungbrett für einen Angriff auf die nördlichsten Städte an der Ostküste."  
  
"Dann sollten wir vielleicht feststellen, ob sie wirklich eine Basis auf Grönland bauen, und sie dann gegebenenfalls zerstören.", schlug der Verteidigungsminister vor.  
  
"Da wir keine Satelliten mehr haben, und Aufklärungsflugzeuge bemerkt werden würden, bevor sie Grönland erreichen, müßten wir jemanden direkt nach Grönland schicken.", entgegnete Mulholland. "Was die Zerstörung der Basis betrifft...dazu müßten wir einen Kreuzer mit Cruise Missiles schicken. Wenn er sich nah an der Küste aufhält, entgeht er vielleicht der Aufmerksamkeit der feindlichen Seeüberwachung."  
  
"Die Aufklärungsarbeit klingt nach einem Job für die SEALS.", warf Admiral Thornton, Befehlshaber der Navy, ein. "Aber wir wissen aus Erfahrung, daß wir mit Cruise Missiles nichts ausrichten können, wenn der Stützpunkt über einen Schutzschild verfügt."  
  
"Dann müssen die SEALS einen Weg finden, diese Schilde abzuschalten.", entschied der Präsident. "Und wenn das nicht machbar ist, gibt es noch eine andere Option."  
  
"Während der ersten Tage des Kriegs mit Israel haben sie die Israelis und alle anderen Nationen davor gewarnt, daß der Einsatz von Atomwaffen schwere Konsequenzen haben würde.", warnte der Außenminister besorgt.  
  
"Wollen sie etwa seelenruhig zusehen, wie diese Kerle sich unser Land nehmen, Colin?", fragte der stellvertretende Verteidsigungsminister, Wolfowitz, ungläubig. "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, über Atomwaffen zu reden...wäre es machbar, dieses Ding da oben im Orbit mit einer Rakete zu treffen?"  
  
"Wenn wir davon ausgehen, daß die Station ebenfalls über Schilde verfügt, werden wir mehr als eine Rakete brauchen.", antwortete Mulholland. "Und nach den Angriffen auf unsere Silos im Mittleren Westen haben wir auch keine Mittel für einen solchen Angriff mehr übrig."  
  
"Vielleicht können die Russen uns aushelfen.", schlug Wolfowitz vor. "Sie können auch nicht davon begeistert sein, was so passiert. Wie ich hörte, stehen makronesische Truppen fast überall in Europa schon an der russischen Grenze."  
  
Präsident Bush nickte langsam.  
  
"Wir haben wohl keine Wahl, Gentlemen. Ich werde in mein Büro gehen, und ein Telefonat mit Präsident Putin führen. Danach setzen wir diese Konferenz fort."  
  
Als George W. Bush in den Konferenzraum zurückkehrte, wirkte er deutlich erleichtert.  
  
"Präsident Putin befindet sich derzeit in einer wichtigen Krisenkonferenz, die die aktuelle Entwicklung - insbesondere die Bedrohung durch die makronesische Militärmaschinerie für sein Land - betrifft.", verkündete er. "Deshalb konnte ich im Augenblick nicht mit ihm sprechen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß den Russen die Wichtigkeit einer schnellen Beseitigung dieser Orbitalstation entgeht."  
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir befassen uns dann erstmal mit der bevorstehenden Operation in Grönland.", setzte Verteidigungsminister Rumsfeld hinzu.  
  
"Der Vollständigkeit halber sollte vielleicht auch die letzte Option erwähnt werden, die wir laut der Fernsehansprache zu Beginn des Orbitalbombardements noch haben.", stellte Colin Powell vorsichtig fest.  
  
"Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Colin?", fragte der Vizepräsident.  
  
"Ganz einfach, Dick. Wenn die Bedingung für einen Friedensschluß mit Makronesien der Rücktritt unserer Regierung ist, sollte man dies zumindest im Auge behalten. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß dieses Angebot gültig bleiben wird, wenn wir Atomwaffen einsetzen."  
  
"Sind sie nur feige, oder haben sie den Verstand verloren?", fragte der Vizepräsident naserümpfend.  
  
"Weder noch.", grollte der Außenminister. "Aber das Wohl des Volkes geht mir über den Erhalt einer politischen Machtposition."  
  
"Gentlemen, wir wollen uns doch in dieser Situation nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen.", schaltete der Präsident sich ein, und unterband so weiteren Streit. "Lassen sie uns abwarten, was die SEALS in Grönland herausfinden, bevor wir weitere Entscheidungen treffen. Aber ich für meinen Teil werde mich diesen Terroristen keinesfalls beugen."  
  
In dem Moment betrat ein Adjutant des Stabschefs zu seinem Chef und überreichte ihm eine Notiz. Nachdem er sie gelesen hatte, wirkte er deutlich angespannt.  
  
"Mister President...wir haben noch eine Alternative für einen Angriff auf die Orbitalstation."  
  
Mit dieser Ankündigung hatte Mulholland die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.  
  
"Zwei B-1B-Tarnkappenbomber haben in ihren Hangars in Nevada die Bombardierung ihrer jeweiligen Flugplätze relativ unversehrt überstanden. Da die lokalen Waffendepots zerstört wurden, werden wir die Waffen für die Bomber aus größerer Entfernung heranführen müssen. Außerdem müssen die Startbahnen der beiden Flugplätze wieder repariert werden."  
  
"Wie lange?", erkundigte sich der Präsident.  
  
"Etwa vier bis fünf Stunden für die Flugzeuge und die Startbahn. Dann noch weitere zwei bis drei Stunden, bis die Bomben da sind, wo die Flugzeuge sind."  
  
Der Präsident nickte zufrieden.  
  
"Na dann los, Bob. Sorgen sie dafür, daß wir ihnen in den Hintern treten können."  
  
==============================  
  
"Ich bedaure, Lady Zirkonite, aber Lord Traxius hat Befehl gegeben, ihn mometan nicht zu stören.", erklärte einer der rotgepanzerten Wachposten vor der Tür des Thronsaals. "Er führt gerade ein vertrauliches Gespräch, bei dem er nicht gestört werden will."  
  
Zirkonite runzelte erst verärgert die Stirn, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder.  
  
Sie nickte knapp.  
  
"Ich werde mich in den Wartebereich begeben. Informieren sie mich, wenn der Meister wieder zu sprechen ist."  
  
Der Wächter bestätigte ihren Befehl und salutierte, ebenso wie sein Kollege neben ihm, doch die ehemalige Youma-Generalin hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war auf dem Weg zum Wartebereich.  
  
Dort angekommen, nahm sie in einem bequemen Ledersessel Platz und aktivierte einen großen Panoramabildschirm. Sie loggte sich in das TCS- Übertragungsnetzwerk ein, und genoss den Anblick des Bombardements der Vereinigten Staaten.  
  
==============================  
  
An der Decke eines Raumes irgendwo tief im Innern der Orbitalstation Hades erschienen dunkelrote Linien, die sich Schritt für Schritt zu einem Viereck formten. Dann schaltete Jacen, der sich in einem Wartungsgang über dem Raum befand, sein Lichtschwert ab, und hob vorsichtig mit der Macht die an den Rändern noch rotglühende Stahlplatte an, die er zuvor auf die gleiche Art und Weise in Position gehalten hatte. Das Letze was er und seine zwei Begleiterinnen gebrauchen konnten, war, daß die herausgeschnittene Platte zu Boden fiel und dadurch womöglich jemanden alarmierte.  
  
Es war sowieso fast schon ein Wunder, daß die Drei bis jetzt noch nicht entdeckt worden waren, denn sie hatten sich von der Lagerhalle aus, in der die Reise begonnen hatte, auf dem Weg zu einem tiefergelegenen Deck über ein Drittel der Stationslänge, die immerhin etwa vier Kilometer betrug, zurückgelegt. Unterwegs hatte Jacen ein Datapad an sich gebracht, und von einem Terminal einen Plan der Station auf das Terminal geladen. Dann hatte er zusammen mit Ami und Shampoo eine der Bordwäschereien aufgesucht, die von Droiden betrieben wurde, eine Tatsache, die die Senshi und die Amazone unendlich fasziniert hatte, und drei Uniformen gestohlen, die alle Drei als niedere Flottenoffiziere auswiesen. Durch einen Wartungsschacht hatten sie sich schließlich über der Decke des Raums positioniert, den sie gerade zu betreten im Begriff waren.  
  
Jacen ließ sich von der Decke herab und landete geschmeidig zwischen zwei Regalen. Dann half er seinen Begleiterinnen, die den Raum auf dieselbe Art betraten.  
  
Ami sah sich staunend in dem großen Raum um. Einhundert Quadratmeter Bodenfläche vollgestopft mit dutzenden von zwei Meter hohen Regalen. Und obwohl Ami mit der hiesigen Technologie nicht vertraut war, erkannte sie die meisten Gegenstände in diesem Raum auf Anhieb als Waffen.  
  
Jacen warf einen Blick auf Shampoo, die sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund in der Waffenkammer umsah. Der Ausdruck von Aufregung in ihrem Gesicht, ganz ähnlich dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Kindes beim Auspacken von Weihnachtsgeschenken, machte klar, daß sie ebenfalls begriff, womit sie es hier zu tun hatte.  
  
Der junge Jedi grinste trocken.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, gefällt es euch hier.", bemerkte er mit einem Anflug von Humor.  
  
Shampoo grinste fröhlich und nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Und was wir mitnehmen von hier?"  
  
Jacen blickte sich suchend um, bis er auf einem Regal fand, was er suchte.  
  
"Das da zum Beispiel.", antwortete er, auf die fein säuberlich nebeneinander aufgereihten Detonationspacks zeigend.  
  
Ami ging zu dem Regal und warf durch ihren Visor einen Blick darauf.  
  
"Hmm...Haftladungen, zündbar über einen Fern- oder Zeitzünder.", stellte sie fest. "Der Sprengstoff ist mir allerdings nicht bekannt."  
  
"D-5. Militätrischer Molekularsprengstoff.", erklärte Jacen. "Eine dieser Haftladungen reicht aus, um selbst in massive Panzerung ein angemessenes Loch zu machen."  
  
"Und wofür brauchen wir das?", gab Ami verwundert zurück.  
  
Jacen nahm das Datapad und rief den Plan auf, auf dem er die Orte markiert hatte, die sie würden aufsuchen müssen, um den Reaktor der Station zu vernichten.  
  
"Wie du siehst, liegen die Orte, die wir aufsuchen müssen, relativ weit auseinander. Wenn wir beispielsweise den Energieregulator zerstören, bevor wir die Reaktorkontrollen erreicht haben, würde das wahrscheinlich bemerkt werden. Dann könnten die Imps den Reaktor versiegeln oder herunterfahren, so daß wir unsere Mission nicht zu Ende bringen könnten."  
  
"Also verminen wir den Regulator und sprengen ihn, sobald wir den Reaktor erreicht haben.", begriff Ami.  
  
"Den Regulator, eine der Sensordatenleitungen und einen Knotenpunkt für die Energieleitungen der Schildgeneratoren.", erwiderte der junge Jedi, während er auf die entsprechenden Positionen auf der dreidimensionalen Grafik der Raumstation deutete.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Nun, wenn wir mit dem Reaktor fertig sind, können wir nur fliehen, wenn die Schutzschilde zumindest an einer Stelle abgeschaltet sind. Und die Sensoren stören wir, damit wir bei der Flucht nicht abgeschossen werden können. Wäre doch blöd, wenn wir die Station in den Untergang schicken würden, und dann auf der Flucht draufgingen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Allerdings.", stimmten Ami und Shampoo zu.  
  
Dann griff Shampoo nach dem Stoffbeutel, den sie auf dem Rücken trug, und begann damit, Detonationspacks reinzustopfen.  
  
"Was sind das hier eigentlich für Waffen?", wollte Ami schließlich wissen.  
  
Jacen deutete auf ein klobiges schwarzes Rohr mit Pistolengriff. Dieser Waffentyp machte den Hauptanteil des Inhalts dieses Lagers aus.  
  
"Das ist das E-11-Blastergewehr. Standardwaffe der Sturmtruppen. Es ist im Dauerfeuermodus sehr ungenau, dafür aber ziemlich durchschlagskräftig. Und es verfügt über einen Betäubungsmodus. Dort vorn", er deutete auf eine Reihe von ebenfalls sehr klobigen, dreiläufigen Waffen, "siehst du Repetierblastergewehre. Diese Dinger haben eine irre Feuerrate und streuen im Dauerfeuermodus extrem. Darum gibt man damit besser nur kurze Feuerstösse ab. Zusätzlich verfügt diese Waffe über einen integrierten Werfer für Schockminen."  
  
"Schockminen?"  
  
"Die sind gut, um Elektronik durcheinanderzubringen, und um Gruppen von Gegnern leichte Elektroschocks zu verpassen."  
  
"Oh, verstehe. Und das da?" Sie deutete auf eine Reihe unterarmlanger Waffen mit viereckigem Röhrenlauf, der sich nach vorn hin verjüngte.  
  
"Golan Arms-Flechettewerfer.", antwortete Jacen. "Verschiesst Schrappnellwolken und alternativ Splitterminen. Sehr gut gegen ungepanzerte Gegner, aber untauglich gegen Sturmtruppler. Die Rohre in dem Regal daneben sind Merr Sonn PX-12-Raketenwerfer. Ich frage mich, was die hier zu suchen haben?"  
  
"Warum?", fragte Shampoo, die ihren Beutel inzwischen gefüllt hatte, und sich zu ihren Begleitern gesellte.  
  
"Nun ja...würdest du an Bord einer Raumstation mitten im Weltraum eine Waffe abfeuern wollen, die extrem starke, panzerbrechende Munition verschiesst, die möglicherweise ein Loch in eine Außenwand der Station sprengen könnte?"  
  
Shampoo und Ami wurden blass.  
  
"Ähm...nein.", antwortete die Amazone.  
  
"Und deswegen würde ich eine solche Waffe genausowenig auf einer Raumstation zulassen wie das hier." Jacen griff nach einem Gurt, an dem mehrere silberne Kugeln befestigt waren. "Thermaldetonatoren. Granaten, die über einen Aufschlag- und Zeitzünder verfügen.", erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke der Mädchen hin.  
  
"Und das dort?" Ami zeigte auf eine Waffe, deren Lauf an einen Trichter aus Metall erinnerte.  
  
"DEMP-2-Gewehr. Verschiesst elektromagnetische Impulse, die extrem effektiv gegen alle Arten von elektronisch gesteuerten Systemen wirken."  
  
Ami nickte verstehend.  
  
"Das könnte nützlich sein, wenn wir auf automatische Verteidigungssysteme stossen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der junge Jedi nickte.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, ihr bewaffnet euch. Dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit."  
  
Ami griff nach einem DEMP-2 und schob mehrere Munitionsclips in die Gürteltaschen ihrer Uniform. Dann nahm sie zwei Gurte mit Thermaldetonatoren und legte diese ebenfalls um.  
  
Shampoo ließ ihren Blick unschlüssig über die Sammlung von Waffen schweifen. Schließlich griff sie nach einem Gurt mit Thermaldetonatoren, den sie um ihre Hüften band. Auf Nachfrage zeigte Jacen ihr die Munition für den Repetierblaster, an der sie sich großzügig bediente, bevor sie einen Blaster aus seiner Wandhalterung nahm. Versuchsweise legte sie die Waffe an die Schulter und stellte sich vor, was es wohl für ein Gefühl sein würde, so ein Ding zu benutzen.  
  
"Bist du fertig, Shampoo?", fragte Ami ein wenig ungeduldig.  
  
"Warum du so ungeduldig?", fragte die Amazone zurück.  
  
"Nun...in jeder Minute, die dieses Ding hier länger einsatzbereit bleibt, sterben da unten auf der Erde mehr Menschen."  
  
Shampoos Blick wechselte schlagartig von Aufregung zu Schuldbewußtsein und dann zu Entschlossenheit. Sie schlang den Gurt des Blasters über die Schulter und schob noch ein paar Munitionsclips aus einem anderen Regal in ihren Gürtel.  
  
"Ähm...Shampoo, das sind Mikroraketen für den Merr Sonn-Werfer.", informierte Jacen sie irritiert.  
  
"Ich mir schon gedacht.", gab sie grinsend zurück und schnappte sich einen Werfer aus einem Regal. "Jetzt Shampoo fertig. Jetzt wir können gehen und Imps in Hintern treten."  
  
"Du hast doch gerade gehört, was Jacen über den Einsatz von Raketenwerfern an Bord einer Raumstation gesagt hat, oder?", wandte Ami besorgt ein.  
  
"Aber natürlich." Sie schien von den besorgten Blicken, die Ami und Jacen miteinander wechselten, nicht wahrzunehmen.  
  
"Und du willst das Ding trotzdem mitnehmen?"  
  
Shampoo lächelte nachsichtig.  
  
"Was sein besser?", fragte sie. "Waffe mitnehmen und nicht benutzen, oder Waffe hierlassen, und später vielleicht in Situation sein, in der wir Waffe brauchen und dann nicht haben?"  
  
Ami blinzelte verblüfft und Jacen lächelte.  
  
"Das ist ein kluger Einwand.", gab Merkurs Senshi schließlich zu.  
  
Jacen stellte sich unter das Loch in der Decke.  
  
"Ich werde euch nacheinander mit der Macht hochheben und dann nachkommen."  
  
Ami und Shampoo grinsten breit. Auf diese Art hatten sie schon mehrere Hindernisse überwunden, und es machte ihnen großen Spaß. Wer hatte nicht gern das Gefühl, fliegen zu können?  
  
Sie traten nacheinander unter das Loch und waren wenig später verschwunden. Dann sprang Jacen nach oben, wo Ami und Shampoo ihn festhielten und ihm in den Gang halfen.  
  
Der junge Jedi warf zur Sicherheit einen Blick auf die Karte im Datapad, um sich zu orientieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Drei waren unterwegs.  
  
Nächster Halt: Kontrollraum für die Sicherheitssysteme des Reaktors, zweihundert Meter Richtung Außenwand und vier Decks tiefer als ihre momentane Position.  
  
==============================  
  
Zirkonite drehte den Kopf, als sie näherkommende Schritte hörte, und hob überascht eine Augenbraue, als sie die Person erkannte.  
  
"Was führt dich denn her, Ken?"  
  
Ken Takamoto, ebenfalls ein Schüler von Traxius, lächelte knapp. Wie üblich wirkte dieses Lächeln eher sarkastisch als freundlich.  
  
"Ich will die Strategie für meine Verhandlungen mit den Regierungen Australiens und Neuseelands mit dem Meister absprechen."  
  
"Und dafür kommst du extra her?", wunderte sie sich. "Ist das Holokommsystem kaputt?"  
  
Kens sarkastisches Lächeln verstärkte sich.  
  
"Nein. Was dagegen, daß ich hier bin?"  
  
"Aber nicht doch. Dein Anblick ist wie üblich eine wahre Augenweide.", entgegnete sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.  
  
Der junge Mann stiess ein belustigtes Schnauben aus und drehte sich dann einmal um die eigene Achse, um sich zu präsentieren.  
  
Man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, daß er schlecht aussah. Hemd und Hose aus schwarzer Seide in chinesischem Stil, geschmückt mit silbernen Drachen- und Tigerfiguren, und ein bis zu den Waden reichender ebenfalls schwarzer Umhang, der mit einer goldenen Spange in Form eines Tigerkopfs in Position gehalten wurde. An seinem Gürtel baumelten zwei Lichtschwerter.  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr? Ich bin wirklich der Beste.", entgegnete er darauf. Sein Tonfall zeigte, daß er dies nicht ernst meinte, sondern sich selbst auf die Schippe nahm.  
  
Zirkonite stiess ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.  
  
"Mit deinem Talent solltest du später den Posten des Unterhaltungsministers bekommen.", scherzte sie.  
  
"Genau der Posten, auf den ich scharf bin.", brummte er daraufhin und wurde wieder etwas ernster. Er deutete auf den Bildschirm. "Sieht aus, als würde Kaori gut vorankommen, hmm?"  
  
"Kann man so sagen."  
  
"Und wie läuft es sonst so?"  
  
Zirkonite schaltete die Übertragung ab und aktivierte eine taktische Weltübersichtskarte.  
  
"Kevins Truppen kommen in Europa gut voran. In Kürze werden sie alle Mittelmeerinseln besetzen. Weite Teile des europäischen Festlands sind auch unter Kontrolle und niemand scheint seine Truppen aufhalten zu können, auch wenn die Bergregionen ihnen Schwierigkeiten machen. Maurice Armeen haben Island und Grönland besetzt und bereiten die Besetzung Neufundlands und Kanadas vor. Midori hat das Kommando über unsere Armeen im Nahen Osten und führt den Krieg gegen Israel."  
  
"Erstaunlich wie lange dieses kleine Land uns schon Widerstand leistet."  
  
"Die Israelis sind kampferprobt und hochmotiviert. Außerdem hat Midori nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Truppen zur Verfügung, da der Hauptteil über den Rest des Mittleren Ostens verteilt ist. Letztlich werden wir aber gewinnen, und sei es nur, weil wir die größeren Reserven haben."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Ravana hat die Afrikaner dazu bringen können, sich freiwillig mit uns zu verbünden. Pläne, die den Transfer der Bevölkerung auf die Schafswiese regeln sollen, sind in Arbeit und werden in den nächsten Tagen umgesetzt."  
  
"Darth Saturn hat mit diesem Einfall, Afrika durch Verhandlungen zu gewinnen, eine großartige Idee gehabt.", fand Ken.  
  
"Das ist wahr.", stimmte Zirkonite zu. "Taichi bringt ebenfalls Staaten durch Verhandlungen zum Beitritt zu unserer Föderation. Erst Afghanistan. Jetzt sind Verhandlungen mit Pakistan und Indien im Gange."  
  
"Und du kannst sicher sein, daß ich Australien und Neuseeland auch zum Beitritt bringen werde.", versprach Ken. "Damit hätte ich meinen Pflichtteil erledigt und den gesamten Bereich Ozeanien unter Kontrolle gebracht."  
  
Zirkonite nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Noch mehr Schafe für meine Wiese. Und ich bin gespannt, wie Saturn die Vereinigten Staaten in die Tasche stecken wird."  
  
"Wie ich sie kenne, wird sie den Amis das Land abnehmen, ohne daß sie es überhaupt merken.", stimmte Ken grinsend zu. "Ich frage mich, wo wir ohne dieses Wunderkind wohl wären."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, daß wir Probleme mit der Kriegführung gehabt hätten.", meinte die Youma-Generalin dazu. "Aber ohne ihre unheimliche Planungseffizienz wären wir jetzt wahrscheinlich erst halb so weit mit unseren Eroberungen."  
  
Die Zwei diskutierten noch eine Weile über den Kriegsverlauf. Schließlich erschien eine Wache und informierte sie, daß Lord Traxius sie nun empfangen würde. 


End file.
